Twists of Fate
by Sybele
Summary: An ordinary american teenager finds herself in a totally different place, after meeting an strange and misterious old man.Will she be able to go back home?
1. Damn you old man!

Hi everyone!

Well, after a long time, I finally decided to do f my first AC fanfiction! Also, this is my first fanfic written on english :D!

Disclaimer: I don't own, in any way, any of the Assassin's Creed characters. I own my OCs only.

EDIT: *Sigh*, guys I'll try to edit chapters every once in a while. I intend to rewrite the whole beginning of the story(not the story itself, just turn first person to third and other dialogs that I'm not quite fond of. Also correct grammar and other mistakes)

* * *

><p>"Riiiing"<p>

"Haahn…damn thing…stop it. I'm aw-"yawn"-ake already." She pushed the button of her alarm clock, and, after an annoyed "hum", the girl got up and headed to the bathroom. "Sometimes, I wished that I didn't have to go to school," she sighed while heading to the bathroom. After she used the toilet, she got her tooth brush and looked at the mirror.

Elissa Hunter was an eighteen old girl, had shoulder-length copper brown hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. Her body was skinny, but not in an exaggerated way. Although her curves were not too accented, they were girl had a joyful personality, was kind, funny, a bit weird and crazy, but had a golden heart. With her golden heart, however, she had a short temper when she saw injustice of any kind.

The teen changed her pajamas and put on a short sleeved white shirt, black jeans that were decorated with a bit of glitter on the waist part, white socks and dark blue converses.

"Good morning mom, dad, Nik!" She said happily after going downstairs and sitting on a chair to wait for breakfast. Her family replied warmly.

Soon her mother placed a plate with pancakes and a glass with orange juice on the table in front of her. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome honey" Her mother said with a smile. She had shoulder-length auburn hair, which was tied in a bun, and blue eyes. Her father was calmly eating his pancakes and reading the newspaper. He had short brown hair and dark green eyes. They both were on their late forties.

The Hunter family lived in the city of Quantico, Virginia. Elissa's mom was American and her father was British. They met each other on New York, at work. After the marriage, William moved to Quantico, homeland of Madelaine, and they bought a lovely medium sized house in the city.

"Hey Lissa, do you have time to train with me tonight?" Her brother, Niklaus, asked looking at her. He was twenty two, had short dark auburn spiky hair and dark green eyes, like his was very handsome. Elissa and he were close friends, partners, they both used to train Muay Thai together since she was fifteen, although he had started with fourteen. He convinced her to start to have lessons too; she thought that was pretty cool, and useful, so she accepted. Their teacher was a Thai neighbor.

She looked at him. "I dunno Nik, I have riding class this afternoon, remember? I'll have to see if I'll not be broken after that." She said and drank a little of the juice. Elissa loved horses, sometimes she used to participate of show jumping competitions of low-medium heights.

"C'mon baby sis, you're not that weak!" He laughed.

She frowned, pretending to be annoyed "What do you mean by "that weak"?"

He poked her cheek and smiled brightly. "Lissa, I think you should eat quickly or you will be late for school".

She rolled her eyes and quickly finished her breakfast. Soon she got her backpack and headed for the door, where she stopped and waved for her family. "See you later people!" She said smiling warmly, them all waved back and she headed off for school.

The day was sunny and hot. Rays of sun warmed her skin at the same time wind blew her body. Her mind flew by and the motion of her legs became an ivoluntary movement as she made her way to school. Not much time after, she arrived to her destination.

"Hey Lissa!" Her friend Kelsey said, running onto her. She had short (by the neck) chocolate brown hair and eyes of the same color. She was a kind and calm girl; she loved to swim, but, in general, she was good at several sports. She and Noland were at the same group as Elissa's; her other four best friends were of the other two groups of the senior year of the school.

"Hi Kel! Good morning!" The brunette said smiling and hugged her. She smiled and the two started walking while chatting about the test of the day(which, by the way, she thought she had got a terrible grade)

They went to class, where they met Noland organizing his things. He stopped and waved at the. His hair was short and pitch black, strand of it falling in front of his dark blue eyes. He was a bit skinny, but was very charming and handsome. As soon as we said hi, the teacher arrived and the class begun.

At the break time, they meet Aaron and Charlie, the twins, Samantha, and Ellie.

"Gooood, now that we are all reunited I will tell you the plans for tonight" Ellie, the long black haired girl, said with sparkling green eyes, after all of them had greeted each other.

"Plans?" Charlie, the short haired blond with honey colored eyes, asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! See, I was talking to Samantha and Aaron earlier, since that there's a little time since we don't do something together. I had the wonderful idea of doing a pizza party at any of our houses. To have some fun you know? We always have tests and more tests and no fun…" She made an annoyed face "So, since we all don't have tests next week, how about a little reunion?" She clasped her hands and gave a big smile, her eyes returned to sparkle.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Kelsey said with a bright smile.

Noland smiled and nodded to Kelsey. "So do I, It's good to give a break, we're studying too much" He said rubbing the back of his head and with a tired face.

"Say for yourself this part buddy." Aaron, the also short haired blond with honey colored eyes said chuckling and everybody laughed.

"I'm in guys, well, I think it's obvious because I'm always in" Elissa said giggling and winked.

"Yeah, party animal" Samantha, the long haired blond with chestnut eyes said and everybody laughed again. "Well, I'm in too Ellie, I loved the idea since the beginning" She said with a bright smile.

Charlie raised one hand to the height of his face. "I'm in." The boy said with a warm smile. Charlie was a shy teen, different of his brother, who was an extrovert joker. When he and his brother arrived at the school two years ago, he almost couldn't reply Elissa's, but he was more open now, thanks to the group.

"Ok then! Where the pizza party will be, and who will take the films and stuff?" Ellie asked, smiling.

"Can be in our house" Aaron said signaling him and Charlie.

"I'll take my PS3!" Noland said cheerful.

Elissa looked at him with shining eyes "Yaayyyyy!" She jumped " I was just going to ask for you to take it!"

Noland laughed a little, his eyes sparkled playfully "Ha-ha! Yeah, it's really fun!" He grinned.

"I'll take the films!" Samantha said.

Well, after the discussion of who would take what, the group went back to class. Noland and Elissa kept talking, more like whispering, about games and that kind of subject. The teacher glanced the two for a few times during the classes, but, they stopped every time they heard that was an important subject. When the teen saw, the class was finally over.

"Well guys replaying: 8 P.M, at Aaron and Charlie's house, don't forget the money for the pizzas!" Ellie remembered us before everybody waved to each other and went home.

The brunette arrived home and had snack with her family. She also told Nik that she probably wouldn't be able to train with him because of the party. He was a bit disappointed, but later he complained that he wasn't invited. The girl just pushed her brother playfully and they laughed. After giving him a big bear hug, she said bye to her parents and went to the riding class.

* * *

><p>"Good, now the next." The trainer said after a jump and she headed for the next one. Well, actually, it wasn't a next one because she fell. The horse caught her with low guard and stopped right in front of the obstacle, making the girl fall above it hardly.<p>

"Elissa!" Her trainer came running towards her. He was a short brown haired man on his middle thirties and had brown eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked with a worried face, verifying her legs and, next, her arms. "Oh my God!" He looked and there was a cut on her upper left arm. She had fallen on her left side and cut her arm on the wood support of the obstacle.

"Ouch!" She gave a small painful cry and held her arm. '_Why did I had to say "If I'll not be broken" to Nik?'_ She thought with an irritated face.

"Elissa, you have to clean this, c'mon, I'll take you to the veterinary, he should have some bandages." The man said and held her back to give her support to get up.

"Hey, don't worry Michael; I can go there by myself. Go catch Shadow, I'll be fine." The girl said to him still holding her arm tightly. At this time, Shadow was peacefully grazing in a nearby pasture. _"No carrots for you today" _She thought angrily as she stared at the animal.

"Are you sure Elissa?" He asked her with a serious face.

"Yes Mike, my arms is more numb than aching right now... go get that horse before he steps on the reins and gets hurt." She assured him with a smile.

"Fine, but go fast, your arm is still bleeding." He pointed at her wounded limb. She nodded and headed to the veterinary.

She sighed. "Why had this veterinary to be so far?"

The veterinary was actually pretty far from the arena. It was near the stables, you had to pass a few meters of a trail in the middle of a field.

"Uh?" The girl noticed something shining in the middle of the trees near a lake, not too far from the trail. She involuntarily started to turn to walk towards the sparkling thing, but stopped.

"No,no,no,no; Elissa Hunter, concentrate, you need to go to the vet, even if this sounds weird." She took a few more steps towards the veterinary, but that light shined even brighter, as if was calling her.

_'No Elissa,No!'_

She said to herself and turned her head to the opposite side. However, that light was certainly calling her, somehow. She thought a little and shook my head

"Curiosity killed the cat" She whispered to herself and sighes, but even so ran towards the sparkling light.

After five minutes, she arrived at the lake. The water was crystalline and calm. The light sparkled one more time, as if to call her attention. It was located behind some trees and bushes. She got through the vegetation, nervous, but even though wasn't expecting what she saw: A tent.

_'What is this doing here?'_

She thought and approached the thing that was shining. It was a very strange symbol that the girl had never seen before. It was a steel shield that had engraved the shape of an upside down V, but its ends were curved.

_'Uh, that's why was shining, it's made of steel' _She thought and turned her attention to the tent_. 'Man this is creepy, should I enter?'_

"If you are already here, child, why don't you come in?" A grave and aged voice said from inside the tent. The teen jumped and took attack position towards the entrance of the tent. There was a chuckle and an old man with white beard exited the tent. He was wearing some kind of white tunic which had a hood; above his tunic he was wearing a petrol blue cape. "Don't be afraid, child, I will not harm you." He said. She looked in his eyes. They were colored in a very, very light blue, almost as if he was blind.

"Wh-what?" She exclaimed exasperated "How can I trust you? What if you're a psychopath?" She ended almost squealing, the old man laughed.

"I'm no such thing, child" The elder said amused. He then looked at her wound "You seem to have a pretty bad injury there, would you let me take a look?"

Elissa turned her eyes to the cut. She had truly forgotten for a moment. Once more she turned her gaze to the old man and analyzed him suspiciously. He didn't seem bad at all, so she relaxed a little and stretched her arm towards him. "What can you do old sir?" She asked while he analyzed the cut on her skin.

"I have medicine and some bandages inside my tent, come, child." He walked towards the tent and gestured her to follow him. She hesitated a little, but entered the tent.

It was quite comfortable inside there; there were some ceramic vases with water, kitchen utensils made of ceramic as well, a small cabinet and a big and beautiful ornamented chest in the back. In the center of the tent was table with two chairs around it.

The old man gestured her to sit on one of the chairs and headed to the small cabinet, where he took a few bandages, cotton and a bottle of medicine He then walked towards her again and sat on the chair in front of her.

"So, how did you manage to do this?" He asked grabbing her arm and starting to clean the wound.

"I…hum…fell off the horse in an awful way…you should known this, since you are camping on a equestrian club, don't you?"

He stood quiet, and remained this way for plenty of minutes.

When he let go of the ball of cotton and stretched his hand to take the bandages, she asked "Yeah, hum… sorry to ask, but…who are you? And what are you doing camping in such a place?" The old man chuckled.

"It's all a work of the…" He did a pause and she looked right in his eyes while he talked. "…Destiny…" He said mysteriously and his eyes glowed in a honey colored light. A chill passed through her entire body, and something itched on her arm. "…My dear child." His eyes returned to normal and the girl blinked several times.

_'Oookay, that was creepy._' She thought, diverting her gaze away from his eyes.

"It's done!" He said cheerfully, awaking her. She looked at the old man, He was smiling brightly.

"Ah, wow! Thanks a lot sir!" Elissa looked at her arm. It was very well bandaged and didn't hurt so bad anymore, just tingled a bit. She rubbed the back of her neck "Well, hum… I think it is better I get going before my trainer gets worried." He just stared her, she guessed, because she was not able to see his eyes anymore. He had pulled his hood to cover his face. "Ok, bye then! And thanks again old sir!" She waved slightly and headed carefully to the entrance, feeling like the old man could see through her soul.

..

_Elissa exited the tent and walked back to the trail, the old man grinned._

_"Good luck, child." He said and then he, the tent, and all its contents disappeared._

..

"Finally!" My trainer said seeing her arriving and ran to her. "I was almost going to look for you Elissa, you took so long!" He said with an angry face. She sighed guiltily.

"I'm sorry Mike, I-I…" She bit her lip _'Should I tell him?'_ "I saw a light near the lake and headed to it, bu-but, I gave up and went to the veterinary, yet that slowed me." She lied. Mike sighed in annoyance. "Hum…Mike, is there somebody camping at the club?" He looked at her confused.

"No, there isn't Elissa. Why do you ask?" He said serious with narrowed eyes, puzzled.

The teen's heart seemed to stop _'Oh my God, what the hell has just happened then?'_

"Elissa? Are you ok? You are pale!" Michael said holding her shoulders. She calmed herself down a little.

"Yeah…yes I am Mike, I think is just the little lack of blood!" She said with a fake smile. Mike looked at eith with a worried face. "I just have to eat and rest a little; don't worry Mike!" She assured him.

"Fine. Take care Elissa." He let go of her and she hugged him. "Text me when you arrive home, understood?" He said with a frown.

"I promise! Bye Mike!" She said and walked towards her bike, mounted, and headed home.

When she arrived, it was already late afternoon. Her parents looked at her with horror and filled her with questions. She assured them she was alright but her mother complained

_'I told you! You shouldn't ride those beasts! They are dangerous!'_

She rolled her eyes discretely. Her father defended her

_'Madelaine, my love, she likes the sport and she knows the risks. Don't worry, she's a strong girl.'_

That made the girl smile proudly and she thanked her dad. They continued to argue and she went upstairs where she found her brother.

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, I think you will not be able to train with me indeed." She smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and replied the hug.

Elissa then suddenly remember the whole situation with the old man. She felt confused and scared. Felling that something wasn't quite right. A tear fell from her eye and she hugged her brother tighter. "Nik, I love you." She was so scared. She don't know why, but it was like she knew that she would miss him. Even so, she felt like a fool.

Nik smiled "I love you too my baby sis." Then he noticed little sobs and let go of her. He looked at the girl whilst holding her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong Lissa?"

A few more tears fell from her eyes. "I-I don't know" She said between sobs. Nik grabbed her hand and took her to his room. He gestured her to sit on his bed and closed the door. Elissa sat on the bed and he looked at her.

Nik crouched ahead of her and held her hand. "Elissa, please, tell me what's going on!" He said worried and wiped some tears off her face.

She just stared at him for a few seconds, but then she told him the whole story. Nik was the person that she trusted the most. She never kept things from him and neither did him from her.

"And when I hugged you a few moments ago I felt like I would loose you…that was why I started to cry…" She said sadly. Nik just stared her with a worried face. "Nik, Mike said that there is nobody camping at the club…I don't know what happened…" She felt tears on her eyes again and she hid her face in her hands. "I'm so scared Nik!" She said and started crying again. Nik hugged her even if I had remained with her hands on her face.

"Lissa, I'll never leave you, understood? Please believe me." He frowned. "I don't know what this means, but I don't think you're lying."

The brunette wiped her tears away and looked at her brother; he was still crouched.

"Thanks Nik, you are the best." She said smiling.

Nik smiled warmly. "I'll always be with you, baby sis." He caressed her cheek. "Now go take a bath and relax ok? Don't you have a party today?" He asked her standing and offering her his hand. She took it and rose.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said giggling. Eyes still red from crying.

"And you can't miss it; after all, your little boyfriend Noland will be there!" He said grinning.

She pushed him "Hey, he's not my boyfriend!" He laughed.

"Yeah,yeah, sure. Now go take a shower, love bird, you're smelling like horses!" He pretended to be disgusted and pushed her slightly towards the door.

"Nik!" She protested annoyed, but chuckled. Before she went to the bathroom, she gave him one last hug.

* * *

><p>"Oooh yeah, this is good!" Elissa exclaimed as she plunger into the warm water of the bath.<p>

During the bath there were times that she thought of the old man's words and others of the fun night that she would have with her friends… and with Noland. The girl could feel a smile curving her lips at the thought.

"I'm such an idiot" She laughed to herself and exited the bath. She dried her body and put on a middle-thigh length black jeans shorts, a white blouse without sleeves, white socks and light purple converses. She also put a silver necklace that her parents had given her as birthday gift. Its pendant was an "E" made of silver.

"Damned wound." Elissa whispered as she looked at her reflection at the mirror, directly to her bandaged arm. Since she haven't changed the bandages, she was about to do It when she noticed something glowing beneath the pile of her dirty clothes by the reflection of the mirror.

"Uh?" The brunette grabbed the shining object of the pile and analyzed it for a second. It was a golden sphere.

_"It's time, dear child"_ A voice echoed in her head like a distant howl.

She froze "Wha-?"

The girl couldn't finish the sentence. She felt her wound burning her skin and then all became darkness.

.

.

.

"Oh, damn…" She rubbed my head, eyes still closed. She touched beneath her with her other hand and felt something soft. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly turned her gaze to the thing on her hands.

"…hay? What the…" She looked around me. The teen was sitting in a hay cart, in an alley almost untouched by the sun.

"…hell?" She looked ahead and saw people wearing strange clothes, men were wearing long sleeved shirts and pants that seemed to be made of an archaic material; women wore long dresses/tunics that reached the end of their legs. They also wore some kind of scarf that left visible only their faces (some of them left visible just their eyes); their clothes were made of the same material as men's ones. She stared dumbfounded at the sight.

'_Where the hell am I?'_

The girl thought speechless while staring wide eyed at the people walking by the streets. With a shook of her head, she snapped her fears away

_'Elissa, It won't be of any help you remain here like an idiot'_.

She had to investigate what place was that, and why everything seemed so ancient. Ah, and principally _how she had arrived there_.

Elissa started to get off of the hay and got a feeling that something was odd, besides all of that. Looking down to herself, she thought a bit, before looking ahead again to the other women. She looked down again and bent her mouth: she would seem crazy to the people with the clothes she was wearing.

_'Christ, what am I going to do?' _She looked through the alley and saw many merchants, exposing vegetables, fruits, meat and also clothes. Quickly, she headed to one of the tents but stopped before leaving the alley.

_'I don't have any money with me…'_ Not that if she had would help anything, since that place didn't seem the US. She face palmed

_'Daaamn! What do I do now? I can't simple walk wearing these clothes.'_

She held my chin, thinking. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, although she didn't like it.

_'No,no,no,no, definitely you are not going to do this Elissa!'_

She said to myself shaking her head.

_'But, this is my only chance to discover where I am…'_ She thought again

She stared at the merchant who was distracted selling his products. _'I'm sorry buddy, but you are about to be stolen.'_

Moving furtively through the alleys, she stopped at one alley right behind his stand. She stared attentively at the features of the man, which seemed so foreign to her.

_'I've never seen anybody like these people…At least not in person'_ She thought and turned her gaze to a brown cape ahead of her, above some boxes.

_'That's exactly what I need!'_ She grinned like a fox and started to stretch her hand carefully toward the cloth. To her luck, the merchant was distracted trying to catch the attention of the crowd.

_'Gotcha!'_ The girl grabbed the piece of cloth and quickly hid in another alley.

_'Good, now I'm in this place's style'_ She though pulling up the hood of the cape. The cloth hid every single part of her body, except her feet, face and hands.

Like that, she finally left the alley and joined the crowd.

_"Hey! Guards, Guards, I've been robbed!" _ Elissa could hear the merchant scream and tensed. Acting as normal as possible, she was able to quickly walk away from the stand, at least.

While she walked, she looked around her. The girls saw, now closely, the buildings and the people. She also saw groups of men with white robes in a strange position, It seemed that they were praying while walking or something like that. After some minutes walking absent minded. She saw a scene that made her blood boil: three men, seeming to be guards, were importuning a poor woman, who screamed for help. For a moment she thought about laying low, but she couldn't just stand and stare She had to do something.

"Hey, stop that you jerk!" She said grabbing the one who was harming the woman by the clothes, and pulling him away from her "Leave her alone! What's your problem?"

"Who do you think you are, bo-." The other one stared at her and stopped his talk, then laughed. "A woman! HAHA, you must be crazy to talk to men like that." The other two men started to laugh too.

The woman looked to her. She could see the fear in her eyes. The silent scream for help. She frowned and turned her gaze to the man who talked first.

"HAH-" With an upper cut in the jaw, he fell silent and unconscious on the ground.

The other two men stared at his friend falling down jaw dropped, and then they frowned. "You little slut! You'll pay for that!" They drew their swords.

_'Oh-oh, I've never fought someone with a sword before' _She thought looking at them now tense, but then she looked at the woman beside her. She silently begged for her not to leave, at the same time she told her to run. Elissa turned her gaze to them again and frowned deeper.

"I'll not run, you've pissed me off." She said with a determined tone, but with fear in her heart, tising my clenched fists to the height of her chest somewhat hesitantly.

Elissa didn't notice, but a man with a white hood was watching the whole scene atop of a building.

* * *

><p>So people, what do you think? Well, tell me by reviews :D! Next chap will be up next week!<p> 


	2. Heroine and Victim

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"Insolent!" One of the guards said between gritted teeth.<p>

The crowd was already watching, with interested eyes, at the fight that was starting.

Soon they both moved towards me, trying to hit me with their swords. I dodged and kicked one of them at the stomach; he staggered back holding his belly. The other one tried to cut me in the chest, I replied dodging back and tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, while grabbing the other wrist.

"Let me see if you have a pretty face!" He said with a wide grin and rudely pulled my hood down. The man stared at me and smirked maliciously. "I think I can have fun with you a bit before I kill you, woman."

I stared him disgusted and shook my body, trying to get free. He laughed and threw me against a nearby wall. I crashed against the hard material rudely, and gave a painful little cry.

_'Damn, my injured arm!' _I held my arm and felt that it was bleeding again. The guard ran wildly against me and tried to lacerate my torso. I rolled to the right and stood up quickly, then kicked him on his back. The man fell forward and collided against the same wall as I had.

"Cursed whore!" I looked back and saw the man who I had kicked in the belly, rising.

_"What's going on there?" _I heard more voices coming from the other side and turned my vision to there. More guards, four of them, were coming.

_'Yeah, I'm fucked.'_ I thought. When I looked back at the other direction, I saw a sword just a few inches of my face. I got to dodge at time, but my cheek didn't made it unharmed.

"Where are you looking at woman?" The man said with a wild smirk. I stared at him, tense, but prepared for more.

"You will not escape woman!" The other guards had arrived. I turned and stood in a position were I could watch all of them.

For a few seconds, all of them just stood, analyzing me. I stared at them, frowning; Blood was slipping from the cut on my cheek, I could feel the metallic taste on my mouth.

Soon two of them attacked me. I dodged and tried to strike them; no success. The other ones attacked too. The only thing I could do was dodge, but not from all of them, soon one of my legs was cut and so was my cape; luckily the cloth didn't fell. The next target was my belly; I gave a painful cry, but managed to keep fighting.

I made to punch one of the men on the face, but a few seconds later my already injured left arm burned with pain. I screamed. The sleeve of the cape fell, as well as the bandages around my arm. I held my arm trying to contain the blood that flowed from my flesh.

One of the guards took the chance and punched me in the side of my face. I fell backwards and they surrounded me.

_'That's it, I'm gonna die here, after they rape me…. I didn't even said goodbye to my family, to my friends…to Noland'_ I felt my eyes fill with water and closed them tightly.

"What do you think boys? She's worth to play a little?" One of them said and the others laughed maliciously. He moved towards me and grabbed me by the collar. "You will be a great toy, pretty woman." He said smelling my neck. I cried even harder and tried to kick him, but I had no longer strength to it. My vision was already blurring.

"AAArh!" One of the guards in the back screamed and fell dead in the ground. The man who was holding me let go of me and quickly got up, nervous.

I weakly tried to see who was fighting with the guards, but I couldn't open my eyes wider. The only thing I saw was a white figure and a lot of blood every side.

"Y-young lady, hey! A-are you alright?" I felt hands on my shoulders and looked to the person beside me. It was the woman that was being harmed by the guards. She was looking at me with a worried and scared face.

I smiled weakly. "I've…been better." I said puffy. I frowned "Listen to me: you have to run away from here" I gasped. "It's…It's not safe, go!"

She flinched and stood silent for a few moments. The only sound we heard was the swords clashing. She then looked me determined.

"I'll not leave you, you saved me!" I flinched. She softened her gaze and held my hand in both of hers. "Don't worry, he'll help us."

I looked at her confused. "Who is…"he"?" I asked and she pointed to the white figure between the guards.

She looked at me again and said. "The assassin." I widened my eyes (actually, tried to) and slowly turned my head to the battle ahead of us.

The hooded man fought fiercely, but at the same time, with grace. I watched surprised his moves, he seemed to dance with his sword. One by one, the guards fell, hopeless, demoralized. I noticed that the men whom fell, stopped breathing too.

_'He's…killing them.'_ I thought stupefied. How could he do this? Yes, they would kill me if they had the chance, but…_kill them_? How did he have the guts to do it?

I watched as the hooded man knocked down his last opponent. The guard fell to the ground lifeless. He turned his gaze to me and the woman by my side. I saw how she ran towards him and started to thank him, relieved, saying she would repay him and stuff. He nodded and murmured something that I think was a "you are welcome", then he turned his gaze to me, although I couldn't see his eyes. He took a step ahead and stopped.

He didn't take off his eyes of me, but asked the woman, now, next to him. "Who is this girl?" I frowned.

"I…I don't know, actually…but, she saved me." The woman said and he chuckled sarcastically.

"Weak ones shouldn't look for trouble" I frowned deeper. What an arrogant jerk! Who does he think he is?

"Do you know something called respect, sir?" I said and gasped. I was, in that specific situation, weak because of my injuries (I'm not weak!). The woman looked at me with worry, but the man frowned and walked towards me; he stopped by my foot and crouched. Now I could see his eyes, they were brown, chocolate brown. He had strong features.

"I think you're the one who doesn't" His gaze was cooler than a blizzard. "Know your place, woman." He said icily and continued to stare me. I didn't divert my gaze, although it was blurry. I could almost see thunderbolts of fury between our eyes. He narrowed his eyes, but then sighed.

"I'm loosing precious time in this nonsense." He was starting to stood but then locked his gaze in my left arm. He grabbed it roughly.

"Ouch! Hey, you're hurting me, you brute!" I said angry and coughed, but saw the confused look on his face. I then looked to my left upper arm; my eyes widened (or, how I already said, widened just a bit, thanks to my current state).

"What…the…?"

The man looked at me again. "You don't know what is this, woman?" He asked me and I slowly shook my head, I was hypnotized by that symbol in my arm. It was the same symbol that I saw in the weird old man's camp, but was black, like a tattoo.

He continued to analyze my arm and so did I. A few moments later, however, I wasn't able to stay awake anymore. "Argh…" I gave a weak and low cry; the world was spinning around me. I felt weak and cold.

"Hey!Hey! Hold tight!" The man shook me. I was fighting to stay awake, but the dizziness and weakness were too much. The last thing I saw was the serious chocolate brown eyes of the man, everything was in slow motion, and then I faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Altair's P.O.V<strong>

I saw that the girl was trying hard to stay awake, but she faded. The woman behind me ran onto the girl. She covered her mouth with her hands, desperately.

"Please, please, assassin, save her! This poor girl saved me, she's a good person, she doesn't deserve this fate" The woman begged me.

I stared at the girl for a second, then at the symbol on her arm. "I'll do what I can." I assured the woman and picked the tiny woman up in my arms. I felt blood slipping through my hands when I grabbed her leg.

I turned to go to the bureau, but the woman put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

She quickly asked: "Will I be able to see her again, assassin?"

I stared at her, but answered. "Yes, but, for now, let me help her." Then I ran towards the bureau.

In the middle of the way, I put her on my back and climbed a building. I had noticed guards down on the streets, so, by the rooftops should be safer. I held her bride style again and continued.

While I was heading for the building, I tried to figure out who was this strange girl. She didn't seem like any of the women of Jerusalem. She fought like a man and didn't submit to me or those guards, like a normal woman would do. Her skin was not tanned; her hands seemed delicate, as if she didn't work; and her eyes, what beautiful eyes, although, I have never seen such eye color. She couldn't be from here, but then, why was she here?

I looked at her, thinking while I walked, then my vision caught a part of the black symbol on her arm. _'The symbol of the creed…what does this mean?'_ I frowned.

A few moments later, I saw the entrance of the bureau and jumped in. I entered the door; Malik was drawing maps silently.

He didn't divert his look from the maps, but said: "Come to waste more of my time, Altair?" He then turned his glance to me. His vision quickly went down, to the girl in my arms; his eyes widened.

"She's hurt!" He quickly ran towards me and inspected the girl. He gave me an angry look. "What are you waiting for?" He pointed at the hall. "Place her on the mat, hurry! You novice!"

I rolled my eyes and headed to the bureau's hall, then placed the girl on the cushions.

I leaned in the wall, near the girl, and watched Malik running to caught medicine, a cloth and bandages. He then ran towards the young woman again, and started to treat her. I sighed, bored.

Malik took off her cape and widened his eyes. My attention instantly turned to the unconscious girl.

"What…" Malik coughed; his face red. "…kind of clothes…are these?"

I was speechless. The girl wore some kind of short, really short, pants. Not to mention that they were made of a cloth that I've never seen, and that was tight. She also wore a white shirt without sleeves, which seemed to mold with her body; more precisely, with her breasts. Her feet were covered by something that I didn't know either, but I could see that was made of cloth and another unknown material.

"Neither…whores uses that. What is she?" I said almost whispering and pulled my hood to cover more my face. I had to admit that I was embarrassed, but she had a tempting beautiful body.

"A-altair, if you will comment things like these, then get out." Malik said and coughed again, redder.

"Shut up!" I said and turned to the opposite side, but kept an eye on Malik's actions.

Malik shook his head, washing away his embarrassment, and acted quickly. First, he cleaned the wounds with a wet cloth. He took a glance of the symbol on her arm, but shook his head, again, and continued his work. He put the green and sticky liquid on her wounds; she shuddered involuntary, but didn't awake. Finally, Malik wrapped her leg and her belly. Before wrap her arm, he held it gently, and analyzed the assassin's insignia for a bit. When he was done treating her, he covered her with a blanket. After, he stood and took a good look at her; then became serious and gestured me to enter the other room. He closed the door and looked at me, angry. It seems that he had already forgotten about the shame.

"ALTAIR! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU HURT AN INNOCENT GIRL!" He shouted. I was shocked; he really thought that I had hurt the girl?

"Why would I do that Malik? Logically, it wasn't me! You should blame the guar- I mean, her." I pointed to outside "She is the one who looked for trouble. I just saved her, and just did because she was attracting too much attention."

Malik narrowed his eyes. "It was exactly because of your arrogance and coldness that I thought this." He sighed and shook his head. "What do you mean by: 'She looked for trouble'?"

I crossed my arms. "I saw when she shouted at the guards, saying to stop harming a woman. She fought with them, but more came, and they attacked her several tim-"

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you help her earlier?" Malik shouted throwing his hand in the air.

"I thought it was a loss of time. I was on a mission after all." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, but innocent people were being harmed! You do have the power to interfere, and you almost didn't! You disappoint me, Altair!" Malik said angrily. I didn't reply.

Malik sighed and started to massage his forehead. "Changing the subject, I saw our insignia on her arm; do you know anything about this?" He looked at me, serious.

"If I knew something, I'd already had told you, Malik." I said and headed to the door. "I'm losing time." I opened the door. Eyes closed. "I still have a mission to comple-." I opened my eyes; she was awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Elissa's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. My whole body seemed to burn and my muscles ached.

_"I saw our insignia on her arm; do you know anything about this?"_ I heard a voice saying and my eyes widened. I tried to get up, but my muscles burned in pain; I fell on the pillows with a quiet grunt. _'They're talking about me.'_ I thought slightly worried and stared the door, which were just a few meters from me. I sighed and took a glance on the room that I was. It was a medium sized room, a hall; the walls and the floor were made of, what seemed ancient rocks. There was a fountain with the infamous symbol engraved on it. There were, also, beautiful plants around the room. I noticed that there was no entrance door to the building; then I looked up and saw the only entrance: a hole on the roof.

_'What kind of people enter on their own house by the roof?'_ I thought confused.

_'…losing time'_ I heard a voice again and my head instantly turned to the origin of the sound.

There stood the white hooded man that fought with the guards; he seemed tense. I took a good look at him. He was still wearing white robes, however, now I could see the details of his clothes. Several leather pieces covered his torso, some of them were made to carry small knives; there was a belt, also made of leather, above a blood red sash, which rested around his waist. His lower arms were covered by some kind of leather protector, I think.

I tried to look on his eyes, but wasn't able due to the shadow produced by his hood.

"What is it, Altair?" A man with tanned skin appeared through the door. I analyzed him; he had dark short and shaggy hair, a short beard and also a small goatee. He was wearing clothes similar to Altair's ones; however, he wore a black robe over the white one, like that crazy old man…

_'Exactly, the old man...' _I started to think, but stopped because a shock of gazes.

He turned to me and our eyes locked with each other. His eyes were black and deep. His jaw line was strong and his skin seemed soft. He seemed a few years older than my brother. I looked down a bit and saw that he didn't have his left arm; however, this didn't make him less handsome.

_'Wooooow, alert of hottie!'_ I thought and continued to analyze him, until he spoke. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Aaah, thank Allah, she's awake." He smiled warmly and approached me. He crouched in front of me; I was still blushing a little.

"So, my dear, what's your name?" He said and stared at me, I just stared at him for a few moments, but then spoke; sort of.

"I-I…hum…" I diverted my gaze from him, still blushing.

_'I don't want to be rude with him…he seems so kind! But I don't even know him…' _I thought still not looking at him. I then realized something: _'Has he said "Allah"? Oooh no..'_ But my train of thought was cut by his voice.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked and I looked at him; he wore a confused expression.

I sighed. "Yes, don't worry, but thanks for asking!" I smiled brightly; he smiled back softly.

"Can you go straight to the point, girl?" The other man, Altair, if I remember, said and we both turned our heads towards him. Although I couldn't see his eyes, I could affirm that he was frowning.

I frowned too. "Why are you always a jerk?" I said with a bit of hurt in my voice. Seriously, what had I ever done to this guy? "Can't you be kind and gentle like your friend?" I looked to the tanned man, then to him again, with an angry expression.

The other man looked at me and smirked satisfied, then turned his gaze to Altair. "I like her!" The other huffed and headed for the wall beneath the hole on the roof.

"If you are just going to court this woman, then I'm going to resume my investigation." He said icily.

_'Courting with me?' _I thought and blushed again.

The tanned man chuckled sarcastically. "Just because don't have way with women, you don't need to importune me." He smirked. "However, go, do something useful, novice."

Altair turned to the other man. "I am not a novice." He said serious.

The other male turned serious. "A man's skill is defined by his actions, not the markings on his robe." Altair didn't reply and turned to the wall again.

"Safety and peace, brother." He didn't move, as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Your absence will provide me both." The other man replied.

Once more, Altair didn't reply, but climbed the wall and disappeared through the hole on the roof. The tanned man stared at the wall for a few more seconds, then turned his gaze to me and smiled warmly.

"So..." He sat on the floor ahead of me. "You haven't told me your name yet." He smirked.

I blushed and straightened me on the cushions; looking at my hands. "Well, hum…I…" I stopped and looked at him. "Could you tell me yours first? I think I'll feel more comfortable this way…"

He looked up, thinking, but then looked ahead again. "Yes, of course. My name is Malik Al-Sayf." He made a gesture with his hand. "Now you tell me yours." He said and smiled.

I didn't smile back, I was shocked. _'This name, definitely, isn't American. Oh my god, where am I?'_

Malik made a confused expression. "Are you alright? You're pale."

I gulped. "Malik, could you please tell me where am I?" I stared at him, tense.

Malik stared, confused, at me. "Well, you are in Jerusalem, of course."

I started to swallow hard. _'Damn, damn, damn! How did I get here! And, wasn't this place in war?' _I was almost crying of desperately, but tried to remain calm. _'Please, please, don't be what I am thinking.'_

"Malik…" I started.

The man was now very worried. "Yes?"

I gulped. "What year it is?" I asked slowly.

The male looked at me, evaluating the question with confusion. "Hum…It's 1191."

My heart stopped. I was scared as hell, speechless. Soon I felt my eyes fill with water. I desperately wanted to go home, to hug my mother, my father, my brother; to see my friends, eat pizza and play video games with them; even wanted to go to school! Just to know that I was in my home land again, in my time.

Malik looked at me, his eyes filled with worry. "Hey! What's the problem? Please, don't cry!" He didn't know what to do and neither did I. The only thing I could do was throw me in his arms and hug him, in search for something to pull me up, to save me, from this nightmare.

The man slowly put his arm around my body. I could felt that he was surprised by my actions, but also sorry for me. I let myself cry on his chest. He hugged me tightly; even with just one arm, his hug was warm and comfortable. A few minutes later I was able to stop crying and let go of him.

I wiped away remaining tears from my face and looked at him; my eyes were red and swollen. "I-I'm…sorry Malik…" *sob* "It's just that…" I stared at him, thinking about what I would tell him. He wouldn't believe me if I said that I was from the future. Man, is this even happening? Or am I crazy and imagining things?

No, this couldn't be a dream (I mean, a nightmare); my pain was too real when that stupid guards attacked me; everything seems too real to be my imagination.

I felt his hand on my shoulder; he was smiling softly. "Calm down first. You don't need to tell me your story right now; just tell me your name." He said trying to make me feel better.

I smiled softly. He was so kind, reminded me of my brother; I was already feeling comfortable and safe with him. "My name is Elissa Hunter, nice to meet you, Malik, and thanks for everything." I said and smiled happily.

Malik smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Elissa." Then he made a confusion expression. "But, I'm sorry to say, what a strange name." He stared at me.

I laughed softly. "Ah, it's just strange to you because it's not a name native from here." I made a gesture with my hand. "See, your name seems strange to me too."

Suddenly I realized something and my eyes widened. "Malik, by the way, how can you understand English?" I cocked my head, curious.

Malik looked surprised. "English? I've never heard of such language, you're talking Arabic, young beauty."

I blushed a bit because of his last comment, but recomposed myself. "No, no, I'm pretty sure I'm talking English and you too!" I said and readjusted me on the pillows.

The man looked at me confused (poor guy, I just confuse him). "No, my dear, you're talking Arabic."

Could that be true? I've never said a word in Arabic in my life! Also, I was sure I was hearing everyone talking in English. My mind traveled at the moment I was took from my bathroom.

"The shining sphere…" I whispered to myself looking at my hands.

"What did you say?" Malik now looked serious.

I looked at him a bit apprehensive. "A-a shining gold sphere, that's what brought me here, and that's why all you say seems English to me, and Arabic to you, I think."

Malik studied my words for a moment, looking right through my eyes. "Do you have any ideas of how this sphere came to you?" He signaled at my bandaged arm with his look. "Or how you get that symbol?"

I nodded my head slowly. "I don't know exactly how, but, at my tim- I mean, at my home land, I met a mysterious old man. He wore the same style of robes that you wear." I gestured his black robe with my hand. "And at the front of his tent, there was a silver shield with this symbol" I held my left arm gently. "Engraved on it." I looked back at Malik, who wore a thoughtful expression.

Malik sighed and looked at me. He seemed sad. "Look, Elissa, I don't want you to be sad…but I have to ask: Where are you from? And…" He sighed deeply. "I don't know if this is even possible, but you don't seem from this time." At this time I froze. "The way you act around men is like you were equal to us; your…" He coughed. "…Clothes are made of unknown tissues…"

I stared at him shocked. "Ho-how…I thought…" I lowered my head and stared at my thighs covered by the white blanket. "…I thought you wouldn't believe if I told you." I said sadly.

Malik's eyes widened, but he stood quiet.

I sighed. "Ok Malik. Well, I'm not from here indeed; I'm from United States, a country that wasn't even discovered yet." I sighed again _'I feel like a crazy.'_ I thought before continue. "And, where I came, is 2012." I said with my eyes closed tightly.

I couldn't say what Malik's expression was like, because I remained with my eyes closed. A few seconds later I opened them slowly, just to find a smiling Malik.

I stared surprised at him. "Hum… you don't think that I…" I made a gesture towards my head. "…lost my mind?"

Malik chuckled softly. "Well, it's a quite difficult story to believe, but I don't think you are crazy." He held his chin with his hand, serious. "I don't know who this old man can be…by your description, is clearly that he is one of us…" He stopped a bit and just stared at the floor, thoughtful. "I have a feeling that this orb who brought you here…" He made a gesture with his hand and looked at me. "… The shining object was a piece of Eden."

I made a confused face "What is this?"

Malik sighed, but smiled. "Aah, this is a long story… wouldn't you like to eat before?"

I smiled brightly "Of course! I'm almost dying of hunger!"

Malik laughed. "Wait here, I'll bring you something." He said with a smile; then stood and headed to the other room.

I stared at the door a few minutes; then I lay down on the pillows and smiled. _'Malik is such a gentleman.'_

"What are you smiling at, girl?" A voice said behind me and I turned myself quickly.

"Ah, it's you." I said and lay again.

Altair frowned "What kind of reception is that?" He pointed a finger at me, imperative. "Show more respect, woman."

I just stared at him. I didn't want to argue with him again; I was too tired for that.

* * *

><p>Malik stole the scene this chapter! Aww, I love him so much!<p>

Thanks for all whom favorited and who put on story alert! This is what keeps me going people! :D (But a review is not a bad idea! I like them too!)

See you next week people!


	3. Elissa's Anguish

Hey people! Sorry for the delay x.x, but here's chapter 3 :D

* * *

><p>After a few minutes staring at Altair, I turned to the opposite side, to avoid eye contact with him, and closed my eyes. Moments later, I felt a hand grab jaw and pulling me up roughly.<p>

"Hey! What the-" I looked right through his eyes; his face was just a few inches from mine.

"So, where are you from and what's your name, woman?" Altair asked still holding me; his gaze was cold.

I frowned at him "Like I would tell you with this kind of attitude!" I held his arm with both of my hands, trying to get free from his grasp. "Release me!" I shouted, but he held tighter.

"No, until you answer my questions." He narrowed his eyes. "You will do as I command."

I gritted my teeth and we glare each other.

"Altair, release her." Malik said, returning to the hall. He had a plate with bread, fruits and a little bowl with water on his hand. Altair looked at him and then to me again; seconds later he released me, taking a step back.

I massaged my jaw and looked at him. "Don't you ever hold me again like this, you insensitive!" I said angry; Altair only narrowed his eyes again.

"You will have to tell me everything, wanting or not." He said and disappeared through the door.

Malik looked he walk away, silent, and then turned to me. "Don't mind him; he's always like that." He offered me the plate. I took it and he sat by my side; legs crossed.

I looked at him, still angry. "Always like a heartless jerk, you mean?" I sighed deeply and calmed myself down a bit. "I'm sorry to shout at you Malik. It's just that I'm really angry. I didn't do anything to Altair act like this!" I said and bite the bread. The taste of it was pretty different from the bread that I used to eat in my home.

Malik was looking at the floor; he seemed thoughtful. "Don't worry, he really use to be like this. He still needs to learn to be more gently and less individualist." He sighed.

I looked at him with compassion; he seemed sad. I decided to change the subject. "Hum…so, what's the sphere's story?" I asked and took another bite on the bread.

Malik seemed to wake up; he turned his head to me, still serious. "How about we talk about this later?" He said and put a lock of my hair, which was above my eye, behind my ear. He looked right through my eyes then, while his hand was still on my ear. His deep black eyes were focused on my turquoise ones.

I tensed by his gaze and blushed "Umm… Then what do you want to talk about?" I asked, nervous; I have even forgotten about the food.

Malik laughed softly and looked ahead, his hand left my ear. "There are so many things that I would like to ask you… but I don't know if I really want to know." He said with an amused smile.

I smiled happily at him; He looked at me again "Ask one, at least!" I said and took a sip of water, suddenly remembering the plate on my lap.

He grinned "Alright, but first: How are you feeling?"

I smiled brightly "A lot better, thanks to you Malik!" I pointed at him "Now ask!"

He laughed softly and looked upwards, holding his chin, thoughtful. When he decided what he would ask, he looked at me and placed his hand on his knee "What you-"

"Malik, wouldn't you like to come back to work?" We heard the cold voice of Altair coming from inside the building.

Malik sighed, losing all his enthusiasm "Well, I have to leave you, dear. I think you should sleep, after you finish eating, of course. It's already night, after all" He smiled warmly at me and stood, heading to the door.

I observed as he left the hall, and then looked to the hole on the roof: The sky was dark and full of stars; a silver and bright full moon illuminated the night. I turned my attention back to the plate of food; my next target was a beautiful scarlet red apple.

While I ate it, I tried to discover the relation between the golden sphere and the old man. I reflected about everything that happened on the tent. _'Ok… shining silver shield…weird oldie…bandages…'_ I held my chin, thoughtful. _'He was weird, but I don't remember anything out of the ordinary…'_

I replayed the episode a few more times on my head, trying to remember each detail, anything that could give me a hint about this mystery. My apple was almost all eaten.

Suddenly my eyes widened and I dropped the apple's leftovers. _'The old man's eyes… glowing… before I feel like my arm was burning…'_ I thought, tense by the realization. _'That burning sensation should be the reason for the tattoo' _linking with the golden sphere_ 'The tattoo also burned when I grabbed the sphere…' _I was paralyzed by shock. Just seconds later, I recomposed myself with a cough and grabbed the fallen apple, I could still feel a drop of sweat running on my face. Next, I placed the eaten fruit on the plate, among with the empty bowl, by my side. _'I have to tell Malik about this' _I said to myself, sighing firmly, and leaned my back on a pillow behind me.

After a few seconds, I looked at my bandaged arm and frowned. _"Why me?"_ I felt my blood boil. I also remembered what Mike had told me: that no one was camping at the club. The mysterious tent, the glowing eyes…_"Was that sir a ghost?"_

I chuckled sarcastically of myself. There was no way in hell that could be true. _"An old man's ghost, a sphere that can bring me to Jerusalem, eight hundred and twenty one years ago…I'm definitely going crazy."_

I leaned heavily on the pillow, supported by the wall, behind me; feeling the sadness overrunning my body and my nerves. I didn't know what was real and what was an illusion. Was I dreaming? Or had I really been warped to centuries ago?

If I hadn't lost my mind already, I definitely would now. This doubt was killing me, like a poison rushing through my body; rotting every place.

My whole body ached from the physical and the mental fatigue. I lay on the pillows, comfortable, once again and pulled the blanket to cover me. For a few moments I just stared blankly at a plant ahead of me; stopping every train of thoughts that insisted to worry me, and then, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"…If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge." Altair said assured to Malik, who walked side to side, evaluating his words.

Malik stopped and looked at him with disbelief "Little challenge?" He made a gesture with his hand "Listen to you, such arrogance." He said serious and defiant.

"Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?" Altair asked a bit annoyed.

"No." He answered firmly. "But it'll have to do." He said a bit more softly. Next, the tanned man took a feather from underneath the stand, and placed on above of it. Altair took it.

"Rest, prepare, cry in the corner. Do whatever it is you do before a mission, only make sure you do it _quietly_." He gestured with his hand to Altair go away.

"Wait." Malik said just seconds later.

The white hooded man stopped a few inches from the door, then looked to the other male. "What?" He asked, like always, serious.

"Could you try to be kind to, or at the least, try not to be an arrogant beast near the girl?" He said sarcastically, looking right through the eyes of the other man, defiant.

Altair stood silent, ignoring him, and headed to a nearby shelf, where he grabbed a ceramic bowl. He headed to the hall.

Malik sighed and went to the hall too. He stopped right in front of the door and looked at the sleeping girl on the pillows; Altair was looking at her beside the fountain. She was frowning. The one-armed man looked at her with compassion and sadness. He, then, walked towards her and crouched, at one knee, beside her.

Altair, who had filled the bowl with water of the fountain, watched every move of Malik while drinking the liquid of the bowl. He didn't understand why the man was so careful towards the girl. To him, she was just a useless woman, with very indecent clothes.

Malik frowned with sadness and caressed the girl's cheek with his thumb, putting a lock of hair behind her ear again.

"Nik…" He heard Elissa sigh in her sleep.

He leaned his arm on his knee and observed her sleep. Altair kept watching, with curious eyes, him and the girl.

Malik stood "Altair, go sleep. Make sure you don't wake Elissa." He said and walked towards the door.

"So that's her name." Altair said, without any alteration of emotions.

Malik stopped before entering the bureau, but then shook his head and continued.

Altair turned his gaze to the sleeping form on the cushions; He calmly placed the ceramic bowl next to the fountain and headed for the mat and pillows next to her. Carefully, he laid on his back on the mat.

For a few moments, Altair just stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking about his upcoming mission. Then he remembered the girl by his side. Curious, he slowly turned his body, in order to observe her.

_What a strange name, Elissa…_He thought while analyzing her features. She seemed tense in her sleep; her hands tightly grasped the pillow beneath her head; however, her breathing seemed calm.

He continued to watch her sleeping; her chest slowly going up and down, beneath the blanket. The calm sound of her breath was the only thing he was hearing on that silent night. Soon, Altair fell asleep, a relaxing and peaceful one.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Altair heard soft cries coming from the person ahead of him. He opened his eyes abruptly and raised his torso, searching for enemies.<p>

Finding no one, he turned his attention to the girl, she wore a painful expression.

"No, no, what horror…" She said awfully sad. A tear ran on her face. "How can somebody do this?" She said crying, as more tears fell.

Altair's eyes widened as he tried to understand what was going on. The girl ahead of him sobbed, although still asleep, in pure agony. He noticed that she moved her hands, as if trying to hold something. The man moved his hand to touch her shoulder, but stopped before do it, because she started to talk again.

"I won't leave you. I can't…" She couldn't cry louder by the fact that she was sleeping, but the tears fell like a river from her eyes.

Altair, for the first time in his life, was very worried, although he would never admit. He, then, held her shoulder and softly shook her.

He cleared his throat and said: "Hey, wake up, girl" He stared at her, waiting for her eyes to open. They didn't. He shook her once again and said the same words. She didn't awake once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Elissa's P.O.V.<strong>

"Whe-where am I?" I asked myself, scared. My whole body shuddered from fear. I was in what seemed a dungeon. The walls were made of gray stones and the floor was simply dark brown earth. The atmosphere of the building was wet and cold. Little light was provided by tiny candles on the walls, but it didn't help to illuminate the place, the darkness overwhelmed almost everything.

I embraced myself, breathing heavily, and looked ahead: a dusk corridor was my only destination. Scared as hell, I began to walk through the bad illuminated passage. A drop of sweat ran on my face as I continued walking. Every time I heard the smallest of the noises, I immediately flinched and searched for the origin of the sound, finding nothing on the obscurity. I was in agony; my head felt like it would explode from adrenaline.

I passed through two ston arcades, which led me to a corridor with a small stone stairway. As I went up, I began to hear low and scary groans of pain. As more as I walked through the corridor, more the groans became clear to my ear, they seemed almost inhuman.

I gulped before pass through the arcade which led to the painful sound's room. As soon as I looked ahead, my eyes widened from fear.

What I saw was definitely inhuman. At the left, two cages were settled on the ground; inside at each one was a man. They were in a despicable state; slender, by hungry and undernourishment; filthy, sick, injured and immersed in pain. That was another one, still, in what seemed a torture table. His hands were imprisoned in iron chains; he managed to be in a more miserable state than the other two. They all seemed mad and mumbled things that I couldn't understand, sometimes groaned in pain again. All that painful choral seemed as a death's lullaby.

I stared disbelieved at the scene ahead of me. I felt the sadness overran me, once more, and replace my fear. I held my hair in both sides of my head. "No, no, what horror." I said, my voice a low and squeaky mumble.

I felt a tear run on my face and held my hair tighter, shaking my head slowly. "How can somebody do this?" I couldn't control my sobs. The tears fell freely through my face. I shook my head quickly and ran to one cage.

I held the iron bars with my hands and said, squeaky: "Sir, sir!" The man didn't even look at me, he kept mumbling and groaning. My mouth fell open. "Sir, please, can't you hear me?" I shouted desperately, but he did nothing about it.

I ran to the other cage and tried again, then to the man on the table. None of them heard me. It was like I was invisible. I looked around in search of something that could help me free them. My vision found a wood piece; I ran onto it and grabbed the object. Next, I ran back to the first cage and hit the iron bars with the wood, with all my strength; neither a split was made on the metal. I tried several times, until the wood shattered.

Dropping the remaining wood, I embraced myself and fell to the ground, on my knees, sobbing wildly. "I won't leave you. I can't…" *sob* "…let you suffering like that." I cried louder, resting my head on my knees.

_"Damn, woman, wake up!"_ My head snapped up and I looked around.

_'I know this voice.' _A bit of hope emerged in me. I got up quickly and made a complete twist, looking for the origin of the sound. "Altair!" I shouted and continued to look for him. I ran up another stone stairway on the room "Altair, where are you?" I shouted again and kept running.

_"I'm right here, you fool!"_ I heard his angry voice.

Soon, the entire dungeon seemed to slowly disappear. I kept running and shouting for Altair, until the place disappear for completely and be replaced by serious chocolate eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Altair's P.O.V.<strong>

"Damn, woman, wake up!" I said firmly, shaking the girl strongly by the shoulders. In that time, I was already above her, each knee on either sides of her, trying in all forms to wake her up.

The sobs stopped, and, after a few seconds, she whispered: "Altair!" and her body started to shake a bit. I sighed disappointed _'No, she hadn't awaked yet'_. I shook her again. "Come on, wake up!" I said a bit annoyed.

"Altair, where are you?" She said, almost in a whisper. Is she joking? How the girl don't just fucking awake!

"I'm right here, you fool!" I said, toughly, and shook her harder. This nonsense was already making me angry.

Moments later, her eyes finally opened. I sighed relieved and took my hands off of her shoulders. My relief faded when I looked back at her: her eyes were full of despair. She raised her torso and grabbed both of my shoulders, I flinched.

"Altair you have to do something! This is horrible! We can't leave them in that state" She shouted nervously.

I stared at her, surprised, but then cleared my throat and grabbed her hands, taking it from my shoulders. "Control yourself, woman. It was just a dream." I said calmly to her.

She looked at me, mouth open in disbelief. "No! I know it was-!"

I put my index finger on her mouth. "Talk lower." I said and pointed to the door of the bureau.

She nodded and continued "I know it was real. Somehow... my mind traveled to that place, I guess…" She said sadly, looking to her lap.

I couldn't avoid a low sarcastically chuckle "How could this even be possible?"

I guess she heard my chuckle, because she gave me an angry look. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and looked down; her cheeks turned red.

"Could you, please, explain to me why THE HELL are you in this position?" She said low but toughly. Her clear turquoise eyes were shining with anger and embarrassment.

I stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "I thought whores liked that."

I could almost see a vein popping on her head. "What did you say?" She asked angrily.

I sighed and leaned my hands on the ground, on both sides of her belly, to pass my leg above of hers and return to my place on the pillows.

"It's not my fault. You weren't awakening, so, I had to shake you the hardest I could; the best way to do that was in that position." I said while arranging the pillows.

"You're a jerk." She said frowning, annoyed, after both of us got comfortable on the mat. I just ignored her comment.

A few moments passed in silence, but then she said. "But…Thanks, for worrying for me." She said quietly. Both of us were looking to the roof.

I was surprised. I never expected her to thank me for anything, she seemed so disrespectful. "You're welcome." *Silence* "But I was not worried about you" I said and she chuckled; I frowned. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." She said still smiley.

I was about to make her talk, but realized that I needed to rest. I turned to the opposite side of her; my back facing her.

More minutes passed silently.

"What was the nightmare about?" I finally asked. Looking by the corner of my eye, I saw that she became sad again.

"It was horrible, Altair. I've never felt so much fear in my life, and so much of other people's agony." She said almost in a whisper.

I kept silent, waiting for her to continue.

She sighed "Well, the nightmare started when I suddenly found myself in a dungeon. It was terrible… the place was dark and humid, I felt like something horrible was going through me… I don't know how to explain the feeling exactly… It seemed pure anguish." She made a pause, like taking breath to continue "Then I started to walk, in search of an exit. I passed through several corridors until I…" She gulped "…till I found a room with tree disturbed and tortured men…" Again, she made a pause "Two of them were on cages, the other one was on a…" It was like she was disgusted just by the thoughts her words brought up. "…torture table." She whispered.

I readjusted myself on the pillows, resting my back on the wall behind me, and looked at her. She was looking at her lap; her back was also resting on the wall.

"I started to panic when I saw them. Desperately, I tried to talk with them, but they didn't hear me… It was like they couldn't see me. After that, I grabbed a piece of wood and tried to break the cages…" She chuckled dryly. "As if that would break an iron bar." She sighed sadly and continued "Then I finally collapsed and cried. How weak I am…" She said with a painful expression on her face. "Well, next I heard your voice and started to look for you, until I awoke."

I kept silent for a moment, staring ahead, but I couldn't avoid saying something to comfort her. "To have compassion is not weakness. Sometimes that is the real bravery." I said quietly, and then turned my head to her.

Her eyes were filled with water; her look was of sadness and confusion. For a moment, we just stared at each other. I could see that the tears on her eyes reflected the moonlight, giving her them a new and beautiful shine.

She laughed nervously and quickly wiped away her tears. "Here I am, crying again." She sobbed and chuckled at the same time. "Since I arrived here, the thing I do the most is cry. Crap." She said while rubbing her eyes.

I continued to stare her, silently; I felt the urge to put my hand on her shoulder and comfort her, but I didn't. I just lied down again, facing the roof.

"Go to sleep. We both need to rest." I made a pause. "And don't worry, nothing will hurt you while you are here in the bureau."

I saw that she rubbed her eye, softly, one last time "Thanks, Altair." She said and lay on the pillows too. I stood silent and turned to the opposite side of her.

I think one hour passed, and I didn't manage to sleep. I was thinking on the girl's nightmare, her painful expression, and her sorrow. I don't know why, but I felt sorry for her, almost worried.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my back and I looked to it. I was surprised with what I saw: the girl had approached me and now rested her forehead on my back. She was all shrunken, wrapped in the blanket; she seemed so vulnerable. I thought for a minute if I would push her away, but then I rested my head back on the pillow ahead of me. I chuckled dryly and quietly _'This is the last time I'm having compassion for her' _I assured myself and closed my eyes, soon, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Creeepy =O! Well, I hope you liked it :D I had a hard time on this one x.x trying not to make Altair OOC and doing Elissa's feelings... but tell me what you think xD<p>

Thx for the favs and alerts =DD but people, let a review, then I can see how I'm doing =)

See ya!


	4. A True Friend

Heyyy people! :D

Guys, I'm really, really sorry for the delay! I kind of had a writer's block, the ideas simply didn't come! ~'

But I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Ah! Also, a huge thanks to my Beta: _signorina_ HayleRoseAl-Sayf. She's now helping me to fix any mistake I make in this fanfiction :D

* * *

><p><strong>Elissa's POV<strong>

I woke up when I felt a sunray, on my closed eye. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, feeling uncomfortable by the sudden clarity.

With a yawn, I stretched myself and raised my torso, resting on the wall behind me. Once again, I took a glance of the room that I was. Same rock made hall with cushions and plants around.

'_I still had hopes that this was just a dream…apparently not.'_ I thought sighing.

I looked to my side: Altair wasn't there. I guess he had left for some of his missions. He definitely was a busy man… an arrogant and annoying one. – I rested my chin on my hand – But I guess he's not that bad, seeing by the last night… - I sighed and left my head fall – What's that man's problem? He's so complicated!

"Good morning Elissa!" Malik said coming with a plate with bread and a bowl of water on his hand.

I snapped my thoughts away and looked at him, smiling. "Oh, good morning Malik! What's up?" He made a puzzled face.

"What's…up?" He repeated, confused "What's the meaning of this phrase?" He delivered me the plate and I laughed.

"Sorry Malik, I'm not used to this land yet... It's hard to me to understand that I'm not talking English, at least to you and the other people from here." I chuckled "Well, 'what's up' means 'what's going on?' or 'how are you?'. Understand?" I asked and took a sip of water.

"Yes, I think so." He smiled "And, yes, I'm great. How about you, young beauty?" He asked while sitting on the floor.

I laughed softly, blushing a bit "Malik, you're a gentleman, but you embarrass me this way… I'm not used to such compliments." I said scratching my temple.

Malik grinned "Your humility is lovely, pretty one."

"Malik!" I shouted embarrassed

He laughed "I'm just messing with you, Elissa." He smiled gracefully "But you're indeed beautiful, little one."

I smiled back "Nah, just my eyes are pretty. I am no big deal." I took a bite of the bread on my hands.

Malik rolled his eyes and chuckled "I'm telling you, you are."

"No, I'm not Malik. You just think that because I'm not native from here." I said naturally and continued to eat my bread.

Malik sighed amused "Alright, I'm not going to discuss this with you." He said raising his hand, giving up. Next, he placed it on his knee again and grinned, elfish. "However, you know what I think."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled "Alright. And answering your question of before, I'm great. I think my wounds are healing quickly." I said and eat the last piece of the bread.

"This is great!" He said smiling "But, talking about your wounds, I think we should change your bandages." He said and got up, heading to the building, I mean, the bureau, like Altair said.

I watched as he entered the other room and, then, touched my untied hair, having and idea "Malik! Do you have any kind of bind, to tie my hair?"

"Sure, I'll take to you." He answered loudly enough to me to hear. I waited drinking the remaining water of the bowl.

Soon he came back with everything to clean and bandage my wounds again; he had also a red ribbon between the other objects.

"Here it is." He said delivering me the ribbon.

"Thanks" I said smiling softly.

While I tied my hair in a ponytail, I watched as he organized the materials with just one hand. I can't deny I felt kind of guilty.

"Malik, you don't need to do this, I can rewrap my injuries, don't worry." I said moving my hand towards my arm to unwrap it. Just before I start to do it, I felt Malik's hand on mine and turned my head to look at him.

He was crouched beside me, smiling softly, and looking right through my eyes "Let me take care of you… you don't need to feel guilty for anything Elissa, I want to help you." He said and sweetly placed my hand back to my side. Next, he started to unwrap my arm.

I blushed, embarrassed _'How did he know?'_ then cleaned my throat "T-thanks Malik… I-I…" I avoided his gaze; my cheeks were red like a tomato _'What a shaaame! I'm an idiot! How can bring up such delicate subject? I've just met him! Idiot! Idiot!' _I kept replaying that word on my head until I felt Malik's gently hand on my belly, raising my blouse. I instantly felt butterflies on my stomach and suppressed a "kyaaa" from coming out of my mouth.

"H-hey what the..?" I said squeaky, embarrassed as hell.

Malik gave me a malicious look, among with a grin, and kept raising, slowly, the fabric.

I looked disbelieved to him, but didn't do anything, I was paralyzed. So, I just kept staring, wide eyed, him; mouth open and cheeks burning.

Malik winked and burst in laugh, releasing my ,now rolled up, blouse a few inches above my belly button, revealing just my bandaged skin.

I froze at first by his laugh, but then looked at him infuriated. He was laughing hard and holding his belly.

"MALIK!" I shouted, now, red from angriness.

"I'm sorry" He said still laughing, but softly. "I couldn't resist, your face was so amusing." He chuckled a bit but finally stopped, keeping a smile on his face.

"Amusing?AMUSING? I was embarrassed to no end and you say that?" I said raising a fist in front of me.

He just smiled and started to unwrap my belly. I kept glaring at him while he did his work.

"Are you listening to me?" I shouted. He simply let the old bandages aside and grabbed my leg, to start his work on it.

I kept glaring at him, while he just unwrapped my flesh, smiling.

After a few moments, he broke the silence "I'm sorry" He said "It's just that I feel comfortable around you." Keeping his gaze on my almost completely bare thigh, he continued "I know that we have just met, but I can't help, is what I feel." He finished and turned his gaze to me, his eyes full of honesty and emotion.

Next, he took the bandages off, finally, and let them aside, also released my leg. Again, he looked at me "Although, I can't deny I still feel a bit embarrassed because of your clothing." He said scratching his head.

I laughed and raised my torso, taking sit position "Believe me: they are completely normal in my time." I said and, after a pause, I looked at him with compassion. "Thank you so much Malik. You don't know how you make me feel more comfortable here… I was feeling horrible… scared, confused, sick… and thanks to you I'm feeling safe." I smiled warmly

Malik looked at me sweetly and smiled. Next he put his arm around my torso and pulled me to a hug. I was surprised at first, but then just smiled and replied the warm embrace.

"I know you must be scared." I heard him saying quietly in my ear "However, nothing will harm you while I'm here" He finished and held me tighter. I replied the action.

"Thanks Malik. I don't know how I could repay you for the good you're doing to me." I said hugging him tightly.

Moments later we let go of each other. Malik just smiled and headed to a cloth and a bowl of water. He dived the cloth on the crystalline liquid and started to clean the little wound on my face.

When he passed to my leg, I noticed a hint of blush on his face, but he kept focused on his work. However, I decided to give up and ask about something that was intriguing me.

"Malik, where's Altair?" I asked and handed him the empty bowl of water. He quickly filled it with the water of the fountain and gave me it back. Once more, I slowly drank the water.

"He went to a mission." He said simply and resumed his cleaning work on my thigh.

"Huh… what kind of mission?" I asked a bit apprehensive, since he seemed a bit tense with the subject.

"Hum…A mission demanded by our master" He said quickly and grabbed a bottle with a green liquid and put it on another cloth. Next, moved it towards my leg. I sighed, a bit annoyed by the not given answers, and went back to drink water.

As soon as the cloth touched my flesh, I spit all of the water off of my mouth back to the bowl.

"OUCH!" I squeaked and instinctively retrieved my leg away from his hand "Bloody hell, Malik! This hurts!" I said with some kind of hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry Elissa, but this will heal your wounds." He offered his hand, asking me to give back my leg "Come on, it's for your own health." He smiled.

I analyzed him suspiciously, but sighed and let him grab my leg once again. "Be careful, ok?"

"I don't know what 'ok' means, but I think I got it" He chuckled "I'll be."

'_He's so cuteee!' _I thought letting out a fangirl scream on my mind.

"OUCH!" I squeaked, again, as the cloth with the medicine touched my skin once more.

'_A cute that makes me suffer' _I thought irritated.

The man chuckled "Are you going to scream every time I put medicine in your wounds?" He said while letting the cloth aside and grabbing the bandages.

"I guess so." I said frustrated. "What's this, after all?"

"This is a mixture of medicinal herbs. They're very helpful." He said still focused on his work.

"Like, to prevent infection?" I asked while returning to drink my water.

"What is infection?" He asked looking curious at me.

"Uh, forget it!" I chuckled nervously and waved my hand.

'_At 1191 they didn't knew about infection you dumbass.' _I thought.

Malik just raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders and returned to his work.

A few minutes passed silently.

I cleared my throat "So, going back to the subject, what kind of mission Altair is doing?" I asked while he, now, cleaned my belly with the wet cloth.

"Elissa, I think I owe you the story of the golden sphere, don't I?" He asked diving the cloth on the bowl of water once more.

I held my chin "Oooh, yes." Then pointed my index finger to him "But you aren't skipping this conversation, alright?" I said playfully. He only smiled.

"I'll tell you the quickly as I can." He sighed "Altair cannot know about this."

I raised an eyebrow "Why? Isn't he your best friend?"

For the first time, he looked at me seeming angry. He let go of the cloth and said, a bit roughly "What are you talking about? How could I be a friend of that man? He's just an arrogant idiot. Don't even care about the brotherhood. So why would I care about him?" As he talked, he seemed to lose himself in his irritation.

I looked full of sorry to him. I guess something happened between them, because it didn't seem that he always used to think of Altair like that.

"I-I'm sorry Malik… I didn't mean to upset you…" I whispered, shameful for letting him angry.

His gaze softened, looking guilty, and he took my hand, caressing it with his thumb "No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

I smiled, embarrassed, and put a lock of hair behind my ear, with my free hand.

I cleaned my throat once more "Can you tell me about the sphere? I'm curious" I smiled sweetly, trying to avoid the awkward situation.

He seemed to get more comfortable and smiled.

"Alright then." He said and squeezed my hand before letting it. Next he grabbed the cloth with the sticky green liquid.

I made a painful face at the sight of the medicine. Malik noticed and chuckled.

"Come here" He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, in an embrace. I hugged him loosely and rested my forehead on his shoulder. Soon, I felt his arm leaving my back. Shutting my eyes toughly, I waited for the pain.

"ARGH!" I screamed and squeezed Malik's robes as the burning sensation filled the flesh of my belly. "Holy crap! This seems to hurt more than the cut itself!" I shouted trying to contain my screams. The thing seemed to destroy my skin, it was horrible.

When the pain decreased and I loosed my grip on Malik's clothes, he pushed me back a bit and grabbed more bandages.

"I believe that the sphere you saw is a piece of Eden, as I already told you. " He said as he passed the bands below my arms and behind my backs, to wrap my belly. I tried to help him raising my arms a little.

"This object is said to have unimaginable powers. I don't know if there's any more of them, I believe so, but I'm not sure. They are ancient weapons." He said with a hard expression.

"Why do you think this is the same thing that brought me here?" I asked looking at him, as he kept circling my torso with the bandage.

He seemed to remember something painful "I… already saw one. Although the one I stole was silver" He finished his work on my belly and tied the bandages. Next, he softly pushed me back to the cushions.

"Stole?" I asked quietly.

"Yes…from bad people" He said a bit nervous.

I kept analyzing his face while he kept his gaze away from mine.

I then remembered what I saw when I was almost unconscious after the battle against the guards: Altair killing them, remorseless.

'_The assassin' _I remembered the woman's words.

I held my arm with the symbol and looked at the one on the fountain. I sat again and looked back to Malik. Next I said quietly, looking to the floor: "You are…assassins."

Malik quickly turned his gaze to me, surprised "How do you-"

"The woman that I tried to save, she told me" I said serious.

"Elissa, it isn't what you're thinking." Malik said raising my chin with his hand, to look to him. "Believe me, we are not murderers. We fight against the ones who are." He said serious.

"But Malik... I saw Altair killing those men with no remorse." I said a bit hurt

"Elissa, they would have killed you and the other woman if he hadn't"

"But this is not right! Just because they would, it doesn't mean we have to do the same." I said fiercely.

Malik studied my face and my words for a moment, then said: "I understand your point of view, and I think it isn't wrong" He sighed "But the world doesn't work like that, little one" He said serious "Some men have to die in favor to peace."

I looked back to the ground, studying his words. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked back at him.

"As we say: 'We work in the dark to serve the light'" He said and gently grabbed my arm. "Now, let me continue my work."

Grabbing the wet cloth, he started to clean my wound. I kept silent and staring at the floor at my side, avoiding his gaze. I guess it would take me some time to comprehend his opinion.

"You know, this is the symbol of our creed." I heard him say and turned my gaze to his face. He was pointing at the tattoo on my arm.

"Oh, yes, I realized this a few moments ago." I said quietly.

I didn't say a word after that; kept thinking about what he had said. Then I remembered my dream; those poor men, suffering for an unknown reason. Should their captor die then? Die because he made them suffer? I guess I wouldn't be able to do so, but I think he deserved that fate.

I covered my mouth with my hand _'What am I saying?'_

"Something is wrong?" I heard Malik say, with a concerned look.

"No… It's just a…" I jumped involuntary, and so did Malik by the surprise "Oh my God Malik! I didn't tell you!"

"Told me what?" He asked confused.

"About my dream and also about the old man with shining eyes and-"

"Hey, calm down, little one. One step at the time" He said calmly.

I blushed, embarrassed "Sorry" Then cleaned my throat "Alright." I said and then told him the whole dream, even that Altair woke me up and helped me to feel better.

"He did?" He asked surprised.

"Y..yes, I found it strange too." I said scratching my head "But backing to the point, what do you think this dream means?"

He held his chin "I have no idea… but I guess it have something to do with you being here." He rested his elbow on his knee, still holding his chin "Now, what about the 'old man with shining eyes'?

"Oh, yes! I remembered that when he was treating my arm, his eyes glowed, and instants later, I felt like my arm was burning. I guess that was how I got this symbol in my skin." I signaled the tattoo "Also, when I grabbed the sphere my arm burned too." I sighed sadly "And…the most disturbing thing is that… well, I think he was a ghost."

Malik's eyes widened in surprise "This is not possible."

"But Malik, you did not see his features, he was very, very old, and his eyes were a very pale blue. It seemed like he was 'living' by hundreds of years." I made a pause "And there's also the fact that his tent…how can I explain… didn't exist, I guess."

"Are you sure of this?" Malik asked with a concerned expression.

"Yes, this is the only explanation." I said quietly.

He just kept staring at me, and I at the floor.

Suddenly, I heard something landing on the floor of the room, behind me. I looked back; it was Altair. He looked at me but soon turned his gaze to Malik.

"It's done." I heard his cold voice say.

Malik stood. I looked back to him "Excuse me Elissa. I've something to talk with Altair. I'll be back soon to wrap your arm." He said, still serious.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll be fine." I said and smiled.

He smiled softly and headed to the bureau.

I felt that Altair was still behind me and turned my gaze to him. Since I was beneath him, I was able to see his face. He wore a tough expression; narrowed eyebrows, in a frown. I kept staring at him confused. He analyzed me for a moment, then huffed and headed to the bureau.

'_What's with him?'_ I wondered. A few moments later, I sighed and let me fell on the cushions once again.

'_Now that I'm thinking… How will I do to come back home?'_

One possibility came to my mind

'_Will I ever come back?'_ I thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Aww, poor Elissa :( And to those who are asking for Alty: don't worry, he'll appear in the next chapter :D (buuut, he'll not be gentle XD)<p>

Big thanks to who favorited and to who put TOF on story alert! :D I'm glad you're liking people!


	5. Mister Questionnaire

Hey Guys!

Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I returned from a competition last weekend and was a bit tired to submit the chapter... but here it goes! I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Once more, I felt the urge to cry. But I couldn't, not anymore. Crying would not help anything, would just make me feel weaker than I already was feeling. Also, being here wasn't the end of the world…I guess. Malik was truly helping me to feel better; I think we'll be good friends, although I cannot say the same thing about Altair. He was cold and heartless, I think he don't give a damn about me, because seems that, today, his icy mood had returned.<p>

Closing my eyes, I tried to rest a little, since I thought their conversation would take a while. However, I also though that I would not be able to sleep, thanks to a noisy jingling bell.

**Normal POV**

Malik stood behind the counter, waiting for Altair.

"Talal is dead" He said as he entered and closed the door, showing the bloodied feather to the bureau's leader.

"Oh, I know, I know… In fact, THE ENTIRE CITY KNOWS!" He shouted angrily. "Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?"

"A skilled assassin ensure his work is noticed by the many" He said coldly

"No! A skilled assassin maintains control of his environment"

"We can argue the details all you'd like Malik, but the fact remains: I've accomplished the task set to me by Al Mualim."

Malik set a book on the counter "Go then. Return to the old man, let us see to whom he sides." He said defiantly.

"You and I are on the same side Malik."

Malik stood silent, looking for something on the shelf. Altair looked to the door, then back to Malik.

"What about the girl?"

Malik looked at him behind his shoulder "What is your point, Altair?"

"She cannot stay here Malik."

Malik chuckled sarcastically "What do you think we're supposed to do then? Throw her in the streets by herself? I'm sorry, Altair, but I'm not as selfish and cold hearted as you are. I'm keeping her and I'll take care of her." He said toughly "Also, this is none of your concern. Go, return to Masyaf, then I'll be able to have a little peace." He went back to explore the shelf.

Altair reflected about the subject a bit, then said serious, "I suppose you've decided to hide her from Al Mualim then?"

Malik stood quiet for a moment.

"I'll not hide her" He said, finally "However; she is not prepared to meet him. She is scared and sad. I plan to keep her until she feels more confident." He spoke in low voice.

Altair glared him fiercely "Are you really risking Al Mualim's wrath on you just because of a lost whore?"

A feminine voice came from the door "I already told you, I'm not a whore, you damned jerk."

The both men flinched and turned their gazes to the door, which was now opened. There she stood, with an angry and hurt look in her face. She was wearing her previous brown cape, that was torn, bloodied and without the left sleeve, revealing her tattooed skin.

"I'm sorry Malik, for causing so much trouble. Thanks for everything, but you don't have to worry with me anymore." She said quietly and ran to the wall, climbing it and exiting the bureau.

Malik ran to the other room, even bumping with Altair in the way, who followed him seconds later.

Altair huffed angrily "Cursed woman!" He said and climbed the wall, exiting the bureau too.

Malik stared at the roof sadly. He couldn't go after her, since he couldn't leave the bureau. That made him feel guilty. He promised her he would take care of her, and she ran away, with that depressed look on her face.

The tanned man sighed and leaned on the wall "I hope Altair don't hurt her".

….

Altair stopped right after exit the bureau and took a look around. There was no sight of her.

He gritted his teeth, then started to walk through the roofs, in search of the brunette.

The hooded man was pissed off. Not just by the fact that she had fled, but also because she treated him without respect, not to mention that she was eavesdropping a private conversation. He couldn't understand why Malik was so careful towards her, they barely knew her. She was nothing but a useless girl with strange and disrespectful clothes. Well, everything about her was disrespectful.

However, she intrigued him. He didn't know where she came from, how old she was, why she had the creed's symbol in her arm, why she looked so strange and didn't followed the rules of the society.

He was also surprised to find out that the dungeon of her dream, which she described to him, was exactly like the one he went to find Talal.

Although he would never admit, he was curious to know these things.

Altair stopped abruptly and face palmed angrily.

"I can believe I let this kind of thoughts distract me." He said to himself angrily.

Remembering about his "gift", he took a look around with his eagle vision.

After walk a little more, he spotted a golden light coming from a nearby roof garden.

He smirked devilishly and headed silently to his target.

…

Elissa raced through the roofs in search of a safe hiding place. Her vision caught a roof garden, far enough from the bureau, where she could outwit the two man.

Speeding up her pace, she dived in the little garden. Breathing heavily, she sat on the soft ground and tried to calm herself down. From there, she could only hear the low noise of the crowd down the building.

When her heart went back to its normal speed, she sighed tiredly and curled up into a ball on the ground.

'I want to go home…' She thought sadly. Little hiccups were already leaving her mouth.

She breathed deeply, trying to concentrate to not to cry.

In her mind, Altair's words echoed: _'Are you really risking Al Mualim's wrath on you just because of a lost whore?'_

She didn't want to make Malik suffer because of her. He was her only friend, the only person that gave her a little light of hope in this place of madness. She didn't know who this "Al Mualim" was, but she could not risk Malik's safety. She would miss him, but now she would have to take care of herself.

Closing her eyes, Elissa tried to think of happy memories. An image of Shadow popped up in her mind; his big eyes staring intently at her, begging for apples. She petted him and gave him a bright red apple.

Next, she saw her brother hugging her tightly, saying the he would never leave her, while she cried in his embrace.

Then she saw Noland, his handsome face smiling at her brightly, while they walked peacefully through a park. She could hear the soft sing of birds in the trees. Noland pointed to one of them, it was a cobalt blue one. Next he looked down the tree the animals stood, and headed towards it, she followed him.

He crouched and caught a beautiful flower, which had the same color of the bird. He handed it to her and whispered: "How lucky I am, this is your favorite color, isn't it?" She smiled and took it "Yes, it is." Moments later, their friends called them and Elissa quickly turned to go to their encounter. Before she did it, however, Noland turned her and kissed her cheek. She just stared at him, speechless.

The memory faded abruptly as she felt something landing roughly above her. Her heart speeded up as she opened her eyes and saw a hooded figure.

She was about to scream when Altair put his hidden blade on her throat.

"Don't even think about it"

The man was crouched above her, each knee on either side of her hips. His strong right hand pinned her left arm on the ground. The shining blade stood dangerously close to her delicate neck.

She narrowed her eyes and said fiercely "Get off me, you bastard!"

"Hold your tongue, woman" He said calm, but strongly.

"What do you want with me? You were going to get rid of me, so why did you followed me?" She stared him, seeking an answer.

He kept silent for a minute.

"Wasn't that what you wished so badly?" She asked defiantly.

His eyes locked with hers once again, fearless and strong "Not yet, you haven't told me anything about you. What if you are a templar spy?"

She looked at him incredulously "For heavens sakes! How can you even consider this possibility?"

He kept silent once more, just staring directly at her eyes, as if searching for a hint of lie.

She sighed and said tiredly, looking to the other side "I just want to go home." Once more, she locked gazes with him "I don't belong here. I don't even know why I am here."

He studied her eyes and her face again, quietly.

"Could you please…?" She gestured the blade with her eyes, angrily.

Altair frowned "No, not until you answer my questions."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she glared at him, expecting him to let the blade aside, but he didn't.

Sighing in defeat, she closed her eyes for a minute and tried to get a bit more comfortable.

As she shifted beneath him, Altair instinctively pushed his blade a bit more against her neck.

"I'm not going to run away, you dumbass" She said angrily, but flinched as he pushed the blade even further, making a drop of blood slip through the silver object.

"I said _hold your tongue_" He said harshly.

"Ok, ok, I give up." She said quickly. Altair retracted the blade and held her other arm, pinning it on the ground too.

"I don't now where to begin…" She said looking to the side.

"Where are you from?" He asked silently, while still looking to her eyes.

"Uh…actually, this one is a bit difficult to answer." She said nervously, avoiding his gaze.

"How did you get that symbol on your arm?" He quickly replaced.

"I think we should skip that one too."

"How old are you?"

She looked to him by the corner of the eye and raised an eyebrow "Why do you want to know?"

"Are you going to evade all questions?" He replied coldly.

She rolled her eyes "Alright! I'm eighteen."

He seemed surprised

"What?"

"I just…thought you were not that young." He answered a bit shyly.

She turned to look fully at him and raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything else, so she just let aside.

"What about you?" She asked casually

He looked to the other side; eyebrows furrowed. A few seconds later, he answered quietly "I'm… twenty five."

"You look younger."

He looked back at her "Why do you act so different from the other women?"

"Wow, you change the subject too quickly, geez…" She protested annoyed "Because… I don't know, it's my nature." She answered nervously, avoiding his gaze.

Altair frowned "You're lying."

She looked back at him "No I'm not!" He kept glaring her toughly "Ok, I'm kind of lying…"

"Then answer the truth." He said icily.

She gulped and involuntarily shifted beneath him, bringing her legs up a bit. Feeling his body on her knees, she looked down, studying their position. As she took notice of it, she felt uncomfortably nervous; he was dangerously close to her. She timidly tried to take a distance from his body; Altair glared her, demanding an answer.

"Uh… Altair, could you pleas-"

"_**Answer**_" He demanded coldly.

She felt the warm breeze of his words on her face, then a wave of heat invaded her body.

"_He doesn't know what privacy limits means?" _She thought nervously.

"Hum…I…" She stuttered; her face bright red.

"What's your problem, girl?" He asked roughly

She glared him angrily "My problem? You jump on me, put a blade on my throat, pin me on the ground to ask me questions, and I'm the one who have problems?"

"Just answer my questions and I release you from the ground."

She tried to contain the shame and the burn sensation within her, but she couldn't stop thinking about his body so close to hers. His strong hands keeping her on the ground, his beautiful chocolate eyes studying her features, and his warm breath on her face.

"_Damned hormones!"_ She thought angrily.

Gathering concentration, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the other side.

"Alright! It's because I'm not from here! I'm from a far away country! Will you release me now?"

"And what country is this?"

As he said, she felt his breath on her neck and shuddered. _'Oh my god, I'm gonna die this way.' _Her neck was definitely her weak spot; she even heard his voice huskier.

"United States of America. Yes, you don't know. Please release me now!" She asked urgently, holding her eyes closed tightly.

"Where is it?" He asked quietly

His breath once again hit her neck; she didn't know why, but she imagined him kissing her neck and felt a moan on her throat.

'_Are you fucking kidding me? He seems to be doing this on purpose! And why am I having thoughts like that? GODDAMMIT!_' She shouted on her mind.

"That's enough! Altair, release me now! Or I'll not answer your questions anymore!" She shouted, turning her head to glare him.

He narrowed his eyes "I'll release you when I wish to, girl"

"No, no, no, you're releasing me right now! Or else you don't ask me anything more!" _I really wish that he don't choose the second option._

He reflected about her words for a moment, then released her left arm.

"If you try to run, I'll kill you." He said harshly, pointing at her while she was still on the ground.

"Alright, alright. Whatever, just release me."

He let go of her right arm, rising, and she took sitting position.

"Bloody hell, you are a stubborn one!" She said while rubbing her aching neck, also taking a look on the little cut on her skin, made by Altair's blade.

"Now answer." He said coldly, ignoring her comment.

She slid backwards, leaning on the edge of the garden, trying to get a distance from him. Altair watched her carefully.

"I know you'll think I'm crazy, but you're the one who's asking for it." She crossed her arms "My home-country is found on the other side of the ocean."

Altair just studied her, silently.

She blushed and look to the side, as he just kept looking her, without a word.

"Can you please stop it? You're making me nervous!"

"I'm just certifying that you're not lying." He said calmly.

"And?"

"You don't seem so, but I hardly believe what you say is true. How could this be possible?"

"It _is_ possible and it _is _true. I can't obligate you to believe, though, so decide for yourself."

Once more, Altair stood quiet.

Elissa studied him for a moment and then sighed, rising.

"Well, you've got your answers, I got my freedom right? Bye, bye." She turned to leave, but Altair quickly blocked her way, making her bump in his chest.

Blushing a bit, she said "What? We had a deal no?"

Altair narrowed his gaze "I said that I would release you from the _ground _not let you get away."

She glared him "What do you intend to do with me? Didn't you want to get your questions answered? You've got, so let me be."

"I can't let you go, I have to know why you have that symbol on your arm."

"What? I heard you saying to Malik to throw me away! Change of plans, mister selfish?"

"Don't you know the meaning of danger, girl?"

"I know very well, and that's why I have to stay away from you!" She said and headed to leave. Altair grabbed her arm roughly.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I warned you: don't ever hold me like this again!" She said and kneed his groin. As soon as Altair released her arm because of the pain, she raced away from the roof garden.

Moments later, the pain decreased a little and Altair raced towards her, infuriated as a bull.

Elissa looked back and saw the hooded man running at high speed behind her.

'_Holy crap! He's too fast!'_

She speeded up her pace but Altair was already getting closer.

Elissa felt the cut on her thigh opening and stumbled. The hooded one got the chance and jumped on her, but she managed to clumsily dodge; Altair, on the other way, landed softly like a feather, rolled to the side and stretched his arm to catch Elissa's lower leg, successfully.

The girl waved her arms, trying to catch balance, but failed. With a "Kya", she fell on the ground, landing on her belly.

Altair quickly stood and crouched above her, pinned her arms on her back with one hand, and put his blade on the front side of her neck.

"Ok, ok, sorry Altair, you win, hehe…" She said nervously.

Altair tightened his hold on her wrists and whispered on her ear "I just don't kill you because I have to know why you have the symbol." He made a pause and pressed the blade a bit further on her flesh "However, do not tease me again, woman. I'll not be this gentle the next time, Understood?"

She gulped "Certainly." _Oh-my-god, even if he's holding a blade against my neck, I can't deny that he has a damn of a sexy voice._ She thought feeling an electricity wave on her spine.

_'WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I JUST THOUGHT?'_

"Good" He said and stood, pulling her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She punched his back.

"Silence. Or I'll wrap a cloth on your mouth."

"You are an insensitive, goddammit."

Altair didn't reply. They both headed to the bureau; the sun was already setting.

* * *

><p>Yeaah, Alty has, indeed, a sexy voice, don't worry Lissa ;b<p>

What do you think guys? Talk to me! =(

And, again, a big thanks to my beta: HayleRoseAl-Sayf and to whom fav or alert TOF! =DD


	6. Thank You

Hey people! Here's chapter 6 :D

Ha! It's the biggest until now ;D I hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I can walk back to the bureau."<p>

"No, you'll try to escape."

"I promise, I'll not!" She sighed "Please, I'm getting sick already!"

Altair rolled his eyes. This girl was too noisy to him. _'I should have killed her that moment.'_

"We arrived."

"Thanks god!" She said relieved "Now let me down, so I can climb down th-AAH!" Altair cut her off jumping down to the bureau.

When they landed, he roughly threw her off his shoulder and went inside the building.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" She shouted angrily and massaged her bottom.

Malik came walking from inside the bureau; a tough look in his eyes.

Elissa looked to him, but seeing his expression, she avoided his gaze, ashamed"Uh...hi...Malik..."

He just glared her. She kept looking to the other side.

Moments later, she felt a hand holding her chin softly and making her turn to face him. He had crouched in front of her.

Malik sighed "Why, Elissa?"

She looked down, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Look to me."

She slowly raised her gaze; he was waiting an answer.

"I...heard your conversation with Altair. When he said that you would risk somebody's wrath on you just because of me, I got sad. I couldn't risk your safety Malik... you're my only friend here. You're already important to me; I don't want to lose you." She sighed sadly "That's why I ran. Then you wouldn't have to worry with me anymore, and wouldn't be at the mercy of this person." She finished and looked down again

Elissa felt Malik's hand leaving her chin then embrace her tightly. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're a fool, Elissa." He said "This person is our master; I'm always at his mercy... Don't you ever flee again, understand? I promised you I would take care of you, and that's what I'll do, little one."

She stood quiet, just hearing his warm words. She held him tighter, closed her eyes, and let her head rest heavily on his shoulder.

Elissa breathed deeply. She felt so safe near Malik, but also guilty, for making him take care of her. She didn't want to cause any problems to him, because he didn't deserve that, but she couldn't leave him. He was her only hope and also who give her strength to fight for solve her problems. She would stay by his side.

"Thank you Malik, thank you so much for not giving up on me." She held him even tighter.

Malik only smiled and replied the hug.

From the door, Altair watched the scene with narrowed eyes. Elissa and Malik didn't notice him. She was feeling so relaxed that all her fatigue was coming with all its strong; as she opened her eyes lazily to tell Malik she would sleep, she saw that cold eyes, savagely glaring her.

**Elissa's POV**

I hided on Malik's chest and whispered "Hum... Malik, Altair is scaring me... he seems about to murder me..."

Malik loosed his hug and looked behind him. When they locked gazes, Altair huffed and entered the building again. Malik looked back to me and chuckled.

"Don't worry, he just disapproves that I'm your friend. You know, it's not common to a man be so near to a woman unless they're..." He cleared his throat "...engaged."

I blushed "Oooh... okay...hum...so I suppose I can't hug you anymore?"

He grinned "Of course you can, my dear, I don't have any problem with it." Then winked

I punched him playfully on the chest

"Alright, I think I'll rest a bit. I'm too tired to do anything" I said rising up, but a lancinating pain on my leg made me stay in one knee.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked and took a look on my leg "Elissa, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, great…" I said weakly.

"Come, lie on the mat, I'll take care of it"

I lay between the cushions as Malik went to inside the bureau to grab medicine and bandages.

'_It opened when I was running. Crap!' _

My vision was getting blurry and my eyes were heavy. I looked ahead and saw Malik coming towards me.

"Elissa, Hold tight!" I heard him say. But I couldn't stay awake anymore.

…

My eyes opened abruptly but I saw nothing. The hall of the bureau was dark, only illuminated by the moonlight.

I rested my back on the wall behind me and, taking off the blanket that covered me, narrowed my eyes to look to my leg. It was clean and wrapped with new bandages, as well as my other injuries; except for the one on my arm, which all that remained now was a thin scar just beneath my tattoo. I also wasn't wearing my brown cape anymore; just my, also dirty and torn, white blouse, black jeans shorts, socks and all stars.

When my eyes get used to the dark, I saw that Malik was sat on the floor next to me. His back and head were resting on the wall. He was sleeping.

'_Poor Malik, he should have been by my side since I fainted.' _I caressed his silky hair and looked pitifully to him.

I sighed and leaned on the wall again, then noticed another body on my right side. It was Altair; he was laid down, sleeping. For the first time since I arrived here, I saw his peaceful form. Although I could not see his face, he seemed relaxed.

As I kept watching him sleep, I remembered the thoughts I had while we were on the roof garden. I blushed and tried to snap away that memories, but they kept coming. I could even feel Altair's soft lips placing a slow soft kiss on my neck, sending shivers on my spine.

'_Whoa,whoa,whoa. Stop right here Elissa. He's a total jerk, how can you even have this kind of thoughts?Just because he is handsome and sexy as hell…mother of god, I can't believe I said that. I must be in too much need of a guy.'_

I shook my head and started to slowly rise up. I was hungry, but I wouldn't awake Malik just because of me, so I decide to search some food.

When I fully standing, with a little push against the wall, I started walking silently. Since my leg still hurt, I also limped, but took care to be the most quiet possible.

For the first time I could take a better look of the bureau's interior, although it was darker than the hall. I saw that there was a counter and a shelf on my right side. I decided to take a look on it first.

There were a lot of books and scrolls in the shelf. I took one of the scrolls to analyze it. I touched the soft texture of the paper; it seemed delicate, but also firm, so it could be used to write satisfactorily, I think. Carefully, I unrolled it, there was something drawn on it, but I couldn't see exactly what it was. I narrowed my eyes to try to see better.

'_It's a map.'_

Was it Malik who drew it? I couldn't still see it well, but I could tell that it was very well drawn; with a lot of details.

I rolled the scroll again and put it back on its place and started to look for something beneath the counter, since I thought there was nothing eatable on the shelf. I found more papers, books, pencils, rulers.

'_Yeah, I guess Malik does the maps indeed.'_

I pushed some books aside, but I almost couldn't see what was on the further back of the counter because of the darkness.

'_This is useless, there is nothing here.'_

When I was about to give up, I caught the sight of a white object behind a pile of books on a lower stand of the counter. Crouching, I pushed aside the pile and saw the thing a bit more clearly.

'_A feather?'_

I stretched my arm and caught the soft plume. When I bring it out the counter and stood up again, I noticed that its upper part was dark; I analyzed it for a minute, then my eyes widened.

'_It's blood…'_

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice said behind me.

I jumped and restrained a scream. I quickly turned backwards; the shadowed form of Altair stood in front of me.

I gulped "Hum…I…I was looking for food then…I'm sorry…"

He talked in low but threatening voice "Listen, girl, I'm observing you. If I have the slightest thought that you're a spy, I will kill you. Understand?"

I narrowed my eyes and said seriously "Altair, _I am not _a spy. I wouldn't _ever_ wish Malik's harm and neither yours, even if you're an insensitive brute. The only thing I want is to go home; I don't even know why I am here."

He held my neck and pinned me on the wall "Don't you dare narrow your eyes to me, girl. I demand respect.

We locked gazes. His powerful eyes glared my poor turquoise ones, the chocolate brown seemed to burn with wrath. His hand on my neck was not suffocating me, but was holding me tightly; it was terrifying. I had to gather all my courage to reply.

"Let me go, Altair. I'm telling you the truth. Do what you did before, look through my eyes and tell me: am I lying?"

Altair stood quiet, studying me. For a moment we just looked to each other's eyes.

Without a word, he released me. While I massaged my neck, I watched as he went further on the dark room. He came back with a bunch of grapes, an apple and a ceramic bowl. He placed the objects on the counter and left the room, leaving me alone in the dark again.

I kept paralyzed for a few moments just thinking in what I've said; but then I grab the bowl with the fruits and went to the hall. Altair was lying again, with closed eyes. I knew he was still awake, but I didn't say a word, just let the fruits on my part of the mat and went to the fountain to fill the bowl with water.

I sat on the mat and started to eat the grapes first. Malik was still sleeping in that uncomfortable position. I smiled and picked up one of my cushions; carefully, I pushed his head forward just a bit and put the soft object behind his head. He grunted softly, but didn't awake. Satisfied, I drank a bit of water then went back to finish the apple.

More minutes passed and Altair didn't say anything. I just wished to know what he was thinking. I sighed and looked to the remaining water of the bowl, then, with the corner of my eye, to Altair.

"Hey, do you want a bit?" I whispered to him.

He didn't move or say anything, but I kept looking to him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not thirsty." He finally said.

"Ok…hum… good night then." I let the leftovers and the bowl in front of the mat and lay on the floor, covering me with the blanket. Altair didn't reply.

I sighed sadly _'this is my second night here in this era… how many more will be?'_

Soon I fell asleep.

…

"_whe...where am I?" _

_I found myself in the middle of a forest. Beautiful trees, bushes and flowers all around the place. I could hear the soft sing of near birds; even saw a red fox watching me with curious eyes. There was also a little lake near me, with very clean water. _

_I walked towards to the lake and crouched to wash my face with the crystal water. The tattoo on my arm was glowing brightly, but didn't hurt; on the contrary, it gave me a nice warm sensation. That was so refreshing; the little rustle of the trees, the breeze of the forest, the fresh water on my face. All seemed so calm and relaxing._

"_Lissa…?"_

_My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe… that voice…I felt my eyes fill with tears._

_Slowly, I turned my head backwards._

"…_Nik…" I whispered. My heart seemed to burn with life again._

"_Nik!" I shouted and ran onto him, hugging him to never let go._

"_Oh my god, Lissa! I-I can't believe!" Nick said. He was crying too. "Wh-where have you been?"_

"_Nik, I was so scared!" I sobbed hard "I don't know how, but I was in Jerusalem in the year of 1191. I didn't know how to come back. I can't believe I found you!"_

_He gathered concentration and stopped crying, taking a serious expression "Lissa, listen to me: I don't know what's going on, nobody remembers about you, just me! It's like… your all existence had been erased from their memories!"_

_I looked incredulously to him "…What?" _

_He sighed sadly "Either me, in the beginning, didn't remember about you… but I knew that something was missing in my heart; you my baby sister." He said fondly and caressed my cheek" I promised you that I would never leave you, and I will not Elissa. I refuse to forget you!" He held me tight again "Please, please Lissa! Come back to us!"_

_Then I realized "This is a dream…" A tear slipped through my face "I didn't found you then…" _

_How could that be? It all seemed so real… the breeze, the water, Nik's arms embracing me. I wanted so bad that it all was real, to be with my brother again. Why was that happening to me?_

_Nik cupped my face with his hands, making me look to him; he was serious, but I could see that he as scared and sad as me. "Please Lissa, don't give up! And I don't believe this is a dream, I __believe __that I am talking to you!" He complained "Please! I have to be! My mind is so confused… that are things that try to force me to forget you, but I force me to resist and hold tight on the fact that you are for real my sister, and that you are alive!" He made a pause to gather breath and calm down "Elissa, we're connected. I'll not give up on you! I'll find a way to bring you back!"_

_His words ignited a wave of tears on my face "I-I will n-not give u-up Nik!"_

_He smiled warmly, but at the same time sadly "Remember baby sis, I'm always with you, 'kay?" He caressed my cheek again."_

"_I-I know" I sobbed and buried my face on his chest, hugging him tightly again "But don't leave me Nik, I need you! I want to talk with you some more!"_

_He chuckled sadly "I feel that our time is ending for now Lissa… but be strong and fight for your objective." He smiled "I'm sure you'll make it." _

_Then all scenery started to disappear. The water, the trees, the grass; all seemed to evaporate before my eyes. I could not hear the bird's sing anymore, and the shadowed form of the fox running evaporated in the air. All disappeared, until remained only Nik and me._

"_No Niklaus! No, please!" I cried and tried to hold him in place._

_He kissed the top of my head "I'll not forget you I promise. Be strong, baby sis."_

_I kept crying as he disappeared slowly. Desperately, I tried to catch him, but all that my fingers touched was air._

_In the end everything was only whiteness._

…

My eyes opened and I saw the roof of the bureau, the sunrays now illuminated the small room; my face was wet with tears. I didn't move, just kept staring at the roof, thinking about the dream I had and about my brother.

"Why do you always wake up crying, girl?"

Slowly, I turned my gaze to Altair, but didn't reply. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching me with curiosity.

I looked back to the roof. "Where is Malik?"

"He went to buy something for you to wear, your clothes are inappropriate."

"And why are you here? You don't even like me."

"I do not dislike you; simply don't see you as an ally." He said "I stood here because the bureau cannot be at nobody's command."

"Hum…" I simply replied and turned to the side.

A few minutes passed silently. I could feel that he kept watching me.

"Who's Niklaus?" He finally asked, with a strange accent I may add.

I kept silent for a moment, but Altair kept waiting for the answer.

"I said his name while dreaming?"

"Yes." He replied with his natural cold voice.

Once more I kept silent before answer.

"He is… my brother."

Altair made a pause before talk again

"Why were you crying?"

"… Because I miss him too much… Also, it wasn't a dream, I really talked to him. He said that nobody remembers me, neither my parents, only him. However, he said that his mind is confused, that sometimes he doesn't know if I really exist, but he keeps fighting to believe that I am his sister and that I exist for real." I whispered.

Altair said nothing. I looked to him with the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking downwards; he seemed to be reflecting about my words.

I looked ahead again and readjusted me on the mat.

"You always had the power of visiting places in your dreams?" He asked quietly

I chuckled dryly and looked to him "Of course not, and this was the first time." Seeing his frown I raised an eyebrow "Wasn't it?"

He sighed "The dream you had about the dungeons…it was real. I visited that place yesterday morning. I saw the cages and the people on them. All was identical to what you've described."

My eyes widened "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I analyzed the fact for a moment, then asked "What were you doing there?"

"This is none of your concern" He answered icily

"You don't trust me enough yet, right?" I sighed "Whatever, I already have an idea of it."

"And what it would be?"

"You went to kill someone, and that someone's blood is on that feather." I made a pause "Am I right?"

He kept silent before speak again "How did you discover it?"

"Just linking the facts."

"Do you know about the brotherhood?"

"Not that much, just that you assassinate bad guys to a greater good"

"You talk in a strange form" He complained and sighed "How did you know this?"

"Malik told me."

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

I sighed "Look... I'm sorry Altair, but I'm not really in the mood to talk now, principally about this sort of things…Could you please leave me rest some more?"

He kept silent. I was really wondering if he was thinking of stab me because of my 'disrespectfulness', but then he talked again, in a very low voice.

"…Aren't you hungry?"

I rose up my torso to look fully to him; eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

He frowned and look to the side "I'm not going to replay the question"

I was surprised. For the first time, Altair was sort of caring about me; was he feeling well? I kept watching him speechless.

"Huum…yes..." I managed to say

Without a word, he disappeared through the door. After a few second, he came back with a bowl with two loafs of bread on his hands.

When I looked to his hands, I saw that he didn't have one of the fingers of his left hand. I kept staring at it curiously, but didn't ask anything; he could get angry again. I made a mental note to ask him another day.

I raised my gaze from his hands to his face. "Uh…thank…you…"

I started to eat the bread, but kept an eye on Altair. He just sat on the corner of the hall quietly.

"_He is so strange today"_

Seriously, although I was there for not that bunch of time, I wasn't used to see Altair like that. I mean, being actually _gentle_. Was he sick?

"Tell me" He broke the silence "Was there anything out of the ordinary on this dream of yours?"

I thought for a moment then said "We were in a beautiful forest with a lake and animals. The strangest thing is that, although I've never been in there before, it held a nostalgic feeling; it let me incredibly relaxed. Also, the symbol on my arm was glowing, but did not hurt me; it was a nice warm feeling." I chuckled dryly "I guess more 'out of the ordinary' than _being not _a dream it couldn't be."

I went back to eat the second bread. When it was finished, I felt something hold my arm, incredibly not roughly. I cocked my head to Altair; he studied the symbol on my arm like it was a very rare artifact, whose secrets he had to discover.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

He ignored me and softly scratched the tattoo. I know that he was trying to find out something about that thing, but that was making me nervous.

"You know, my arm is not a thing that you can touch like it was an object." I said annoyed

"Malik can hug you all the time he wants, I suppose I can touch your arm." He said still focused on his work.

"These are two different things!" I tried to free my arm of his hand, but he wouldn't let go "Altair, let go of my arm!"

He simply ignored me.

"What are you two doing?"

We both froze. Malik stood not too far away from us with a raised eyebrow; he was carrying a brown basket with him. Altair quickly released my arm and slid away from me.

He cleared his throat "I was just analyzing the creed's symbol on her arm."

"How long have you been there?" I asked crossing my arms, still a bit embarrassed.

"I arrived just a few moments earlier." He said casually

"Ah! What did you buy?"

He took some brown clothes from the basket "Clothes for you, flour, oil and some fruits"

"Can I take a look on the clothes?"

"Sure" He smiled and handed me the objects

"Thanks Malik." I smiled warmly

He grinned playfully and looked to Altair with the corner of his eye "So, Altair, I'm sorry if I'm the only one who gets warm hugs from this young beauty" He winked to me.

I felt my cheeks burn "Malik!"

Altair huffed and headed to the bureau's door. "Enough chatting, Malik. I have some important things to discuss with you." He said and disappeared through the door.

Malik kept smiling "Try these clothes while we're talking." He winked "I promise I won't look"

"Ha,ha, very funny" I said sarcastically, still blushing.

Malik chuckled and entered the door, closing it.

I took a look on the clothes. There were loose pants, an equally loose shirt with long sleeves, a dark brown sash, shoes made of a tough tissue; even a new hair band, a green one. They didn't seem comfortable at all; the tissue that they were made was rough, I think that it was linen. Well, I couldn't hope for more since I was in 1191.

Slowly, I started to take off my poor black jeans short; they were so filthy! I took care to not damage the bandages on my thigh, which were already redder than yesterday night.

Well, already without my shorts, I faced a really big problem. _There was no sight of underwear._

'_Oh god, please, tell me that underwear already exist in this year!'_ I prayed and madly searched for something that, at least, had a similarity with underwear. As I suspected, I found nothing.

'_Goddammit! What do I do now?' _I took a look in my current purple panties. There was no way that I could use them again; they were as filthy as my shorts. What if I asked Malik for an extra piece of tissue?

…

'_No way in hell!' _Yeah, what would I ask? "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but, Malik, do you have an extra piece of tissue? Because, you know, I don't want to wear pants without something to cover my intimate parts."?

'_Ok,ok. Think Elissa,thiiink…" _I analyzed the clothes I had in front of me. _'Huum... I think this shirt is long enough to me take a piece of tissue of it…' _I tried to rip a part of the rough tissue, but I couldn't, it was too tough. _'Oh, great! I need something to rip it!'_

Gulping I shouted: "Malik!"

"Yes, Elissa?" He answered from inside the bureau.

"Hum…can you borrow me a knife, or something that can cut?"

.

.

.

"Why?"

"Uuh…" _'Why?' _ "Humm.. to rip the clothes a bit! They are a bit big to me!"

"I can readjust them for you!" I heard him start to walk.

"NO! MALIK DON'T YOU DARE MOVE ANY CLOSER!" I shouted quickly. He stopped "I-I'm not wearing the clothes yet"

There was a pause

"Oh…" He answered simply "So, how will you get the knife?"

"Where's my cape?"

"It's here."

"Hum… ok, so I'll wrap myself in this blanket and get it, alright?"

"Hum…yes… I think."

'_Well, at least I'm still wearing my blouse…' _I wrapped the white blanket around me and approached the door.

"You don't need to open it all, just a bit."

"Alright." He answered and the door started to open. When it was enough space, he handed me a silver knife.

"Thank you! I'll return you in an instant!" I quickly went back to the clothes and, with a lot of endeavor, ripped the base of the shirt in two pieces with different lengths. With a few knots, I finally had underwear! Yeah…sort of, but it would have to do. Since the sash was also a bit longer than the necessary, I got the chance to do a sort of bra too. After all my work, I had the idea to ask Malik if I could have a bath, so I put on my old clothes again. I would ask something to wash my clothes too because, seriously, my white blouse wasn't white anymore; now it was a mixture of red and brown. Fully clothed again, I filled the ceramic bowl with water and sat on the mat to wait the guys finish their conversation.

Some more minutes after I've finished drinking the water, I heard the door opening; Altair left the room and quietly headed to the exiting wall; he shot a glance to me before climb up and leave. Looking back to the door, I saw Malik coming.

He smiled softly "I'm sorry for the clothes, I couldn't say if you was thinner or not."

"Don't worry, it's alright!" _'Actually, thank you' _If he hadn't bought bigger clothes, I would definitely be in trouble. "Ah! Malik, do you have some place where I can have a bath? I'm filthy. Also, this is why I didn't put the new clothes, not because I didn't like they, 'key?"

He laughed softly and tried to say "ok" back; it was so cute he saying it with his accent! It seemed like his tongue was tied.

"Yes, I can provide a bath to you. Come with me." He said and went to the other room; I followed him with my new clothes on my arms.

He opened another door inside the room. It had a wood tub, without water yet.

"You can put your things here, there are water buckets to fill the tub and you can dry yourself with those towels" He pointed to some ceramic bottles beside the tub "Those are lavender essences, if you want to wash your hair"

"Don't you have soap?" I asked casually, but Malik gave me a confused look.

"Soap?"

"Hum…it's a thing that people use to clean their bodies"

His face brightened "Oh, of course! You mean this?" He handed me a yellow bar.

"Yes, I think, at least it seems like one" I chuckled "I thought they weren't invented in this year yet"

Malik laughed "It's so strange when you talk like this. Sometimes I forget that you came from the future."

My smile faded and I looked down. I remembered my dream and what Nik said.

Malik looked at me concerned "Are you alright?" He held my chin and raised my head.

I smiled softly "It's a long story… I tell you after the bath"

He grinned elfish "What about 'in the bath'?"

My jaw dropped "Malik!"

He released my chin and laughed "I'm just playing with you, Elissa."

"You pervert!" I punched him playfully in the chest and laughed.

"See, I made you smile." He said smiling warmly.

I hugged him "Thank you Malik…"

He caressed the back of my neck and chuckled "I lost the count of how many times you said that"

I laughed softly and let go of him "You better not start to count again, because I'm sure I'll say it much more times."

Malik smiled fondly "Alright, I'll let you take your bath. Do you need help with the buckets?"

"No, thanks, I can handle it" I winked.

He just smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and started to pour the water of the buckets on the bath. After three buckets, the tub was satisfactorily filled; I didn't want to waste all Malik's water, it should be difficult to get it, so I didn't fill the tub completely.

I stripped myself and carefully started to unwrap the bandages on my belly and thigh. The wound on my leg was red and a bit swollen; I was worried that it could be infected. The one in my belly was a red as well, but not so bad. I guess it should have reopened a bit yesterday too.

Slowly, I plunged my body in the water. It was so cold! Thankfully, Jerusalem was a hot place; I think I would freeze if it wasn't.

'_What I wouldn't do for a hot bath now…' _I sighed in annoyance and plunged fully in the cold water; shuddering, at the feeling of the liquid around my bare body; I clenched my teeth at the feeling of the water touching my injured leg and belly. Well, at least it was refreshing.

I grab one of the ceramic bottles and poured the liquid on my head. Its smell was delicious; it was so relaxing! It was like I was lying in a field filled with lavender plants

'_Haha, Malik nailed it. My preferred scent is lavender.' _I thought smiling.

It was strange to wash my hair with that essence, though. It wasn't something solid, like shampoo, it was, well, liquid. Anyway, I scratched my head, like I used to do with shampoo. Next, I cleaned me with the soap. Not surprisingly, it did not have any scent. I had already imagined it; I didn't even know that there was soap in this time.

When I finished cleaning myself, I rested my arms on the edge of the tub and threw my head back; eyes closed. My mind traveled back to my home; the sweet voice of my mother talking to me, her beautiful auburn hair falling in front of her shiny blue eyes; my dad's warm hug and calm voice, snapping away my fears; my dear brother, staring me with his deep green eyes, exactly like our father's ones, and telling me that everything was going to be alright. All their figures rushed in my head, making a tear slip through my cheek.

"_I have to be strong… but how…how, knowing that they don't remember me? Knowing that I don't have my parent's support?" _I covered my eyes with my hand; ashamed to be crying again _"I cannot give up. I have to make their memories my support to keep going. I have hope that they'll remember me when I come back, and everything will be normal again."_

That was when I realized. I would have to leave Malik and Altair forever, if I went back home. I took my hand off my eyes, plunging it in the water. I knew that I haven't passed so much time with them, but I cared a lot about them...Wait, just about Malik, I guess. Anyway, I would miss them so much…

I smiled _"I think I should enjoy their presences while I'm here. Dammit, I feel so guilty now...Malik is always being nice to me, trying to make me feel better, and I just think about going home and get sad because I'm here… It's like I don't give a damn about his feelings." _I chuckled sarcastically _"I'm a fucking selfish…"_

Then I got out of the bath and got a towel to dry myself.

"…_Even Altair…Would he miss me if I went back home? I think I would miss him. Even if he is an insensitive most of times, he seems to have a warm heart, although he does not show it. That night when I had the nightmare and today, he seemed to care about me. I don't know what's wrong with him, to be so cold hearted normally, but he's a good guy."_ I thought smiling.

I continued to dry myself and my mind kept thinking about why Altair was so serious and individualist. Until I remembered his eyes right above mine, staring me intently, like he could see through my soul. Although all his actions were cold, his eyes were so warm, as well as his breath. Ah… his breath on my neck felt so good. While outside he was cold as ice, his interior seemed to burn alive. It was so… intriguing.

I caught myself staring at the wall, just thinking about him. I shook my head and quickly finished drying myself. Next, I put on my hand-made underwear, my new clothes, and tied my hair in a ponytail with the green band; lastly, I wrapped the brown sash around my waist. Those clothes weren't that bad at all, just a bit uncomfortable.

Grabbing my old dirty clothes, I left the 'bathroom'. Malik was found working on the counter very concentrated, drawing something. I approached him quietly, smiling. I could see what he was doing; it was another very detailed map.

"Your maps are beautiful." I said when in front of the counter.

He smiled and straightened himself "I like to do it; it's a calming activity, most of times. Did you enjoy the bath?"

"It was ice cold! But it was relaxing and refreshing." I winked "And you totally nailed it with the lavender essence. It's my favorite scent."

He smiled brightly "Is it? I like it too, but my preferred is apple's scent. Altair is the one who likes lavender."

"Wow… I've never imagined that he and I would have a single thing in common…" Knowing that, my heart felt a bit warmer, involuntary. "Malik, what is this map of?"

Malik gestured a bench next to him "Come here, I'll show you."

I sat on the bench and listened with attention his words.

"This is a map of Masyaf Elissa, the home-place of the assassins" He said like a story teller.

Malik pointed to a variety of places on the map, explaining to me what they were. The building that most caught my attention was certainly the big palace, where the master of the assassins worked.

"It seems a beautiful place." I whispered touching the map.

"And it is indeed." He smiled. "So, what about the clothes?"

"They're more uncomfortable than my old ones, but I like it. How do I look?"

He chuckled "Lovely."

I smiled, but then looked down "Malik… I'm sorry…"

He seemed surprised "For what?"

I sighed "For being sad and complaining for being here all the time… You are always being nice to me, trying to make me feel better, and it's like I just ignore it, blind by my sadness. It's like I ignore your feelings when I say that I want to go home so bad… I do want, but I forget that I may be not able to see you ever again…I realized it when I was bathing…"

When I finished talking, I felt Malik embracing me. I nestled in his chest and heard him sigh.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, little one. I understand that must be difficult to you to deal with the fact that you cannot reach the ones you love." His arm held me by the front of my body, so he could reach my arm and caress it. His voice held now a sad tone "I've already felt that…"

"Really?" I asked quietly, relaxing with the up and down movement of his breathing on his chest.

"Yes…" He said sadly "I lost my little brother, not so long ago…"

I raised my head to look to him "Oh, Malik…I'm so sorry."

Malik smiled sadly and pulled me back to his chest "Sometimes I miss him very much, but the past can't be reverted. I have to keep moving, or his death will be in vain" He said while massaging the back of my head.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my brother, I love him so much… I'm glad that I know that he's still alive, and that he remembers me." I held his robes tightly.

"Your dream was about your brother, wasn't it?"

"Altair told you about it?"

"Yes, but he didn't said it was your brother, he just told me that the symbol was glowing while you was dreaming. I guess he wished you to tell me this part, to not violate your privacy. Also, it was why you were sad, no?"

I smiled softly "Yes. In my dream, I was in a beautiful forest with a lake and animals around it; my brother appeared and I ran onto him. He said that nobody, neither my parents nor friends, remembered me, just him. However, his mind confused him; sometimes it tries to force him to forget me, but that he forces him to resist, because he wouldn't give up on me." I sighed "You know, when I was bathing, I thought of how I could be able to keep fighting to come back, knowing that it's like I don't exist to my parents. However, I realized that I have to make their memories my support to keep going, and that if I don't keep fighting for returning to them, my brother's endeavor will be in vain too."

"You're absolutely right, little one." He held me closer "And I know that I can't substitute the ones you miss, but I'm here for you."

"And I'll always be grateful for this Malik" I chuckled "I sometimes wonder why you help me so much. We've just met."

He kept silent before answer "I don't know for sure too… You were so vulnerable, scared and lonely… I just felt like I had to take care of you." He made a pause "And you remember me of my brother."

I raised my gaze to him "Really? Why?"

He looked to me and smiled "He was strong and kind, always ready to go and take the fight to the enemy rather than skulking around in the shadows, waiting for the danger to pass… And of course, was younger than me."

I chuckled "I'm not 'always ready to fight' but I do not tolerate injustice of any kind. What was his name and what did he look like?"

He talked with a bit of pain in the voice "His name was Kadar. He was quite similar to me, except that his eyes color was of a very light blue."

"It's a beautiful name…" I whispered. "Malik, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six" Malik said quietly and smiled warmly "Tell me more about your brother, what is his name? Is he younger than you?" He asked while massaging my shoulder.

I readjusted me in his chest "No, he is older than me. I'm eighteen and he is twenty two. And his name is Niklaus, but I call him just Nik."

"I heard you say this name the first time you slept here." He softly scratched the back of my head.

"I did? I don't remember what I was dreaming…well, my brother is a kind and gentle person. He is strong and responsible. We always have fun together; we're very close since we were kids. His hair is auburn and his eyes are deep green; he's tall as you" I chuckled remembering of him "Nik helps me every time I need him, and he cares a lot about me. He even convinced me to do Muay Thai with him; he said that it was important to me to know how to defend myself."

"He seems a nice person" Malik said softly. His hand scratching my head felt so good! Totally relaxing.

"He is the best." I smiled brightly remembering of him.

"Elissa, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but what is Muay Thai?" He pronounced the last sentence so weirdly that I laughed.

"It's a kind of fight Malik, where you use your fists and your legs to fight; preferentially your legs. It's what we call 'martial arts'" I explained to him like a teacher.

Malik did a confused expression "I've never heard of it."

I laughed softly "I've imagined it"

He grinned "Can you show me what you know then, little one?"

I grinned and stood up "Of course!"

"Alright, but let me wrap your wounds first." He said and went to the shelf grab the materials.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten about them!"

Malik quickly took care of my wounds. After a few 'ouchs'(because of that horrible herbs mixture) I was ready to fight.

"Malik, I can't promise you won't get hurt." I said grinning elfish.

He stood up too and said playfully "Hurt, by you? Don't make me laugh, little one. I have years of experience as an assassin."

"Do not underestimate me, my dear friend!" I said and we both headed to the small hall.

First, I explained to him the basics of that art, showing him the attack position; how was the movement for the punch, then for the kick.

"When you assume the attack position, your fists must be on the height of your eyebrows, closed or semi-closed. Your elbows must be close to your body, but not in an uncomfortable way. Your legs must be a bit bent. Your chin must be close to your chest, so your shoulders protect it" I showed him the position; he watched me with attention "The tranquility is very important to the practitioner; not just in the way he adjust his position, but also in the fight."

Then I showed him some moves, like the round kick, the low kick, a front knee and a back fist. He watched my moves carefully, paying attention to every detail.

"Any question, my student?" I asked playfully.

He grinned "Just one, my dear teacher. Can I have a try?"

I smiled and nodded; set me in front of him and waited in position for his assault.

Malik took the attack position just like I had taught him. _"He learns fast!' _ Then he tried to punch my face. I dodged stepping aside, but saw his knee rising; I blocked it with my fists and tried to hit him with a round high kick. Malik ducked and punched me on the belly. I gave two little jumps back to get a little distance from him.

Malik chuckled arrogantly "So, what about 'I can't promise you won't get hurt'?"

I grinned "Don't get too cocky, big boy" I said and ran towards him once again, trying to hit a punch on his chest.

He stepped back quickly and tried to hit the front of my torso with a punch too; I dodged.

"What is it with my belly that you want to hit so much?" I asked while hitting his back successfully with a round kick.

He coughed a bit "It's too appealing, young beauty."

I blushed and dodged spinning, as he tried to punch my belly once again "You're trying to distract me, you cheater!"

"It's not cheating, my little one, it is strategy!" He shouted as he tried to involve my neck with his arm to lock me. Luckily, I managed to do what my teacher said me to when somebody tried to apply this move on me: put my arm between his arm and my neck.

"Oh, not with me, Casanova!" I said grinning and spin me and his arm to his back. With a quick hit on the back of his knee, I managed to knock him on the floor.

Still above him and holding his arm in his back, I patted his head with my free hand. "Ooh, poor little novice! Still has much to learn." I laughed with fun and left his back.

Malik rolled to lie on his back and laughed too. I extended my hand to him; he grabbed and I helped him to stand up. I was ready to go inside the bureau to grab a fruit, but I noticed Malik's gaze on me. I looked up and saw his fondly look to me. He smiled and pulled my head towards him, placing a kind kiss on my forehead; next he slightly pushed it into his shoulder and scratched the back of my neck.

"Elissa… I know that you have and you want to go back to your home. But I'm glad you're here" He made a pause. At this time I blushed furiously and couldn't move; just paid fully attention to his words "Thanks for… lighting up my heart again. Thanks for being here." He said quietly. I was speechless.

He released me and headed to the door, disappearing through it. I kept standing there for a couple more minutes, reflecting about his words. Finally, I smiled, my cheeks still a bit red, and entered the bureau, asking Malik if I had hit him too strongly.

**Normal POV**

Altair watched with a raised eyebrow at the scene down the bureau. He was surprised to see that petite girl actually fighting and even defeating Malik with her bare hands. Her strange moves intrigued him, where has she learned to fight like that? He urged to know more things about her; he simply knew that she had so many things that she hadn't told him yet.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Malik pulling her into his embrace. He heard the words he whispered to her. Was he really glad for her being there? In Altair's point of view, she was just a fountain of mystery and trouble.

What most made him confused was the fact that she made him feel the urge to care about her, even if it was for just a second of time. Also, she said that she cared about him; was that true? The only thing he did until now was shouting and hurting her, even so she said that; he couldn't understand.

Altair watched as Malik disappeared in the bureau's building and the girl stood there, paralyzed. He analyzed her features with attention and curiosity. Her reaction was so different from the regular women of the society. She didn't push Malik away for his actions; on the contrary, she seemed happy, as if that was a normal thing between a woman and a man who weren't engaged. He found that so strange.

When he came back to his mind, the girl was gone. He quickly made his way down the bureau, still wondering about the petite brunette.

* * *

><p>Just to you know, I got all Kadar's information from assassin's creed wiki. Seriously, I didn't have any idea that there was so much information about him o.o' I mean, He died in the beggining of the game xD poor guy... anyway, I guess they got the information from the book, idk...<p>

I already started to do the next chappy :) but I have a big doubt about if I will or not do Malik have a little romantic interest in Elissa, resulting of a misunderstanding of his feelings. But I guess I'll not do it, anyways; because I imagine that would be awkward for the both after that... What you guys think?

I want to give a huge thanks to my two first reviewers: _HoratiosGirl101 _and _DrugMeToHell_! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, this really motivates me to keep me going! :)

As always, I want to thanks all whom fav the story, fav the author(kyaa! me *-*), or put alert to my story.

At least, but not less important, I want to thanks my beta _HayleRoseAl-Sayf_!She's in tests time, so she is not being able to revise this chaps, but even so I want to thank her for supporting me! =DD

I wish you all a good week ppl!


	7. Safety and peace, brother

Here I am again people! And this time with no delays! =D

I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I did writting it! ;D

*Once more, Kadar's information is from Assassin's Creed Wiki

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Elissa, don't worry!" Malik said chuckling. The girl looked to him concerned.<p>

"Are you sure? I knocked you down!" She approached him and cupped his cheeks with her hands; searching for bruises.

He rolled his eyes, amused, and took one of her hands, caressing it; and then looked to her eyes "I'm fine, little one. I've already been in much worst battles."

She blinked and released him "If you say so…"

Malik smiled, but when he looked ahead of Elissa, his smile was replaced with a frown. The girl quickly turned back and looked behind her, where Altair stood.

The serious figure glanced the female. She shifted uncomfortably by his gaze and looked to the other side. Altair didn't spend too much time looking to her, though; he quickly turned his attention to the other man in the room.

"Malik, I'm leaving to Masyaf tomorrow morning." He talked in low tough voice "I hope you fulfill your part of the deal"

Elissa gulped; she somehow suspected that the 'deal' had something to do with her.

Malik replied with the same level of toughness "I wouldn't be the leader of this bureau if I didn't fulfill my duties, Altair." He made a pause "You can rest all you need, but do not disturb me."

Malik turned and went to a nearby shelf in the back of the room, where he grabbed two apples. He handed one to Elissa and went to the scrolls shelf, grabbed one of the thin papers and unrolled it on the counter.

The girl looked worriedly to the tanned male and headed towards him, but the other man stopped her, holding her by her shoulder.

"You're coming with me." He said dryly.

Malik quickly stood and took Altair's arm away of Elissa's shoulder. "So you can hurt her again? No, she's staying here." He softly pushed the girl back and stood in front of her.

"I would not hurt an innocent"

"I thought the same thing in Solomon's Temple." Malik replied dryly.

Elissa could see that Altair flinched at Malik's words; the atmosphere between them was getting tense, so she quickly interfered.

"Hey guys, c'mon, hold your horses." She put herself in the middle of the two men and turned to Malik "Malik, it's ok; I'm not afraid of Altair, I trust that he won't hurt me."

Altair raised an eyebrow, although they couldn't see it. He hadn't understood the meaning of her first sentence, just the last part. Malik, on the other way, studied her face quietly for a while.

Sighing, the man finally spoke "Alright, Elissa. Do what you think it's correct." And went back to the bench behind the counter to resume his work.

Elissa, once more, looked at him concerned, but feeling Altair's stare behind her, she turned to face him. "Hum… so, where are we going?"

Altair turned back and looked to her by behind his shoulder "Follow me" He said and headed to the exit.

Elissa looked at Malik one more time, waiting for his approval. The man looked at her by the corner of his eyes, then smiled and looked fully to her.

"Cover your face with this." He threw a silky and long pale brown cloth to her. "Safety and peace, little one" He said warmly.

Elissa smiled brightly "For you too Malik! I'll be right back" She answered and exited the bureau, covering her face with the silky cloth.

When Malik was finally alone, he sighed sadly.

Malik feared that Elissa, just like Kadar, would start to follow the same steps as Altair. When his brother was alive, he used to see Altair as the epitome of skill and power of the Brotherhood and attempted to emulate him, what infuriated Malik to no end.

Malik disliked Altair for his skill and arrogance, but the younger Al-sayf ignored his brother's warnings, following Altair's teachings, rather than his sibling's far more cautious ways.

"_I just hope she doesn't follow the same path as Kadar…"_

…_._

Altair sighed annoyed, waiting for the girl reach him. When he heard steps, he looked backwards by the corner of his eyes; she was climbing down the wooden stairs.

"Why did you take so long?" He asked coldly.

"I was just…" She stuttered.

"Let's go." He cut her off and started walking deep in the crowd. Elissa followed him, but there were too much people, she bumped in several of them, trying to reach the assassin that continued walking nonstop.

"_Watch your path, woman!" _

Altair's eyes widened and he quickly turned backwards. The little girl stared wide eyed at an enormous man yelling at her, infuriated.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry sir; this is not going to happen again." Altair quickly stood before her, facing the man.

"Teach your woman how to behave!" He shouted angrily and walked away.

Altair shot a glace to her "Come." He said and held her in front of him by her shoulders; taking her to an alley.

This was when the ex-master assassin felt a delicious smell. _Lavender_. He instinctively lowered his head almost to her neck, to feel the fragrance. Altair breathed deeply, feeling the soft scent; it was her hair that was carrying that wonderful smell. The man gently caught a little lock of hair between his fingers, while still guiding her to the alley, and smelled it gently. Oh, how he loved that scent.

"Uh…What are you doing?" Elissa asked tense. She had felt Altair acting weirdly as soon as he started guide her. Her heart was beating hard on her chest, she just wanted to race away from him so she could breathe again.

Altair woke up from his trance and huffed, releasing her in the moment they arrived in the small alley. He gestured to her sit on a bench, while he leaned in the wall right in front of it.

"Girl, I know that you still hide something from me. I demand you to tell me" He said toughly while she adjusted herself in the bench

'_As if you would believe it'_ "I'm not hiding anything from you, Altair. I swear." She said trying to sound convincing.

He studied her face "You're lying once more."

"No, I'm not."

Altair lowered his head, so she could see his tough look. The girl avoided his gaze.

"Look to me and answer." He demanded coldly, approaching her.

She looked defiantly to him, trying to seem tough. But he wouldn't give up, so she just sighed and gestured him to sit beside her.

He shook his head and leaned on the wall again.

She rolled her eyes and said "Alright…There's still something that I didn't want to tell you… but you will not believe it, so why don't we just let it aside?"

"This information can help us to find the meaning of the symbol in your arm; I can't just let it aside."

She bit her lip and looked to the ground "I don't even know how to start…"

He gently pushed her forehead backwards with his index finger, raising her gaze "Don't look down."

The girl blinked and scratched her head "Okay… so I'll be direct: I'm not from this time."

Altair let a low sarcastic chuckle "What?"

Elissa looked at him angrily "This isn't a joke, I was born 1993. I came from 2012."

"I don't believe it."

"I told you so. And I don't care." She stood up and shot a tough glance to him "Now that you already had fun of me can I return to the bureau?"

"How do you expect that I believe in what you say?"

"I wondered exactly the same thing before tell you, and the answer is: I don't know! Malik believes me, is up to you chose if you believe too." She sighed and started to walk away. Altair followed her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked without looking back.

"I can't just let you be." He replied, trying to reach her.

She speeded up her pace; avoiding the civilians "I didn't know you were my body guard."

"Young lady!" Elissa heard a feminine voice shout and stopped abruptly, looking around for the origin of it. Altair managed to reach her and looked around too.

The girl finally caught the sight of a woman, a few inches higher than her, with dark green robes running towards her. The brown haired woman cupped Elissa's face and embraced her.

"I knew it was you! I would recognize these beautiful eyes of yours everywhere, young lady!" The woman said emotionally.

Elissa's eyes widened when she realized who she was. She was the woman that she tried to save the first day she arrived in Jerusalem. Smiling, the girl replied the motherly hug the older woman was giving her. Altair watched the scene silently.

"How are you, young one? Did you have a hard time with those injuries?" She asked holding her arm gently and taking a look on it.

"More or less, I would say. A friend of mine helped me a lot" Elissa answered winking.

"I'm glad you're well now, my friend. I can repay you for helping me now." The woman said holding her hands.

"Oh, no,no,no; you don't need to repay me for anything. Principally because I just messed the things up that day" she grimaced "Altair was the one who saved you." Elissa looked to the man, who kept quiet, and back to the woman.

The woman made a slight bow to the assassin "Yes, I've already thanked him; while you were unconscious. But I have to thank you too, young one. You helped me too; I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't show up at the time."

Elissa blushed "That's kind of you, lady. By the way, what's your name?"

She smiled "My name is Najwa Ashhad. What about yours, my dear?"

"My name is Elissa Hunter"

"I don't even say that I found it strange; I bet you've hear it a lot of times." She chuckled

"You're absolutely right." Elissa laughed.

"But it's beautiful too, don't worry." She said warmly

"Excuse-me for the interruption, lady" Altair said "but how did you knew about the assassins?"

Najwa turned her attention to the tall man "I help the creed, mister Altair. My home is a shelter for the novices in training here in Jerusalem."

Altair nodded and the woman returned her attention to the young woman.

"Where are you staying, my child? You're welcome in my house if you need." Najwa said fondly.

"It would be a pleasure Najwa." Elissa said brightly.

At this time, both women didn't notice, but Altair involuntary flinched. Deep inside him he didn't want to lose sight of that young woman. He didn't say anything, but kept high alert of her words, expecting that she said she would stay in the bureau.

"However" The girl continued "I'm sorry, I can't leave the place I'm staying. I promised to my friend that I would stay with him." She said smiling kindly.

For a moment, Elissa thought of leaving Malik, so he would not have to take care of her anymore. But she also remembered what he said; that she lightened his heart again and that he was glad she was there.

Altair sighed in relief mentally, without notice. He cursed himself mentally too, for being feeling that way.

Najwa smiled softly "I understand my dear." She giggled and approached Elissa to whisper in her ear _"You are interested in this friend of yours, aren't you?"_

Elissa felt her entire face burn bright red "N-n-no! I'm not! Y-you misunderstood me! He's just a friend!" She squeaked.

"Oooh, I understand!" She put her palm on her cheek; her eyes were sparkling and wide open _"So mister Altair is the one! _"She whispered again.

The poor girl was even redder now, like a tomato "Gwa-wh-what?F-for heaven's sakes, no!"

Altair raised an eyebrow, confused; He didn't know what the two women were talking about.

The older woman laughed and winked to the young one "Alright my dear; I'm sorry, I like too much this kind of conversation! However I'm deprived of it, since I'm surrounded by men mostly, because of my work." She giggled "Anyways, my door is always open to you, if someday you need it." She hugged the small girl "See you another time, my child." Najwa said and walked away.

Elissa smiled and turned backwards, still bright red, finding Altair blocking her way.

She frowned "W-what?"

"What did she whisper to you?"

Elissa's face reddened again "I-It's none of your concern" She said and tried to continue walking, but he blocked her way with his arm.

"I think you forgot how the things work." He said sarcastically

"W-why do you always act like that?" She shouted nervously "She just asked me about Malik, Ok? A-a-and I got embarrassed, that's it!" She decided to omit the part about him.

Altair frowned and lowered his arm, letting her go. The girl walked angrily back to the bureau; Altair followed her not too far; staring at her and feeling a strange sensation within him; one that could be called a hint of jealousy.

…..

The two finally arrived in the bureau. Elissa happily greeted Malik with a hug and told him all about Najwa while the tanned man grabbed food and water for both of them.

Altair grabbed the same for himself and watched silently the both talking. Malik smiled brightly just when _she _was near him; and she wasn't different. He could see how she got happy when he was near her. The ex-master assassin felt the jealousy within him increase while seeing those both together. He just tried to ignore them and concentrate in the travel he would have to do tomorrow.

However, every time she laughed, his attention was pulled back to them. He wondered if it was because of her lavender scent.

Sometime later, she asked the bureau leader if she could wash her clothes on the tub. Malik consented and the girl headed to the other room with her old clothes in hands. The two assassins didn't exchange a single word the whole time alone.

Finally it was night. Elissa lay on the usual mat between some cushions and covered herself with the blanket; Altair arranged himself on the mat not too far from hers.

"Good night, little one" Malik said warmly and headed to inside the bureau, but stopped when Elissa called him.

"Wait! Hum… Malik… could you stay with me until I sleep? If you're not too tired, of course…" She asked quietly, blushing. "My brother used to stay with me when I was scared or simply nervous…"

He looked to her fondly "Of course I can." Malik said and headed to sit beside her.

Elissa adjusted her position in the mat, resting her head in one cushion. Malik passed his arm above her head and started to slightly scratch the back of her ear; giving the girl a nice relaxing sensation.

Altair was lying down to the opposite side, gritting his teeth. Why had Malik to get so much attention from the girl? The fond moments between them annoyed him. Even more now, because he could smell the lavender scent emanating from her hair just behind him. The ex-master assassin shut his eyes angrily, trying to think about other things.

For the first time, Elissa could sleep peacefully in that land. Without any sad dreams. Altair, on the other hand, slept with wrath in his mind.

…

"I'm leaving, Malik" Elissa heard the cold voice of Altair say.

The girl groggily opened her eyes, searching for the two men. She couldn't see many things, since she was still sleepy and the sun hadn't risen yet.

"How much time will take you to come back?" Malik asked serious.

"Two weeks. I'm going to Masyaf first, then to Damascus, to fulfill a mission; after that I'll head straight back here."Altair answered while packing some supplies.

"_Altair is leaving?" _Elissa thought sadly. Although the guy annoyed her to no end, she knew she would miss him.

"What's your hurry, Altair?" Malik asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

Altair frowned "You know why, Malik. Don't tease me."

Elissa heard their footsteps approaching her and managed to prop on her elbows to look to them.

"Good travel Altair!" She yawned and rubbed her eyes "Take care."

Altair stopped and looked at her silently. Malik watched cautiously Altair's reaction.

Finally, the assassin said "Safety and peace, girl." Before climbing up and exiting the bureau.

Malik smiled and looked to the young woman "Go back to sleep, little one. It's too early yet"

Elissa only smiled and went back to sleep. That time she dreamed about Altair; about the scene of him breathing on her neck that afternoon. Just like in that time, she couldn't even breathe.

'_S-stop!" She tried to push him, but he held her by her waist and pulled her backwards, towards him._

_Her heart pounded hard on her chest and she couldn't speak nor move. A low cry left her mouth when she felt his hand going upwards; it stopped in her neck and forced her head backwards, also slipping the cloth that covered her head and neck away from it._

'_No,no! This isn't right! I don't even like him!' She thought trying to gather strength to move.'Think about Noland!He's the right guy for you! Same age, same school, __same time__!"_

_Her endeavor, however, was in vain when she felt his lips on her neck; while his hand pulled her forehead towards his shoulder, to give him free access to her delicate skin. His mouth danced slowly in her flesh, leaving a hot trail where it passed. The girl let out a low moan when the man gave a long and slow lick on her skin. _

'_What are you doing?' She managed to say between a gasp._

_The illusionary Altair didn't answer, but started to slip his other hand to beneath her shirt, massaging her belly._

'_Get off me!' She shouted weakly. The girl couldn't stand the wave of heat that had invaded her body. If she didn't do something, she would definitely give in to his passionate actions; but even if it was just a dream, she couldn't give in to him; she had to fight._

Finally, Elissa woke up; sweat covered her body and her face was colored with a slight pink.

She sat, breathing deeply and with eyes wide open.

'_What…in the world…was that..?'_

She couldn't believe she had dreamed about that. Elissa cupped her face, trying to restrain her blush.

'_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' _She kept repeating on her mind.

"Are you alright Elissa?"

Elissa froze and robotically turned her head to the confused man on the door. "Of course Malik!Hahaha!" She said waving one hand nervously and covering her face with another.

Malik raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused; then he cleared his throat "Alright…Are you hungry?"

"Totally!But I need to wash my face first, excuse-me!" She said and ran to the tub room, closing the door behind her.

"What's with her today?" Malik wondered to himself worried.

Elissa kneeled in front of one wooden bucket of water and washed her face with the cold liquid.

"Oh dear…I'm going nuts." She whispered quietly to herself. "I don't even like the guy and I'm having these kinds of thoughts about him…but his lips on my neck felt so good!" She shivered at the thought of it; but shook her head in disapproving.

Elissa breathed deeply and closed her eyes "Okay, Elissa…calm down… this is just because he is handsome, has a sexy voice and do weird things around you. It's all going to be alright…"

.

.

.

"GODDAMMIT!"

Malik jumped when he heard her shout. He slowly approached the bathroom door and knocked it, softly.

"Elissa, are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry Malik! It's just PMS! I mean… you don't know what that is, but, anyways, I'm alright!"She shouted from inside there.

Malik sighed and grabbed their breakfast, then headed back to the hall, sitting on the mat there. The man smiled to himself, thinking about the young woman that now lived with him. She for sure changed his life and softened his heart. Although she acted very strangely most of times, he got used to be with her; he didn't know how he would get used to not have her near again, when she went back home.

His chest ached every time he thought about that. Malik knew that he shouldn't be feeling that way, but she appeared just when he was most vulnerable. She managed to replace the sorrow in his heart, due to his brother's death, with hope and happiness. He just couldn't avoid the feeling that she had to stay by his side, so he could protect her and he would not suffer anymore.

"Hey! I'm back!" He heard her cheerful voice say and smiled, then handed her the usual water bowl with bread and fruits to her. She sat by his side on the mat.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked fondly.

She smiled "For the first time since I arrived here." _'Except for the dream part'_

He chuckled "I'm glad I helped."

"You're always helping me, Malik, just by being by my side." Elissa said kindly.

The young woman bit her bread happily; Malik's smile faded and he looked to the food in his hands.

**Elissa's POV**

Clearing his throat he said "Elissa, I have to tell you something…"

I looked puzzled to him "What is it?"

"I…talked to Altair. You need to go to Masyaf with him to meet our master…" Malik said quietly

My smile disappeared from my face "What?Why?"

"…The meaning of why you are here, your visions, the symbol in your arm, are not things that I or Altair can solve... Only Al Mualim may be capable of figuring out this." He said and put a lock of hair behind my ear; his look serious.

"But… I don't want to leave you Malik" I said sadly

He caressed my cheek with his hand "Neither do I, little one…" he whispered. "But this may be the only chance you have to come back home…" Malik said with pain in his voice.

I felt my heart ache. I mean, I knew what he said was true; but I liked Malik so much. I wished that, when I went back home, he could go with me; but I knew that wasn't possible.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. "…Can't you come with us, at least?"

He softly pushed my head to his shoulder; I held his robes tightly.

"No… I can't leave the bureau."

"Will I have to go when Altair come back?"

"...Yes"

I bit my lip "In two weeks, isn't it?"

He just nodded.

There was a silence moment before Malik spoke again.

He pushed me backwards, so I could look to him. His eyes sparkled with a mixture of emotions "But we still have plenty of time together! Two weeks do not pass quickly!" He said mostly to convince him.

I smiled sadly and hugged him tightly again "That's right…"

Malik massaged the back of my neck; I loved when he did that, it felt so good! "Also, I want you to be prepared for the travel. I want to teach you how to treat wounds, to make bread, to find a safe place when it's needed… Have you ever sword fight, little one?"

I chuckled "No, in my era people don't use a sword to fight anymore."

"Really? What do you use then?" Malik asked puzzled.

I thought about it a moment; what would I tell him? "We, I mean; I don't use, but people use weapons that can fire bullets; these are, hum… things made of iron, If I can say like this"

"Humm…that's strange…" He answered simply

Another minute passed silently. This time, I was the one who broke it.

I smiled and straightened myself to look to him "Malik I know I can't replace your brother's place, and neither can you replace my brother's one; but you're like my big brother from this era…You'll always be in my heart." I said smiling kindly.

Malik smiled and looked to me fondly; then he kissed my forehead "I feel the same thing, little one. Thanks for sharing your feelings with me" He said quietly.

…

In that same day; Malik started to teach me how to use a small dagger in fight. It was a bit difficult to me to use it; I was used to fight with my bare hands, so I dropped it unintentionally a bunch of times; Malik just kept saying "Don't worry, try again." And we started it all over again; it was frustrating for the very first times, but after it I got used to the small weapon in my hand.

After the fight training, Malik taught me how to read his maps. But I couldn't learn it, since I found out that I couldn't read Arabic!

"How can't you read it?You talk Arabic!" Malik asked surprised.

"We've already had this conversation Malik, I hear you talking English, not Arabic; you hear me talking Arabic, not English!" I explained to him again.

Poor friend of mine; he just sighed disappointed and tried to teach me the basic of the language, but as expected, I didn't get a single letter, or symbol, or whatever it was.

Unlike what Malik told me, the days passed quickly. Everyday he taught me a bit of fight with the dagger, a bit of Arabic writing, a bit of treatment of wounds; he even taught me how to make bread! I wasn't a chef at cooking, but I knew something about it, so it was easy to me to learn. That was a day, also, that he told me a little more about the brotherhood and their enemies, the templars.

One week and five days later, he handed me a sword to practice; it was very different from fighting with a dagger, of course; but I didn't go that bad, although I preferred the smaller weapon. After the class, Malik asked me how was the life on my era, to my surprise. I told him about school, about my friends, about pizza and video games; by the way, he was very surprised about the TV and the video games, it was very funny. I also told him that when the people end school, they have to go to college, before they can work in stable works, usually; and that were variety of things that people used to learn just because they liked it; like exotic cooking, or, like me, how to ride a horse.

"You learn how to ride a horse just because you like it? But how do you travel then?" He asked confused.

I laughed "If I told you, you wouldn't understand, just like the TV. But we don't use horses every time anymore."

"I can't understand it…" He said with a puzzled expression and crossed arms.

I laughed once more "You see, I use my horse to train for jump competitions, and for fun too. He's my friend and I love him."

"What's his name?" He asked smiling

"His name's Shadow, he loves apples and carrots; he's all black, it's beautiful to see his pelage shining in the sun." I smiled nostalgically "I miss him so much too…"

"It's a powerful name; he must be a very beautiful horse indeed." He looked to me confused, again "Elissa, what are 'jump competitions'?"

I chuckled "Well, since we don't use horses as transport ways anymore, some people like to train with them to jump obstacles made by persons. It's a sport in my time. This competitions use to be very beautiful! I don't jump that much, just 90 centimeters, but some people jump 1,30 meters or higher! It's beautiful to see the horses jumping that high, and it's fun too! Even if is a low high competition."

"I can't imagine that, though…but if you say it is beautiful, I believe in you."

"I can show you my skills one day! Just lend me a horse!" I said smiling brightly

Malik smiled sadly "Of course…One day…"

I looked at him wondering about his expression. Then I realized why of it: my time in Jerusalem was ending, there was left only two more days there. My smile disappeared; I felt my heart divided. I didn't want to leave Malik, but I also wanted to go home. Goddammit! Why the things had to be like this? Why couldn't I be like Kagome from Inuyasha and travel through time when I wanted to?

"It's alright, Elissa…" His voice brought me back to reality; he held my hand. "You have to do this, you can't be stuck here forever…And I'll always be with you." He said gently stroking my hand; his eyes held a deep fondness.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say that I wanted to stay with him, but I just couldn't; I had to come back to my family.

"You don't need to say anything, little one. I understand." He said with a fond smile

I looked to him surprised; but then chuckled "You always seem able to read my mind" I whispered "Malik, I wanted so badly that you could go with me. You're my best friend, my brother."

He just hugged me. I think he didn't know what to say too.

…

The last two days had passed. On the travel's day morning, I woke up lazily to pack some more things with Malik's help.

"I put in your bag some more herbs mixtures." Malik showed me the bottles "This one is for general injuries and this is for poisoned injuries. There is also flour and oil, to make bread, two bowls, and three apples. On the other bag, two blankets, a new cape, your old clothes, three cloths to clean injuries." He winked "I put that lavender essence that you like too, is in this bottle"

I smiled warmly "Thank you Malik! You're the best!" I said and hugged him chuckling "But you left no work for me this way!"

**Normal POV**

Malik laughed and stroked her head. "I can't help it; you're like a little sister that I have to take care of."

"Safety and peace, Malik" A familiar cold voice said from the door.

Altair watched the both cautiously before speak. He tried his best to not get angry from their closeness, but did not succeed. The assassin thought that with all those days away from the girl would push away his strange sensations towards her; but it had the contrary effect. Every day he was away from Jerusalem, his mind stubbornly made him think about her, even if it was for just some seconds. He kept trying to convince himself that it would pass; and it worked for the last three days away from Jerusalem. But when he saw the both hugging each other, his jealousy came with all its strength. He was double pissed off; firstly for seeing that scene and secondly for being angry for it.

Elissa released Malik and waved to Altair "Hey Altair! How was the travel?"

Malik just kept staring at the man silently.

"We're leaving, girl." The ex-master assassin said roughly

Elissa's jaw dropped "What?B-but…"

Malik interfered "What's the hurry, Altair? Don't you have to let your horse rest before travel again?"

"I will not bow to your excuses just because you want a little more time with this girl." He said dryly "The earlier we left, the earlier she can go back home."

Malik narrowed his eyes, studying Altair's shadowed face; and then he smirked maliciously "Oooh, I see, I see... I understand, Altair." He said ironically, and then turned his attention to the confused girl looking to him "Elissa, it's alright to you to leave now?"

Elissa bit her lip "Hum…yeah, I guess. I would have to do it sooner or later…But what about-"

"I'll be fine little one. Remember what I said" He said and caressed her cheek.

"Are you done? So we can leave." Altair said annoyed, turning to face the door; but kept an eye to the both.

Elissa hugged Malik innocently "Good bye Malik… I'll miss you so much. If I can, I'll come back to see you before I go back home!"

Malik replied the hug fondly "I'll miss you too, my little one. Be careful, alright? And come back if you can." He released her and stroked her cheek; next he kissed her forehead kindly.

Altair gritted his teeth and walked towards them; grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her to the hall "You're taking too long!"

Elissa complained about him being so rude, but followed the man.

Malik smirked and said lovingly after it "Safety and peace, little one!"

"Safety and peace, brother" She said warmly with a smile, and then climbed the wall right after the irritated assassin.

Malik chuckled softly "I can't believe he is falling for her"

The tanned man finally realized why Altair was acting so different and angrily towards them. The ex-master assassin was jealous of him; that's why he was in a hurry; he wanted to take Elissa away from him. He shook his head smiling with himself

'_I doubt he'll admit it that soon. He probably thinks he'll stop feeling that way when she's no longer with me… Novice.' _

The bureau leader sighed amusedly and went back to his old work with the maps.

* * *

><p>Guys, first of all THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :'DDD Seriously, your appreciation makes me shining with hapiness and inspiration! I've even started to do chap 8 already! :D<p>

Now I'm going to answer your reviews (I was going to aswer each of them with P.M, but I changed my mind XD)

_Ghostukine_: LOL XD, I always thought that Malik should have more way with women than Alty, so I put it in the story lol

_xVentressx_: I prefer Alty too :D, but I can't deny I thought about making a romantic scene with Malik and Elissa! XD Thanks for your comment! :DD

_BadBlackCatXV_: You know, when I revised the chapters(until 7) I though that seemed more MalxOC too LOOOL that must be my love for him that passed to Elissa XD awww! thank you so much for kind your words! 3 I'm glad you're enjoying! =)

Aaaand this is it guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What did you think about it? Haa, Alty is getting jealouss, haha! Just to you know, the next chappy will have a (quite hot) AltairxElissa scene!

Thanks for all favs, alerts and reviews guys! I'm so happy that you're enjoying TOF!


	8. Poison

Heyyy! Here's chap 8! 8D**  
><strong>

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Elissa's POV<strong>

I slowly climbed down the stairs. Thinking about the travel I would face.

"Let's go" I heard Altair say and then felt his hand grabbing my wrist, pulling me to walk with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get free from his grasp, but he didn't let go.

"A woman walking alone is an easy prey and catch too much attention; principally you with this eyes of yours" He said quietly without looking to me.

"Oh…" I answered simply. _'Does this means that he think my eyes are pretty?'_

"Stay closer." He said and pulled me forward, closer to him.

I felt my heart speed its beating and my cheeks get warmer; that made me feel so dumb! It was like I was fourteen again.

The time seemed not to pass; I walked tensely by his side, not even paying attention to the crowd. I only came back to reality when we arrived in huge stone archway, with several guards around it.

"Try to cover more of your face." He said and I felt his hand snaking on my waist.

My face was painted with bright red "Again, What the hell are you doing Altair?" I asked squeaky

"This is the only way we can pass through the guards without being noticed. I would prefer use those scholars there" He discretely pointed to a group of men in white robes "But you wouldn't be able to blend with them. Now be quiet and try not to expose your face"

I nodded slightly and he held me closer; I kept my head low and close to his chest, to cover my face. Through the little space between the silky cloth that covered my head and Altair's chest, I could see us walking through the archway. Suddenly, we were on the other side of it, harmless, but Altair just released me when we arrived in front of a black horse.

I cleared my throat and straightened myself; then looked to the big horse in front of me. He wasn't fully black; half of his anterior and a third of his posterior were white; he also had a white spot on his face. The powerful animal was taller than my Shadow, which was not a short horse. I was amazed with him.

Carefully I stretched my hand, so he could sniff my hand; he looked at me suspicious, but then slowly approached his nose to my hand and sniffed it. I felt the horse's warm breath on my palm and instantly remembered of my horse, it was nostalgic. After that, I slowly moved my hand towards its powerful neck and petted him; smiling fondly to him.

"What's his name, Altair?" I asked still looking to the beautiful animal that now sniffed my neck. I could see that the man was arranging some bags on the horse's saddle.

"It's a female, and her name is Hadia." He said quietly

"She's truly beautiful…" I said still petting the mare, enchanted "My horse is black too, but believe me, she's far taller and stronger than him." I chuckled.

"What's his name?" He asked quietly while verifying the baggage

"Is Shadow." I whispered.

"You can mount now." He said turning to face me.

I looked at him confused "But if I'll ride her, who you will?"

"You'll ride with me" He answered simply.

"What?No,no,no. I am pretty able to ride a horse by myself." I said indignant

"No. If you ride with me we'll catch less attention and I don't run the risk of you trying to escape. Also, women generally do not ride horses by their selves. Now mount."

"No way! I don't want to be on the same horse as you." I said crossing my arms and blushing slightly. Seriously, he expected me to sit in a horse in front of him? No way in hell.

"Mount now or I'll throw you up in the horse." He said narrowing his eyes

"Don't you dare touch me, mister demand!" I said narrowing my eyes too. I could almost see a lighting bolt between our eyes.

While I was glaring Altair, I spotted some guards suspiciously looking to us. One of them whispered something to the other and started walking towards us. I shot a last glare at the assassin ahead of me, and then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright… I'll mount on her" I said tiredly.

Altair watched me, with crossed arms, mount in the animal. When I was well arranged on the saddle, he mounted on the mare too, sitting behind me. The peaceful mare huffed tiredly while I shifted uncomfortably. Altair passed his arms through both sides of my body, grabbing the reins; he adjusted them, making his arms almost embrace me. After all was ready, Altair made Hadia start walking.

'_Oh dear… this is going to be a looong trip' _I thought tiredly and tried to cheer me up singing "On my Way" mentally. Instinctively, I tried to reach the stirrup, but found Altair's foot on it. _'Oh, great! My legs will be totally aching when we stop' _Although I, sometimes, train riding a horse without using stirrups, I wasn't used to it.

When my mind came back to think about the man behind me, I froze. Suddenly, I could feel the warmth of all his muscles, behind and beside me. My heart, once more, raced in my chest. Desperately, I tried to keep my back away from his chest, but with the come and goes movement of the mare, it was impossible.

I tried to remain calm, although my head seemed to be about to explode. _'It's just physical attraction Elissa. Soon it'll be over' _I kept saying in my mind.

'_Kyaaa'_ I screamed in my mind when I felt him tightening his grip on my waist.

"Hold tight. I'll speed up the pace" He said quietly and commanded the mare to gallop.

I breathed harshly. Now it was even more difficult to keep a distance from his body.

'_His voice is so charming' _I thought without notice, but then cursed myself mentally.

'_Somebody help me!'_

**Normal POV**

Altair noticed that the girl in front of him was tense, but he had his own tension problems to solve. Although he was enjoying the nice lavender smell that he missed during those two weeks, it was also driving him insane. He felt the urge to take that cloth from her head and bury his face on her neck and hair. He kept trying to convince him that it was just because of the fragrance itself, but it wasn't. He wanted to feel the scent _in _her skin and hair; it was far more pleasurable than feeling just the essence.

On the middle of the afternoon, they stopped next to a small river, hidden from the nearby village. They let Hadia free to drink some water and graze while they both ate some fruits and drank water too. They didn't exchange more words than the necessary; and soon they were back on the horse.

…

"It's already getting too dark to travel. There's an oasis not to far from here where we'll pass the night." Altair announced to the girl that now rested on his chest. She just nodded and closed her eyes, trying to rest a bit. The man looked with curiosity at her; she seemed to be more relaxed now.

Suddenly, Altair heard steps from some horses furtively approaching. He discretely looked around, looking for the animals between the mountains, but found nothing. He kept alert and speeded up the mare's pace, to see if the riders did it too; and so did they.

"Hey, girl, stay alert. We're being followed_" _He whispered in her ear.

Elissa opened her eyes and straightened herself to look around, silently. She approached Altair's ear and whispered "How do you know we're being followed? I can't see anyone."

Altair felt her breath in his neck and thought of how good that felt; but quickly recomposed and answered "I heard their horses' steps. If you pay attention, you'll be able to hear them too."

The girl closed her eyes and stood silent, paying attention to the environment's sounds. After a moment, her eyes snapped open "I can hear them."

"I'll try to lose them" Altair whispered and started to enter deep in the mountains, doing several circles, but without losing the track to the oasis.

Sometime later, Altair made Hadia stop and dismounted; Elissa followed his action, but the assassin signaled to her to withdraw her weapon and keep beside the mare, which now moved her ears to every side, listening with attention the mountain's sounds.

"I couldn't lose them, we'll have to fight." He whispered seriously "Did you learn how to fight properly?"

"I…I think so…" She said nervously "What are they? Templars?"

"I don't think so… they seem trained to follow furtively. Templars don't act like that… They must be a group of robbers."

The girl started to cold sweat. What if her skills weren't enough? The last time she fought people of that era she got her ass kicked, and they were simply guards. What now that she would have to fight trained robbers?

"Raise your head. Everything will end well." She heard him say and raised her head to look at him; his eyes were full of courage that he tried to transmit to her. She then narrowed her eyes in a tough expression and nodded, prepared for battle.

Altair explained to her his plan. She would be the bait; although she didn't like much the idea, she followed his words. Elissa quickly mounted on the mare and positioned her close to some rocks; where Altair would hide. The girl did as the assassin told her and covered more of her face with her cloth, while hided her dagger in her sleeve.

As soon as they were positioned, a group of ten mounted muscular males riding horses surrounded the poor girl. All of them dismounted, but just one headed to the girl, the leader.

"Look what do we have here boys! A lost little calf." The man said, making all the others let out evil laughs.

He touched Elissa's thigh, making her feel the urge to kick his face, but she couldn't. She had to stay quiet the most time she could, so Altair could get a good chance to strike the most men that he could.

"Where did your husband went little calf? We saw him with you." He grabbed her scarf and pulled her down roughly; making her stood in front of him "I can't believe he was so gentle to leave just at time for us to catch you."

The man made the cloth fall from her head, making her bright turquoise orbs visible to all men, whom smirked and did malicious sounds; whispering to each other dirty comments about her; one of them even said out loud "That's a truly beautiful one, sir!"

Elissa looked toughly at the big man holding her; her eyes sparkled with fury "Actually, he's right behind you."

Before the man could reply, a shining blade was buried in his chest. The man fell lifeless in the ground. Quickly, Altair managed to strike two more of them that were still trying to understand what was happening. Elissa tripped the nearest man and pierced his belly with her dagger; the man screamed in pain, making the girl momentarily petrified, and giving the chance to other man come and grab her; he roughly threw her towards some rocks.

Altair, now with his sword in hands, looked to the young woman that tried to stand up. He huffed annoyed and tried to reach her, but the men surrounded him.

"No,no,no. You'll not reach your pretty woman, brat." One of them said.

Elissa coughed painfully, holding her belly, and tried to stand up, but saw a blade moving towards her. She quickly rolled back and managed to stand. Once more, the men swung his tiny silver blade towards her; Elissa dodged crouching and hit him with a powerful round kick; the man was thrown backwards and fell roughly on the ground. The girl tried to run to him to hit him with her dagger, but another two blades tried to lacerate her; one of them managed to harm her neck.

"Little calf knows how to fight, eh?" One of them said and both swung their swords towards her. She blocked their attacks with her weapon and counterattacked them. When they stepped back because of her strike, she quickly glanced the assassin; she saw once more, now clearly, how he seemed to dance with his sword.

The two men moved towards her ferociously, but she kept calm and waited his attacks. On the right time, she evaded one of their swords and then crouched, spinning right after it and burying her dagger on the other man's thigh. He also screamed in pain, but that time she kept firm; her eyebrows were roughly furrowed and she held a fiercely expression.

The other man turned and attacked her shoulder; Elissa tried to dodge stepping aside, but a cut opened her flesh. She let out a low cry of pain, but quickly seized her momentum and spun to hit the man strongly on his abdomen with her dagger. The man screamed and fell to the ground.

"You little bitch!" An infuriated voice said behind her and she quickly spun; the first man's shining blade hovered in front of her, she wouldn't be able to dodge.

Elissa closed her eyes and tried to protect herself with her blade. When she opened her eyes again, she saw white robes in front of her and also blood. It was Altair, he had managed to pierce the man's chest with his hidden blade, but he could not evade his attack. The robber fell lifeless on the ground; while the assassin rudely took the tiny blade from his shoulder with a low painful grunt.

"Get on the horse now" He said gritting his teeth because of the pain.

"But Altair-"

"I said _now_, girl! We're almost there." He cut her off roughly.

Elissa flinched, but quickly mounted on the mare; Altair did the same and made the animal gallop quickly to their destination. Soon they arrived on the little oasis between the mountains; it was already night.

Both dismounted and Elissa quickly grabbed one of the blankets and extended it on the sand. She grabbed Altair's arm and guided him to it, but he roughly freed from her grasp.

"I don't need you to take care of me…" He said panting

She frowned and angrily grabbed his arm again "Stop acting like a stupid arrogant! You're hurt and I didn't even take a look on it yet! Please, sit on the blanket and let me take care of you!"

Altair studied her face for a moment, still breathing harshly; then give up and sat on the white blanket. Elissa sat on her knees in front of him.

"Alright, take off your upper robes." She said trying to act like a doctor, but she couldn't help a slight blush.

He glared her and she did the same. The girl wouldn't give up that time.

Altair, then, started to take off his upper robe. Elissa looked to the other side to avoid blushing even more. When she looked back to him, his chocolate brown eyes stared intently at her; her eyes started to go downwards, but she forced herself to stop at his injury; and it was pretty bad.

"Oh my god Altair… It's awful…" She whispered terrified.

That certainly wasn't a normal injury. It held a very dark green color mixed with dark purple and was already swollen. She remembered Malik's classes about injuries and turned her gaze back to the chocolate orbs.

"Altair, how are you feeling?" She asked gulping

He kept silent for a moment, frowning "I'm dizzy and cold, my injury seems to be burning my skin." He answered still with his usual cold tone.

Elissa bit her lip and stretched her hand to touch the edges of the wound. She felt him shiver at her touch; his skin was burning "Altair, I think that blade was poisoned. I'll need to put one of those mixtures that Malik packed for us, just a moment; don't move, okay?"

The assassin watched silently the girl go to her bag and grab a cloth, two bowls and some bandages. His head seemed to be spinning incessantly; he had to search for support on a nearby tree, resting his back on it.

"Hold tight!" He heard her saying while cleaning his wound with a wet cloth. He didn't even notice when had she came back to him.

"Altair, this is going to hurt, okay? I'm sorry, but it's for your own health." She said feeling guilty and put the cloth with the dark green liquid in Altair's flesh.

The man let out a grave roar of pain and Elissa felt her heart ache.

"I'm sorry Altair, this is all my fault!" She said in the edge of crying

The assassin, then, rested his head on her shoulder. "Continue, I know that you have to do this."

Elissa closed her eyes and put a bit more of the mixture on Altair's injury, making him grunt painfully on her shoulder.

"Alright… now I just have to bandage it and you can rest, okay?" She said trying to seem strong.

Altair weakly straightened himself and she started to wrap the bandage on him. Suddenly, he started to feel strange; like he was losing control of his body and his feelings. Every time the girl's palm touched his chest, he felt a wave of electricity invade his body, and an urge to take her in his arms.

He just blinked and she had already wrapped him; she was now touching his forehead with her palm.

"Geez, you're burning! C'mon, lie down and I'll put a wet cloth on your forehead." He could only understand half of her words and saw that she went to the little lake.

**Elissa's POV**

I was almost exploding from nervously. I had to fight a bunch of criminals, Altair was poisoned and now had a fever, and I was just an, injured, eighteen year old girl! I've never had to deal with things like that! I didn't even want to be a doctor!

Shivering, I went back to Altair with the clean water in the bowl. He was still sitting; I sighed and sat in front of him again.

"Altair, please, lie down. I need to…" Suddenly, Altair held me tightly and spun us, so I was beneath him.

I was speechless, what was he doing? He must be delirious from the fever! Oh my god, was he going to kill me then? Kyaa!

When I came back to reality, Altair's face was just inches from the side of my neck. I wondered what was he doing just before I felt a wet sensation in my skin. _Altair was kissing my neck_.

For heavens sakes, if in my dream that was already good, in reality was even better. I couldn't restrain a little gasp and was about to wrap my arms around his neck when my sanity came back.

"Woooow,wow, wow! Stop right here Altair!" I said pushing him upwards; He looked at me confused "You're just doing this because you have a fever. Trust me; you don't want to do this. So can you let me stand up?" I tried to rise up, but Altair pushed me downwards again.

"I'm not finished yet" He said huskily and pinned my wrists in the sand with his hands.

I stared paralyzed at him. He slowly lowered his head to my neck; I felt my air fault and butterflies on my belly. He took off my scarf completely and nuzzled in my neck, kissing my injured skin.

A wave of heat invaded my body and suddenly I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately. Yet, my senses told me to make him stop. I shook my body, trying to get free of his grasp, but he held it tighter and licked my collar bone making me feel goose bumps down my spine.

"You smell so good" He whispered in my skin; his breath seemed to caress my delicate neck.

I couldn't give in, I just couldn't! He was just doing this because he was sick and it even if he liked me, I could correspond his feelings! He was centuries older than me!

"Altair…please…don't…" I begged weakly; but that just seemed to turn him on.

The assassin looked to my eyes and studied them for a while before lower his mouth towards mine. No, I couldn't let him kiss me, Nooo!

But it was too late. Altair's lips locked with mine and I could no longer resist. I think he figured that out and released my arms, so I could wrap them around his neck. I couldn't believe that I give in so easily to him, but he was irresistible; I felt his masculine scent, it was something that remembered me of beach sand, it was delicious, even if it was mixed with sweat scent. After a deep breath, I stroked his silky brown hair, it was incredibly soft.

Altair started to nip at my bottom lip to open my mouth and I almost instantly did it; I was hypnotized by him. His tongue entered my mouth and we kissed fully. I felt one of his hands on my back and the other one on my neck, pulling me upwards and towards him, while I scratched his powerful back, feeling his strong muscles. He pulled me to his lap and I wrapped my legs around his torso, moaning in his mouth when he kissed me harder.

His tongue seemed to dance in my mouth, his kiss was delicious; I didn't want to stop ever, but we had to breathe a bit. Before he could get my mouth again, I looked deeply to his eyes; they seemed to be hazed; he stared me back, panting. Next, my gaze went downer, to his mouth; spotting a scar on his lips. Gingerly, I caressed it, making him close his eyes and grunt. He then stroked my back beneath my shirt and pulled me to a kiss again.

I felt like in heaven; he was so warm and perfect; his hand felt like a soft pillow on my aching back. I had already lost my mind for him; I just wanted to kiss him deeper; to feel his skin, his hair, and his muscles. However, for one second, I came back to my senses.

'_This is not right… I'm taking advantage of him…'_ I broke our kiss, making him look confused at me, and rested my forehead on his shoulder; feeling guilty as hell.

"…Altair, you need to rest… please, stop. And put your upper robe again, you have to keep warm, or you're going to get worse …" I said quietly and freed from his embrace, rising up.

I grabbed a wet cloth and another blanket and lay on the one already in the sand, being as far away from Altair as I could. I handed him the blanket and the cloth on my hands without looking at him. I felt him grab it.

'_How could I let this happen? I'm a completely idiot.'_ I thought sadly and observed the black mare that now was peacefully lying down on the sand, sleeping.

Suddenly, I felt Altair's hands embracing my waist and pulling me towards him. I kept quiet as he turned me to face him; now he was wearing his robes and with his hood up; the cloth that I had handed to him was in his forehead.

"Altair, no…please, I…" I tried to push his chest slightly; but he didn't let go.

"Didn't you say that I had to keep warm? You'll warm me then." He whispered and pulled me closer to his chest; covering us with the blanket after it.

I sighed and blushed. I didn't know what to do; He was not being himself, but even knowing that, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I decided to do as he had said and enjoy his embrace.

For the first time, I felt safe with him; in his powerful arms. He let me rest my head in his arm and placed a warm kiss on my mouth. Next, I felt him resting his head right in front of mine.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and let me relax, feeling his chest going up and down. Although it felt so good being in his arms, it also felt so wrong… He was from 1191 and I was from 2012; even if he truly liked me, it wouldn't ever work.

I kept trying to sleep; but I couldn't. I was thinking about how crazy my life had turned; I was warped to 1191, my family and friends thought I didn't exist; and now I was in the arms of a poisoned twenty five year old man, after a making out session with him, just as if he was my boyfriend.

Was that what having a boyfriend was like? I, actually, haven't had one until now. I've already dated a classmate of mine in the beginning of the last year; we kissed and all, but I and he thought we wouldn't work, so we just stop dating before we could even begin going out together. And that was also Noland; I started to like him two months after I stopped dating with the other boy. He started to talk more with me, since I was a bit down because my last date didn't work. We used to have much fun together; he invited me to go to his house and play video game, or to study; we also used to go out together and with our friends; with this we began to get closer.

My friends then started to tell me that it was obvious that there was something happening between us, but I just denied it, although I knew I liked him a lot. One day before I was warped to here, I and my friends, including Noland, went to the park; that was the day I almost confessed to him, but I just couldn't gather the necessary courage.

I couldn't avoid start thinking about what I really felt for Altair. Could it be that I've completely forgotten Noland and was in love with him? No… that couldn't be… I didn't even spend much time with him yet…But then why I felt, I mean, I feel so good in his arms? I couldn't understand my feelings; they were too much confusing. I decided, then, to support the idea that I was too much time away from Noland and my heart was seeking some kind of substitution in Altair.

I sighed tiredly and nuzzled in Altair's chest. Well, at least sleeping on him was more comfortable than in that mat…

**Normal POV**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Altair opened his eyes groggily. His head seemed to be about to explode from aching, and he was still a bit dizzy. The man felt something cold on his forehead and touched it, making the cloth fall from it; he rested his head in something ahead of him, and that was when he felt the smell that he liked so much. His eyes snapped open and he looked stupefied at the girl nestled in his arms.

The assassin quickly tried to get some distance from the female, but found out that she was resting his head in his arm. He slid back the most that he could and propped on his elbow; watching the young woman sleeping while trying to remember how she ended there. The last thing he remembered was she telling him to lie down, because he had a fever.

As he kept studying her, he spot some strange purple-red colored bruises on her neck, as well as two cuts on her skin: one in her neck and one bigger in her shoulder. He was still staring her skin when he heard her growl; his eyes went straight to hers when she started to open them.

He watched her incessantly, as she rubbed her eyes and yawned softly. When she was fully awake, she locked gazes with him before her face turn bright red.

"Good morning." She said quickly, avoiding his gaze, before roll away from him and stand up, heading to the lake.

Altair raised an eyebrow. She was acting weirdly this morning; first, she wake up in his arms, and didn't even apologize, and now she just walked away from him. The man kept watching the girl wash her face with the clean water until he felt a lacerating pain in his shoulder; he opened his robes a bit and unrolled the bandages, taking a look on it; it was a bit better than the last night, but it was far from being healed.

Elissa breathed deeply after throw the fresh water in her hot face; she felt her skin aching and her legs burning in pain, because of so much time on the back of a horse, but what hurt her the most was her psychological pain. What he would say? What _she _should say? That situation was driving her crazy; she just wanted to run as far as possible away from him, even with her body in that state, so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

The girl sighed tiredly and looked to her reflection on the crystal liquid of the lake. Her face held a tired expression, she was dirty with sand, earth and sweat, and her shoulder and neck were cut; she tried to avoid looking at the hickeys on her skin as she washed her wounds. The contact of the cold water with her injured skin made her shiver, with a good and a bad sensation at the same time.

Elissa's hand stopped on her neck when she heard a stuffy huff of pain. She looked back with the corner of her eye to Altair; he was putting a cloth with the green sticky liquid on his injury, with his robes half opened. She looked back to the water and sighed, rising up.

"How are you feeling?"

Altair stopped his treatment on his wound and looked up to her; she was standing with crossed arms not too far from him. She looked to the side, avoiding his gaze, when their eyes met.

"You don't need to know, I can treat myself from here now." He said icily, resuming his work.

Elissa rolled her eyes and went to her bag "I guess you're back to your old self."

The assassin stopped, once more, and looked to her. "What do you mean by that?"

The girl froze and dropped the bottle on her hands, clearing her throat "Excuse me?" She asked turning to look to him.

He narrowed his eyes "I do not repeat my questions, girl."

Elissa blinked and looked down, stunned _'He doesn't remember what happened!' _She thought and laughed goofily on her mind _'I can't believe I'm so lucky!'_ Now she just had to invent an answer to his question.

"You lost your tongue, woman?" He teased

'_Just if you had taken from me last night' _the girl smirked before rising her head to look to him "Not at all… I'm just not in the mood to answer it" She said careless and went back to pick some more things on the other bag.

When she stood up, Altair was standing in front of her, seeming annoyed. "Have you lost your mind?" He said angrily

Elissa smiled seductively and pushed him backwards with one hand; he narrowed his eyes at her "Relax, Altair, I'm just teasing you. And if you really want to know what I meant, I'll tell you. Yesterday night you were acting strangely because of your fever and when I was sleeping you pulled me to you and didn't let go." She said simply "That's it, happy? Now could you please keep behind those bushes" She pointed to them "Or some place where you can't see the lake? I need to clean me; I'm dirty as a pig"

Altair stood paralyzed as she walked to the lake, then blinked and walked to the bushes she had pointed. He sat behind them and straightened his robes, thinking about what she had said. So that was why he couldn't remember anything from last night; but how could he pull her to his arms? He cursed himself mentally for his mind do what he would never do.

Resting his elbow on his knee and holding his head with his hand, he tried his best to remember something, but nothing came to his mind. He sighed and let his hand fall; he heard her words on his mind once again, and saw her seductive smile. Altair couldn't deny that she was a very attractive woman, and that having her in his arms wasn't that bad, actually, it was good.

He knew, also, that he wasn't the only man that thought that. He remembered those filthy robbers' comments about how beautiful she was and how she should be delicious in bed. His blood boiled that time; how could that men talk that way about such a delicate woman? He saw how fragile she seemed when she was in his arms; her skin was so delicate and soft; none of them should and would never touch her, they didn't deserve a woman like her.

Altair shook his head wondering why he was thinking about that. He, then, massaged his neck while wondering what time they should get back to the road.

…

'_Thanks god he believed it! Well, that wasn't a total lie… he did that indeed, I just omitted the rest of it' _She thought while stripping.

Elissa gasped softly when she plunged her bare body on the fresh lake; she was amazed at how clean the water was, she could even see her body underwater. She untied her hair and tied the green band on her wrist; diving fully on the water.

The young woman smiled softly _'I've never been in such beautiful and fresh lake in my time.'_

Now that she was more conformed that she was in that place, she could appreciate the good things around her. Although she didn't have the slightest bit of comfort she used to have in her time, it was nice to be able to visit untouched pieces of nature like the oasis she was now.

Elissa chuckled and threw the refreshing water over her head, adoring the feeling of cleanse that the liquid provided her. She thought about all that she would tell to Nik when she went back home; about Malik, swords fight, the Arabic language (the few things that she'd learned). Then, suddenly, she stared silently at her feet underwater when she thought about telling her brother about Altair. She saw the last night scene on her mind and touched her mouth, remembering Altair's soft lips on hers.

Would ever other guy's kiss be better than his?

'_Yes, his kiss isn't that good!... Noland's kiss must be better' _She tried to convince herself, but she knew that was a lie, the assassin's kiss was deliciously amazing. She also knew that she wouldn't, more important, _couldn't _kiss him again.

She sighed and swam to a nearby rock on the edge of the lake, where she had left the lavender essence's bottle _'Well, I'm glad he doesn't remember what happened. This turns the things a lot easier' _She thought while pouring the liquid on her head, feeling its delicious fragrance.

The young woman rubbed her head silently, reflecting about her feelings. Until now she was feeling like she had taken advantage of him; just because in his delirious he wanted to kiss her, or someone else, she couldn't know, it doesn't mean that she had to reply it! She kept trying to wash away her guiltiness, telling herself that he didn't remember anything, but it didn't work, because _she_ was very lucid in that time and even so _she_ let him kiss her.

She plunged fully in the water again before swim to the edge of the lake and dry herself with the towel.

'_I don't know what to do… I just wished Malik was here…' _ She thought sadly

Since Elissa left Jerusalem she missed her friend, but the feeling kept increasing, now even more. She missed talking to him, his voice, the way he calmed her. She knew that he would straight her thoughts again if she talked to him about her feelings; he always knew what to say to her.

The girl left the towel on the rock again and put on her old modern clothes, since she would have to wash her previous ones, which were as dirty as her. She just didn't put on her all stars because she loved the feeling of the warm sand in her bare feet, it kept her a bit more relaxed.

Finally clean, she shouted to Altair that she had finished her bath and then approached the black mare that was grazing calmly.

Altair left the bushes and sat on the sand near the bags, watching silently the girl petting Hadia, who licked her palm. Something inside him was telling him that what she said wasn't the only thing that happened last night and he was curious to know it, although he wouldn't ask her. He also was feeling a little annoyed because she was wearing her modern indecent clothes.

Elissa stroked the mare's forehead and walked back to sit near the bags too. She grabbed two bunches of grapes, handing one to Altair, who picked it without a word.

"Now you'll tell me how are you feeling?"

Altair raised his gaze to her, but kept silent.

She sighed "Ok, I'll not push you."

The girl turned her body to the side, so she could watch Hadia drinking water. The assassin turned his gaze to her neck, seeing her injuries.

"I don't remember any of those men hitting you on the neck for cause this bruises" He said quietly

Elissa froze, but kept calm enough to reply "Were you paying attention on me during the fight?"

"Of course I was. My mission is to take you to Masyaf safe and alive." He answered without any problem.

Elissa looked to him annoyed "Oh, thanks, I guess." Next, she bit her lip and massaged her arm, nervous "Talking about that…Hum…Thank you so much for saving me, Altair. That was very kind of you."

Altair looked to the side, avoiding her gaze "You didn't tell me about your bruises yet"

Elissa scratched her head "Aaah, that!" _'It was you, you dumbass!' _"I was going to say good night to Hadia when I was near the lake; but she was distracted, I guess, because she bit my neck! Haha!"

Altair raised an eyebrow; although she couldn't see it "Hadia…bit you?" He asked suspicious.

The girl nodded; arms crossed "Yes! I found that strange too! But I guess she was just tired and I scared her…"

The assassin looked to the black mare; she was goofily rolling on the sand, huffing in happiness. He looked back to the girl "She would never do that; and she doesn't get scared so easily"

Elissa avoided his gaze, nervous "But that was what happened ok?" She rose up and grabbed one of the bags, taking off it her brown cape "Just to you know, I'm not mad at her, those things happen."

"Why is it so hard to you to say the truth?" Altair said cold as ice.

She looked to him, trying to be tough "I _am_ saying the truth. But I can't do anything if you don't believe it"

Altair kept staring at her for a couple more of minutes, but then he rose up and headed to the lake "Pack your things, we'll leave soon."

Elissa looked to him by the corner of her eyes while putting her cape and her tissue shoes "That's why I wanted to know how you are feeling. Don't you need to rest a bit more?"

He stopped, but didn't look to her "I'm fine. We need to keep moving."

She sighed "If you say so..."

…

Soon, they were back in the road. This time, Elissa was feeling even stranger in being in front of him. She couldn't stand his touch, every little encounter of their skins made her flinch. She tried her best to keep calm and even tried to rest a bit in his chest, but as soon as she rested on his body, it remembered her of the last night, making her quickly straight herself again.

Her reactions didn't pass unnoticed by Altair. He was very confused and kept thinking about a reason to it; his senses kept telling him that it had something to do with what she didn't want to tell him, and also with the bruises on her neck. Had she, for real, thought that he believed that Hadia bit her? If yes, then she still didn't learn that he knows when she's lying.

Her voice awoke him of his thoughts.

"Altair, how much it'll take to arrive in Masyaf?"

"Two days"

He saw that she bit her lip after his reply. What was going on? He needed to know, that was annoying him to no end.

During the rest of the day Altair kept searching for an answer. On the other hand, Elissa kept quiet and trying to avoid touching him while they were on the horse. When she said something, was to complain about how bad her legs ached from riding all day.

They stopped in the afternoon to let the mare rest a bit and to eat something. They also took care of their wounds; but didn't spend too much time there.

When it was getting too dark to travel, Altair headed the mare to the middle of the mountains, near a lake; were they would be able to rest and be safe from robbers, since the rocks surrounded the area.

That was when a thought came to the mind of the assassin: Had he made those bruises? That must be it! That's why she flinched at his touch, he had hurt her! He couldn't believe it… how could he do this to her? Of course she made him crazy of angriness sometimes, but he would never hurt her.

Altair took off the saddle of the mare speechless, while the young woman set on the fire, since that night was colder than the previous one. When he finished, he sat on the opposite side of her near the fire; she handed him a blanket and he took it without a word; she then wrapped herself on the one with her and drank the water that she got from the lake.

The assassin kept looking down, thinking about what to say. Since Elissa was used to his silence, she just kept eating an apple quietly, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey…" His voice brought her back to reality, making her look towards him, curious. He kept searching the words to say, making the girl raise an eyebrow to him.

"I'm…" He sighed "I didn't mean to hurt you."

The man looked deeply to her, but she looked puzzled to him and tilted her head.

"What…do you mean by this?"

"I saw you reaction towards me today and I didn't believe that Hadia bit you; so I came to conclude that I must had hurt you while delirious. I didn't mean to." He just wasn't able to say the phrase "I'm sorry", but he looked honestly to her.

Elissa's jaw dropped; she couldn't believe that he kept thinking about that all the day. And it was even hard to believe that he was thinking that he had hurt her and was apologizing, sort of.

"Uhm…" She didn't know what to say; but she knew she couldn't let him thinking that. She had to say the truth. Elissa breathed deeply "Altair, you did not hurt me… actually you did quite the contrary."

Altair looked at her confused "What?"

Her face turned bright red and she started to pull both sides of her blanket, nervously "Well…uhm…it was indeed you that made this bruises on my neck… but it wasn't painful…"

Altair froze; did she mean what he thought she did?

"Uhm… all started when I was going to put the wet cloth on your head, because you had a fever. You were still sitting, so I sat in front of you and tried to tell you to lie down. But you, hum, held me and made me lie beneath you."

The poor girl seemed to be about to explode from shame, she kept looking down and kneading her blanket as she talked "S-so you started to kiss my neck; I tried to stop you, but you pinned my wrists with your hands." She had to gather a wide amount of air before speak again "Then you kissed my mouth, a-and I…I couldn't resist anymore. At last, Ifreed from you and said that you had to rest and handed you the wet cloth; when I was going to sleep you pulled me to you and didn't let go…**"**

All she wanted was to bury her head in the earth. Seriously, it was not even a bit fun to describe these kinds of things for the person who did it. She was even more ashamed because she had just admitted that she couldn't resist his kiss.

After some more minutes, Altair rose up, grabbed his bag and headed to the lake, without a word. Elissa lay on the ground, using her bag as a pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to wash away her embarrassment, although she knew she would not be successful.

The assassin stripped off his clothes and dived on the lake; he definitely needed a cold bath now. Passing a hand through his wet hair, he cursed himself. He remembered everything now; the soft skin of her neck on his tongue, how her nails pleasurably scratched his back, her delicious lips on his, her delicate hands stroking his hair; and, of course, her hypnotizing scent, that was mixed with sweat due to his actions.

Just thinking in all of that drove him insane. He felt the urge to do that again, this time in his fully sense. But he also was angry with him for desire her; that wasn't supposed to be happening! He thought that once that she was not near Malik anymore, he would stop feeling something for her, but it had the contrary effect.

"Cursed woman." He whispered to himself between gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Fiiiiinally some romance! haha XD I'm sorry if the kiss scene was not so detailed, but I'm not that good at describing romantic scenes... xP<br>Guys, I got ashamed for Elissa, you have no idea XD You know that when I wrote "but it wasn't painful…", Mr. Bean's 'if-you-know-what-I-mean' face popped up in my mind! LOOOL It was hilarious!

Awwww people, I'm so happy that you're enjoying *_* Thank you so,so much for the reviews!

_ kenokosan_: Awww thanks a lot! I'm glad that you reviewed and that you're enjoying! =D I really apreciate your words!

_xVentressx_: LOL I love when he says "novice" XD it's funny indeed!

_Discofreak1029_: lol it must have been funny haha XD I'm glad you're enjoying! :DD

_anonomon_: Awwwn I'm happy that you like her! *-* Since I was planning to do this fic I was really worried about my OC; that people could not like her... so it's really nice to hear that! Thank you so much =DD!

Guys, I'm so evil! Poor Lissa is going to have to deal with this awkward situation now D: tsc,tsc... but at least we'll have fun! :D Anyways, people, this week I'll be preparing for a competition (horse show jumping) next weekend, so I don't know if I'll take a bit more to do the chap... (principally because I'm having a bit trouble to write what Altair is going to do now xP) but I'll do my best! I promise!

Like always, thanks for the favs, the alerts and principally for the reviews! =D


	9. Fight

Hey people! Here is chapter 9, finally xP!

I'm so sorry for the delay! So many things happened... one of them make me completely lose the will to write; my horse died... Yeah, I was completely shocked and terribly sad. Now I'm better and I managed to finish the chap; but I still miss him so much...

But I don't want to bug you with my sad things. Good reading! :)

* * *

><p>When Altair went back to the little camp, Elissa was sleeping peacefully. He looked to her momentarily and then sat on the opposite side of her near the fire again. He rubbed his towel against his wet hair, trying to dry it a bit more, before taking off his upper robes and unwrapping the old bandages.<p>

His injury was already getting better, it was starting to close and didn't seemed to burn anymore; but, even so, Altair decided to put some more of the herbs mix for poisoned injuries. Like always, he gritted his teeth in pain when the cloth touched his skin. When he was wrapping the bandage on his chest, he stopped to watch the girl sleeping.

Her face was still slightly rose colored and her lips were slightly parted, but she seemed to be calm. Altair started to think about her reactions again; why was she flinching at his touch if she said she couldn't resist his kiss? She was so weird! Everything in her was confusing… He couldn't like her; he had to stop his feelings now. Wait, had he admitted that he felt something for her? No, it was just physical attraction; there was nothing that he should worry.

"Hmm…" He heard her growl and turn to the other side. He huffed and resumed wrapping his shoulder.

The assassin, then, put his robes again and set off the fire. Next, he tiredly lay on the floor; only hearing the sound of the wind rustling the water of the lake behind the rocks.

...

Elissa started to open her eyes tiredly when the first rays of sun illuminated her face. She stretched herself and sat, looking towards the assassin on the other side of the put out fire; he was still sleeping.

The girl got the chance and quickly, but silently, made her way to the little lake behind the rocks. She kneed in the edge of it and washed her face, also drank the clean water after it.

'_Ok, there's just left this day. Tomorrow we'll be in Masyaf and I can stay as far away as I wish from him!' _She thought trying to cheer her up; but with no effect.

How could she face him now, after telling him everything that happened? It was way too embarrassing! She was feeling a completely idiot.

'_I should have punched his face before he pinned my hands!' _

Why?Why she couldn't stop him? For heaven's sakes, he was just a man! A sexy and handsome one, but she didn't like him!

The young woman covered her face with her hands and let out a stuffy low scream. That situation was driving her nuts! She wished she could disappear from that place and never look in his face again. In her mind, Altair was for sure pissed off with her, thinking she was definitely a whore for taking advantage of his delirious state.

Elissa once more threw the cold water in her face and sighed. Sometime she would have to face him, so she stood up and walked to their little camp.

She found the hooded assassin sitting on the sand, looking fixedly to the black mare that started to rise up. Elissa sat on her side around the camp fire and looked in her bag for some fruits, which she didn't found.

'_Oh, great! I'll have to make bread'_

The girl gulped and looked by the corner of the eye to the man ahead of her "Altair, We don't have fruits anymore, so I'll have to make bread ok?"

The assassin stood without looking at her, then headed to the lake.

For the first time, Elissa felt her heart ache for being ignored by Altair. She knew he wasn't the best option to talk, since he was the reason for her nervousness, but he was her _only_ option. She also felt like he was angry with her for kiss her; was she that ugly that he felt disgusted by her? She felt her self-esteem decrease and she suddenly wanted to return to Malik to hug him and never let go. Oh, how she missed him… it was so easier to talk and deal with him. He was so kind, gentle, careful and lovely… why couldn't him take her to Masyaf instead of the jerk she was with now?

The young woman set the fire on once again and looked for a plain, and satisfactorily clean, rock to make the bread. When she found one, she grabbed the flour sack and the oil bottle and mixed the ingredients in a bowl; after it, she grabbed the dough and started to knead it on above the rock.

Kneading the soft dough was relaxing; it released part of the tension she was feeling, and also remembered her of her friend. She closed her eyes and remembered Malik's warm smile while he brushed a bit of flour off her cheek with his thumb. They laughed and had fun together that day when he taught her how to cook.

Elissa frowned sadly. This whole time she kept trying to convince her she would not miss him when she went back home, but she knew that was a lie; she would miss him forever. The worst part of it all was that he wasn't like a friend that had travelled and could be back anytime; he was from another time, she would never be able to see him again.

She kneaded the dough one last time before part it in several small pieces and put them in wood sticks to bake near the fire that she had set on again.

After place the sticks, she walked towards Hadia. The mare turned her ears to the girl and rose up her head, paying attention to her. Elissa smiled sadly and stretched her hand to the animal sniff it, what the horse did without hesitation. Her palm reached the mare's powerful neck and caressed it while the animal rubbed its head in her chest.

"I miss Malik so much Hadia…" She whispered sadly to the mare that sniffed the girl's upper body "I just wanted to come back to Jerusalem and hug him once more…"

The mare pushed Elissa's chest playfully, making the girl smile softly and rub her forehead.

"I'm sorry for being sad around you Hadia… thank you for make me smile." She said and hugged the animal's neck "You remember me of my boy, Shadow. He always made me smile when I was sad…"

Suddenly, the mare lifted her ears and sniffed the air ahead of her.

"What is it girl?" Elissa asked her and looked at her same direction.

The girl flinched when she saw the hooded male, not too far, staring at them. Hadia happily trotted towards her owner, receiving little pats on the neck from him. Elissa looked down and bit her lip, but kept feeling his cold gaze on her, like he could see through her soul.

**Elissa's POV**

"You're too flighty; the bread will burn if you keep your mind in nonsense" Altair said dryly. His chocolate orbs didn't emanate heat anymore, they seemed to be frozen; his look was serious and angry.

I avoided his gaze, hurt by his words "Oh… I'm sorry…"

Quickly, I went back to the fire to take a look on the dough, obviously, they weren't ready to turn yet. I sat on the ground and sighed, turning my gaze to the sky.

It was a beautiful day; there were just a few clouds lazily moving through the vast blue, the sun was shining brightly. It was a bit too hot, however, making me a little uncomfortable; at least there was a light breeze that helped to ease the sensation.

"Haven't you heard what I just said?" His voice woke me up and I looked to him, now annoyed.

"What you expect me to do? Stare intently at the bread until it is ready? Excuse me, but it'll not magically burn in two seconds."

"You just must stop thinking about Malik; you're not going back to Jerusalem so stop acting like a child and deal with it." He said harshly.

His words hit me like a like a sharp spear in the chest. I looked down and gritted my teeth; my fringe fell and covered my face. How could he say this to me? He doesn't know the meaning of feelings? I wanted so, so bad to slap him right now! How could I even consider, for a minute, about liking him? I just wanted to run away from him and never see him again.

"To have feelings isn't an immature thing… The real child here is you, who only care about your own self!" I shouted angrily staring him deep in the eyes. I shook my head and turned my gaze to the dough ahead of me, turning the sticks to bake the other side, not even paying attention if they were ready to turn or not. Next I stood up and turned my back to him "Stay away from me. Only talk to me when we get back to the road"

I started walking towards the lake but a strong hand held my shoulder.

"As if you could demand something to me" He said icily as he turned me to face him. "Such irresponsible and childish woman calling me immature…pathetic"

His voice tone made my blood boil; it seemed like a sandstorm ripping my flesh. I couldn't stand him anymore; I slapped him in the cheek with all my strength, leaving a bright red mark on his smooth skin.

"Shut your fucking mouth. I'm sick of your arrogance and your stone heart! I'm sick of you! How you dare offend me like this? What's wrong with you?" I shouted broken hearted.

Altair shot me a deadly glare and tackled me, knocking me on the ground; his hand holding my neck tightly.

"I've had enough of your disrespect!" He said between gritted teeth and tightened the grip on my neck, making me almost lost my breath.

I let out a low cry of pain and held his arm with both of my hands, trying to push it away from me and looking furiously to him "I'm not… giving up…this time!"

With all my strength, I punched his face, making him momentarily loose his hold on my neck. I got that chance and quickly kneed his belly, taking him off me.

I panted and massaged my neck, standing up slowly and looking ferociously to the assassin that now was standing up too; his eyes emanated a dark aura.

The man ran towards me and I waited in position to counterattack; but he made a feint, stepping aside and cut my belly with his hidden blade. I held the injured muscle letting out a low scream of pain and stepping back.

Weak from the psychic and physical pain, I tried unsuccessfully to hit his abdomen with a kick. He easily grabbed my leg and knocked me on the ground once again. I grunted painfully and felt he lower his body above me.

I opened my eyes and looked at his furious eyes; his hands rested on the ground on both sides of my head. A wave of sadness and hurt invaded me; I felt my heart broken.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered; my voice full of pain; then I felt a single hot tear slid through my face.

Altair seemed to flinch at my words and his eyes returned to emanate a warm wave. He raised his body, standing in one knee, and lifted my torso by my back. His look was of guiltiness and worry.

I kept staring him sadly as he pushed my cape aside and lifted my blouse to look at the cut on my flesh. When his rough fingers touched my lacerated skin I shivered and growled softly, making him look into my eyes; his orbs sparkled and he got up. I tried to stand up, but he softly pushed me back and walked towards one of the bags.

He grabbed bandages, a cloth and medicine and took the sticks away from the fire before walk to the lake and plunge the cloth on it. I rubbed my eyes and looked to him as he walked back and kneed in front of me. When I felt his hand moving my blouse again, I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Stop. You've done enough" I looked right to him, but his hood was covering his eyes

I was angry. Really, really angry with him. Does he have some kind of problem on his mind? Seconds ago he was being all rude and cut me with a blade and now he wanted to take care of me? Haha, no way I'm gonna believe mister bipolar this time.

"Be quiet." He said and made strength to keep raising my blouse.

"Stop it, just stop it! You're insane! You…you've just cut me and now you want to take care of me! You need a psychologist! Get away from me!" I said broken hearted and pushed his chest, but he didn't move, just kept his head down.

"I'm…_sorry_." He said with a lot of endeavor. "At least let me fix my mistake"

I stared surprised at his hooded head, until he turned his gaze to me. His eyes held an honest and responsible look; they seemed to be asking permission to continue. I nodded slightly and he gently pushed me towards the ground.

I felt my cheeks burn and butterflies on my belly when his hands resumed exposing my skin. The leather that covered his hands rubbed against my skin, slightly scrapping it. When he was satisfied with the height of my blouse; the wet cloth made contact with my warm flesh, making me yelp lowly, but Altair paid no attention to it.

He cleaned the wound gently and then put the medicine on the cloth. I shivered and growled painfully before it even touched my skin.

'_Why my belly always get damaged? Is the most sensible part of me!'_

"Argh!" I grunted in pain and gripped the earth above my hands, gritting my teeth.

That pain was cruel. Man, I'm glad that my time's medicine is so advanced, I wouldn't survive if I had to put this damn thing on me every time I had an injury.

After Altair finished putting the medicine on me; I felt his hands snaking on the lower part of my back, raising my body to sitting position.

"Keep your shirt up, I'll bandage your belly." He said serious while grabbing the bandages.

I gingerly held my blouse with my hands and looked down to my skin. The cut extended itself from edge of my abdomen, diagonally and upwards, to the other edge of it, almost in my breasts height; it wasn't deep, though. I looked to Altair when he started to wrap the bandages on my belly. He seemed focused and tense.

Although his concern and guilty towards me, I was still very upset with him. How could he do this to me? I trusted in him! I really couldn't understand why he suddenly got so angry. After I told him about what happened that night, he seemed to be angry just by my existence. If it was because we kissed, then he was definitely an idiot; it wasn't my fault, dammit! Seriously, he needed a psychologist; it's a pity they don't exist in this time.

"It's done" His voice woke me up and I looked into his chocolate orbs for a minute, then avoided his gaze.

I felt the assassin's hands on my shoulders, slipping my cape away. But, I held both of his wrists stopping him.

"I can do it. Just… go do something else" I couldn't look in his eyes again, I was too upset with him.

I felt his gaze on me, but I refused to look to him. Some moments later he stood up and walked away from me; I didn't see where to. I sighed, took my cape off, and then slowly rose up, gritting my teeth at the feeling of my wounded skin stretching. Next, I headed to the lake and sat on the edge of it carefully.

I stared at my reflection on the water while thinking about what had just happened. What should I say to him now? I was angry, but his actions towards me didn't allow me to keep that way. My mom always told me that grudge wasn't a good thing, that was just a bad feeling… but I was so angry! I'd never wish is harm and even so he harmed me.

'_Everything seems to be getting worse…' _I thought sighing and looked to the sky once more, feeling the refreshing breeze caress my skin.

**Normal POV**

Altair was sitting silently on the sand; his arms rested on his knees and he was looking to the ground.

What got into him to do that? He couldn't understand himself anymore. Before he attacked her, he was already angry by the fact he had to fight against his strange feelings towards her, but when he heard her saying she missed Malik, his blood boiled. Why couldn't she just forget about him already? She wouldn't see him anymore, anyway.

But the last straw was when she slapped him and said she was sick of him. _No one_ would have survived if said that to him. He couldn't restrain his fury; he would not stand her insults just because she was a female. He was a master assassin (even if he has been demoted to novice); no one could treat him like that.

Even so, he felt guilty. He let his rage command him and he hurt her seriously. How could he, a high ranked assassin, let his emotions take control of him? It was she. That woman was making him lose control of himself. However, she didn't deserve being hurt. He was wrong and he had to admit that; so he, at least, had to stop demanding so many things to her for a while.

He looked ahead when he heard steps on the sand. She had sat on the other side of the camp fire.

Both kept silent for some moments; Elissa looked to the other side while grabbed one of the sticks with the bread she had made. The girl was the one who broke the silence.

"Hey Altair… I'm sorry." She said still not daring to look to him. The man raised his head fully.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Elissa blinked "Of course I have. I said horrible things to you too… even if you made me angry; I shouldn't have said that to you; I'm sorry."

Altair lowered his head again, but didn't reply for a couple more of minutes

"Are you still angry?" He asked quietly

"…not…that much."

He just nodded silently.

The little breeze whispering between the rocks was the only sound to be heard for some moments. The brunette shyly diverted her gaze from his eyes and took a look around, appreciating the environment.

Suddenly the assassin stood up "We must keep going"

Elissa turned her attention to him again "Ok, no problem" She said and, grimacing, slowly stood up.

The two ate some more bread silently and then packed everything before get back on the road.

After about an hour of travelling, Elissa rested her back on Altair's chest, making him flinch and look at her. The girl cleared her throat and straightened herself again.

"My bad…" She said embarrassed.

Altair rolled his eyes and gently pushed her back to his chest with one hand, but said nothing. Elissa, on the other hand, shyly adjusted herself and looked to his hand, seeing the empty space, almost fully covered by his leather glove, in the place of his ring finger. Without notice, she stretched her hand and touched his, analyzing it curiously.

The young woman kept staring at his skin until she felt his gaze on her. She immediately took her hand away from his and looked up, seeing his warm chocolate eyes staring down at her, sparkling; they seemed to be waiting for her question. Elissa looked to his hand again.

"How…how did you do this? If it's not a bother to you to answer…"

The assassin kept silent for a moment before answer.

"The missing fourth finger is what nominates you a truly assassin. Also, you cannot use a hidden blade if you don't remove it." He said serious.

Elissa then once again stretched her hand towards his. She hesitated for a second, stopping her hand and biting her lip, but took a breath and reached his hand, softly caressing the empty space between his fingers and frowning "This is horrible! The removal of a finger shouldn't be more valuable than your belief itself. This is not what makes you an assassin, after all, is your mind and your skills that makes." She whispered.

Altair studied her thoughtfully. She was indeed right; he had already thought about that, but he would never oppose to Al Mualim's demands. He woke up of his reflection when he could not feel the warmness of her hand on his anymore. The man felt the girl finally rest her head on his chest, also leaning her body heavily on his.

"Why don't you seem angry anymore?" He asked confused by her sudden tranquility towards him.

"Because you've apologize." She said with a warm smile, not looking to him, though "You took care of me and worried with me too; I could not keep too much more time angry with you, it would be wrong."

He frowned and didn't reply. He was unsure of what was he suppose to say to her, so he just kept silent. After some moments more, he commanded Hadia to gallop and the mare speeded up her pace, leaving a cloud of sand behind her.

…

When the sun was setting down, the duo stopped and camped near a cascade between the mountains.

"This place is beautiful!" Elissa exclaimed happily while staring at the sparkling waterfall. She was a bit irritated because of the pain on her belly and legs, but the vision definitely cheered her up.

Altair looked at her by the corner of his eyes and kept arranging the camp fire. Hadia, now free of her saddle, was peacefully eating some leafs of the bushes near the lake.

Elissa's eyes were shining at the vision of the blue water. She was thinking of how good it should be dive and swim through it. The girl looked at Altair and bit her lip; would he get mad if she asked him to go somewhere else so she could bath? She had to try.

"Altair" She called; the man stopped and looked at her "Would you mind, uh…" She pointed to behind some rocks "I would like to have a bath"

The assassin nodded slightly and placed a last wood stick on the pile "I'll just set the fire up"

Elissa smiled to herself "Ok" She said and turned to look to the waterfall again.

Altair grabbed two little rocks and crouched near the pile of wood, next, he hit one rock against the other to produce sparks. The lights produced a little flame on the dry wood. The man blew the fire, making it grow and consume the sticks with more speed. Soon the fire was burning brightly, warming the environment.

The assassin took a quick look on the young woman standing on the edge of the lake; she was half turned to it, staring at the water with a slight smile. His eyes went down to her bloodied shirt. He thought about her injury for a moment, and then walked towards her.

"Iiiiiirk!" The girl squealed when she felt cold hands on her back. She turned to look to the assassin and took a step back; face bright red "What are you doing?"

"Calm down, I'm just untying your bandages. It'll be easier to you to unwrap them now" He said in his usual quiet tone.

Elissa blinked several times, while Altair walked to behind her and untied the bandages quickly. When he finished, he just shot a last glance to her then walked away

"Thank you…" She said before he disappeared behind the rocks.

Elissa smiled slightly _'He's being gentler now. That fight had a good side, at least.'_

The girl, then, quickly stripped her clothes off and carefully unwrapped her bandages. Altair was right, since he had untied the binds, she haven't had the need to contract her wounded muscles, conserving her from the pain. When her body was finally completely bare, she jumped on the blue refreshing water.

She stood underwater for some moments before submerge letting out a relaxed sigh. She swam towards the edge of the lake once again, to grab the bottle with the essence from her bag, not too far from the black mare that was still grazing.

Hadia noticed and turned her ears towards the wet girl, who looked at her with a small smile. The mare did small noises, slightly shaking her muzzle in a very cute way and approaching the girl's hands.

Elissa laughed softly "I don't have any treats for you Hadia, I'm sorry." She said and caressed the animal's head. The mare searched something on her hands for some moments more, before turn back to the green bushes.

The girl smiled once more before swim back to the center of the lake. She poured what remained from the essence on her head, rubbing her hair and her skin in the process. After it, she placed the bottle on the edge of the lake and swam a bit more.

After a little while, her body started to shiver. It was getting colder as the last rays of sun disappeared, being replaced by a dark blue sky filled with stars.

The girl looked to the sky and turned to swam back to the edge of the lake, but she stopped when her ears caught the sound of the little waterfall again. While she was swimming, her mind seemed to relax and she couldn't hear the cascade anymore, but now she noticed it once more, and she wanted to get under the crystalline falling water.

Elissa mentally told her body to hang up just a little more and swam towards the waterfall. When she got under it she closed her eyes at the wonderful feeling. She felt all the muscles of her body relax and a wave of tranquility invaded her.

Oh, how good it was to be this close to nature. When she was in her time, she loved to camp and rest beneath a tree, or simply gallop through the woods with her horse; it relaxed her to no end. In her home, though, she could hardly do this; she was always busy.

This, actually, was a good side of being in 1191. She didn't have many preoccupations, except for her fights with Altair. She could enjoy the beautiful environments around her and relax.

Opening her eyes again, she saw that there was a cave behind the cascade. Her eyes sparkled and she cheerfully swam to the edge of it.

Ah, another thing that she liked: a good adventure.

The girl left the lake and stood in the entrance of the small cave, wrapping her arms around her body due to the cold. She was feeling a bit crazy for exploring a cave naked, but she was going to take just a little look on it.

Elissa rubbed her skin, trying to warm herself, and entered the poor illuminated cave. Unfortunately, for her adventurous spirit, she could see that the small path lead to a little wet room without any other path to deep in the ground.

The atmosphere inside there was humid and even colder than outside, but somehow it held a heart-warmer sensation. There was a hole on the rocks on the upper side of the room of the cave, from where the blue moonlight illuminated the place. Due to the waterfall outside, there were drip spots inside the room, slowly splashing on the ground, producing a feeling of an underwater cave.

When the young woman stepped fully into the room, she noticed that there were little light spots on the earthy and mossy walls. Walking towards them and narrowing her eyes, she realized that there were lots of small, beautiful, blue colored polished rocks spiked between earth and others common rocks. They were reflecting the moonlight, creating several spotlights on the place, like a mirrored sphere, beautifully illuminating the room.

Despite the cold, Elissa smiled brightly. She had never seen such a beautiful and untouched piece of nature like that. In her time, the small pretty rocks on the walls would have had been taken from there as quick as a blink of eyes. With emotion in her heart, she touched one of the sapphire blue rocks, feeling its polished surface.

'_Oh… Nik would adore see this place'_ She thought smiling to herself.

Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard Hadia's loud whinny. Her heart pounded hard on her chest and she ran to outside the cave. Her bare feet stepped hard on the wet earth, making the water within it splash and wet her skin. When she arrived at the entrance, she immediately jumped on the water and quickly swam to the other side of the waterfall, and to the surface.

Her mind went wild, thinking that Altair was fighting another group of bandits or something, but she saw nothing like that, just the assassin hurriedly mounting his confused mare. She saw that he abruptly stopped when he noticed her; she shyly covered her breasts, even underwater. Altair made the mare turn her back to the lake and dismounted; crossing his arms when his feet touched the sand.

When her heart went back to its normal speed, Elissa's entire body shivered with cold. She desperately needed to get out of the water.

"E-e-expl-lain it l-later" She said between chattering teeth.

Altair understood that she needed to dry herself, so he quickly went back to behind the rocks. Elissa gathered her strength and swam to the edge of the lake. She stepped out of the water embracing her body while reaching for her bag, where she grabbed her towel.

**Elissa's POV**

God, it was so freaking cold! I wrapped the towel around my body and at the same time rubbed it against my skin, desperately trying to dry myself. Every time the cold breeze blew the parts of my body that the towel couldn't reach, I wanted to scream, it was horrible. Damn time that I bowed to my adventurous spirit!

"D-d-damn! D-d-amn!" I stretched my shaky and frozen hand to my bag once more, grabbing my clothes from this time. As quickly as I could, I put them on, shivering uncontrollably all the way; but, oh! Now they seemed the most comfortable and warm clothes on the world!

I embraced myself with one of my arms and grabbed my blanket from the bag with the other one, wrapping it around me too. However, even if I was wrapped up with everything I had, I was still shivering and chattering my teeth. I let out a painful sigh and walked towards the camp fire. My whole body protested when my legs started to move; my brain seemed to be screaming at me to keep unmoving, but the fire would melt down the ice that seemed to be covering my senses.

"Aaaah, warmyy~!" I couldn't avoid say when I sat close to the crackling hot fire. I wrapped my arms around my legs in front of me, keeping as shrunken as possible in order to warm me up quicker.

"Where were you?" Altair's husky voice echoed and I looked up, finding his tall form on the other side of the fire, not too far. His arms were crossed, but I couldn't say if he was angry. I hated when I couldn't say what was going in that head of his! Actually, that were rare cases when I really could say what he was thinking. He always managed to keep his feelings well hidden.

I breathed deeply when my muscles finally relaxed, like they had been unfrozen by the heat of my clothes and of the fire "I found a little cave behind that waterfall, but I talk about this later. You gave me a hell of a scare Altair! When I heard Hadia whinnying I thought you were being attacked by robbers again."

Altair looked to the other side, avoiding my gaze (as if I could see his eyes through his hood!) "I thought robbers had caught you…" He said quietly.

I kept staring him without saying anything, just reflecting about his words. How did he knew I wasn't in the lake anymore? My face instantly flushed.

"Altair you were watching me bath?" I squeaked, involuntary holding my clothes tighter around me.

The assassin face palmed and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

He looked at me again "Of course not girl. I just was paying attention to the sounds of the environment. When I couldn't hear you swimming anymore and neither walking on the sand, I took a lo-"

"SEE! You looked then!"

Altair rubbed his hand against his face, clearly annoyed. I couldn't deny it was fun to see him like this.

"Logically, I looked just to be sure you were safe, and I was right: you weren't there." He stopped for a while to cross his arm in front of his chest again "I searched for footprints on the sand, but there were none. I concluded, then, that someone had made you unconscious, by keeping you underwater for some time, and took you by that rocky path." He finished and pointed to the place he was talking.

I looked to where he was pointing, then thought about what he had just said.

"Wow…that's a hell of a thought uh? Couldn't you just think that I was drowning or something?" I asked cocking my head and raising an eyebrow.

"If that was the case, you'd have screamed for help." He answered simply and sat on the sand; resting his arms on his raised knee and letting his other leg tiredly stretched on the sand.

"Hum…"

I looked to the fire, for some moments clearing my head of any thoughts.

"You said you've found a cave…" He asked calmly and diverted his gaze from the fire to me.

I looked to him, now I could see his elegant chocolate eyes sparkling by the light of the fire; that was why I could see it too.

"Oh… yes I've found indeed. It's pretty small, but it's filled with sapphire-blue tiny rocks on its walls." I smiled happily to him "It's beautiful! You should see it for yourself!"

Altair studied me for a while; he seemed to be wondering something to himself. Finally, he looked down to the fire again and spoke.

"That would not be… possible to me" He whispered

I tilted my head "Why?"

For another while, the only sound we could hear were the flames crackling, but I kept looking to him, trying to find the answer just by studying him with my eyes.

"I can't swim." He said quickly.

My mouth fell open. Really? An assassin that couldn't swim? I would have thought that was a joke… If I didn't know that Altair would _never _joke. I recomposed myself and put a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"But… yesterday you bathed in the la-"

"It was not deep, I could walk on it" He cut off harshly.

"Oh…" I looked down and bit my lip.

' "_Oh" Is this all you can say, dammit?' _

" Don't worry… I know a lot of people who don't know how too." I said and smiled slightly to him. Altair raised his gaze to me.

"That's not a consolation, these other people aren't master assassins" He answered serious while looking fixedly to my eyes.

'_Well, neither you are, technically.' _"Yeah, but… I'm sure you'll learn someday! I can help you, if you don't mind, of course." I said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

He kept silent and with his eyes fixed in me. I looked down, embarrassed, and started to play with the sand beneath me; dumbly drawing some hearts and stars, in order to don't pay attention to his warm gaze analyzing my features.

"Did you really come from the future?" He whispered.

My eyes widened and I raised my gaze to his eyes once again. He was looking at me the same warm, yet distant, way from before.

"Yes…" I whispered and bit my lip "But I'm sorry, I don't know how to prove this to you."

He blinked and studied me again. This time, I held my gaze on his eyes, analyzing him too.

"How is the life in your home? I can't even imagine it…" He asked quietly and slightly tilted his head.

I smiled to myself and looked to the sky, remembering of my family and my friends, even of my dear black horse. They seemed so distant now, as if I was forgetting how they look exactly and their voices. It was sad, but at the same time it was happy, because I liked to remember them to also remember me they are safe and not suffering from my disappearing.

"Well, it's very, very different from the life in here, you can be sure of it." I held my blanket closer to my body and studied the bright stars of that beautiful dark blue sky. Images of my family seemed to form on it. "I don't know how to explain this to you, exactly… When I told Malik some few things, he became pretty confused about it"

Altair stood silent, paying attention to me; but I kept looking to the sky.

"I'll tell you some things about my routine then." I said and smiled, finally making eye contact with him again "Every day I woke up, have breakfast with my family and go to school by bicycle." Before he could question, I raised my hand stopping him "Bicycle is a kind of vehicle made of iron with two wheels, you can use it without a horse or anything to pull it." I then started to play with the sand beneath me again.

"Well, I arrive at school and have classes of several things: like biology, mathematics, chemistry… I also talk a lot with my friends and we have so much fun together" I smiled warmly to myself, remembering of them "They make the school much better to handle. You know, it must be sad a life without friends to cheer you up and some fun sometimes. I can't imagine myself just focused on school and duties."

I turned my eyes up to look to Altair, he was staring at the fire, thoughtfully

"Going on, after it I go home again and have lunch; talk with my brother and then go to the equestrian club, where I ride my horse." When my mind paid attention to what I was drawing on the sand again, I saw it was a little horse. Very poorly designed, but cute "I exercise him and some days we train jumping obstacles. Well, after it I go back home and have a bath, do my homework, play some games with my brother and then go sleep; just to start it all the next day."

I finished and erased my silly drawings on the sand, looking to Altair after it. He was analyzing me again.

"Where did you learn to fight bare handed that way? I've never seen such… graceful, yet powerful moves."

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed slightly, blushing by his compliment "Aaah, I've been training Muay Thai since I was fourteen, it's a kind of fight, were you use your hands and legs."

"I saw your fight with Malik at the bureau" I could sense a bit of irritation on his voice, but didn't know why.

"Did you?Humm…" _'Oh, he saw Malik kissing my forehead and saying that I warmed his heart_' I shifted uncomfortably and crossed my legs in front of me, then I rested my palms on them and played with my thumbs nervously. "Aaand?" I asked casually.

He rested one of his hands on the ground next to him "Not bad."

Both of us remained silent then; the hot burning fire was making a symphony with its crackling flames among with a watchful owl, crying to the night. I looked around and saw Hadia, she was lying on the ground, sleeping. I smiled and then looked to the sky once more, what time should it be? I was not even sure how many days have passed since I've been warped to this land… three weeks almost, wasn't it? Everything was so different… I learned how to fight with a sword, more or less, to make bread, to treat injuries, even a bit of the Arabic language

As I started to review the past days on my mind, I remembered of the fight with the robbers. That time when the first one that I pierced with my dagger screamed, I felt terrified. I know that I had to do that for my own survival, and that those men were bad people, but how could I take his life? Well, actually I didn't know if the men that I hit were dead, but I still felt strange about hitting them so gravely. Taking a life like that, so ruthlessly, so remorseless, it was not my kind of thing… How could Altair? Like: "ah, that man is importuning us? I'll kill him!" simple like that. I know that there is a deep interpretation of this, but I couldn't comprehend it well yet.

I looked down again and bit my lip "Altair…"

Looking up, I saw that his gaze turned to me again, paying attention to my words.

"Do you think…" I sighed "Do you think those robbers that I defeated are dead?"

He looked up, thinking for a moment "Probably"

I looked down again, feeling now a strange sensation within myself. Images of those men agonizing before their death came to my mind, making me feel disgust for myself my stomach twist.

"What's wrong?" I heard Altair's voice while his fingers raised my chin. I didn't even notice when did he came to crouch in front of me.

I looked through his eyes. They were reflecting the flames of the camp fire, warming the pacific yet focused chocolate orbs. His hand left my skin and came to rest on the ground, supporting his weight. I kept silent and lowered my head again, trying to push away the awful sensations before talking to him. I think he understood that, because he didn't push me any further to say something. He kept looking me, silent and thoughtful.

When I was a bit calmer, I looked up to meet his eyes. They seemed to sparkle when encountered mine, expecting my answer.

"I…" I bit my lip and closed my eyes "I shouldn't have killed them Altair!" I said painfully, feeling the guilty wandering through my body freely. My hands were shaking and my voice was weak. The so usual hot tears were mixing themselves with the turquoise color of my eyes. "It's like I feel their blood in my hands. I feel so… so filthy and disgusting!"

I sobbed and embraced myself tightly. God, so many things happened in these two days that I couldn't think right about what I've done to those men, but now that I'm thinking, I'm feeling terrible. I felt the urge to bathe myself again in that cold water, to clean my soul from this damned sensation that seemed to corrode my interior.

Why? Why was I feeling so bad about that? They were robbers, murders and filthy rapists. They deserved to die...Didn't they?

"Hey" Altair's voice once more woke me up. His hands now were holding my shoulders tightly. His look was firm yet comforting, holding my eyes on it. "You don't have to feel bad about what you've done. You did for your own protection, and if makes you feel better: for mine too. If you didn't do anything, I would probably get more severely wounded trying to protect you."

"But who am I to decide if they deserve to live or die? I-"

"That's not the case. It's kill or be killed. You didn't have a choice." He cut me off and looked toughly to me. His hand squeezed my shoulders, trying to convince me.

"You sure…?" I asked quietly, sending him a questioning gaze. His eyes seemed to relax under my look and he released my shoulders.

Altair sat on the ground with one of his knees raised and one of his arms resting upon it. He looked to the fire, silently and thoughtfully. I rubbed my eyes, wiping away my tears, and studied him, waiting for what he would to say.

"Sometimes we have to take hard decisions, if we want to survive" He whispered, seeming to be lost in thoughts. "I saw my father at his execution when I was very young. I called over and over again for him, but it was of no use. I saw his death right before my eyes."

His voice held a deep sorrow, making my heart break. I've never thought something so sad like that had happened to him. I can't imagine how terrible it was seeing someone who you love being killed right in front of you. His expression was so sad that I could feel his suffering.

"I wanted so bad to stop those men, to save my father… but I couldn't, I was just a child. I would have been sentenced to death too, so I didn't have a choice." He made a pause and looked to me again.

When my gaze encountered his, I couldn't stop feel a wave of sadness invade me and my eyes filled with water once again, but the tears didn't fell.

"So this is why I told you: sometimes we don't have a choice, sometimes we have to make decisions that can haunt us forever, but that keep us alive." He said ad turned his eyes to the fire again "And stop crying, it makes me uncomfortable"

I chuckled quietly and rubbed one of my eyes, closing both, while a single tear rolled lazily through my face from the other one "I'm sorry, it's just that I imagined you-… it's too sad, I couldn't restrain myself"

His warm hand touched my cheek, wiping away the drop of salty water from my face. I opened my eyes calmly, looking unto his. His hand remained in my face while we stared at each other. He held a tender expression, as if he was thanking me for feeling sorry for him. I wanted to hug him, to make him feel better, but my body didn't move. We just remained silent.

Suddenly, but calmly, he blinked and took his hand away from my face, standing up right after it; his back turned to me.

"Did you take care of your injuries?" He asked; his voice back to its usual serious tone.

I blinked and rubbed the back of my neck "Hum… I was too cold to move before. So I didn't."

I watched him with curiosity as he grabbed some things on the bag. He handed me one of yesterday's bread and let the medicine materials beside me, then walked towards the lake, where he filled a bowl with water.

He came back and crouched next to me. Surprisingly, I just noticed what he was going to do when he started to raise my shirt. I squeaked and slipped back, away from his hand. The assassin looked at me, confused. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, blushing.

"You don't need to take care of me. I'm healthy already, I can do-" I stopped abruptly when his hand gripped my wrist and pulled me back to my previous place.

"I did this, I will fix it." He said quietly, but firmly; never taking his eyes off my belly.

I frowned, but kept silent and lay down when he demanded. Once more, I felt my stomach twitching with anticipation when Altair's rough semi leathered fingers raised my shirt. The wet cloth touched my skin, making me want to cover it with my shirt.

While the assassin cleaned my wounds, even the ones he didn't made (although my protests), I thought about what he had told me. Man, I judged him for being cold and serious all the time… but, how could I blame him? He lost his father as a child, that must have been terrible… And was his mother alive? He didn't say a word about it… Should I ask him? Nah, that's was enough of sad stories for that night. Well, I didn't even know if it was a sad story, but anyways, maybe tomorrow. Backing to the point, it must be because of the death of his father that he doesn't like to open himself to other people; it should be like a protection to not be hurt again. I've already seen this happening with my classmate.

And thinking about "other people", was Malik once his friend? I thought about that the first time I saw both, but I forgot to analyze this situation… now that I'm thinking about it, I guess they were friends indeed. But, why weren't they anymore? Malik turns angry just by seeing Altair; this is so strange… what did he do to make him so upset?

I grimaced _'Man, I'm wondering about too much things'_

"Iiiiiirk!" I screeched and involuntary pushed his hands off my belly. Frowning, I protested "You could at least have warned me that you would put the medicine on my belly!"

Altair sighed, annoyed "Blame your flightiness, not me" He said and put the cloth in contact with my skin once again. And, again, I squeaked "Will you scream every time I put this in your skin?" He now looked at me; his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

My eyes widened in surprise and I laughed out loud, making the assassin raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Malik asked me the same once" I told him between chuckles.

He didn't say anything, but he seemed to tense at my words. He, then, let the cloth aside, grabbing the bandages after it. I tilted my head to the side and watched him, intrigued by his reaction. I realized now that he just seemed to don't like when I pronounced Malik's name…

"You've grown very attached to Malik, haven't you?" He asked quietly, while signaling me to keep my shirt up.

I looked at him intrigued, but he kept his eyes focused on my injured abdomen. I kept watching him wrap me with the bandages for a while, thinking about my good friend before answer him.

I smiled softly before finally answer "Yeah, he turned out to be my best friend… He's a great man. I see him as my second big brother" I sighed sadly, remembering that I would probably never see him again.

"It's finished" He said and took his hands away from my torso. Strangely, for a moment I missed the feeling of them on my skin, but I pushed the feeling aside and smiled at him, letting my shirt fell and cover my bandaged belly.

He was about to get up when my voice made him stop.

"Thank you, Altair…" He stood on his knee again and our eyes met. His chocolate eyes were now being lightened by the fire in a way that made them seem gold. Actually, all his features seemed more beautiful illuminated, maybe because that way I could see his face clearly. I couldn't hide I felt strange for having his full attention, even more with him so close to me, so I looked down, blushing a bit and playing with my index fingers. "… For everything."

I bit my lip, not knowing exactly what to say "Look, it doesn't matter that you've hurt me. You're taking care of me now – what I find extremely surprising and even a bit weird, coming from you…" I looked up to him and saw him frowning and raising an eyebrow; then I shook my hands in front of me "No offense! It's just that I've got to know you better these past days, even from the days you were in the bureau, and you don't seem the kind of person that, uh… often worry with other people and take care of them."

I scratched my head nervously and sighed "Anyways, I just wanted to say that I owe you my life Altair. I don't think I'd have survived if that man hit me with that poisoned dagger… I want to repay you someday" I finished and smiled happily.

Altair's gaze pierced my eyes, but he said nothing. His body emanated a weird warm wave that made me shift uncomfortably and look down again.

Finally, he got up, taking the medicine material with him, but he stopped when his back was turned to me.

"Go to sleep. We need to rest for the final part of the travel." He said quietly and walked to his bag, putting the items on it.

I yawned and pulled my bag, the one that contained my old clothes, near me, to use it as a pillow "Good night, Altair." I said lowly and rested my head on the soft bag.

The last thing I saw before sleep were Altair's eyes watching me. I don't know why, but I smiled to him, before finally fall in the peaceful land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Answering reviews :D<p>

Kenokosan: LOOOOL Deep inside him he wanted to do that :b XD thank you! :)  
>xX-Sakura-Hime-SamaXx: Thank you so much! I'm happy that you're enjoying my story! =D<br>xVentressx: yeeesh! 8D but will cool again for some time XD (is this good or bad?)

Alty you're mean! :P  
>Guys, I'll mention this cave later again :). I don't know about you, but it was beautiful in my mind!<br>I hope you liked the chapter :D I'll try my best to submit chap 10 next week!

Like always, thanks you so much for the favs, alerts and reviews! I really apreciate it! =DD


	10. Inheritance

Hey people, here's chapter 10! :D

* * *

><p>*Yawn* "I haven't got used to wake up this early yet… And it's so hooot~" I complained quietly as I let my body fall on Hadia. Incredibly, she kept stood; if it was Shadow, he would probably step aside because of my weight.<p>

The day was desert-hot, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky; althought it was still beautiful. Altair was arranging our things on the saddle. Since the morning, he wasn't talking too much with me, just a "Good morning" and a "We will get on the road soon, be prepared". He seemed to be thoughtful, but at the same time paying attention on me every time.

I caressed Hadia's neck while thinking too. Man, Altair was so strange… I've never met someone so complex before. He was so serious and cold all the time, but there were some little times that I could see his warm interior, like when he apologized to me. It was different to me to deal with a person like him; it was like I always had to be careful with what I said or did…

But the strangest thing was that I actually cared about him. A lot, I mean. Even more after he told me about his past. Gwaaa! He was driving me nuts, dammit! Sometimes I didn't know if I should hate him or love him (not on its real sense)!

"You can mount" His voice woke me up and I looked at him, he was with his arms crossed on his chest, but I couldn't see his eyes due to his hood. Seriously, sometimes I hated his hood; I couldn't see where he was looking at!

I sighed tiredly "Can't I go behind you this time?"

"No, it's commoner for women go in front of the men." He said and pushed me towards the saddle.

I pushed my back against his hands and looked to him by over my shoulder. I must admit that I was a little annoyed "Hey, I know how to mount a horse ok? At least this you can allow me to do by myself"

Quickly, I put my foot on the stirrup and pulled myself up on the mare. When I was fully sat, I readjusted myself. Right after it, Altair pulled himself up too and grabbed the reins, soon pressing the animal's belly with his legs to make her start to walk.

I straightened my scarf around my head, covering my mouth, and then crossed my arms, frowning, suddenly irritated just by the pace of the horse. Not by it itself, but because I could sense Altair behind me because of it.

"This is not fair! I feel useless! You men are so arrogant in this era!" I said pouting.

I heard Altair sigh tiredly, but I kept my arms crossed and my pout.

"Can't you stop complaining?" He asked quietly and calmly.

"If there isn't so many things that annoy me around, yes" I replied dryly "You treat me like a baby just because I'm a girl! Do you treat all women like this?" I looked up to see his face, but he kept looking ahead.

"I don't have much contact with women; you'd be the first one. But, generally they are treated much worse than I treat you" He said and finally looked down to me.

'_This a bit unbelievable. With his angel-like face he should have got thousands of women to his bed.'_

I looked ahead again, sulky "And I thought that men were already disgusting in my time"

Altair didn't reply, but I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

… **Three hours Later …**

"Oh my god, it's too hot!" I complained and looked up to Altair. My cheeks were burning red even despite being covered from the sun by my scarf. Sweat dropped from my forehead and my neck was soaked. And if that wasn't enough, my legs were numb by riding a horse for so much time "Can't we stop a bit?"

I was stunned at how Altair was still firm and serious, as if the weather didn't affect him. How can he do that? For heaven's sakes, I was melting down! I know that he lives here and he must be used to hot days, but even so! Seriously, that day was _too_ hot!

"No, we're almost arriving." He replied emotionless and kept looking ahead.

"But I think I'm going to faint this way!" I pleaded wiping some sweat drips from my forehead.

"Then rest a bit. We're not going to stop" He said looking down to me, frowning.

I glared him and grunted in protest, but let my body rest on his chest. I know that I've done this at least three times during the travel, but I still didn't feel comfortable by leaning on him. Well, what girl would feel comfortable by resting on the chest of a man that she barely knew?

Then we fell in silence once again. The horse's steps on the sand were the only sound that I could hear at that moment. Ah, I could almost hear the sound of the sun burning everything around us too. But this was only until I relaxed again. I started, then, to hear Altair's heart soft beat on his chest.

Instinctively, my own heart started to beat faster from the closeness to the assassin. Aww man! It was exactly because of this that I didn't want to be in front of him! It's like I'm surrounded by him, and this make my girlish instincts awake and start to bug me.

'_I hope we're indeed arriving'_

I tried my best to think about other things, but my mind kept coming back to: "Altair's arms are around you, you have no escape from him" and "Oh! You're resting on his beautiful muscled chest. It's a pity that it is not uncovered for you to feel its warm skin"

Suddenly, I felt like my belly was filled with butterflies happily flying through it. I gripped Hadia's mane with both my hands and gulped.

'_Calm down, calm down. Dammit, you should have already got used to travel with him like this!'_

Ok… I just had to start a conversation! Then I would be distracted and soon we would be in Masyaf! Hum… now, what should I talk about?

I bent my mouth, thinking for a moment _'Hmmm... I still want to know if his mother is alive… but will he be upset?'_

I flinched involuntarily when the assassin's lower arms squeezed my waist for a second.

"What are you so lost in thought about? His deep voice echoed through my mind, making me look down in embarrassment.

"How did you know I was lost in thought and not sleeping?" I asked pouting. Dammit, I hate when he seemed to read my mind!

"You were not relaxed, but wasn't talking too, so you could just be wondering about something" He answered calmly.

I narrowed my eyes, but kept looking down, watching Hadia's slow steps _'Cursed assassin!'_

"So, what was it?" He insisted

I looked up, narrowing my eyes to him. He kept looking ahead, ignoring me, but waiting for my answer. I sighed and looked down, leaning more heavily and resting my head on him without notice. As I started to talk, I stared blankly at Hadia's paws moving on the sand beneath us.

"I was wondering about your mother…" I whispered and unintentionally gripped his sleeve. Looking up, I saw that he was now looking down to me. He was frowning and his eyes emanated a weird emotion, which I could not describe what it was exactly, but to me it seemed angriness. I blushed and looked down again "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

I bit my lip and cursed myself for asking him. How could I be so dumb? Of course he would not tell me! It's not like he trusted me just because he had to take care of me after hurting me…

"She… died giving birth to me" I heard him whisper.

My eyes widened and I looked up. His expression was strange, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lips were slight parted; he seemed to be distant.

"That's terrible…" I whispered back, ashamed for asking "I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly it hit me: Altair's life was always full of sorrow. His parents were dead, he had no family and his work was taking other's people life. How could him not be so serious and cold hearted? That should be his only escape from sadness hit him. How could I judge him without knowing his past? I'm an idiot…

Again, I could hear his heartbeat. This time, though, mine didn't follow its pace. My heart seemed to be frozen by feeling his sorrow. I just wanted to hug him, again, but, again, I couldn't; my mind simply didn't have the guts to do it. The only thing I managed to do was slowly and hesitantly stretch my hand, until it was above his. I gave it a soft squeeze and looked up to him. I could feel that my eyes were a bit shiny by my emotions, and my lips were a bit parted in a sad way.

Altair looked down to me, confusion expressed in all his features. He turned his gaze to my hand above his for a moment, then again to my eyes. He breathed deeply and shut his mouth closed, seeming to be tense. Finally, he looked ahead, frowning again.

"Stop feeling sorry for me." He said firmly "And look ahead, there are the gates to Masyaf."

I bent my mouth, but then looked ahead, taking my hand off his. Before us, not too far away, stood an enormous gate made of rocks and wood. It was stunning, and to think they were made just by hands… wow, the constructors should have had a bunch of work.

As we got close to the huge gate, my heart started to beat harder in my chest by anticipation. It was the first time that I would talk to other people from that era, and the first one would be not less than the master of the assassins. I remember when Altair talked with Malik about Al Mualim's wrath; but was he such a bad person?

I felt a shiver down my spine from fear and involuntarily wrapped my arms around me, rubbing myself a bit. Actually, just the thought of leaving Malik and don't being able to reach him if I wanted frightened me the most. I've got too attached to him; he took care of me and kept me safe when I most needed, I knew I could trust him, but these other people… I don't know, things are so different on this time… I know that Altair is with me, but even so…I couldn't feel safe with him like I felt when I was with Malik.

When we were almost directly facing the gates, I felt a heavy weight on my stomach, as if a ton of rocks were inside it. No, oh dear, I wanted to get back to Jerusalem right now! Back to Malik, where I was sure I was safe. I gulped, holding my waist tightly, and was opening my mouth to say to Altair stop, but he cut me before I even spoke a word.

"I know what you're thinking, but there's no coming back." He said coldly, but his tone softened after it "You don't need to be afraid, nothing will harm you."

I looked down, biting my lip "But…"

Not knowing what to say, I looked ahead again, seeing a man at the top of a structure aside of the gates. I held me even tighter, feeling my nails on the skin of my belly. I wasn't even feeling the hot of the day anymore. Why I was so scared I didn't know, but I just wanted to stop and turn back.

I felt Altair squeeze me with his arms, calling my attention.

"Believe me, there's nothing to be scared of." He whispered now closer to my ear.

On my current state, I couldn't appreciate his hot breath on my skin, on the contrary, I felt like it was a cold ominous wind on my neck, blowing my fear to burn brighter.

I kept glaring the intimidating gates while answered dryly "Yeah, sure. I'm a girl eight hundred twenty years younger than you, in an unknown place, how do you expect me to react?"

"I expect you to trust me"

Finally, I softened the grip on myself and turned my body back a bit, looking up to him. His chocolate orbs were looking firmly and confident to me; his mouth a thin line, serious and strong among with his jaw. My eyes studied him, going down then, to where his scar lied. For a moment, I just stared it, thinking what or who made it.

And then, my eyes made their way back to his ones, analyzing each of his features on the way. When I finally encountered his chocolate orbs, they were looking down, to my mouth, in a very strange way, but they soon made contact with my turquoise ones.

I looked down and bit my lip, intimidated by his powerful aura, but soon I looked up again and nodded firmly. Altair's gaze softened and he nodded too.

"Good, now let's go" He said and looked ahead again.

That was when I noticed that we were at the same distance as before from the gates, we had stopped while we were looking to each other. I can't believe, for the first time he actually cared about emotions and tried to make me feel better before enter the village! He had truly changed since I met him… or, was he always like that deep inside him? Aaah, that's too complicated!

I straightened myself and my scarf around my face, covering more properly it. Then my sight spotted the man that was up in the observation structure now on the foot of it, waiting for us to approach him.

The assassin that guarded the gates seemed to be young. His skin was darker than Malik's but I could not see his eyes to say if they were equal to my friend's. His robes were different too, from both Malik and Altair's ones; the ones he was wearing were all gray and the parts that covered his legs were shorter, knee-high actually.

His expression was tense and he straightened robes nervously before we reach him. When we were finally by his side, I could analyze more properly his features. I guess he was about just two years older than me, but he seemed more mature. His face was strong yet young and delicate, but the slight beard on his jaw and chin made it seem rougher; not intimidating, though. His whole characteristics denounced his inexperience and shyness.

"Oh, master Altair, it's good that you came! Master Al Mualim was wondering about your delay" He turned his gaze to me then. His eyes seemed to be curiously searching for some angle where he could see my face properly. I instinctively hid more under my scarf "Was it because of this woman?"

"This is none of your concern. Open the gates" Altair demanded dryly.

The young man flinched and nervously bowed slightly before run to a huge wooden mechanism just beneath the observation tower. He started to move the handle of it and the massive gates started to move slowly.

'_Well, I guess Altair didn't change after all…' _I thought sighing in disappointment. Why had he to treat the poor boy so harshly? He always has to be an arrogant, doesn't he? Humpf… he's not even a master anymore, by what Malik told me.

I gripped my knees on the saddle when Hadia, without warning, started to move again. Looking ahead, I saw that the gates were just open enough for us to pass. As the huge wooden doors passed on both sides of us, I gulped and felt the uncomfortable weight on my belly again.

I looked back when Altair suddenly dismounted and started to take our bags off the saddle.

"We have to go on foot now" He told me.

I nodded and dismounted too, then hugged Hadia's neck, telling her that I would visit her on her stall. Altair soon finished taking all our bags and then handed his mare to the man who took care of the stables, also handing him a little bag with coins. He gestured me to stay by his side, and I quickly walked to him, keeping the same pace as the assassin. Curiously, I started to look around, not stopping even when Altair handed me my bags to carry, while he carried his ones.

Lots of small buildings made of gray stone surrounded the place. Some villagers walked carefree and calmly by the earthy streets, while others seemed very focused and stressed. Several women carried pots on their heads, for sure, carrying water. Some kids played near a house, running before one another, laughing and screaming in happiness.

I smiled at the sight of those little child, they seemed so free and happy. They seemed not to know the dangers and sadness of the world, or simply ignore it. Discretely, I looked to Altair. His expression was serious, but he seemed even more cold and tough, like when I first met him. I wondered how it should have been hard to Altair to grow up after his father died. He didn't tell me, but I guess he entered the assassin's order right after it, and he for sure wasn't able to play like those kids after it. Was he even happy after it? God, I can't imagine a child that just train and train incessantly, not being able to play with other kids. When I was a kid I played all the time. Yeah, I studied a bit, but things were so much easier, I had nothing to worry about.

But, yes, that was because I lived on an era where the people were much more understandable. Also, Altair for sure had to learn to be responsible much earlier than me, without his parents.

I sighed sadly and looked ahead again. The path we were following led to up into a high mountain. More houses and more people could be seen on each plain level of the road. I also spotted a lake down the path, not too far away.

My legs started to tremble from fatigue, but I kept walking beside the assassin. What I found most strange was that the assassins that passed by us stared us in a very strange way, also whispered some things between them while watching us. Well, I guess is not every day indeed that Altair come back with a female by his side.

We kept walking up into the top of the mountain. My muscles now twitched with tiredness, but I refused to stop. Oh yeah, the hot had come back, and that made me feel even more tired; my face was once more soaked with sweat and I was panting. I could notice that Altair looked at me by the corner of his eyes, but I frowned and forced myself to continue. I would not act weakly in front of him!

Not as soon as I wished, we finally made to a huge stone archway with a raised wooden grate. Another assassin spotted us when we were almost reaching the entrance and ran towards us. This one was wearing robes almost fully white, save for the upper part and hood that were gray, but it was also shorter than Altair and Malik's ones. Also, the man's skin was as tanned as the first man we encountered in Masyaf, but he seemed a bit older and more mature than the other, even though he had not beard.

"Master Altair, it's good having you among us again. Master Al Mualim wishes to see you, he is waiting you in his office"

"Understood" Altair answered simply and started to walk again.

I blinked, but didn't move for some instants. The assassin that was watching Altair walk away turned his gaze to me, making me flinch and not know what to do. I shyly bowed and muttered a 'Hi, thank you!' before quickly step to catch the ex-master assassin.

Altair shot a glance to me, but I kept quiet and looking down, until I realized where we were. My eyes widened and I looked up, seeing the gorgeous Masyaf castle standing before me. It was magnific; huge, beautiful, a bit too grayish, but still gorgeous. Several windows let the sun illuminate the inside of the building, and a huge entrance door invited the new-comers to appreciate its accommodations.

I smiled brightly by the view, but soon it vanished when I heard the sound of swords crashing against each other. Quickly, I searched the origin of the sound, spotting, then, the courtyard lying one level beneath the castle, just at the side of the ramp we were walking by.

"No, it's much lighter than this! Try again!" I heard a man shout to the boys that were training; the ones who made their swords crash each other. I guess they were novices, because they were wearing the same robes that the first young man that was guarding the gates of the village.

Several other students were watching the boys fight. Surprisingly, they kept silent, paying full attention to their teacher's advices to the ones fighting. Without notice, I stopped to watch the fight too. Their blades shined in the sun and cut the air, making a symphony with metal clashing metal sound; it was really wonderful to see, even if their holders didn't seem to dance like Altair did in a fight.

Suddenly, I felt a hand gripping my wrist and pulling me, making me grunt. Looking up, I saw Altair frowning in front of me, annoyed. I grimaced and straightened myself, walking by his side again and muttering an 'I'm sorry' shyly.

He didn't release my wrist, though, instead, he pulled me to inside the castle. Oh, and it was stunning. It was not beautiful in terms of colors, because it was basically the same thing: gray, red and gold; but it all seemed so ancient, so full of mysteries. Several doors and hallways led the great hall that we were to other rooms, which I, for sure had to discover some time. There were also a big wooden door that stood in the middle of the hall and two huge stone stairways that led to the second floor, with another bunch of doors.

Altair tugged my arm when I was almost stopping for admire the building and guided me up the stairway. We walked through the corridors of the second floor; my eyes never leaving the doors and other corridors, and Altair's grip never stop tugging me for prevent me to stop.

On the opposite side of the stairways there was another massive door. This one was decorated with several golden metals. Altair finally released my wrist and I felt myself coming back to reality; that was Al Mualim's work room.

'_Kyaaa!' _I screamed in my head and wrapped my arms around my belly tightly, feeling again the one ton of stones on my stomach. I stepped back, but Altair grabbed my wrist again, looking at me toughly.

"Calm down" He said serious and cold, yet comforting – in a very weird way.

I gulped and stared at the door once more. Altair knocked it before turn the golden knot, opening the door. I hesitated, but the assassin pulled me with him to inside the room with him. A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes tightly, but took a deep breath and opened them again fearlessly.

The room was not that big, but it was filled with shelves with books and scrolls and some bird cages with carrier-pigeons(I guess). A blood red mat led the ones who entered the office to the central working table, where two elegant chairs would welcome them. Finally, a big adorned window, on the opposite side of the room, enlightened the area; from it we could see all the way we came from down the mountain, it was stunningly beautiful.

Looking through the window, there was a man with a black hooded cape. His hands were clasped on his back and he seemed reflective and mysterious.

Altair pulled me again to stay by his side and then finally released my wrist. I kept still; almost holding my breath from nervousness. What would this sir think of me? Would he believe that I came from the future, or would he call me mad and kill me? Oh my god, I was dying from anxiousness!

"Master" Altair said and made a slight bow. I looked at him nervously, not knowing what to do. A sweat drop slipped through my forehead.

The man finally looked to us, by above his shoulder, and then turned his body fully. The first thing he did was look to me, frowning severely, and at the instant I looked into his eyes, my body shivered. His look was serious and threatening, catching my eyes in an ominous web. The old assassin had a big gray beard, which added the ancient look on his face. One of his eyes was white - I guess it was blind - while the other one was a very light brown. His skin was wrinkled and his nose was big and strong.

That all helped to create an imposing figure. Somehow he reminded me of the big bad lion from lion king, Scar. I could almost see him rounding us, getting ready to pounce at the very first chance. He emanated a mysterious and intimidating aura that gave me goose bumps.

"Who's this woman Altair?" His grave voice echoed through the room. I felt like it increased the gravity of the place ten times, almost knocking me on my knees.

His severe eyes kept glaring my weak turquoise ones. It was like he could see my soul and was analyzing it. I stepped back involuntary, but Altair's hand pushed me back at place.

"That was what I wished to talk about with you master. It's a very intriguing and mysterious case." Altair replied, his tone now colder and even more serious.

Al Mualim narrowed his eyes to him and then looked up and down to me.

Altair resumed "Master, this woman it's a foreign. She came from the other side of the ocean"

The old man chuckled disdainfully "Altair, I thought you were smart enough to don't fall in such ridiculous lies, principally coming from a woman."

I narrowed my eyes defiantly, a sudden wave of courage hitting me. But I dared not to talk, I just glared him intensely, shouting mentally that I was not a liar. The old master narrowed his eyes too, challenging me to say a word.

"She is not lying, master. I didn't believe at first too, but her acts and words are far too strange to a normal villager." The assassin told him "Also, there are several mysteries surrounding her"

Al Mualim studied Altair for some moments before turn his gaze to me. "And what would that be?"

Altair then told him all about how he found me. That I wore strange clothes made of materials that he had never seen and there was an assassin's symbol on my arm. He also told him that I claimed coming from the future but not knowing how, that I knew how to fight in a very strange way but didn't know how to use a sword. Al Mualim kept studying me while hearing Altair's words. I could sense that he paid fully attention when Altair mentioned my dreams, that I saw the dungeon where he caught Talal and also that I talked with my brother by a dream, telling him even the detail that my tattoo glowed at that situation.

When the assassin finished his story section, the old master kept quiet, still studying my form. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked down, pulling my scarf up a bit, trying to hide me more.

"What's your name, child?" He finally asked.

Taking a deep breath and looking up, I answered "I'm Elissa Hunter"

He raised an eyebrow and stretched his hand towards me. I blinked, not understanding what was going on.

I felt then Altair's hand pushing me forward. Looking at him, I saw that he was frowning. With a gesture of his head, he signaled me to walk to Al Mualim. I looked ahead again and gulped, but started walking towards the old man.

When I was right in front of him, he pulled my scarf down, revealing my tied brown, short wavy hair and my face. I felt like I was a tiny kid under his gaze, but I tried to remain firm. After that, he put him arm behind him again.

"Let me see this symbol that Altair told me about" He asked, more like a demand.

I kept standing for a moment, like to process what I had to do, and then gingerly rolled up my left sleeve. I could see that the old man narrowed his eyes when my upper arm was fully exposed, revealing my tattooed skin.

"Do you have any idea of how or who did this?" His cold intimidating gaze was now replaced by a confused and intrigued one. I looked down and bit my lip.

"I do, actually"

I could see that Al Mualim's eyes diverted from me, looking to Altair, and that he raised his eyebrow again. Realizing the why of his wondering, I gulped and looked back. The Assassin glared me coldly; his hands were clenched and he seemed tense in a furious way. And I the worst part was that I knew why he was angry, it was because I haven't told him about that.

I looked ahead again, looking at Al Mualim serious and firmly. Then I finally told him about the strange old man, that he took care of an injury on my arm and that my skin seemed to burn in the exactly place of the symbol when his eyes glowed. I also told him about the golden sphere that I found and that it also made my tattoo shine and burn my skin, right before I was invaded by blackness and ended in a hay stack in Jerusalem. For the first time, the old man seemed genuinely surprised. His eyes were wide open and he paid fully attention to every word of mine.

When I finished, he was looking down, processing my words.

"Have you told this to anybody else?" He asked quietly. His grave tone now decreased to a thoughtful whisper.

Once more, I felt a terrible weight on my stomach; because I knew Altair would kill me after he heard what I was about to say "Just to Malik…"

I closed my eyes tightly when I felt Altair's glare like a sharp knife piercing my back. I just opened them again when I heard the old master before me distancing from me. He was walking towards one of the shelves of the room.

From there, he grabbed a little chest. He put it on his desk and took a golden key of his pocket, putting it on the lock of the beautiful and mysterious box. He turned the shiny object and with a 'cling' the chest was unlocked.

Slowly and careful, he opened the chest, like it was a very delicate item, and from inside of it he took a round silver item, filled with strange lines: a sphere.

Stunned, I covered my mouth with one hand "Oh god..." I whispered

"Was the sphere that you saw similar to this?" The old man asked, narrowing his eyes to me.

I looked to him and nodded robotically, never taking my hand off my mouth.

Al Mualim then looked to Altair for a moment, next back to me, serious and firm "I want to try something, child. I don't know what will happen, but I want to have your permission to do it"

I reflected about his words for a moment. What did I have to lose? The worst that could happen was… I don't know, die maybe? Well, I couldn't step back now. That could be my only chance to discover how I could go back home, so I had to try.

Finally, I let my hand fall and my hands clenched, in a strong way. I raised my gaze and looked firmly to the old assassin ahead of me, demonstrating my determination "You have my permission"

For a second, I caught the slightest of smiles on the old man lips, before he nodded and narrowed his eyes again, putting the silver sphere on the chest and walking to the side of the table "Good, then I want you to simply grab the sphere from the chest."

I tilted my head at the strange simple request, but I looked to the object ahead of me and narrowed my eyes too.

Slowly, I approached the table and stretched my hands to the orb. As I got near to the thing, I could sense by the tips of my fingers the strong power it emanated. Finally, I made contact with its metallic texture, feeling a shiver down my spine.

However, it was only when I took it off the chest and held it with both my hands in front of me that I felt something. With a scream, I felt my arm burn and the world spinning around me. The little orb now emanated a golden light that blinded me and enlightened the room. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the awful feeling of dizziness and nausea that invaded me. I tried to release the sphere, but I couldn't move. My body seemed thousands of tons heavier and I desperately wanted to get on my knees, but a strange force held me in place and it was slowly being transformed to something else, something I didn't know how to describe.

Suddenly, I didn't felt dizzy anymore and neither my body seemed heavy; on the contrary, I seemed even lighter than before. Now I could feel that the force from before was transformed in two hands, softly supporting me by my arms. The atmosphere had changed so drastically, after that awful feeling of heaviness and chaos, now all seemed calm and light; comforting my senses and my muscles.

Finally but slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in a strange place that I couldn't describe exactly, actually because it had nothing on it; everything was only infinite blue. Then, I saw a blurred figure ahead of me, which I recognized after rubbing my eyes a bit. My eyes widened in shock and I screamed, stepping back and away from the man's hands.

"Oh my god! You!" I squeaked shocked and terrified.

The old man laughed. His whitish blue orbs shining with joy.

"That's quite a while, my child. How are you doing?" He asked with a fond tone.

It was him, the elder of the camp. He was wearing the same robes as the first time I encountered him; white ones and a petrol blue cape covering him. However, that time his hood was down, revealing his wrinkled dry face and white hair. His white long beard covered almost fully the lower part of his head, but it could not hide the amused smile on his dry lips.

I stared dumbfounded at him, my mouth wide open "What did you…- who… –" I mumbled not knowing what to say.

"Calm down, darling. It all will be explained." He said and caressed the top of my head.

I took a deep breath and looked at his strange and mysterious eyes "Where am I?"

"Well, right now I'm in your mind. The power of the piece of eden allowed me to"

I scratched my head and looked at him confused "Wow this is… weird…"

Sighing, I crossed my arms. I had so many things to ask him, but I really couldn't decide what to say first. Thoughts about how I ended there rushed through my mind; my dreams, why I was there, who was he, why did that happened to me… I was going crazy!

Finally, I looked up to him again. The old sir was smiling softly and fondly; his arms were behind him, in a patient position.

"Who are you?" I whispered and tilted my head a bit and narrowing my eyes, not in an intimidating way, but in a confused one.

The old man chuckled and approached me "I'm one of your ancestors, my child. My name is Fouad Barakat"

My mouth fell open once again "What…?" I whispered, more to myself "But… how can you…How did I talked to you back in my time then?"

"It was all thanks to the pieces of Eden that our family owns. I could materialize my form" His tone was calm and story-teller like "For hundreds of years I was waiting for someone in our family that could awake the power of the pieces that are our inheritance"

I shook my head, not understanding what he meant "But why did you want to awake it?"

Fouad smiled to me and started to walk slowly, from side to side "I'll tell you a story my child: a long time ago, when my father was dying already, he passed his duty to me: protect the treasure of our family, a sword of eden." He made a pause and stared me; while he talked, his eyes seemed to be encircled by a magic haze, which gave him a more mysterious and ancient look "He told me that during generations before me, that sword was passed to the male elder sons and so on, and that it was my turn to take that mission. I was still young, but I took that responsibility and promised him that I would protect the sword with my heart and soul."

"The time passed and I even discovered another piece of eden: the apple." He smiled stopped and smiled to himself "Oh, and I protected the both treasures with my life, even if I had missions to fulfill" He started to walk again and his tone became light and nostalgic "When I was at my late thirties, I met a woman, the love of my life. We had three children, two boys and one girl. And although our lives were difficult and my kids had to train hard to follow my steps, I always gave them much love and affection. When it was time, I told my eldest son about the pieces of eden and their power. I told him that just few fellow assassins knew that they existed, because we agreed that they had to be protected at all cost, away from the Templars; and, finally, I said that one day he would have to take my mission and so pass to his son."

"I grew older, but I still had strength to protect the pieces, although my son protests." He chuckled "Oh, that boy was stubborn! But I knew what I was doing. I was yet so healthy that I could see my child have their own children and see part of their growing up" His voice now seemed heavy and sorrowful "Then, when I was finally seeing that my life was at an end, I passed my mission to my son. I held my son's hand and looked to him and my eldest grandson, asking them to do what they could to keep protecting our treasures. However, my grandson refused; he said that he didn't want to keep that tradition, that it was a curse of our family and that it needed to end. He didn't even want to become an assassin"

"Weakly, I tried to convince him that it was our fate, our mission, to protect the pieces, but he didn't listen to me. Finally, my death came, but my soul was too full of worry to rest, and the power of the apple that lay with me kept me 'alive', somehow. I kept watching them and saw that my son tried his best to convince his child to one day accept that mission, but neither of them wanted. My other child tried to convince my grandsons, but they neither of them accepted too." He stopped once more and looked to me again. I could feel the sadness in his heart "And that hurt me so much, seeing my own grandchild refusing a mission that I was proud to be designated to. When my son was old and preparing to his death, he decided that he would hid the treasures, where only a member of our family would be able to discover. With the help of some other assassins, he hid the sword and the apple in different places, two caves, one of them he made my tomb. He then begged to his sons to, at least, keep those places hidden, yet to pass its locations to their child."

"However, with the time the secret was lost and so were the treasures. The entrances of the caves were destroyed and could never be found again…My heart could not be more hurt. But I refused to give up. I kept watching carefully all the generations that came, unsuccessfully trying to find a worthy inheritor of the treasures; one that could awake the power of the apple that lied with my body, so I could use it to call his or her help. I waited and waited, for what seemed like an eternal search."

He then smiled emotionally and caressed my cheek. At first I flinched at the feeling of the cold and dry skin on my cheek, but then I calmed myself and looked questionably at those whitish eyes.

"But then I found you, my _Vehabi Azuhra_." He whispered kindly "I could feel the blood of the assassins rushing through your veins and the power to change the cursed fate of our family in your soul."

"Me?" I said incredulously "But… I'm like the most common girl in the world! What about Nik? I'm sure he would do so much better than me."

The old man laughed "I thought about choosing Niklaus at first, I could also feel the assassin's blood on him. He even was older and a male" He raised his hand, stopping me before I could say something "But, I couldn't feel the same…" He started to play with his beard, thinking about his words "…Aura that I felt in you."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head "What do you mean?"

He smiled softly "Niklaus can be kind, strong, chivalrous and smart; but he doesn't have the same benevolent spirit as you. I can see in you the same bold aura that I carried with me through my life. I can see a person that would help another one just because the urge to do justice. The one I could be sure that wouldn't run away from a mission even if it was hard, on the contrary, would be proud of accept it." He answered quietly "Niklaus would probably want to solve things for himself without anybody's help, while you would accept other's support for a greater good."

The old man caressed the top of my head again, his eyes full of guilty "I'm sorry if you are scared, hurt and miss the ones you love, my child. But I know you can do this"

I looked down for some moments, processing his words "I don't think I can retrieve these treasures… I don't even know how to fight with a sword properly, old ma-…" I grimaced and scratched my head "It's a bit strange to me call you 'old man' now… can I call you grandpa?"

Fouad smiled warmly and hugged me. I flinched and kept still for some moments, since I really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, but then I relaxed and smiled, suddenly feeling that loneliness that invaded me at the entrance of Masyaf vanish away. The old assassin had an ancient smell of incenses. His arms held me weakly and his body seemed as light as a feather, but the emotion that the elder was emanating was heart-warmer.

When I felt a drop of water on my cheek, I knew he was crying. I felt so happy for him… all those years, waiting and waiting fruitlessly, and finally he had found someone that he could trust the mission that he fought for his entire life.

But… Why had to be me?

"It would be all that I wished for, my child…" He whispered full of emotion

I held him tighter and said happily, trying to enlighten the mood "Then so be it!"

The old man finally released me and rubbed his eye "Elissa, I'm sure you can do it" He answered proudly "You're smart and benevolent. You can be not that strong, but your heart and your mind will help you circumvent this fault."

I bent my mouth "If you say so…"

Sighing I sat with crossed legs on the ground, telling Fouad to sit too. The ancient assassin slowly made his way to the ground, clicking some bones on the way, before finally sat cross-legged too.

"Well, I have several other questions… do you mind?"

He shook his head softly "Ask everything you want, my child"

"Ok then…" I looked up, thinking about what I should ask first "Why did I dream about a dungeon one night?

He started to slight pull his beard, thinking "I wanted to test what would you do in that kind of situation. I once visited that place and felt terrible, but I was able to fulfill my mission even so." His look was now more serious and worried "I saw that you got pretty shocked and scared. I'm sorry about that…"

I raised an eyebrow "Oook… hum… how can you make me visit places in my dreams?"

"With the power of the apple, I can make you visit places that I already visited once. Like you were visiting them by my memories."

"That means that... that place where I talked to Nik…" I whispered.

"Yes, it was a place where I've been once." He chuckled "I loved that forest. Its atmosphere seemed to calm me and used to give me strength when I thought I had lost it all."

'_That was why I felt so relaxed then, I guess…'_

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully "So I really talked to Nik?"

He smiled slightly and nodded "Yes, you did"

My face brightened "Can you do that again?"

His smile faded and he looked down, shaking his head "I fear I can't, my dear. I used the last of my remaining power to do that once… it's difficult to control the power of the apple, even more in my state."

I frowned sadly, but looked up at him "Can't you at least say to him that I'm alright?"

Fouad sighed thoughtfully "That's another thing why I choose you, my child. I don't have the same connection with Niklaus that I have with you… It's even more difficult to me to make a link with his mind. That time when you dreamed with him, I had to make a huge endeavor to connect his mind with mine."

"Hum…" I answered simply and a bit disappointed. "Uh… well, let's make another question then…"

He smiled softly and gestured with his hand to me to continue

"Why did you make this tattoo on my arm?" I once more tilted my head, looking at him curiously

"Aaah!" He said amused "That's the symbol that links you with the power of the apple. Remember it glowed when you were at that dream with Niklaus?" I nodded to him "It was because you were using the power of the piece of eden to be there."

I furrowed my eyebrows "But it didn't glowed when I was at the dungeons"

He chuckled "You didn't notice, but it did; I saw it"

I blinked and stood silent for a moment, just staring at his amused face.

"Why is it the symbol of the creed of assassins?"

"I choose it because it would be easier to you to get the trust of the brotherhood that way"

"So you really choose it?" I asked surprised

He laughed "Yes, yes; I choose it"

I chuckled "Well, it's cool. Thanks for the design" Then I looked up again, thoughtfully "Hey grandpa, why my family and my friends doesn't remember me, just Nik?"

"I used the power of the apple to make them forget your existence, that way they would not find strange your disappearance and neither suffer with it" He then held his chin thoughtfully "But what I found strange was that I couldn't erase Niklaus' memory… he was fighting against me." He chuckled "I guess this demonstrates that he has the blood of the assassin's indeed. And you are very close, aren't you?"

I smiled nostalgically "Yes we are… I love my brother, he is my best friend; I would do everything for him." Sighing, I took a breath "But I miss him so much…"

Fouad looked at me concerned and then held my hand. I looked into the old man's whitish eyes; they seemed firm yet comforting.

"Elissa, I want to hear it from you: do you accept this mission?" He asked quietly.

I looked down and bit my lip. Damn, I couldn't believe that was really happening to me… my life has been so normal and pacific, and now there I was, eight hundred years ago in the past, because my great-great-great…grandfather had chosen me to accept the mission that his own grandchild refused to accept. How could them? How could they do that to that sweet old man? He trusted in them, dammit!

'_Damn those punks! They were all a group of chickens! If I were them I would have accepted in the honor of my grandfather and!... hum, wait... He has chosen me, so that means that it's the same situation...'_

Face palming mentally, I reflected about the case. That was really a big responsibility and probably would be a path full of danger…but that kind old man, he needed me to do that... Only that way he would be able to finally rest, after years filled with sorrow. He seemed to be a good person, he deserved to be happy and to know that somebody would be by his side and take that mission that he fought for his entire life (and afterlife).

I needed to do that. I needed to free him from that curse.

I opened my mouth, still looking down, preparing to tell him. Then I finally looked up, fearlessly and firm.

"I accept it" I didn't know why, but my heart filled with emotion. Tears had formed in my eyes as they shined with determination. "I'll do that in your honor, grandpa. I'll do that to free you" I said; my voice weak from weeping.

The old assassin smiled emotionally and covered his eyes with his hand, lowering his head "… You don't know how much this means to me, Elissa…" He whispered weakly; I could see that he was fighting against the upcoming tears, but they fell freely by beneath his hand "… Thank you, my child… thank you so much… I thought I would never hear these words ever again, after my son… but I finally heard them, and from the most unexpected source: from a young and beautiful bud"

He sobbed and extended the hand that was covering his face to me, caressing my cheek and wetting my skin with his tears. He seemed relieved and yet not believing that he had finally completed his thousand year's task; his eyes shined and every time his white blue orbs moved to study my face, more tears fell. It was like he thought that I was going to somehow disappear and let him alone again, to face his damned fate.

My heart felt like it was shattering in million tiny pieces. My face was now soaked with salty and hot tears; not being able to control my sobs and my breathing. How I wished I could have helped him before; to private him from this suffering. God, how could they grandchildren be so mean? He passed his entire life protecting the pieces, being proud of what he did, and swearing he would be able to keep his promise to his father; and simple like that, they all stabbed him in the back… I couldn't understand how they could do that…

"Bloom, beloved _Vehabi Azuhra_" He whispered and stroked my cheek, smiling softly between wet tears "You'll be a great woman. You have a golden heart and it is your strongest weapon"

Fouad then hugged me as tightly as he could, and I did the same. I didn't know why, but I saw him as my truly grandpa. I would help him. I would do for him what their grandchild denied to do for pure selfishness. I would be to him like another granddaughter.

He then laughed, before stretch his arms, holding my shoulders to look to me directly. His eyes were still shining by the tears.

"I still can't believe I've found you, my child" He whispered between a sweet smile.

I laughed between a sob and rubbed my eyes, before look to him and smile too "I'll not disappoint you, grandpa."

He caressed my cheek once again "I know you'll not. Your brave heart will guide you."

"Hey grandpa, when I finally found the pieces, will I be able to go back home?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

The ancient assassin smiled fondly and nodded "Yes, my child. You will. And everything will be normal again"

I smiled brightly, but then, suddenly it disappeared again. Fouad looked at me concerned.

"What's the matter, darling?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows and squeezing my shoulders.

I sighed "Well, I think you already know this gramps… but Malik and I became great friends… I'm happy that I'll go back home again, but I'm also sad because I'll not be able to see him ever again…" I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly before open them again "I feel my heart divided…"

"Yes, I know about this indeed." I saw then a little secret smile curve his thin lips "But… aren't you forgetting somebody that you'll also miss?" He evaded

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, but then I realized what he was talking about; making me blush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about" Looking to the side, I avoided his eyes, embarrassed.

Yeah, he probably had seen me and Altair kissing.

The old man laughed brightly and rested his arms on his legs "Oh, my child. Why do you deny it?"

I frowned and looked at him again "I'm not denying anything! I'll not miss Altair! He's arrogant, cold and brute. I know that he had his problems in the past, but this doesn't makes him kinder. You saw it, he cut me in my belly!"

Fouad rolled his eyes amusedly and chuckled "He but he also took care of you. Not to mention that night's k-"

I covered his mouth with my hand, blushing furiously "Don't even mention it, please. That mistake will never happen again" I said quietly and retrieved my hand.

The elder kept smiling, though "The future is always a mystery, my dear child"

I raised an eyebrow, but smiled to him "So, changing the subject… I'll be able to talk to you like that again, won't I? I like to talk with you, grandpa, I don't feel so alone that way…" My face was slightly red colored, due to the embarrassment to be acting like a little child that feared the dark.

Grandpa looked fondly at me and put a lock of my hair behind my ear "Of course you will, my dear. You can try to awake the power within you every time you want to connect with me" He said "I don't know if you'll be able to do that so quickly, so I can talk to you tomorrow night, what do you think?"

I smiled kindly "That would be great!"

Suddenly, I remembered to ask something that was really intriguing me. I held my chin thoughtfully and looked to my 'new grandpa' confused "Hey gramps, why didn't you connect me earlier? I for sure would feel much better than being confused and without answers."

He sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry about that also, my dear… After I sent you to Jerusalem, I couldn't have the enough power to contact you mentally. I was keeping it to when I needed it, like to do you encounter your brother in your dreams and test you." He made a pause and started to slightly pull his beard "I knew that the brotherhood should have one apple with them, so when you touched it, I could control its power through you and finally encounter you."

I looked up, confused "So I'll have to be holding that apple to talk with you?"

He chuckled "No, no. Now that I finally encountered you, I could finally complete the link between our minds, so I can use your own strength to better control the apple that remains with my body." He raised his index finger and winked "Think that our minds are now connected; you can use my power, as well as I can use yours"

I blinked surprised "Wow… this piece of eden is for sure a powerful thing… but, wait; then can't I connect me to Nik if you use my energy?"

He shook his head slightly "I'm sorry… but I can't connect me with him anymore…"

I furrowed my eyebrows disappointed "Aw, dammit… I thought I had found a way…"

He smiled softly and then sighed "Well, I think we've been here for quite a lot. You need to rest, my dear"

I yawned and stretched my arms "Indeed"

Suddenly, the entire place started to turn disappear, like what happened in my dream with Nik. The tall and ancient form of Fouad seemed to be slowly evaporating, making me smile sadly.

"Hey, I have one last question gramps" I asked childishly

He smiled like a true grandfather "Then ask, darling"

I put my index finger beneath my chin, questionably "What does _'Vehabi Azuhra' _means?"

The old man poked the point of my nose playfully and chuckled "It means golden flower, my child" He then took a step back. His body had almost completely disappeared "Have a good night sleep, darling. I'll be watching you."

I smiled emotionally "Good night, grandpa"

Then he disappeared completely and all became only whiteness.

* * *

><p>Guys, first of all, I'm not sure if 'vehabi azuhra' is correctly spelled. I couldn't find it fonetically written, just in arabic, so I had to use google translator and spell it by what I've heard xP<p>

Now, aswering reviews /o/:

_xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx_: aww, I'm glad you're liking their romantic scenes! =3 I was a little worried it would seem too much far-fetched :x  
><em>kenokosan<em>: Thank you so much =) and I'll do my best to update soon! =D  
><em>CourtGoesRawr<em>: Thank you so much! =D I'm happy that you're enjoying!  
><em>Twilight Emo Wind Goddess<em>: Thank you 3 *-* I'm glad that you like my story and also my OC, this means a lot to me! =D

I don't know if you ever played pokemon mystery gungeon: red/blue rescue team, but the soundtrack:"gardevoir appears" really got me in the mood to write the part where Elissa is talking to Fouad on her mind. That music is mysterious and transmits a relaxing and friendly sensation. If you want, try to listen it while reading it, it's cool! :)

Well, like always I hope you enjoyed the chap, and huge thanks to the alerts, favs and reviews! =D


	11. Bunnies and Swimming lessons

My eyes opened widely and I breathed deeply, as if I had just awaked from drowning. I found myself lying on a single bed, in a small room, only illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window on the wall on my left. I tried to analyze what there was more on the place, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Ouch!" I complained in low voice, feeling an uncomfortable pain on the back of my head. It was like it had been hit by a hammer. I rubbed the nape of my neck, stretching it to the sides, trying to decrease the pain, but it was of no use, it was hurting so much that it started to give me a headache.

"You're awake"

All of sudden, a grave voice said in the middle of the dark, making me jump. It was Altair; he stepped out of the dark to the light of the window, making me able to see his hooded form. I sighed relieved and put one hand on my chest, trying to calm down my speed-racing heart.

"Why do you always scare me like that?" I breathed out and leaned on the wall on the right side of the bed.

I could see Altair approaching me, seeming like a shadow between the light and the dark. My heart stopped again when I saw his face: he was frowning and seeming very angry.

'_Ah…I forgot that he heard me revealing that I didn't tell him about the apple'_

Crossing my legs, I looked down and put a lock of hair behind my ear, then nervously started to twitch my fingers. Oooh, I was screwed.

The assassin slowly and threatening made his way towards me. It was like he was playing Russian roulette with me and every time I heard his feet stomping the floor he was pulling the trigger, but no bullets were shot. When he was finally at the edge of the side of the bed, I picked up my pillow and embraced it, hiding myself behind it at the same time I closed my eyes tightly.

"Please don't murder me! I…I didn't know how to tell you! You were so mean to me back when I told Malik!"

I opened one of my eyes slightly to see what he was doing. The hooded man was still firmly standing on the edge of the bed; arms crossed in an intimidating way and lips curved in a frown. I gulped and slowly raised my knees, bringing them closer to me (and consequently further from Altair). Altair leaned his face and torso towards my weak figure, making me able to see his sheer cold glare.

"You lied to me" He said in an ominous whisper "You dared lie to me!" His voice seemed to get tougher as he clenched his teeth, and his eyes burned with anger as he spoke.

I avoided his gaze and bit my lip "I didn't lie, you simple didn't ask again."

Altair narrowed his eyes "And you thought that was not important to tell me then?" He asked dryly.

I kept silent and looking to the other side, until his hand held my chin roughly, making me look to him. "Look at me when I talk to you!" He shouted severely.

I flinched, surprised by his tone. He then harshly took my pillow from me and tossed it to the headboard of the bed. I felt totally unprotected now, not that if I was with the pillow would shield me from anything, but being directly exposed to him made me feel, uhm… uncomfortable… My eyes now were glued into his, like it would help to calm him down, but they just seemed to intimidate me more. The fury in them seemed to create sparks that sent shock waves in my face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I whispered, involuntary trying to look away again, but he held me in place, firmly holding my chin.

"You prejudge me without even trying to understand me." He said in low, threatening and dry tone; studying my face with a severe look. His hot breath touched my face; I could smell a hint of mint on it; I guess he had had some tea that night.

"It's just because I don't know you so well yet… I'm sorry, okay?" I whispered again, embarrassed because he was indeed right.

His grip on my chin tightened and his eyebrows furrowed in an irritated way "What about Malik then? You didn't know him so well either, but even so you told him!"

I bent my mouth and furrowed my eyebrows in a defensive way "Hey! He took care of me and made me trust in him. I'm sorry, but you didn't, you were too damn evil in my point of view." I shifted uncomfortably and held his hand, slightly tugging it "Could you, at least, hold me a bit lighter? You're hurting me"

Altair raised an eyebrow, but did as I told him and loosed his grip on my chin, but kept holding it as he studied my face. His eyes started to move downwards, slowly, and analyzing each of my features on the way. His eyebrows kept furrowed, but his look wasn't of angry anymore, it was thoughtful. I could feel something else on the way he analyzed me, but I couldn't describe what it was exactly…

I gulped when his orbs stopped and stared at my mouth, but he paid no attention to it. My heart raced in my chest, but I kept paralyzed, just thinking in what the hell he was doing. His look then started to go downer again, passing to my neck, staring at the cuts on my shoulders. I frowned, realizing that I wanted him to stop that right now, and cleared my throat roughly; he immediately looked up to me.

"_What-is-wrong-with-you?"_ I shouted in my mind, challenging him with my eyes.

Although I was angry now, he wasn't anymore. His eyes seemed to be hazed and distant, as if he paid no attention to my protests and insults. Finally, then, he sighed and released my chin; taking seat on the bed next to me. He propped his elbows on his legs and rested his mouth on his clasped hands. His expression was serious yet thoughtful.

"How are your injuries?" He asked quietly. His voice a simple whisper in the silence and the darkness of the cold night.

I tilted my head, finding his behavior odd, then sighed and sat up properly next to him, resting my hands on the soft bed. How could he change his temperament so quickly? One moment he was mad as a bull and the other he was quiet and mysterious, asking about my well-being. I looked down to my bare feet, softly swinging them back and forth.

"Healing up, I guess." I answered as quietly as him and then grimaced, rubbing the back of my head "But my head is aching now, although I don't know why."

"You fainted and fell directly to the ground; I wasn't able to catch you."

"Oh…"

There was a minute of awkward silent that I just kept staring at my feet and he just kept still, not even moving a muscle. That was really making me uncomfortable. What was I supposed to do? Aww, I was so tired of this… tired of talking, tired because of the travel, tired of my head being about to explode. I opened my mouth and was about to say to him that I was going to sleep when his voice stopped me.

"What happened to you? Did you see something?" He asked still not moving a muscle (just his mouth, of course)

I looked up, pouting and shaking my feet faster, before finally stop and let myself fall back on the bed, closing my eyes. The image of Fouad came to my mind again. His whitish-blue eyes sparkling while his mouth was curved in a warm smile. I smiled to myself and looked to the pillow not too far from me, soon stretching my hand to catch it. I embraced the soft object while closing my eyes for an instantly, before open them again partially and look to Altair's backs.

"I saw the man who brought me here"

The assassin kept silent for a moment, and then calmly turned his gaze to me. His head still propped on his hands, while he stared at me with an interrogative look. I simply smiled to him softly, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you seem… not sad or angry?" He narrowed his eyes, confused.

I smiled once more and held the pillow tighter against me "Because he is my great-great – lots of great – grandfather, Altair. He asked my help to something" I said softly and then smiled fondly, remembering of the poor old man "I'm just happy that he finally will be free if I do so."

Although I was now staring at the roof of the room, I could see that Altair narrowed his eyes and tilted his head puzzled, making me chuckle. Sighing amusedly, I looked back to Altair, who kept looking at me quizzically.

"Hey… I'm a bit tired now… can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked trying to be as delicate as I could, to not make him angry or anything.

Altair tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, before turn his head forward again, considering the request. Finally, he let his head fall and raise up "You're not evading this question, though. Tomorrow morning I want answers as soon as you awake."

I sat up again, letting aside my pillow, and rolled my eyes, smiling "You can have my word"

He turned his gaze to me, raising an eyebrow defiantly "Can I?"

I looked up, thinking for a moment, and then an idea popped up on my mind, making me grin. Looking ahead to him, I raise my hand and just my index finger "At one condition"

Altair flinched disbelieved, then narrowed his eyes; eyebrows furrowed "Do you really think-"

"Shhh!" I cut him "Just listen, okay?" I tell him between a smile.

The assassin frowned and turned to me again, folding his arms. Taking this as a "continue", I rested my hands on the bed and propped on it, smirking at his funny annoyance.

"The condition is: tomorrow go swim with me at the lake I saw down the mountain. What do you think?" I asked playfully while grinning.

Altair furrowed his eyebrows even more, before divert his gaze to the side "This is inappropriate for a high leveled assassin like me" He answered with a weird low voice tone.

I tilted my head while smiling and narrowing my eyes interrogatively, trying to realize what was happening to the cold assassin. When I hit the correct angle I could see it: Altair was blushing! Oh my god, that was epic! Haha! Who could imagine? I, a simple mortal, could actually make the all-mighty lord Altair blush! Aww, that was so cute!

"Ah, c'mon, it's just like another common class! Don't you want to learn how to swim?" I asked now grinning happily. That definitely made my day! Or rather: night.

"I don't need to learn it" He said trying to seem tough.

I rolled my eyes, smirking _"arrogant even when he's embarrassed" _ "C'mon Altair, please! Just this time, I promise."

He kept looking aside, but this time he remained silent. I kept smirking at him while shaking my legs playfully back and forth. Seeing him like that was so funny! It was like all the ice that covered his exterior had melted away, giving room to his feelings to show up. I've never seen him like that in all this time I've being here at that era, that caught me off guard for sure. You know, he really pissed me off sometimes, with all his arrogance and coldness, but I think is just a matter of getting used to it. I really want to be his friend. Sometimes he seems so lonely, and everybody seems to hate him or (in the case of the novices) fear him. I guess he would like somebody to talk with, although he certainly doesn't admit it.

I awoke from my thoughts when he finally turned his back to me and cleared his throat.

"Early in the morning. I will come and get you. I don't want you complaining" He said toughly.

I tilted my head to the side, grinning "I will not, I promise" Then I chuckled a bit, before gently say "Good night, Altair."

Altair headed for the door and just replied when his hand was on the knot "Safety and peace" Then he disappeared while I could just hear the door closing.

Smiling to myself I put my pillow on its place and brought my knees up and closer to me, pulling the brown blanket to cover me. Sighing in relief, I stretched my legs again and finally let my head rest heavily on the pillow, already with my eyes closed. I rolled myself, so I was lying on my belly and hummed comfortably, resting my hands beneath the soft object that supported my head.

'_What awaits me tomorrow's day?'_

Although my belly seemed to be a little heavier because of the anxiety of the next day, I let my body relax in the comfy bed. Soon, my fatigue overwhelmed me and made me fell in a heavy, but relaxing sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Awww! What a cute baby!" I exclaimed as I picked up a little cream colored bunny in my arms. <em>

_I was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a field filled with white lilies. The atmosphere of the place was refreshing and calm; the breeze that blew my hair held the scent of the flowers that surrounded me, and white petals danced among the sky. More little bunnies of several colors came out of the middle of the beautiful blossoms; walking in that funny and cute way, making my eyes shine. Some of them stood in their hind-legs, twitching their ears curiously at me. _

_I chuckled goofily in an overdose of cuteness while looking around and caressing the back of the bunny already on my lap. Then, one of the bunnies around me, a white one with chocolate eyes, walked gingerly towards me, calling my attention. I smiled to him. He looked at me with his big brown eyes shining, like he was asking for an embrace too._

"_Aw, baby boy, do you want a hug too?" I asked him sweetly while putting the other one on the ground carefully "Come here then, sweetheart" _

_I stretched my arms towards the bunny and he twitched his ears excitedly, standing at his hind-legs when my hands were near him. I raised him in the air and brought him to my lap, where he curled into a little ball while rubbed my belly with his head. I "awed" and hugged him tightly._

_The little animal then raised his gaze to me, his bright eyes looking at me in a cute way, and then he growled, almost as if he was speaking something, making a little 'o' with his tiny mouth. I could even see his signature incisive teeth._

"_Aww, you're so cute!" I hugged him again, but he growled once more, making me loose the grip on him again._

_He kept growling, and, for the strangest that it may seem, it seemed that he was saying something! I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head._

"_What is it, baby?" I asked and stretched my hands to scratch the back of his ears. Strangely enough, the feeling at touching the back of the bunny's ears wasn't like I was touching fur. It seemed… skin? Ah, whatever._

_The bunny seemed to freeze at my action, not even moving a muscle. I narrowed my eyes, puzzled, and scratched his ear softly, trying to make him feel better, but he stiffened and shook his head, growling louder after it. I flinched and stood quiet to hear what he was saying._

"_Wake up!" The little bunny said, with an incredibly grave voice. I squealed and took my arms away from his reach, falling back by surprise. _

_I stared wide-eyed as the bunny jumped to my chest and looked toughly at me._

"_WAKE UP!" He shouted louder._

"Stop it!" I protested and waved my arms towards something ahead of me; still with my eyes closed.

"Damn, woman, why are you always like that?"

Finally, my eyes shot open and I saw what was holding my shoulders. Altair was sitting at the edge of the bed, slightly leaning towards me, and looking at me angrily and annoyed. When he saw that I was awake, he roughly let go of me, but kept staring me toughly. I blinked and then looked to the window; the sun hadn't even risen yet, by what I could conclude since it was still dark outside. I looked back to Altair, raising an eyebrow.

"So so-?" I cut me off when he narrowed his eyes, glaring me "Okay,okay, I'm not complaining. It was just a question."

I then yawned and stretched my arms while closing my eyes tightly for a moment. When I opened them again and let my arms fall, Altair was still staring me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked looking interrogatively to him.

Altair looked at me suspiciously "What were you dreaming about?"

I flinched and blushed, then scratched the back of my head, avoiding his gaze. "Uhmm…about…bunnies…" I answered shyly.

Altair narrowed his eyes, still with a raised eyebrow, and the tilted his head a bit "…Bunnies?"

When I looked at him again I almost squeaked from surprise. Man, his face was so much like to the white bunny in my dream. I shook my head, putting the image of the bunny aside, and looked to the assassin again. I could see that he looked at me even more puzzled, making me realize that I was staring at him open-mouthed. I recomposed myself and cleared my throat, almost solemnly.

"Yeah… lots and lots of bunnies." I answered awkwardly "Why do you ask?"

Altair seemed to froze, again, like the bunny, and diverted his gaze, staying silent for some moments. I just blinked confused and stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"You… need to stop talking and moving while sleeping" He said quietly before standing up and headed to the door "Now get up, we wasted too much time in here already"

'_Oh-dear-god'_

I kept still on the bed, feeling my face heat up like I was near of fire. Gwaaaa! I can't believe this! What a shame! I put my hands on my cheeks, shyly staring at my bed. Oh lord, I talked while dreaming… this means that I called him 'cute' and 'baby'… _and scratched the back of his ears._

'_What a shame! What a shaaame!'_ I shook my head several times, trying to wash away the embarrassment, but it was oh- too much.

"Hurry up, girl" Altair's voice shouted and woke me up from my trance of shame.

I gulped and gingerly made my way out of the bed, put my fabric shoes that were lying on the ground, and walked towards the assassin that waited me impatiently aside the door. I could see that he was now carrying a bag on his hand.

When I was at his side, he opened the door and waited me to exit the room, then he exited too and closed the door, before start walking to the main hall with the stone stairways. I followed him right by his side.

I looked curiously around, but there was no living soul wandering through the castle, at least on the second floor. Our steps echoed lowly through the darkened hallway, making it seem like we were on a haunted house. I instinctively approached Altair and held his sleeve, making him look at me with a raised eyebrow, but I just ignored it and kept looking around, attentive to any movement.

"What are you doing?" The assassin asked quietly and puzzled.

I looked to the ground, blushing a bit "We're on a hallway and it's dark… this reminds me of Resident Evil… I mean, it scares me." I whispered

Altair shook his head and huffed, looking ahead again "You're a fool. There's nothing here to be scared of." He said serious.

I pouted and frowned, looking at him, even though he kept looking ahead "You're mean!" I glared him but he paid no attention to it, so I sighed tiredly and then looked at the bag he was carrying "What are you carrying in there?"

"Clothes for us to change to swim and towels. There's bread too" He replied calmly and the stopped in front of a window turned to the back of the castle "Come here" He pulled me by the sleeve of my shirt to stand next to him and opened the window.

I looked down and gulped. It wasn't that high, but still, what was he planning?

"Why do we have to go by the window?" I asked while he crossed the window sill with one leg.

"Because this is a secret activity" He answered while crossing his other leg and gripping the vines of the extern walls. After he was in position to climb down, he looked at me "You can come, I'll be beneath you, in case you lost balance, don't worry"

I flinched and furrowed my eyebrows unsure "But I never-"

"Just trust me" He cut me off, but not roughly, and looked at me convincingly.

I bit my lip and thought for a moment while looking to his eyes. I had to do this, for him, and, well, it was my idea after all.

I sighed, still a bit unsure, but approached the window and looked down to him "Ok then…"

Slowly, I crossed the window sill with one leg and searched to some base to my foot with it. Altair's hand grabbed my foot and guided it to some crossed vines that created a nice spot to support me. After some pushes against the vines, just to be sure it was safe, I crossed my other leg and held tightly the window sill while searching for a spot for my other foot. The assassin below me helped me to find another group of vines to support me again, and, again, I pushed the plants to be sure it was safe.

"Good. Now, slowly climb down. I'll be right here" He said quietly and started to climb down.

I breathed deeply and moved my right foot downwards first, gripping tightly the vines with my hands, feeling the odd sensation of the gravity wanting to throw me harshly back to the ground. Step by step, I made my way down, always making sure I had a safe spot to support my feet. Aw man, I felt like a completely sedentary… being forced to hold me in place on those vines was making me completely fatigued, and I was just, like, two or three minutes climbing! Damn…

Out of the blue, I heard a muffled 'thumb' on the ground and looked down, seeing Altair looking up at me some feet down from where I was.

"You'll have to jump, there are no more vines to support you" Altair said quietly, just loud enough to me to hear.

I stared at the space that I would have to jump and shivered. It was not that high, but even so, it was scaring. I closed my eyes and held me tighter on the vines, shaking my head slightly. Seriously, I've already had bad experiences falling off the horse, then what about jumping from a wall? Kya!

Altair sighed annoyed "Jump, I will catch you" He said and stretched his arms.

"You promise?" I asked unsure, looking at him with concern.

"Yes" He answered impatiently.

I gulped "Okay… in the count of three then"

He sighed again, annoyed.

I sighed nervously, my hands started shaking, but I kept holding the vines firmly "One…"

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath "Two…"

"T-Three!" I said louder and released the grip on the vines, placing my hands on my mouth to prevent me from scream.

I could feel that my legs contracted, bringing my feet closer to my thighs and that I gripped my mouth with my hands. All the weight of my belly seemed to be decreased to zero, and that the air on it vanished from there. My eyes were shut tightly and I resisted the urge to scream, resulting in a small puffy squeal.

Sooner than I expected, I could feel a pair of hands embracing my waist and holding me tightly, stopping abruptly my falling. It was like all the weight that was left behind on the air had come back like a crashing wave, making me feel slight nauseous

I kept still, with my hands still pressing against my mouth strongly and my eyes still shut tightly. Altair cleared his throat, as if to call my attention, and I opened my eyes, looking at him right after it. He was looking at me with an eyebrow furrowed and the other one raised, making a face that asked: "are you alright?"

I quickly took my hands off my mouth and stepped away from him, clearing my throat. It was strange to feel his hands slipping through my waist while I did that, though. It seemed like he was caressing me, and that made me shiver. Mostly because it felt… _good_.

"I'm fine~! So, let's go?" I asked goofily by embarrassment and started looking around, looking for a path that we could follow.

I could hear Altair sigh again and he stepped by my side, looking down at me. I kept some more moments looking around, trying to evade his gaze, but it was so intense that it seemed to be burning me, so I gingerly looked up to him.

The assassin's eyebrows were furrowed, but he didn't seem to be angry. His stare was so…so piercing, that I felt the urge to turn away, but I just couldn't, my eyes seemed to be glued on his chocolate orbs.

Altair then seemed to awake from his trance and narrowed his eyes "Let's go" He said and grabbed my sleeve, guiding me through a path down the mountain.

Before we left the garden behind the castle, I took a look on it while walking. It was beautiful and seemed to hold a relaxing atmosphere. A stone stairway and a ramp led to the lowest level of the yard, where there was a kind of huge balcony, viewpoint to the mountain. Several stone pedestals adorned the place, giving it an ancient look.

"Tell me about your encounter with your… grandfather." Altair asked quietly, while still guiding me through the path.

I diverted my gaze from the yard that was now left behind and looked to him, blinking "Sure"

…

"So, he told me that I have to retrieve the pieces, so they'll not be lost forever" I pointed out finally at the same time the lake became visible to us, just some meters away.

"This all seems unbelievable…" Altair whispered; his eyes filled with confusion. He was now walking beside me; not holding my sleeve anymore.

"I know. Believe me, I think the same. But is the truth." I said and shrugged.

At this time, the first rays of sun were coming out; illuminating the day and turning the environment warmer. As we reached the lake, I ducked and touched the water with the tip of my fingers, testing its temperature. Luckily, it wasn't too cold; we should handle it. While I checked the lake, Altair put the bag down and got some clothes out of it, then stared at me for some moments, until I stood up again and looked at him.

"Go change to these clothes, so yours will not be wet" He said emotionlessly and handed me the clothes when I approached him. He then pointed to a bunch of big rocks, saying that I could change behind them.

"Alright!" I replied cheerfully and ran to behind the rocks with the clothes in my hands.

The clothes that Altair had handed me were similar to the ones I was currently wearing. There was a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants; both right my size, made of linen, and sand-colored. I quickly stripped off my clothes and put the other ones on, not bothering to put my fabric shoes again, in order to feel the earth on my bare feet. And, oh, that feel so good! The ground was soft and just a bit cold. It seemed to renew my energy with its own. At last, I untied my hair and for a moment I looked at my green ribbon, smiling because it remembered me of Malik.

With my old clothes in hands, I walked back to the lake, goofily smiling while staring at the earth beneath my feet. When I looked up, though, my smile turned into a shy frown and I felt my cheeks burn. Quickly, I looked down again and gingerly walked towards the edge of the lake.

Altair looked at me puzzled when I stood by his side, looking intently at the water. He was now wearing just simple a short sleeved shirt and a pair of pants; both sand-colored too. I could see the well-defined muscles of his arms and his delightful slight tanned skin. What most made me shy, however, was the fact that he wasn't wearing his hood. I don't know, I got used to see him just with his hood on, so without it he seemed kind of… too much exposed; principally because I could see his eyes clearly, in other words, his already intense gaze was even more intense.

I cleared my throat and clasped my hands in front of me "So, shall we begin?" I asked and finally looked at him, while putting my clothes on the ground beside me.

Altair blinked and he stood quiet for a moment. The light breeze softly ruffled his silky hair. He then nodded.

I smiled and turned myself to him "Alright, first of all, I want you to relax." I raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully "Are you relaxed?"

Altair stiffened and frowned. He was about to protest, but I cut him.

"Of course not! Look at you!" I chuckled and then held his arms, raising and lowering them. He seemed to flinch at my actions at first, but then he just stared at me confused. "C'mon! Stretch your body and let all the tension vanish away." I said cheerfully and gestured him to follow my moves.

I started to do several stretching exercises, standing first and then sitting on the ground. It would help him to relax a bit, at least physically, and should prevent cramps (I guess). When we were done, I got up and rolled the edge of my pants up to my knees, just because that way I felt more comfortable, and headed to the lake. Altair followed me and I held his wrist, making him furrow his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes "Altair, unfurrow this eyebrows" I told him gently and then slowly made my way to the water, guiding the assassin.

My feet soon were surrounded by the slight cold water, making me shiver a bit. I could feel that Altair was tense behind me, but I tried to call his attention tugging his wrist slightly. Step by step, we entered the lake, until the water was at my chest height, then I stopped and turned to the assassin that was looking at me with the same emotionless stare.

"Okay, we'll start with the floating lesson. Pay attention to what I'll do" I told him solemnly and then released his wrist, stepped back a bit, so my feet didn't touch the ground anymore, and started waving my legs to maintain my body on the surface.

I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes, and let my body fall a bit, before take a deep breath and slight hold the air, stretching myself on the surface. I could see that Altair flinched and moved his hands a bit before I started floating; I guess he thought that I just going to fall and drown.

When I felt that I was securely floating and my body was totally stretched above the water, I opened my eyes and looked at Altair, smiling, while he looked at me surprised. I chuckled and starting waving my arms slightly, wandering through the water around him. Yeah, I guess I was showing off too much, but this was the only thing that I could do better than him! A little self-conceit wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Basically, this is what I want you to do. To be able to relax and float around. You just have to breathe deeply and then hold the air for some moments. When you are relaxed enough, you can release your breath again, slowly. But just to be sure, I will support you backs until you can float by yourself" I said while still wandering around him. He just followed me with his gaze, still with furrowed eyebrows.

Seriously, it was too strange to see his face fully. I know I complained about not being able to see if he was frowning or not before, but… he's always frowning! So I wouldn't mind if he put his hood again, I felt more comfortable that way. I don't know, I think it's because of his gaze… it's too intense. It's like he's always seeing you through your soul.

I stopped in front of him again and landed on the ground, smirking "Ready?"

The assassin looked at me up and down, before turn his gaze away from mine. I tilted my head and looked confused at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in puzzlement.

Altair frowned deeper and looked at me by the corner of his eyes. His look was severe and cold, making me shift uncomfortably.

Finally, he sighed tiredly and stroked his face and hair impatiently "I will not do this"

I flinched and gasped, a bit hurt by his words "Why not?"

He diverted his gaze from mine again "This is foolishness"

I bent my mouth and narrowed my eyes angrily, ready to shout at him, but then I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

'_Patience, Elissa, patience"_

I looked at him solemnly "Altair, this isn't foolishness. It's just the basic to you to learn how to swim. Everybody has to start from the lowest rung of the ladder. Wasn't it the same with the brotherhood? You had to start as a novice, hadn't you?"

Altair folded his arms, still frowning severely "I'm a master assassin. I don't belong on the lowest rungs" He said arrogantly.

I'm not going to lie, but I was urging to punch him to see if he stopped acting like a child. However, I just shook my head disagreeing, and studied his face for a moment. I could feel something on him. He was trying to hide, but I could feel that he was tense. Oh my god, he was scared of swimming.

I sighed and looked at him kindly, before taking one of his hand in mines. He flinched and looked at me angrily, but I just smiled and shook my head slightly.

"Altair, you can believe me. I'll not let you drown." I said delicately while caressing his hand softly, and then held it tightly between my hands and looked at him "Moments ago you assured me this, and now I assure you: I'll catch you. I'll be here for you" I finished and smiled reassuringly to him.

The assassin looked at me surprised and then studied me without a single word, serious. I kept looking right through his eyes, trying to convince him, until I spotted his other hand moving upwards, towards my face. My heart skipped a beat when I felt it almost touching my skin; feeling its warmness even before it reached my cheek completely. But it all faded when he dropped his hand and step back away from me, untangling our hands in the process.

He looked at me and nodded firmly, seeming a bit confused, though. I cleared my throat and nodded too, smiling softly and a bit forcedly. I admit it; I was a bit disappointed that his hand didn't reach my face…

I shifted a bit and folded my arms "Alright, come here" I tried to restrain my blush, because I was still a bit embarrassed by the awkward moment earlier.

Altair calmly walked towards me, producing waves on the pacific water surrounding us. He stopped right before me and looked down at me patiently. I looked to his eyes for a moment, but quickly turned my gaze to the clear water; still with arms folded.

"Uhm… hold my right hand" I said and held his hand; he didn't complain or expressed any feeling, just kept paying attention to my words "And now, calmly, stay in your knees."

The assassin raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but did as I told him and crouched; the water now was at the height of his upper arms. He kept looking at me intrigued, while I rested my other hand on his middle backs.

"Ok, now, relax and release your body, let it be. Breathe slowly and deeply. Ah! Close your eyes too!" I said reassuringly and smiled happily.

Altair narrowed his eyes and looked at me threatening; not moving a muscle, neither relaxing.

I gulped, but then sighed calmly, smiling to him right after it "Just trust me Altair, I'll not let you fall."

He kept reflecting about the case for some moments, just looking to my eyes, but suddenly he closed his eyes. Taking this as a "go on" I smiled brightly and started to slowly low his body on the water by softly pushing his chest with our hands. Very, very carefully, I lowered his body to the water. I could feel his hand squeezing mine when his head touched the water, making me smile warmly.

My hand that was on his middle backs moved a bit upwards, supporting him by almost the back of his head. Softly, I released the grip on his hand, making him grip on it instinctively.

I chuckled softly and whispered, smiling "I'm sorry, I'll have to release it for a while"

Altair frowned; I knew that if he was with his eyes open, he would be glaring me. He released my hand quickly and I placed it on beneath his knees, slowly pulling his legs up. When his entire body was stretched on the water, I took a look on it. His clothes were soaked and his hair was wet, waving among the waves of the lake produced by my movements.

Damn, he was so handsome… all his features, his body, his muscles; even if he was covered with scars, he seemed so perfect. I know that he was very, very far from perfection; but all his flaws, made him so beautifully human that made him seem the perfect. Paradox, uh? Yeah, I know, but I can't find a better way to describe what I felt while seeing him.

Shaking my head, I woke up from my reflections and smiled "Hey, you can open your eyes now. Keep breathing calmly, okay?"

The assassin then opened his eyes. Surprisingly, they seemed pacific and calm. He looked at me and then at my arms, but said nothing. I just smiled at him.

"See? Everything is alright" I reassured him "Alright, now close your eyes again, and always when you breathe, maintain some air 'stored' in you" I said and started to softly move us through the water

Surprisingly (again) he closed his eyes with no protests and started to breathe deeper. I blinked astonished by his collaboration with the 'class' and then smiled happily. I just kept wandering with him by the shallow part of the lake. There was a moment that I too closed my eyes, still smiling, enjoying the relaxing sounds of the environment. The water's waves every time I moved a bit, the slight rustle of the leafs of the trees, birds singing some place not too far from the lake. Everything seemed peaceful and heart-warming.

I opened my eyes again, checking Altair. He seemed to be lost in the peacefulness too. I smiled, happy that he had managed to relax as I had told him to, and then carefully started the phase two of the lesson.

Carefully, I started to remove my hand of the back of his knees. He didn't seem to notice and his body kept floating, so I slowly removed the one on his backs too, with a bit more of hesitation, however.

I smirked victoriously and put my hands on my hips, staring at his peaceful form floating on the water. Just some seconds later, I grabbed his hand softly and started pulling him through the water.

My bad, though. He snapped his eyes open and his body started to submerge, while he shook his arms, trying to keep himself on the surface. Oh god! I almost had a heart attack! I jumped and let out a low squeak, before throw myself onto him and wrap my arms tightly around his torso, holding him securely on the surface.

I panted hard and my eyes kept wide because of the shock; my head rested on his chest. The only things I could feel and hear were his chest going up and down quickly and his heart beating hard. His arms fell limply on his sides, above mines, and he was panting too.

When I managed to calm myself down, I sighed in relief before look up to him.

"Are you alright?" I breathed out looking at him worriedly.

Altair seemed to flinch and looked down to me; eyes wide open, but he said nothing.

I frowned in concern "Hey, come on; let's get out of the water." I said and released him, grabbing is hand right after it, and then guided him out of the water.

* * *

><p>Heeeey guys! =D<p>

Well, I know this is like the tenth time I say this but... I'm sorry for the delay! XD I was taking so,so much care not to make Altair OOC on this chapter. So I guess this is why I took so long...

_Answering reviews:_

_xVentressx_: hahahaha XD no prob, I get lazy to review sometimes too XD but thanks for reviewing! :)  
><em>KnownasNydra:<em> oh my, thanks a lot! =D I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

.

Well, I think the next chappy comes in two weeks, since I'm in lack of creativity these days xP But I'll try my best \o

PS: I'm sorry if Elissa's dream was kind of random, but I started to write it out of the blue and I liked it.  
>PS2: I don't think I would be able to sleep in Masyaf's castle alone, that seems creepy u.ú<p>

See ya!


	12. Lone Wolf

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
><em>_Or opened up to anyone including myself  
><em>_I would like to find a way to open to you  
><em>_Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to_

_I'm here waiting on the edge_  
><em>Would I be alright showing myself to you?<em>  
><em>It's always been so hard to do..<em>

_Stray - Steve Conte_

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I asked panting, after he sat on the edge of the lake. I was on my knees in front of him, looking at him concerned.<p>

He just kept silent and looking down. His wet hair covered some parts of his forehead and water drips fell from it; his eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning.

I bit my lip worriedly and then looked around, searching for the bag he had brought. Spotting it, I stood up and walked to it and grabbed the two towels that were inside it. Quickly, I made my way back to the assassin still sitting motionless on the ground and sat on my knees in front of him again.

I frowned sadly and delicately stretched the towel towards him, putting it around his shoulders and holding its edges in front of him after it, to prevent it from falling.

"Altair, please, say something." I begged worriedly.

The assassin then narrowed his eyes, still looking down, and quietly took my hands off the towel, grabbing it himself. I tilted my head, looking at him concerned. He stood quiet some more moments, until he stood up and walked towards the bag lying on the ground. From there, he took a smaller leather bag and took off of it a loaf of bread. After it, threw me the little bag. I grabbed it clumsily and looked inside it; there was another loaf of bread.

"Eat quickly and change yourself. We must go see Al Mualim" He told me quietly and headed to a large tree near the lake, leaning on its trunk and staring at the water thoughtfully, while eating his bread.

I sighed sadly and took the bread out of the bag, staring it for a moment before start eating it quietly.

'_This is why I thought it would be better if Malik was here with me instead of Altair. He wouldn't ever be angry with me like that… and why is he angry? I didn't do anything! I was just trying to help him! Damned man! He's worse than a girl with pms!'_

I munched my bread angrily. Seriously, tolerance has a limit, and mine was already exceeded. When I finished eating, I stood up and grabbed my clothes from the ground and a towel from the bag too, before walk to behind the same rocks where I changed my clothes earlier.

Mumbling curses lowly; I stripped my wet clothes off and dried myself with the towel. When I was rubbing my hair, though, I spotted my pendant and stopped for a minute, just staring to it, then put the towel around me and grabbed it between my fingers. The silver reflected the sunshine - which was bright and hot that day - as I moved the pendant side to side, analyzing it.

The tiny object, however, has suffered the environment conditions of my travel; the "E"s inferior part was a bit rusty and the entire necklace seemed dingy and dirty; it had lost its natural brightness. I can't believe I've forgotten about it…

I looked at the poorly-cared object sadly and closed my hand around it, holding it against my chest. Oh… how I missed my family… it was like that pendant reflected their image in my mind: it was becoming rusty and forgotten. I knew that I would see them again, but that hurt so,so much. I feared that I would forget their voices and their faces. My heart seemed to weigh a thousand pounds just for thinking about it.

I held the pendant tighter. Oh, lord. I know that I have to do this, but it's just that it hurts so badly! Differently from Nik, I've always been quite dependent of my parents and of him a bit too. I don't like to be away from them, it's like I'm lost…

"_Ah, Elissa, be strong! Be strong, please!" _I told myself mentally and opened my hand, staring at my pendant once more.

"_Why at least Malik isn't here? I want to see him. I need him… he's the only one I feel really confident and safe with…"_

I sighed and released my pendant, returning to dry myself. Quietly, I put my dry clothes on and grabbed my green ribbon, squeezing it and looking at it sadly before tie my hair in the usual ponytail. Talking about my hair: it was a mess. Seriously, it was wet, but still stiff and weird. I guess it was because of the lack of shampoo and conditioner.

When I went back to the lake, Altair was still leaning on the tree, now with his usual clothes on and hood up; his arms were folded and he was looking to the ground. I was about to call his attention when he spotted me. He said nothing, just straightened himself and headed to the path to the castle, gesturing me to follow him.

I furrowed my eyebrows disappointed and followed him quietly, thinking about why he was so upset.

We followed the path up to the mountain silently. The only sounds we could hear were the wind rustling the trees around us and our steps on the rocky earth beneath our feet. That could be extremely relaxing, if I knew he wasn't angry, but since it wasn't the case, that situation was truly bugging me.

I waited some more minutes to see if he would say something, but he didn't. When we were about half the distance to the palace, I stopped firmly. The assassin kept walking a bit, but when he noticed I wasn't following him he stopped too.

"Altair, please, tell me what's wrong" I asked serious. My eyebrows furrowed in a firm look.

"We don't have time for this" He said and made motion to keep going, but I kept firmly planted where I was.

"I don't care. I don't like to let problems unsolved and I'll not change my mind." I told him firmly and folded my arms.

The assassin kept still for some moments; his back turned to me. Until he finally turned to me; seeming cold as ice, just like he used to be when I met him.

"You want to know what's wrong?" He whispered with an ominous tone while stepping threatening towards me. I kept firm, although I felt my heart beating faster by fear. He stopped just millimeters from me, making me able to see the obscure look on his features "You" He whispered dryly.

I gasped disbelieved and let my arms fall "Me?! W-" I said full of hurt, but he cut me off.

"You're the problem! You took off my pride. Instead of doing my job as a true master assassin, I have to take care of a little girl that depends of others to live! That has to be cared like a newborn!" He said in loud and venomous tone; narrowing his eyes darkly

"Look at me!" He shouted and pointed to himself with both hands, making me flinch and step back; he responded stepping forward, not giving chance to me to distancing from him. "You make me weak! Goddammit, I had to be saved by you twice! I should never be saved by anyone, I shouldn't need it! Because I don't need anybody! Principally a cry-baby girl like you!" He shouted angrily; his fists clenched on his sides and his look flaming with hate.

I stared him wide eyed; petrified by his words. My heart seemed to be shattered and its pieces dissolved by the acid-venom of his tone. I felt a lump in my throat and tears start to form in my eyes, but I resisted the urge to cry; instead, I looked down and gulped, feeling even more the lump almost obligating the tears to fall.

"G-good to know how you feel…" I managed to whisper, restraining not completely my sobbing tone.

After it, I pushed him aside roughly and ran up the path, the faster I could. I covered my mouth with one of my hands to control my sobs as the tears fell and ran through my face. I was glad he wasn't following me, because I wouldn't stand see his face.

"_How could he?!How could he?!" _I kept replaying on my mind still not believing he had truly said that to me.

I didn't know if I should feel hate or sadness. I felt so betrayed, so broken-hearted. It was like he had stabbed me right in my heart. I just wished I could run away; if not to my home, then to Malik. I just needed somebody who I could trust.

When I saw, I was already at the backyard of the castle. I paid no attention to it, though, and kept running; towards my room now. I rubbed my eyes with the same hand that was on my mouth moments ago.

"I'm sorry!" I said restraining my sobs momentarily when I bumped into someone accidentally. I tried to keep running, but a hand held the wrist of my arm that covered my eyes.

"Whoa, calm down, sweetie! What's wrong?" A feminine voice asked; the owner of the hand that held me.

I opened my soaked eyes and looked to the woman ahead of me. She was wearing white and gray robes. Her lips were curved into a concerned frown and her eyes stared at me worriedly. Her long black hair was tied in a braid that fell in front of her shoulder, ending a bit before the height of the middle of her belly. She was a bit taller than me, about two inches. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were of a chestnut brown color. She also seemed a bit older than me.

"I-I…" I stuttered before finally start sobbing hard.

Oh man, why this always happens to me?! Always when I'm at the edge of crying, if nobody talks to me, I manage to restrain myself, but if anybody even whispers a:"what's wrong?", that's it, I instantly burst out crying. Yeah, I definitely was a cry-baby… but who cares? I can't change who I am!

I could see that that she flinched at my reaction, but she passed her arm over my shoulder and guided me.

"Shh…calm down, dear." She told me quietly while still guiding me through the palace.

I put my hands over my face and kept crying. The woman held me tighter and kept walking quickly while trying to calm me down by rubbing my arm.

We arrived at a wooden door, for one of the rooms on the second floor, and she opened it hurriedly; guiding me inside and then closing it behind her. After it, she put her hands on my shoulders and led me forward. I wasn't seeing anything, since I was still with my hands on my face and sobbing uncontrollably, but I could feel her hands making me take sitting position on a bed.

The woman sat beside me and, again, put her arm above my shoulders and pulled me to rest my head on her lap. I sobbed harder, almost unable to breath, while she just rested a hand on my arm and other on my head; caressing it softly, like a mother.

I gripped her robes and rested my head heavily on her lap, still not able to stop crying. The woman just kept petting me and started humming softly, trying to calm me down.

That hurt so much. I felt like a complete fool. I was wrong; Altair didn't need me, as he had said: he didn't need anybody. I just wanted to never see his face again; I was so, so broken hearted!... I can't believe I let him kiss me that night. How could I, goddammit?! He's the most terrible, cruel and insensitive person in the world!

I kept crying for some more moments; until I felt like there were no tears left, then I just stared blankly at the floor of the room. My face was soaked and red; strands of my hair fell messily through it.

I felt the woman's hand on my forehead as she put some of the strands behind my ear and caressed my head fondly. My eyes kept staring intently at the floor while I tried to restore my breath between remaining hiccups from the crying.

"Are you better now, little brunette?" The woman's voice echoed kindly, making me look up at her.

She smiled warmly and squeezed my arm, comforting me. I rubbed my eyes and coughed a bit, to 'awake' my dry throat, while I straightened myself on the side of the woman.

"Yes. Thanks a lot, miss" I said weakly and smiled softly; feeling my eyes puffy and some dry trails of tears on the skin of my face. "Would you mind tell me your name?" I asked gently.

She nodded happily and smiled "My name is Ghaniyah Hakim. What's yours?"

"My name is Elissa Hunter" I answered trying to reply with the same level of joy, without much success.

Ghaniyah grinned "Ha! This can just be the work of the fate, my dear girl! I was just supposed to meet you! Al Mualim will be pleased with how fast I've found you!" She said full of pride.

I chuckled between a last sob and then finally was able to smile "I'm glad I helped you. Thanks again for making me feel better"

She frowned worriedly and held my hand between both of hers. Her chestnut eyes sparkled while she looked at me concerned "Why were you crying, little brunette?"

My smile disappeared once more and I looked down. I kept some moments quiet; gathering strength to talk about what had happened without start crying again.

"Altair… said terrible things to me…" I whispered finally

"Ah…" She said in a tired tone and put one of her hands over the side of her head; closing her eyes and shaking her head in disagreement "That man is a lost cause…Al Mualim told me that you should be hanging out somewhere with him this morning, but I couldn't understand how. He's so arrogant and cold." She said while scratching the side of her head confused.

I narrowed my eyes darkly, full of hurt, still looking down "I must agree with you…" I whispered again "I just… thought he could change. That he could learn the importance of friendship"

Ghaniyah squeezed my hand softly, making me look up at her. She was smiling softly "You're a good person for trying to understand him." She reassured me "I wouldn't have the same patience."

I chuckled dryly "Neither would I, normally…I don't like rude and arrogant people. I don't know what made me try it."

The beautiful woman smiled warmly and caressed my shoulder reassuringly "It's like I like to think, Elissa: It's all the work of the destiny"

I smiled softly and the turned my gaze to the ground again. Until an idea popped up in my mind and I almost jumped, as so did Ghaniyah.

"Oh, Ghaniyah! Would you mind doing a big favor to me?" I asked hopefully with my hands clasped in front of me pleadingly.

Ghaniyah blinked before laugh brightly "Of course, sweetie. But we can't take too long; we have to go meet Al Mualim"

"I promise we won't take long! I just want to write a letter to a friend of mine because I really miss him!" I told her cheerfully, but then lowered my tone; a bit embarrassed "I can't write, this is why I'm asking you…"

She smirked and rose up; placing her hand on her hips and looking at me proudly "You asked the right girl, my dear! Just tell me what I have to write! Come here!"

The woman, then, held my hand and pulled me up on my feet, making me giggle with her excitement. She headed to a small table with two wooden chairs around it.

While she cleared the messy above the table I took a look on her room. It was similar to mine's, not that I had taken a good look on it, but in terms of size. There was a medium sized wardrobe leaning on the wall just in front of her bed; beside her work table, there was a smaller table with a metal little tub filled with water above it. There was also a wooden panel next to the window. The floor of the room was made of simple wood, not too dark, and the walls were made of gray rock like the rest of the castle.

I looked to the woman again when she whistled, calling my attention. She was sitting on the chair just in front of the table and tapping the other chair just beside her; gesturing me to sit on it. I smiled happily and quickly made my way to the chair. Now there was just a single scroll, a pot of black ink and a pointy gray feather resting on the table.

"Alright, tell me what you want me to write and I'll do it" She said cheerfully; already with the feather on her hand.

I chuckled and smiled "Right"

With this, I started to tell her what I would write if I was writing the letter. Sometimes when I would tell her to write something, she would giggle and I would look at her puzzled; ending with an "It's nothing, nothing." from her. I would just roll my eyes amusedly and ignore it, before continuing telling her what to write.

At the end, the letter was like this:

_ Beloved friend,_

_It's been one day since I arrived Masyaf with Altair. So many things had happened that I can't even tell you by just one letter, so I will tell you little by little on the upcoming ones. Ah, talking about it: no I'm not literally writing this letter. It's Ghaniyah who's doing the job for me, I'm just telling her what to write. I think you must know her, since you've been here before, but anyways…I would have sent you a letter earlier, but you now I can't write and I'm pretty sure Altair wouldn't let me write a letter to you. He seems to get annoyed by just hearing me say your name; He said I must forget you… freaking jerk._

_You don't know how I miss you, my friend. Every day since I left Jerusalem I thought about giving up everything and going back to you, although I know I can't. Ah, every time I look at the ribbon you gave me, I remember of you; you gave it to me just to torture me, didn't you? Haha, I'm just kidding; I love it, I use it almost every day, except when it's too dirty._

_Well, the most important thing that I want to tell you is that I think that maybe I'll be able to see you again! I'll tell you why more detailed on the next letter, but I can tell you that it's why I'll have to do another big travel. I don't know when and neither where to, exactly, but I'll do. I'll do everything to see you again! And be prepared to a big-bear-crushing-hug when I go back! I'll hold you and never let go, heard me?!_

_I miss you, Malik; I really do. I wished so bad that you could have come with me instead of Altair, principally because some recent events that I'll tell you later… don't worry, though, I've met Ghaniyah and she's a nice person, so I'm not alone. _

_You know; there's a bunch of music that remembers me about you. One of them says this:_

"_if I started over_

_I know I would choose_

_the same joys_

_the same sadness_

_each step of the way_

_that fought me and taught me_

_that friends Never say goodbye"_

_As I said once, Malik: You'll always be in my heart. I have faith that I'll see you again!_

_Safety and peace, my friend, my brother, my dear Malik._

_ ,Elissa Hunter_

"Wait a moment, Malik? Malik Al-Sayf?" Ghaniyah looked up at me and asked me puzzled.

I chuckled and nodded "Yes, it's this Malik indeed"

Her eyes widened and her mouth turned into an 'O' "You're in love with the bureau leader, Malik Al-Sayf?!" She asked disbelieved.

I felt my cheeks burning up and I shook my head "No,no! Malik is just my friend! He took care of me when I was in Jerusalem!"

Ghaniyah raised an eyebrow "But you even put "Beloved", "_My_ dear Malik" and "You'll always be in my heart" on the letter! What kind of woman say this things if she's not interested in the man?" She asked and folded her arms, leaning heavily on the chair and tilting her head to the side confusedly.

I face palmed and then shook my hands in front of me; still with rose colored cheeks "It's nothing like that! I treat him like that because I, indeed, like him, but in a friendly way. I know that you think this is not possible, but it is!"

She studied me suspiciously before sigh in defeat "Alright, alright. I'm not convinced yet, but it doesn't matter, we have to go meet Al Mualim" She turned back to the scroll and rolled it up, closed the ink pot and rose up; I followed her and rose up too "Your room is near mine, let's let the scroll there first"

I nodded and smiled "Yes. And thank you again, Ghaniyah"

We both headed to the door; she looked at me by above her shoulder and smiled happily "You're welcome! And thanks for talking nicely about me on the letter, that's very kind of you."

I giggled "It was nothing more than the truth"

She just laughed and we exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Master" Ghaniyah saluted and made a slight bow as we entered the room.<p>

Al Mualim was sitting on the chair behind his ornamented desk. He looked up to us; his whitish orb seemed to sparkle as he narrowed his eyes and studied us. I shifted uncomfortably and made a slight bow too, just to be respectful.

"Ghaniyah, I see you've found the girl. Good job" He said solemnly and stood up.

I looked by the corner of my eyes to Ghaniyah. She puffed her chest and tried to hide her prideful smile before she made a bow again.

The old man walked towards us and stopped just before me. He looked down to me; his gaze piercing and full of suspense. He then raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we begin, child? He asked; although I knew it was more like a demand.

I nodded softly and nervously. The master, then, headed back to his desk, signaling us to follow him. We walked beside him and sat on the beautiful chairs before the desk; he rested on his own chair and straightened himself before prop his elbows on the arms of the chair and clasp his hands before his chin. He just stared at me, but his eyes told me that he was waiting for me to start talking.

I straightened myself on the chair and clasped my hands on my lap; tugging my thumbs nervously. I could see that Ghaniyah watched me with a raised eyebrow; looking at me confused. I guess Al Mualim hasn't told her about my, uhm… real origin…

"Well, hum…is it alright to talk about it with Ghaniyah here?" I asked shyly; avoiding looking at her. I could sense, though, the offended air in her.

Al Mualim nodded softly and calmly "Of course, child. She's the one who'll take care of you from now on. I'll tell her everything after you tell me what happened"

I smiled brightly at his words and then turned my gaze to Ghaniyah. She stared at me with a confused look, but she blinked and then smiled warmly; shaking her head reassuringly after it; she whispered a "Go on" and I nodded firmly before turn my gaze to the old master again and start to tell him about my encounter with my great-grandfather.

…

"Uhm… interesting" The elder pointed out quietly.

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes confusedly; studying his reaction. Strangely enough, I could almost spot a little evil smile curve his dry lips, but I guess it was just my imagination. Poor old guy… I prejudge him just because he has evil looks, but who said he was really evil? He was the master of the assassin's brotherhood, he couldn't be.

I massaged my temple and let out a tired sigh _"Why am I always prejudging people?"_

"Ghaniyah" Al Mualim's voice woke me up from my thoughts and I looked up; he was looking at the woman beside me and she looked at him solemnly, waiting for his demand "After her speech, I'm sure that you understand how important is keeping this girl safe" He said serious before rest his arms on the desk; his hands still clasped together.

"Certainly, my master" The young woman answered solemnly and full of responsibility.

Al Mualim nodded "My child, I'll be direct: this girl came from the future. I know that this seems not possible, but since I discovered that the pieces of Eden were involved I started to believe it. I once told you about the power of the apple, do you remember?"

Ghaniyah nodded firmly. She seemed serious and focused, but I knew that she was thinking that was impossible "Yes, but I didn't know there were more of them."

The master leaned heavily on his chair and rested his clasped hands on his lap "Neither I was sure that there were more of them. Anyway, your mission now is to take care of this young woman. I want you to teach her how to defend herself and how not to call attention. I also want you to show her how common women act in our society, how things work around here."

He then turned his gaze to me. I flinched, but looked at him serious and focused.

"You, youngster, will have to help in the women's work in the castle in exchange. Ghaniyah will show you your duties. I want you to obey every single demand of her; she will knows what's the best for you"

I nodded quickly and a bit nervously "Sure. Thank you for helping me on my quest, sir."

The elder nodded solemnly "You both are now exempt." He turned his gaze to the woman next to me; eyebrows furrowed "I' putting my trust in you, Ghaniyah"

She nodded firmly and furrowed her eyebrows in a responsible look "I'll not disappoint you, master"

Al Mualim nodded one last time before we stood up and exited the room.

Ghaniyah closed the door silently before finally turn to me wide eyed and put her hand on her cheek "Elissa, I think we have a lot to talk about." She said in low tone, seeming in lack of air because of the news.

I chuckled nervously "Don't worry, I can explain everything."

She grabbed my hand and led me through the halls "Good. Let's get back to my room, I want to hear everything"

Quickly, we made our way back to Ghaniyah's room. We entered on the room and she instantly held my shoulders by my backs and made me sit on her bed. I watched curiously as she distanced to take a chair; she grabbed it hurriedly and put it in front of the bed, before sit and rest her hands on her lap; looking at me with her big chestnut eyes shining with expectative.

"How is this possible?! How the apple brought you here?!Was it painful?!" She asked hurriedly and waved her arms, stirred.

I laughed at her actions and then smiled amusedly "Ghaniyah, calm down. It's not like I'm an alien or something"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and tilted her head.

I grimaced and scratched the back of my neck "Maybe I am then" I sighed defeated.

"Please tell me. I need to know, this is making me crazy!" She pleaded.

"Okay, okay" I chuckled "Well, I'll just summarize the whole story for you: I was wounded because I've fallen off of my horse. An old man – who I discovered is my great-lots of great- grandfather – took care of my arm and made the symbol on my arm. I w-"

"Let me see this symbol of yours!" She asked excitedly; stretching her arms toward mine.

I started to raise my sleeve up and resumed my speech "I've had just taken a bath when I saw something glowing beneath my clothes; then I grabbed it-"

"Wow, fascinating…" She whispered like she was lost in thoughts, while analyzing my skin.

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Continuing, it was a sphere, or like I've discovered now too: the apple. Next all became black and when I could see again I was in a pile of hay in an alley of Jerusalem."

"Ah, then you met Malik?" She finally turned her gaze to me again; smirking and giving me a malicious look.

I puffed my cheek, embarrassed "Can you stop it? I've already told you that he's just my friend."

The woman laughed "I'm sorry, I just can't avoid it. Go on" She said and the straightened herself on her chair; crossing her legs and resting her clasped hands above it.

"Hum" I replied annoyed "After it I saw a woman being harassed by some guards and tried to help her. Obviously, the guards won and I almost died" I grimaced while remembering it.

"_Man, I had almost forgotten that I've almost been raped and dead once"_

"Uhm…" for a moment I forgot what I was saying "Oh, yes, then Altair appeared and killed them all. What was not a good thing to see, even with blurred vision…" I grimaced again "Well, after it I fainted, not right after it, but anyways, I woke up in the bureau" Ghaniyah smirked and opened her mouth to talk, but I cut her off "Yes, that was when I met Malik, Ghaniyah" I chuckled and she laughed too.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that" She said innocently while looking up.

I raised an eyebrow disbelieved "Suuure" I held my chin with my hand, thoughtfully "Well, after it I spent some time there in the bureau because Malik wanted to be sure I was prepared to meet Al Mualim. He taught me as much things as possible and then Altair came back to take me to Masyaf."

My eyes kept fixed at the wall in front of me as I re-watched the scenes of the travel in my mind. Involuntarily, my cheeks burned when I remembered the night when Altair was poisoned. I covered my mouth with my hand as the taste of his lips invaded my mouth once again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ghaniyah's voice woke me up and I looked up at her. I straightened myself and let my hand fall. She was looking at me interrogatively; her head a bit tilted to the side.

"Nothing important" I tried to seem convincingly, but Ghaniyah's mouth curved into a wide smirk.

"You're a terrible liar, little brunette" She said in an elfish tone "What were you thinking of?" She made a pause and smirked wider and then teased "Malik?"

I face palmed "Ghaniyah!" Shaking my head, I let my hand fall and rolled my eyes "Of course not! He was not even there!"

"Aaaah, but then there was someone involved!" She then put her hand on her cheek and blinked intrigued "What has Altair done?!"

"Uh?! N-no, he's done nothing!" I lied and folded my arms and puffed my cheek, which were still red "What has this to do with the subject anyways?"

Ghaniyah raised an eyebrow and smirked suspiciously "Alriiiight, I'll not push you. But you'll have to tell me one time, heard me?"

I diverted my gaze from hers "I've told you already, it was nothing."

The female assassin rested her chin on her hand "So, was everything alright during the travel? Weren't you attacked by anybody?"

I turned my gaze to her again. She was just looking at me curiously "Actually, a group of bandits attacked us and we had to fight" I sighed sadly and let my hands fall on my lap "I still can't believe I could kill them…I'll never do it again; it's too painful, Ghaniyah, it's like I have their blood on my hands…"

The older woman smiled fondly and let her hand fall on her lap "It's not your nature, darling, but it was necessary. If you haven't killed them, you both could have got severe injuries. I don't like to kill too, my work is just to gather information, although I know how to fight." She assured me "Also, weren't you injured in the fight? Was everything alright?"

I sighed once again "No… I suffered some injures and because of me and my inexperience Altair got gravely hurt… the dagger of one of the bandits was poisoned. It was exactly that one that he was hurt by."

Ghaniyah grabbed one of my hands between hers and caressed it kindly "Don't feel guilty, sweetie. How would you be able to learn how to fight properly in just a few weeks? I'm training since I was a kid and I still am not that good at it."

I looked at her and smiled softly "Thanks" I ran a hand through my hair then, annoyed with myself "Oh, Ghaniyah. I'm such an idiot… I just can't do myself stop caring about Altair, even after all that he had said to me… I don't want to see him ever again, but still I can't stop worrying about his well-being…"

She squeezed my hand and smiled warmly "I don't know you so well yet, Elissa, but I can tell that this is part of who you are. You don't seem the person who holds grudges for too long, but get yourself hurt very easily this way. You seem to be a sensitive person too" She opened her smile "Am I right?"

I chuckled and swung my head slightly "I guess so"

We kept talking for the rest of the afternoon. Ghaniyah told me a bit about herself; that she had three brothers: two younger than her, one ten years old and the other eighteen, and one older, twenty five years old. She was twenty two. Her father was an assassin and did several kinds of job, since helping training novices to gathering information and assassination. Her mother worked in the castle; she cooked, washed clothes, helped in the bath room and several other things. Ghaniyah used to help the female workers sometimes too and she also took care of her younger brothers. Her older brother was almost always travelling, so she doesn't see him so often and she misses him a lot. The younger brother is already training to be an assassin.

While we were talking, Ghaniyah took me to a tour around the castle. She showed me the bathroom, which had a big bath made in the stones; the toilet room (which was some kind of disgusting, I may add. Not as bad as I had thought it would be, but still… ); the courtyard, where she introduced me to Rauf, the teacher, and some students. Rauf even offered his help to train me; he said it would be interesting and tranquil to train a woman instead of just the annoying male youngsters he was training. That was when all of them started complaining and laughing about what he had said and Rauf said he had to get back to work.

It was already the beginning of the evening when I and Ghaniyah went to the great dining hall. It was similar to the principal hall of the Hogwarts' castle: big and with several wooden tables and benches. There was a big table where the food stood; there was fruits, bread, dry meat, roast meat and jars with water and juice. We grabbed a ceramic plate and a cup and headed to the table with the food. I took a bunch of grapes, bread, a piece of dry meat and some of what I think that was pomegranate juice.

We sat on a table with some young male talking. One of them was Ghaniyah's brother, the one that was eighteen. His name was Akram. He was tall and fit. His eyes were dark black and so was his short shaggy hair. He had a short beard covering his jaw and his look was charming, young and elfish. Ghaniyah introduced us and they both talked a bit about the life in Masyaf. I was laughing brightly about a comment that Ghaniyah made about the guy that generally took care of the gates of the city, when I looked ahead and caught a glimpse of a known hooded head. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked again, this time more attentive, but Altair was already gone, that is, if he was even there before.

When we finished eating, Ghaniyah told her brother that she was going to let me on my room, since she was my guardian now, and the she would go see their mother and her little brother after it. Akram nodded and turned to me. He said that he had enjoyed talking with me and that I was a nice person. He also said that if I needed any help or simply wanted someone to talk, he was available. I thanked him and we said good night to him before go up to my room.

Arriving in my room, Ghaniyah noticed that there was a bloody spot the back of my pants and she quickly took me to her room. I complained about my bleedings and while she was searching something on her wardrobe I asked her how the women in that time dealt with that. She just answered "With this." and handed me a bunch of thick cloths and new clothes for me to wear. I grimaced and pouted, making Ghaniyah laugh. She told me I could change behind the wooden panel at the corner of the room.

Well, after that we went back to my room. Ghaniyah told me goodnight and bear-hugged me; she then happily said that tomorrow would be a tough day of training for me. I laughed and she left. Closing the door behind me, I threw myself on my bed; closing my eyes for a moment. I then looked to the desk on the other side of the room.

My heart stopped for a moment and my eyes widened when my gaze reached the table: my letter to Malik has disappeared.

Hurriedly I stood up and frenetically started looking for the scroll. I looked under the desk, under my bed, inside my wardrobe, but it was nowhere to be found.

I sat on the chair and ran a hand through my hair. Where the hell was that thing?!

"Looking for this?" A grave voice echoed in the middle of the darkness

I stiffened and slowly turned my head to the origin of the voice. The hooded form of Altair stood next to the wooden panel; his face was shadowed and his arms fell hardly on his sides. I looked down to one of his hands: there was my scroll.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! :D<p>

Guys, since I'm always delaying the chaps; I'll establish that I'll submit a new chap in two weeks, ok? It'll be better because the way the things are going now I 'm just not able to finish them in one week xP

**Answering time! **

_xVentressx: _I love bunnies :) and yes, it would be the kind of grumpy bunny XD LOL_  
>You'reKiddingRight: <em>Thank you so much! I really apreciate your words and I'm glad you're enjoying! :D_  
>vanecool: <em>I'm sorry if she seemed like a Mary-Sue :( I've been always worried about that because I don't like them either. I was inspired in a friend of mine to do Elissa, actually :) but I'll do my best to do her more normal! I'm happy that you're enjoying the story! Ah, don't worry about your english. It's not my home-language too :) Thanks for the review! _  
>Secret EMC: <em>Yay! Thank u! :DD_  
>The Darkness Dragon: <em>I'm glad you're enjoying! Thanks for the review :D_  
>demisses: <em>Aww, thanks a lot! *-*

Ahhh, Alty get the letter back to Elissa! You bad boy! D:

What did you find of Elissa's letter to Malik? And about Ghaniyah and Akram(the bit he appeared)? :)

Guys, thank you so much for the alerts, follows, favs and reviews! This motivates me to no end, seriously! :) I'm glad that you're enjoying and I'll keep doing my best to you to keep enjoying! :D

*PS: The piece of music that Elissa wrote on the letter was from _Friends never Say Goodbye _by _Elton John_. He's such a splendid singer! :)


	13. Leaf on the Breeze

This one is biiiig xP. sorry about that, but I hope you like it! :D I'm also sorry about the delay :( I got a bit trouble doing this chapter bacuse I didn't want to rush things and neither make them too slow, so, yeah, it was hard xP

Disclaimer: On the ending of this chap, Elissa sings a music. It's _'Nothing I've Ever Known' _by _Bryan Adams. _Of course it's not mine, because I would never be capable to write such a beautiful music, but just to let it clear XD I also take this oportunity to say that I also don't own any of the _Assassin's __Creed_ character neither anything that has to do with the series. I just own my OC's and the story itself! :D

PS: OMG! I've almost forgotten to say that the phrase that Elissa quoted is not mine. It's from the anime _Fairy Tail_ so, consequently, is a Hiro Mashima's quote ;D Seriously, Fairy Tail always amazes me with its deepness in some episodes/chapters. The one that this phrase is quoted, for example, is one that made me shiver.

* * *

><p>My once hurt and betrayed heart was now full of hate and fury. Has he for real dared to get in my room without my permission and steal my letter? Ooh, that man is digging grave for himself – not 'literally', because I would never be able to actually kill him, but in my mind, sentimentally.<p>

"Why are you here?" I whispered dryly; getting up from the chair.

He seemed to ignore my question and raised his hand with the scroll to the height of his chest "Why do you insist in disobey me? I told you to forget Malik. You're never going to see him again" His tone was filled with poison and an unknown rage.

My hands turned into fists and I clenched my teeth "I'll see him again, Altair; you can't control me. I'm not your slave"

He shot me a deathly glare and stepped ahead towards me.

I narrowed my eyes challenging and turned my gaze to the scroll; quickly looking back to him "Give it back, _now_" I told him quietly and toughly.

Never in my life had I looked to someone with so much spite. My eyes seemed to emanate fires of fury; my eyebrows were furrowed and my teeth were clenched. I felt so, so irritated right now that I could jump in his neck and strangulate him! It was not just because of the letter, this was just the tip of the iceberg, it was principally because after all what he had said to me the first thing he does is to break in my room and stare at me coldly.

"You can't demand anything from me, _girl_" He answered firmly. His words seemed to freeze the atmosphere around us; while my flames seemed to incinerate everything.

"I can demand this because this is my letter!" I roared and stomped the floor; clenching my hands tighter.

"I can take everything I want from you. I'm your superior" He said darkly and took another step ahead towards me.

"You are nothing to me Altair! I'm not an assassin, I'm just a girl!" I shouted, but my voice was becoming weak again. My fury was being replaced by hurt again. I just couldn't understand why he kept importuning me if he had said I was just a problem to him. I embraced myself trying to remain firm "Why do you keep doing this Altair?! Why do you keep hurting me, walking away and then coming back?!If you said I'm a dead weight to you then just stay away from me, dammit! Why do you do this to me?!"

I glared him with hurt in my look; demanding his answer. The assassin, however, seemed to stiff at my words and then turned his back to me. I kept frowning, but I watched puzzled as he leaned one arm on the wall and rested his head on it.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, confused, while stepping back and leaning on the wall behind me. My breath was heavy and my fury was now entirely replaced by sorrow.

As I looked to him I got irritated again, but this time with myself. I just couldn't understand what I felt for this man. I could be exploding from angriness and being hurt to no end because of his actions, but even so I still had hope that he could change.

No… The truth is that I _wanted_ him to change, not simply had hope. I wanted to be near him; I wanted to make him feel better. But the question is:_why?_ He had hurt me so bad and said in my face that I was the problem of his life. Why, you damned brain of mine, makes me want to be with him?

"I don't know"

My head snapped up as I heard his words. He kept leaning on the wall; motionless.

"…What?" I whispered puzzled.

The man slowly straightened himself and turned to me. His head was lowered and he started to move towards me. I kept looking at him with eyebrows furrowed in confusion; my body seemed unable to move.

When I saw, he was in front of me. He seemed distant and lost in thoughts. I tilted my head and was ready to ask what he was doing when suddenly he raised his hand and leaned it next to me on the wall, making me let out a low squeak from surprise. He was so distant and limp that I thought he had turned into a zombie; until he spoke again.

"You tell me…" He said and raised his gaze to me. His face was partially illuminated by the little light of a candle that illuminated the room, giving it a mysterious look.

I stared at him incredulously for some seconds before sigh and look down "Altair, you're not a stone; you have a heart" I whispered and raised my gaze to him again. His eyebrows were now furrowed and his eyes were narrowed in an attentive, yet confused look. "You can think that you don't need anybody; that you can solve everything just by yourself, but that's not true. Everybody needs someone who we can trust, who we can laugh with, who will support us when we are suffering, who will help us in the hard times."

"This is what makes us stronger. I know I'm weak, fearful and cry for everything, but I have my brother, for example. There was a time that I wanted to give up riding and jumping with horses because I was afraid of falling, but thanks to him I kept doing it. He gave me strength to fight against my fears, he believed in me. I think I wouldn't keep riding if it wasn't for him that time. I know too that I'm too much dependent of my family, but this doesn't change the fact that a life without someone who you really love, in any kind of way, is just empty."

I straightened myself and looked at him fearlessly "Once I heard a phrase: 'Maybe we can't help being scared alone, but we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by! Now there's nothing to fear, because we're not alone!' "

I finished and stood looking at him, prideful of my words. Altair kept looking to me quietly and thoughtfully. I waited for his words, but they didn't come; he simply lowered his head again and let his hand fall. He then stepped back and turned his back to me; seeming as distant as he was before.

"I… will travel tomorrow morning to Acre." He whispered. My eyes widened in surprise when he quietly put the scroll on the desk beside him. "Al Mualim told me that when you're ready, we'll head to the first piece's whereabouts" He stopped for a moment before start heading to the door "Good luck with your training"

I snapped up from my trance of confusion and hurriedly held his arm. "Altair, wait"

He slowly turned his gaze to me; his expression indescribable.

I smiled softly and stepped forward, embracing him. The assassin stiffened and kept still; his arms fell hard above mine, but I kept hugging him tightly. With my head resting on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat: calm but strong. That made me smile to myself, because I could be sure that his heart was there to feel emotions. That sound seemed to make me relax and I closed my eyes for a moment, just enjoying its tone.

"Take care, okay?" I whispered kindly and squeezed him one last time before step back, releasing him.

He seemed to be frozen in place for some more seconds, until he turned to the door. He held the knot but didn't turn it. "So do you." He whispered so lowly that I almost couldn't hear his words before he disappeared through the door.

I blinked astonished, but then smiled like a dumb love-bird. I shook my head, bent my mouth and sighed tiredly; rubbing my temples because of a sudden headache. Stepping back lazily, I let me fall on my bed again and closed my eyes; thinking about Altair.

"_I can't understand neither him nor me… Why was he so mad about the letter and about Malik? Why he told me to take care too? This feels so unlike him…Could it be…?"_ Involuntarily, my heart seemed to speed up its beat and my cheeks warmed; but soon after it I shook my head disapprovingly_ "No… it couldn't… he would never feel attraction for me, I'm just a weakling to him…" _

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed deeply.

"_What do I feel for him? Why deep inside of me I'm_ _disappointed that I don't have a chance with him? This is all so confusing… I want to be mad at him; my pride is yelling at me that I should slap him and never look in his face again. But my heart… it says that I should forgive him; to understand that he's not used to share his life with somebody. It yells that I have to embrace him and make him feel better."_

"_What should I do? What should I feel? Even with all the things he does, every time I see his face it's like I feel my heart warm up. I shouldn't be feeling like that… but I can't avoid it."_

I rolled to lie on my belly and punched the bed _"Dammit. My heart is fool; I'm a fool. I shouldn't expect anything from him. Firstly because he's from another time and secondly because he would never look to me the way I wish him to…"_

Sadly and lazily, I stood up and walked to the wardrobe. I opened its wooden doors and the first thing I saw was my bag.

I smiled to myself _"He should've brought it here when I was unconscious yesterday."_

Looking inside of the brown bag I could find my 2012 clothes and some medicine that Malik has made to us. With a smile, I let it aside in the wardrobe again and grabbed a heel-length, long sleeved light gray nightgown that was beside the bag.

Calmly, I stripped off my clothes and put the nightdress; feeling instantly lighter and more comfortable. Next, I untied my hair, noticing that it had grown a bit; now it was a little beneath the line of my shoulders. I let my green ribbon on the wardrobe and headed to bed; slipping to beneath the blankets.

Breathing out deeply, I let my head rest heavily on the pillow and let me relax with its soft material.

…

"_Oh god, what a headache!"_ I thought and rubbed my temples; my eyes closed.

"Goodnight, my darling." An extremely kind and old voice asked me.

My head snapped up instantly; eyes wide open. I smiled happily and ran to the old smiling form ahead of me; jumping on him.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed happily and hugged him tightly.

The elder laughed brightly and returned the hug "How are you, dear child?"

I released him and smiled softly "Ah… I'm ok, but…" I sighed and folded my arms loosely.

Fouad looked at me concerned and put a hand on my shoulder "I saw what happened today… I'm so sorry, my dear."

I waved my hands in denial "No, you don't need to feel sorry, grandpa. I'm alright… I'm just a bit disappointed with Altair."

He smiled softly "Oh, if I could talk to him, he would have to hear a big of a lecture!"

I laughed brightly "Thanks grandpa!"

He winked "So, shall we sit?"

I nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground. The old assassin slowly made his way to the ground too; clicking some bones and huffing in tiredness.

Smiling, I put my hands on the ground behind me and leaned back a bit "So, gramps, you haven't told me where the pieces are yet." I told him calmly.

Fouad smiled and straightened himself "The first one that I want you to retrieve is the sword, since it was my father who found it. Also, you'll need it to get to the apple's cave. I'll guide you through the way to the sword, but I can already tell you that you'll have to travel to Acre to get there, the cave it's on an island."

I raised both eyebrows and tilted my head a bit "Wow…"

I furrowed my eyebrows sadly when my heart seemed to weight heavier on my chest. Thoughts of the trip that would certainly be dangerous filled my mind, making me shiver. I was scared. I didn't know if I would really be able to do that. There was so many bad people in that era; dangers on every side. I, indeed, didn't like injustice and would do everything to help someone that needed me, but… I was not a super-hero... I was just a girl… a silly, scared, gamer and fun-loving one.

The elder bent his mouth and looked at me worriedly "Darling, what's wrong?"

I frowned sadly and looked down "… I'm scared grandpa… I don't know if I can do this… I'm weak and fear everything, how will I be able to do such an important thing?" I whispered full of wonder.

Fouad's hand rested on beneath my jaw and raised my gaze up again. He smiled warmly and then put a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Sweetheart, you're forgetting something that yourself told Altair tonight. About when you are with your friends you have nothing to fear" He said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes still disbelieved "But… I'll have to go with him…" I sighed "Altair finds me just a dead weight… he will do this just because Al Mualim demanded him to"

The elder shook his head softly in disagreement "No, dear. He cares for you. I saw his expression; he is confused by his feelings because he doesn't want to worry about anyone, but he can't avoid worrying about you"

I pouted and huffed softly in disbelief "How can you know? Don't you see the way he looks at me? It's angriness and hate and…!"

"And something you can't understand, isn't it?" He completed with a smirk

I fell silent and looked down, slightly nodding with my head.

He chuckled softly "Ah! My eldest son was like this too. He didn't like to show he had feelings and often got confused about it. I remember when he met a girl - who after became his wife - and started liking her, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to feel anything for her because it would weaken him. He said his heart wanted to feel something, but his mind kept telling him that he shouldn't let his emotions out."

Fouad chuckled again before continuing "There was a day, then, that he asked me what he should do. He said he was so confused it was making him crazy"

"And what did you tell him?" I asked curiously; tilting my head to the side and resting my hands on my knees.

The old assassin smiled kindly and caressed the top of my head "I told him that love is not weakness, on the contrary, it often is strength to us. When people fight for the ones they love they get stronger."

I smiled understandingly and nodded "I agree with you. I just wished he understood that…" I sighed sadly and face-palmed; running a hand through my hair right after it "Oh, gramps. I'm such a fool…"

Fouad smiled amusedly, but waited for me to tell him my problem.

I felt my cheeks got warmer; feeling embarrassed to be about to tell him what I was going to "I-I don't know what I feel for Altair. It's all so confusing. I feel the urge to be with him, to embrace him, to tell him that he won't be alone because I'll be by his side." I sighed and started rubbing my lower left arm with my hand "But I can't like him… He's from another time and he'll never feel this way towards me…"

The elder chuckled softly and put his hand on my cheek "Why wouldn't he, my child?"

I looked to him sadly "Well, look at me: I'm weak, I'm not beautiful, I'm short, I'm a scared cat and a crybaby, I'm too young and if this was not enough, I'm from another time!" my voice started to sound painful "Altair needs a beautiful and strong woman who don't cry for everything, who's from this time and doesn't look like a brat to him…"

Fouad sighed tiredly and caressed my cheek with his thumb "Darling, love is not born by appearances and perfectness. You can be not that strong, be sensitive and not gorgeous; but you're kind, charitable and polite. All of that give you your own beauty, which I found way dinkier than properly saying "good-looking"." He winked "Although I find you good-looking, my child"

I chuckled before smile sadly "Thanks grandpa. But, I don't know if he thinks the same way."

"He doesn't seem the kind of man that cares for appearances, dear." He answered kindly

"You think so?" I tilted my head. He nodded in response "Uhm… but even so, I can't let myself like him if I know I'll have to leave him forever sometime…"

Fouad smiled secretively "But will you lose the chance of being happy with him just because of it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows sadly "But I don't want to get hurt; neither hurt him."

"But you can hurt yourselves by not trying it too" He said wisely

I looked up thoughtfully "I don't know… I'll think about it"

The elder nodded firmly and smiled "So, you'll start to train, hum? I found that young woman very kind"

I smiled brightly "Yes! She is indeed. I think we'll be great friends! Her brother seems a nice person also. He said that he could help me too." I then sighed and bent my mouth interrogatively "But, you know, I found Al Mualim a bit creepy. He seems so bad and scary"

The old assassin laughed brightly "Oh, my dear. This is just because he must be serious and really focused on his work. Just because he is cold, it doesn't mean he is a bad man"

I blushed a bit before saying "Yeah, like Altair…"

Fouad smiled kindly and nodded once more "Ah, I saw that you wrote a letter to Malik"

I nodded happily "Yes. Altair almost stolen it from me, well, you saw it, but I'll send it tomorrow"

He narrowed his eyes kindly; still smiling "When you tell him about me, give him my thanks. I'm very grateful that he had taken care so well of you"

Once more I nodded; smiling happily "I will. Malik's a gentleman. Even without an arm and all the work he had, he took care of me, changed my bandages and stood with me until I slept when I was scared, even when he was very tired. I owe him for making me feel better and safe at this era."

Fouad caressed my cheek once more. Slowly, my smile disappeared and, instead, I bit my cheek.

"Grandpa, I know that you're an assassin and so were your parents and child, but…" I gulped softly "… but I can't be an assassin. I agree with the brotherhood's goals, but I can't kill people, I can't fight properly… I wasn't born for it, I'm sorry." I kept silent for just a second before jump and wave my hands in front of me "B-but don't worry! I'll take care of the pieces if you really need me to! I won't disappoint you, grandpa!"

I saw that the elder raised his eyebrows surprised, but then looked at me fondly; stretching his hand to my head and stroking it delicately after it.

"I understand your point, my darling" He answered softly and calmly; making me smile "I'll not push you to it and I know you wouldn't disappoint me. I thank you so much for it, also"

I narrowed my eyes, looking at him fondly "Thank you for understand and for believing in me, my dear grandpa" I finished and threw my arms around him; hugging the old man tightly.

He breathed out deeply while replying the hug and I could feel that he was smiling. After some more time he released me and looked at me with his whitish eyes shining with kindness.

"I think you should rest now, my dear blossom. You have a day full of duties tomorrow, I'm sure of it" He said with an excited smile curving his dry lips.

I nodded, smiling to him happily "Yeah, I guess so. Tomorrow night we talk more then"

He nodded solemnly "Yes. Goodnight, my child."

"Goodnight, grandpa!" I hugged him one last time and then once more I watched him slowly become one with the blue background of my dreams.

* * *

><p>"Waaake UP, Elissa!"<p>

"Kyaa!"

Ghaniyah laughed brightly while watching my scared form sitting on the bed. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes a bit before turn my gaze to her and glare her angrily. She just kept laughing.

"Ghaniyah! Couldn't you awake me a bit more calmly?" I asked lazily and rubbed the back of my neck; stretching my backs at the same time.

She chuckled one last time and then looked at me happily; smirking cheerfully "Well, since I let you sleep one more hour; I thought I should wake you up in a more excited way."

I bent my mouth and raised an eyebrow. She just kept smirking, until she grabbed both my hands and tugged it softly.

"C'mon, c'mon! Change yourself! We need to go downstairs quickly or we'll miss the breakfast!" She told me full of energy and then tugged me again.

I groaned lazily and, with her help, stood up. Ghaniyah gave me some more cloths to me to change in the bathroom and then I put my daily sand-colored clothes.

We, then, headed to the bathroom. On the way Ghaniyah asked me about my necklace. I told her that it was a gift from my parents. Her reaction was funny; she raised both eyebrows and looked at the silver object with her mouth forming an 'o'. She said it was beautiful and complained that her dad just gave her a dagger once. She pulled the sharp object out of its sheath and it shined with the sunray. Well, although it was an object made to kill people, it was pretty; principally because of the amethyst stone decorating its holder.

After we were done on the bathroom, we headed to the dining hall. I told her, then, about Altair's visit last night. She was like 'Oh my god, are you serious?! I never imagined him doing something like that!'. Oh, then she remembered to tell me that while I was sleeping that morning, she picked my letter up and went to the pigeon coop to send it. I thanked her and she quickly went back to the 'Altair's subject'.

"Hey, you two! Good morning!"

We both looked ahead at the same time and saw Akram waving at us with a smile on his elfish face. I smiled back and waved to him; Ghaniyah chuckled and rolled her eyes, but waved slightly to him also while we walked towards him. That was when I noticed that there were several baskets with fruits and bread, cups, plates, and jars with milk, juice and water on the big wooden tables of the room.

"Uhm, Ghaniyah, why is the food on the tables instead of on one single table like yesterday?" I asked her intrigued while sitting on the bench beside her.

"Ah, it's because this way it's better to the assassins who live here in the castle. They can just sit, pick a fruit, fill their cup with something to drink and then go to work. It's faster, although it's more work to the women in the kitchen. On the lunch time, though, they already start putting the food in only one table." She answered as she filled her cup with milk.

"Hum." I started, then, to fill my own cup with some milk and put a loaf of bread and an apple on my plate.

"So, did you slept well last night, novice?" Akram asked playfully while taking sit beside his sister.

I chuckled when I saw Ghaniyah rolling her eyes and then I looked to him. The young man was still with that elfish smile curving his lips "Yes I did, Akram. And you?"

"Yes" He answered simply and then drank a bit of the milk on his cup "So, are we going to train together today?"

I sipped my milk too before answer – and, god! It was so good! I don't know if it was goat's milk or something, but it was fresh and natural. It seemed to have its own sweetness, just in the right measure.

"I don't know, Ghaniyah is my teacher, she decides" I said and winked.

His smirk widened and he turned his gaze to Ghaniyah, who was calmly drinking her milk "So, dear sister of my heart, can I train with you two today?"

Ghaniyah placed her cup on the table and looked at him, raising an eyebrow "If you don't start showing off, yes, you can" She said simply.

The young man clasped his hands and bowed his head "I promise!" He answered and then turned his gaze to me again; smiling happily "It'll be fun today, Elissa. I'm sure you'll like the training"

I smiled brightly too and replied cheerfully "Yes!"

After it, we resumed eating our breakfast and talking whilst it. Akram introduced me to some friends of his that were sitting on the table beside ours. Of five men, there was only one at his age, the others were older, but the elder was just twenty three. Three of them seemed as elfish as him, but the elder and the one that was twenty seemed calmer and responsible, also more chivalrous. They asked me several questions, principally because of my name. I didn't know what to say about it, but Ghaniyah quickly interfered and told them that I was a foreign from Babylon.

Oh, yeah. I don't know anything about history, consequently, I didn't know anything about that nation, so I got extremely nervous because of their curious questions. Thanks god Ghaniyah saved me interrupting them saying that we had to train.

When we were getting up, though, another young man appeared and stopped at between our tables, turning his gaze to the other men and to us. He seemed excited.

"Hey boys, Rauf has just asked to Altair to show his skills to us on the courtyard. Let's go see it!" He told them smiling anxiously.

Involuntarily, my eyes widened and my eyebrows rose curiously as I heard Altair's name. Akram noticed it and smiled cheerfully, and then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to run with him out of the dining hall. I let out a low squeak from surprise and almost fell from loss of balance.

"Hey! Calm down, you've almost knocked me down right now!" I told him a bit indignant.

He laughed brightly and then smirked mischievous "You have to stay more alert, novice!" He said and chuckled "I just thought that it will be a good lesson to see Altair's fight. He's extremely skilled"

For some reason, I felt my heart warm up a little at the last mention about the ex-master assassin

"_Yeah… I know" _I whispered quietly. Akram didn't hear and just kept guiding me to the courtyard.

"You've no permission to steal my student, baby-bro" Ghaniyah appeared by our side looking at him angrily. He answered with a big and innocent grin.

"Ah, c'mon sis! I was just giving you a hand." He said and winked. Ghaniyah rolled her eyes and sighed tiredly.

Almost right after it we were at the castle's entrance. Akram decreased his pace and just guided me by my wrist through some anxious students heading to the training ring. Ghaniyah followed by my other side quietly and seeming curious.

Since the top of the ramp I could spot the hooded form of Altair talking to another man, who I could tell was Rauf. Right after I blinked I could see that the assassin was now looking at my direction – not necessarily at me, I meant at the people going down the ramp -, making me quickly turn my gaze to the ground.

When I looked up again, Akram was now with his grayish hood up and so was Ghaniyah. In fact, everybody was with their hoods up now. I sighed disappointed.

'_I feel like a fish out of the water'_

We stopped at the wooden fence that formed the ring and Akram squeezed my wrist softly. I looked up to him; he was smiling happily. I replied the smile and he finally released my wrist.

"My students!" I looked ahead when Rauf's voice echoed from the middle of the ring. There was another man, wearing white and gray robes, beside him, and Altair was standing at his side, turned to where I was. I don't know, but I felt that uncomfortable sensation of someone observing me; in this case, Altair, but I didn't know if he was for sure. "Since some of you seem to not understand what is to "wield the blade", I asked master Altair to show us some of his skills. Pay attention, every detail is important to your learning" He finished and then headed to the ring exit.

When Rauf was finally outside, the two men positioned their selves on the ring. I rested my arms on the wooden fence, leaning a bit forward and staring curiously at the assassins unsheathing their swords.

As soon as they were ready, Altair gave a long step ahead and swung his sword towards the man in front of him. The other almost hadn't time to defend, giving Altair an opening to attack again; on his belly this time. Strangely enough, the sword hit the man, but didn't cut him. I tilted my head in confusion and looked up to Ghaniyah.

"The swords are not sharpened" She answered with a wise smile.

"Ah!" I answered simply and blinked, turning my gaze to the ring again.

It was amazing to see Altair fight. Now that I could analyze it more properly, it seemed, indeed, like he was dancing with his sword. His movements were so fluent, yet so deadly. Just by once or twice the other man got to hit him, with Altair quickly counterattacking him right after it. The students watching the fight often let out "Wow's!"; impressed by the man's moves. I can't lie I let out a low "wow" too.

Soon the fight was over and I looked at Altair, stunned. One moment he was looking at the man kneeling from exhaustion in front of him, and another he was looking at my direction again. Pushing aside my shyness, I smiled softly and waved at him quietly. As expected, he didn't reply.

"And that, my students, is how we all should fight." Rauf said out loud and I could not help a smile.

"_Altair's ego must be on the skies right now" _

"I wished I could fight like that" I heard Akram complaining quietly with a disappointed face, pout and folded arms.

I smiled brightly at him and said cheerfully "I'm sure you'll someday, Akram!"

He smiled softly and nodded. His raven dark eyes seemed to shine in the light of the day "Thanks, Elissa" He said quietly and then tapped the top of my head playfully "So, shouldn't we start our training now, little novice? What do you say, sis?" He winked at me.

I grinned and turned to Ghaniyah, who smiled enthusiastic.

"Of course! Let's go to the backyard!" She told us and started walking back to the castle. Akram smiled to me and headed to the castle too.

I started walking, but soon stopped and looked back. Altair was at the gates of the castle and at the same instant he looked back too, where I was. Once more I smiled softly and waved to him, but since I knew he wasn't going to reply, I turned ahead again and ran to reach Akram, who had just turned around to call me.

"Alright! We'll start with the sword. C'mon, grab it" Ghaniyah said to me when we arrived at the backyard.

She tossed me an old and unsharpened sword. It was heavier than the one Malik gave me to train. I held it with both hands and looked at it with raised eyebrows. Akram, who was beside me, chuckled softly; I just ignored him.

"Now, show me what you know" The young woman said encouragingly and holding her own training sword.

I furrowed my eyebrows and smiled determined "O-okay!"

Well, I don't even have to say that I couldn't do many things against Ghaniyah, since, yeah, I suck at fighting with a sword. In fact, I sucked at fighting with _anything _in my hands. I still don't know how I was able to defeat those robbers at the mountains; I guess it was my survival instinct and adrenaline that saved my poor dumb self…

Ghaniyah chuckled softly while watching me panting in exhaustion in front of her. I puffed my cheek upset for a moment and then breathed out deeply, straightening myself.

"Uhm, I guess Malik couldn't teach you properly, could he?" She teased with a sly smile.

"Don't blame him, he had just a few time to teach me and I just can't get along with these things" I shook the sword in my hand and then let it on the ground; folding my arms after it "It's like it deprives me of motion. It's too strange!"

Ghaniyah's smile turned warmer in comprehension and she crouched to grab the sword on the ground "Don't worry, sweetie" She said and handed me the sword looking at me reassuringly "We have plenty of time to train"

I looked at her a bit doubtfully and then looked at Akram, who nodded firmly with an encouraging smile on his face. Looking at Ghaniyah again, I smiled and nodded at her.

"Thank you, you both. I'll do my best."

…

And the days passed like that. Everyday Ghaniyah would wake me up with her enthusiastic way and we would meet Akram at the dining hall. The training was hard and I did my best, but I kept getting tired quickly and my moves wouldn't be more effective than a magikarp using splash – yeah, I'm nerd, I still like Pokemon -, what just helped making me more unconfident in my chances to learn how to use a sword properly.

Anyways, after the morning training, we had lunch and Akram would go do his assassin's duties and me and Ghaniyah would work a bit with the women of the castle; sometimes in the kitchen, others on the 'laundry' – on the lake down the mountain -, but we always had something to work on.

At the ending of the afternoon, me and Ghaniyah would train a bit more; usually blending, fight without weapons or simply train to improve my physical resistance. The 'evening training' was, usually, the random lesson of the day; where Ghaniyah would just chose a subject of her liking and we would do. Akram sometimes joined us on the evening too, but not always because of his duties. The evening training was usually more fun or relaxing than the morning's one; mostly because we trained bare handed, what I was a bit better on it.

Although I was having fun with the Hakim siblings and the work at the castle distracted me so I didn't get sad by homesick, I got very fatigued. At the night, sometimes I would almost sleep in my plate of food and when I got to my room I almost hadn't the energy to change to my night dress. I would wake up very early and work as a horse. The sleep seemed to not restore my energies and the tiredness was killing me.

Talking about horses, always when I had a little spare time I would ask Ghaniyah to go with me to the stables. We didn't have time to ride, but I got happy by just being around them. The sad part was that always when I went there I remembered Hadia and got a bit sad, because I missed both she and her owner.

Ah! I used to write to Malik frequently, and he used to answer quickly too. He got pretty surprised when I told him about my grandfather; his reaction was too funny, even if I was just written in a letter, because I could imagine his face while he stared at me and said that he thought that was not possible.

Well, since there was a bunch of letters from him, I'll just talk about the first one that he wrote to me:

_Dear little one,_

_ I'm glad that you're alright. I must admit that I was a bit worried about you, since you were with Altair. Was everything alright at the travel? Did he hurt you? I'm going to kill him the next time I see him! Foolish novice._

_Oh my dear, I miss you too. The bureau is so silent since you left. I miss your laugh and your enthusiastic way lighting up my mood. But don't give up, heard me? I know you can do what you have to go back to you home. I believe in you, Elissa. Well, however, I would be really happy if you could come visit me indeed! Do you know when are you going to begin your big travel?And don't worry, I really don't mind your hug because I'll reply it at the same intensity._

_I'm so relieved that Ghaniyah is helping you know! She's indeed a nice person; send my greetings to her, it's been a while since I last saw her. About Altair, I can already imagine what he had done, probably said terrible things to you, didn't he? Always the same… Don't get sad because of that idiot, little one; he's a lost case.  
>Haha, I'm glad you like the ribbon that I gave you! And I loved this song that you wrote about; it's truly beautiful. I'd love to hear it sung by you. You'll always be in my heart too, little one, be sure of it.<em>

_Safety and peace, dear Elissa. I'm anxiously waiting to see you again._

_,Malik Al-Sayf_

No, no. I couldn't read it; Ghaniyah always translated Malik's letters to me, even if after she would start to annoy me about how soft he was towards me. She was also teaching me Arabic every day. Not that it helped that much, because it too hard to learn, so I didn't improve that much on it.

Ah! We didn't tell Akram about my true origin, although I felt a bit guilty about lying to him. He was a kind boy; a mischievous, cocky and playful one, but still a good person. We've got to be great friends. Always when he could, he would meet me and his sister to help on my training, and he helped at lighting up the mood, although the young woman protested a bit. Ghaniyah was the kind of person that got really focused and serious when she was working. She was patient and still kind, but nothing compared when we were simply talking and having fun. Akram, on the other hand, was almost all the time with an elfish smile curving his lips and making the hours we trained together funnier and lighter.

As the time passed, I got used to my new life routine. But sometimes, principally when I looked to my necklace – which I started to be more careful about it after the swimming class with Altair -, I remembered my family and felt like a dagger was crossing my heart. I feared that I would forget them. I felt guilty about moving my life as if it was normal, knowing that I was simply putting them aside on my mind just to not feel sad.

But it was not only that that caught my thoughts, Altair caught some of them too.

I just couldn't avoid thinking about how was he doing. Was he hurt? Did he miss me too? Probably not…The life on that era seemed so strange without him. I got used to have him by my side; his serious, silent and calm form.

Arrgh! I was so stupid! He was so mean to me and I still liked him! How?! What did I felt _exactly_ for him? I asked me the same questions almost every day. I even talked about it with my grandpa, although he kept saying to me that only I could answer those questions.

Yeah, I kept in contact with my grandpa; we talked almost every night, except when I was like dying of exhaustion. I've even tried to make contact with him with my own power, but with no success. I still had to train at that point too.

… _**Two months and a half later…**_

"Hey, Elissa!" Ghaniyah called me; stopping eating her stew. I diverted my gaze from my plate and looked up to her. "I was remembering now, you still have something to tell me about your travel with Altair to here, mm?" She said with a smirk.

I blushed a bit and scratched the back of my neck "A-ah! Haha, it was nothing! Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious" She answered simply and winked "And you promised you'd tell me someday"

I shifted uncomfortably; still blushing "Yeah, but… why now?"

"Why _not _now?" Her smile faded "Don't…don't you trust me?" She asked sadly.

I jumped and shook my hands in front of me "Of course I do, Ghaniyah! You're my best friend!"

She smiled softly "Thanks, Elissa. You're mine too"

I bit my lip and thought for a moment as the young woman just let it aside and went back to eat her food. Would it be alright tell her? Aw, that was so embarrassing! But at the same time I wanted to tell somebody about that, like I used to talk with my friends of my time about Noland…

My eyes widened and I gasped when I realized it; _I had totally forgotten about Noland_

What did that mean?!Oh my god! How could I, how could I?! I… I love him, dammit!... don't I?

I covered my mouth with both my hands and leaned on the table with my elbows; feeling confusion and worry overwhelming me.

"_Did I… did I substitute Noland by Altair…?"_

My heart raced on my chest and my cheeks burned. Just the thought of loving the assassin made me feel like billions of butterfly decided to take a stroll on my belly; flying happily around there, almost making me feel nauseous.

"Hey, Gha-" Akram diverted his attention of his friends on the other table and turned to his sister, but then looked at me concerned "Elissa are you alright? You're pale…uh, except your cheeks…" He said worriedly.

Ghaniyah immediately looked at me; eyes wide open and eyebrows furrowed in concern "Elissa what's wrong?!"

I breathed deeply, but didn't look to any of them "I-I'm alright… It's just something that I remembered…" My voice came out weak and dry. I cleared my throat, straightening myself a bit, and looked to Ghaniyah shyly and insecurely "Ghaniyah, you're right. I think it's a great time to talk about that…"

Ghaniyah raised both eyebrows and looked at me surprised, but silently. Akram raised an eyebrow and looked to Ghaniyah and then to me suspiciously.

"About…?" He asked intrigued.

The young woman quickly woke up from her trance and looked at her brother "Aaah, girl's talk!" She answered quickly.

I blushed and looked at Akram; feeling guilty because of the hurt look on his beautiful ebony eyes. That was the first time I saw him seeming truly sad.

I looked to his sister again and asked quietly "What about you sleep in my room today? Do you have another mattress?"

Ghaniyah nodded softly and smiled "I'll go take the one on my room, since I've finished my meal already. Meet you upstairs!" She said and got up, right before grab her plate and letting it on the table of dirty dishes. She then left the dining hall, leaving me and Akram alone on the table.

The young man suddenly got up and grabbed his plate "I'll go to sleep. Good night, Elissa…" He said quietly and let his plate on the same table as his sister, before walk to the exit of the hall.

I narrowed my eyes sadly when I felt the hurt on his voice and watched him distancing from me. Quickly, I grabbed my plate, even though there was still a bit of stew on it, let it on the table and ran after him.

"Hey, Akram, wait!" I shouted when I spotted him walking up the stairs. He halted and looked at me silently. I ran up the stair to where he was and put my hand on his upper arm, looking at him concernedly "What's the matter?"

He shrugged, not looking to me, and resumed walking up the stairs. I followed him until we were on the second floor and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He didn't turn to me, though, so I walked to stay in front of him and held his shoulders; before pull him into a hug.

"Please, tell me what's bugging you." I asked him quietly; squeezing him softly.

It was just after some more seconds that his arms embraced me too; after it, he sighed deeply.

"It's just that…" he started quietly "…sometimes I feel that you hide things from me, and not from my sister." I bit my lip at his words. He squeezed me "I feel like you don't trust me…"

I shook my head calmly and distanced just a bit from him, so I could look to him, and smiled softly "You know, your sister asked me if I trusted her today too, at the dinner, when you were talking to your friends" I made a pause and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly "Akram, you and Ghaniyah are my best friends. I don't know what I would do without you; I trust in you with my heart and my soul"

He smiled softly and pulled me to him again; hugging me tightly "For true?" He asked quietly.

I smiled and hugged him tightly too and replied happily "For super true!" I grimaced "I just don't want to tell you what I was talking with Ghaniyah because I'm embarrassed, that's all"

"I understand" He said honestly and then held me by my shoulders. He smiled charmingly and put a lock of my hair behind my ear "Have a good night sleep, little novice. See you tomorrow" He said softly and then finally released me.

"You too" I said happily and watched as he walked towards his room; waving and smiling softly at me.

…

"Finally! Where have you been?" Ghaniyah asked me impatiently as soon as I entered my room. She stood above her mattress that she had put beside my bed, which had a green blanket and a pillow; her arms were folded and her head was tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Ah, I was talking with Akram" I said and took my nightdress off of the wardrobe; heading to the changing panel now on the corner of the room "He was a bit upset because he feels like I don't trust him" I grimaced behind the panel while changing my clothes; feeling guiltier now.

"I know what you're thinking" Ghaniyah's voice echoed "Don't feel guilty. He's not a child; you don't need to feel pity of him"

"I know" I sighed and headed back to the wardrobe "I just feel that it's unfair not to tell him. He's my friend too, he trusts in me and I care about him"

When I looked back to Ghaniyah she was smiling warmly. I chuckled and sat on my bed, while she sat on hers.

"What?" I asked her amusedly.

"You're nice to my brother, Elissa. Thank you" She said fondly.

I tilted my head and raised both eyebrows in curiosity "Why wouldn't I be? He gentle and kind to me"

The young woman smiled wider "He can be a cocky show-off too. Sometimes neither I can stand him" She giggled

I laughed "Oh, Ghaniyah, but he's a nice boy. He's funny and friendly, I like being around him. It's like he turns the things lighter and more enjoyable"

"You think so?" She asked truly intrigued "Most of times he just irritates me with his silly way"

I chuckled "This is just because he's your brother"

"Yeah, maybe" She laughed too and then smirked slyly "So, are going to tell me what were you so embarrassed about?"

I blushed and started playing with my fingers "Oh, uhm… yeah, so… I don't know how to start…"

Ghaniyah laughed "You never know how to start"

I puffed my cheek "You don't have to throw it in my face…"

She smiled "Alright, alright. So I'll help you: what did Altair do, basically?"

My cheeks reddened deeper "Basically…?Uhm…" I bit my lip _'Go straight to the point Elissa! Go straight to the point!' _I felt like there was several explosions inside my belly that heat the rest of my body "H-he…He kissed me" I said quickly and tugged my fingers harder, in order to not pay attention on Ghaniyah's reaction.

The older woman looked at me disbelieved and chuckled ironically "I beg your pardon?"

I put my hands on my face "Ghaniyah, don't turn the things harder than they already are!" My voice came out muffled by my hands.

"Oh my Allah, he actually did it!" She said bemusedly and with her hands on both her cheeks.

"Yeah, he did it…" I answered still with my hands on my face. Then, strangely enough, I heard Ghaniyah laughing, what made me look up to her in confusion "What's the funny on this? This is horrible! This should not have happened! This is-"

"- Just the happening of the century!" She said enthusiastically and laughed again.

I kept looking at her, jaw dropped, but then shook my head, coming back to reality "Okay, okay. Ghaniyah, please, don't tell this to anyone, I beg of you!" I asked her with my hands clasped in front of me.

She kept laughing for some more seconds before finally stopping and waving her hand reassuringly in front of her "Don't worry, Elissa. You can trust me" She told me with a sincere smile "Ha, that's why I found that he acted differently towards you. But, alright, tell me how it happened exactly, since the most embarrassing part you've already said"

I grimaced and scratched the back of my neck "Uh… this is not the most embarrassing part"

Ghaniyah's eyes widened in surprise and then I told her what happened, step by step.

"Oh my…" The poor woman was as red as a tomato when I finished telling her; her hands were back on her cheeks, trying to restrain its redness.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you!" I said puffing my cheek; I guess I was just as redder as my friend in front of me.

"No, no, it's all right…" She said still stunned as she put a hand on her forehead "I just didn't think that Altair could do such things, even if he was poisoned…"

"Neither did I…" I answered and sighed tiredly.

"Alright, now I have a question for you, Elissa" She said with determination and curiosity "Did you enjoyed it?"

Okay, now I felt like my head would explode because of the hotness "W-w-what?!"

Ghaniyah blushed, but smirked "Just be sincere"

"I-I…" My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest at any instant "Well, uhm… I guess so… what girl wouldn't? You have to admit that he's handsome" I answered shyly; rubbing my upper left arm.

Ghaniyah's smile turned so wide that almost reached her ears "Awww, you're in love with him!" She said enthusiastically and put her hands on her cheeks again.

I flinched and shook my hands in disagreement "What?No! I was just being sincere! C'mon, Ghaniyah! Wouldn't you enjoy if he kissed you too?" She held her chin and looked up; thinking for a moment.

"Nope, I wouldn't" She answered with an innocent face.

I looked at her doubtfully "Yeah, sure. C'mon, look at him! He's gorgeous, for heaven's sakes!"

Ghaniyah laughed "Well, I can admit that he's handsome, but I just don't like him. He's arrogant, cold and rude" She raised her index finger in front of her "First of all: I don't like him, this is why I wouldn't let him kiss me; and second: even if he was poisoned, he would never _ever_ try to kiss me, because we had never talked, he doesn't even know me; why would he want to kiss me?"

"It was just a supposition" I sighed and then bent my mouth "Look, it wasn't the case if he knew me or not; he was poisoned, I'm sure he was just in the mood to kiss someone, he doesn't even like me!"

Ghaniyah laughed once more "Silly girl, do you really think Altair is the type of 'in the mood for kissing?" She said with a mischievous smile; I stood quiet "Of course not! He wanted to kiss _you_, that was why he did that. It's like when you are drunk, people do things they usually are too ashamed to do when they sober"

I let my head fall and groaned "Nooo, please don't say that" I complained putting a hand on my forehead.

Ghaniyah tilted her head confusedly "Uh?"

"That was why I was pale on the dinner earlier…" I sighed "Ghaniyah, on my era, there is a boy that I like, I mean, I think I don't like anymore…" I rubbed my forehead and groaned again "Arrgh, I'm going crazy! I don't know what I feel anymore! I thought I liked him, but I just remembered his existence again today! In the other days I just kept thinking of Altair… but I don't know, my heart now is full of doubt… what will I do if I come back being in love with Altair? I can't, it would be way too painful…"

Ghaniyah giggled like a schoolgirl "Awwww, you've just admitted you're in love with Altair!"

I blushed and covered my eyes. "Please Ghaniyah, back to the point." . I think I was never so ashamed in my life. Oh, wait! I was; when I had to tell Altair the truth about his 'lovely' delirious state.

She recomposed herself, but kept smiling "Alright. Soo, what can I say…you don't have to feel guilty for falling in love with another guy, this is normal"

I chuckled sarcastically "Ghaniyah, I don't know about you, but this situation is not normal. I was not supposed to be here, I'm from 2012. If I was in my year I would probably be dating, uh, courting this other boy. By the way, his name is Noland; just so I don't have to keep saying 'that boy', it seems strange, too impersonal"

Ghaniyah smiled wisely "Yeah, but now it _is _your normal. You can't run from it, Elissa, your life is never going to be the same. You _are_ here now, and even when you go back to your home, you'll still remember about what happened here. Or you wanted to forget or simply pretend that you never met me, my brother, Malik and, principally, Altair?"

My mouth fell shut and I stood quiet for a moment. She was right. I sighed and leaned on the wall behind me.

"Oh, Ghaniyah. I don't know what to do… I don't know what I feel exactly… I like being with Altair. I like to hug him, I like to feel his hand in mine, I like to make him actually _feel_ something, to show him he has a heart…" I straightened myself again and looked at her sadly "But I'm scared of giving up loving Noland. What if Altair doesn't like me? I fear hurting myself and I don't want to hurt him either"

Ghaniyah looked at me with compassion "Aww, my little student. I know that there are risks. I can't say that you'll not hurt yourself a bit, but love is just like this."

I embraced myself, suddenly feeling sad. The young woman in front of me opened her arms, calling me to a hug. I slowly went to her and she hugged me, before let me rest my head on her lap.

"This reminds me of a song of my time…" I told her quietly; feeling my voice weak from sadness.

"Really? Sing it to me" She said fondly while she caressed my head like a mother would do.

I chuckled weakly "My voice is terrible, but I'll try"

"Right now I feel, just like a leaf on a breeze. Who knows where it's blowin'? Who knows where it's goin'?"

"I found myself somewhere I've never thought I'd be. Going round in circles, thinking about you and me... and how do I explain it when I don't know what to say? What do I do now? So much has changed…"

I tried to keep it on the rhythm, although I knew the notes were terrible. Ah, whatever, I didn't want to be a singer anyways, so I kept singing to her.

"Wow, it seems beautiful, although I haven't understood a thing" She said as I finished.

I chuckled "I imagined this would happen. This is not a song written on Arabic, I meant to sing it on English, so you heard it"

"Ah, so this is how English sounds, uh? Interesting." She said as she kept petting my head.

I smiled "Yeah, I asked grandpa about it one of these days. He said that I could control the power of the piece of eden to translate or not what I said. Well, I made it, at least"

"Can you translate it to me?" She asked.

"Yes, remember me tomorrow. It will be easier if you write it on a scroll and read it" I told her a bit happier.

"So, I think we should better sleep now. We have a full day tomorrow" She petted my head one last time before letting me rise up.

I pouted "Aaah, I thought you'd give me a break since I told you about what you were curious to know all these days"

Ghaniyah chuckled "Alright, I think I can be a little lighter tomorrow. But don't get used to it,mm?"

I nodded and jumped to my bed, arranging myself to sleep; Ghaniyah did the same.

"Thank you, Ghaniyah. For everything you're doing for me. Principally for being my friend" I smiled and looked down to her "The thing I most needed since I arrived here in Masyaf was a friend, and you were here to help me. Thank you so much"

Once more, the young woman looked at me with compassion "I thank you too, Elissa. I've never had a friend like you. When you see your grandfather again, thank him for me. Thank him for giving me a true friend" She said fondly.

I smiled at her emotionally, feeling my nose itching, the first signal that I was almost crying "Thank you, Ghaniyah. And goodnight"

She nodded and smiled too "Goodnight, my little student"

* * *

><p>Lots of things happened in only one chapter x.x' I didn't mean to, but it ended happening.<p>

**Answering Time!**

_**HikariNoTenshi-San**: _I feel the same way about Alty :/ poor guy, he just can't understand himself. I thought about that too XD, but it just ended keeping like that because it seemed more like how Elissa would write. _  
><strong>Discofreak1029:<strong>_I wished I could meet Malik too :( I just love him so much! TT~TT He seems so cute! I'm glad you're enjoying *-* Thanks a lot!  
><strong>kenokosan: <strong>I didn't know about that, cool! :D Thank u! :)  
><strong>xVentressx: <strong>Bad boyy, Alty! Bad boy! D: XD  
><strong>Hawk'sFeathers: <strong>Awww muito obrigadaa! :D pois é, eu não vejo muitos brasileiros por aqui também... fico muito feliz que esteja gostando *-* O Alty no fim não se desculpou :/ ah, no próximo cap terá o que aconteceu com o Alty durante o tempo em que ele e a Elissa ficaram separados :) Me desculpe pela demora :( mas é que as ideias simplesmente não surgem às vezes xP  
><strong>eliskarina30: <strong>Aii vi que voce é brasileira no seu perfil! :) Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e da minha OC! :D Muito obrigada! *-*  
><strong>vanecool: <strong>Altair is rude XD bad boy! Aww thank you :) and you're right, it's very easy to turn a character into a Mary-sue, unfortunately :/ and, yeah, I think we've all been there XD  
><strong>Malaika<em> Al-Sayf:<em>**I'm glad that you're enjoying! :D Thank youuu!_  
><strong>CourtGoesRawR:<strong>_ Thank you so much! :D  
><em><strong>xXspidercatXx:<strong> _Thank youu! :D and we're going to see what Alty found about the letter just on the next chapter :( but I promise I'll do my best ;D  
><strong><em>You'reKiddingRight:<em>**Awww thank you so muuch! *-* and I'm sorry about the delay :( I had a bit trouble to do this chap, I don't know why xP ah! Alty is going to freak out a bit in the next chappy ;D it will be funny to write about it, now that I'm thinking XD

Guys, **THANK YOU SO,SO MUCH **for the lovely reviews! I never thought I'd get so many reviews with this story! You're the best, people! *-*  
>Thank you for everyone who favorite this story and who's following it too, you are awesome too! :D I also want to give a special thanks to a friend of mine that is helping me a lot, I mean <em>a lot lot<em>, with this story! She doesn't have an account yet, but I want to thank her: Thank you so much Denise! :DD

See you guys in two weeks(or less, I'll try XD)!

PS: Just to you know, I choose _'Nothing I've Ever Known' _to be the theme music of Elissa's feelings for Altair. I don't know, but always when I hear it I remember of her thinking about him :)


	14. The Thousand and One Nights

Oh maan! I'm really, really sorry for the huge delay! TT~TT My classes at college has started and I'm just too busy! Damned anatomy of the domestic animals, y u so difficult!

Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**... 3 months since Altair left Masyaf...**

"_Is there something troubling your mind, Altair?" The old Rafiq of the Acre bureau asked looking at the man from behind his desk._

_Altair kept quiet for a moment, just kept arranging his weapons on his belt_

"_Why would it be something troubling me, Rafiq?" The assassin answered without looking at the elder's face._

_Rafiq raised an eyebrow, but turned his gaze back to the book in front of him "You must go back to Masyaf. I've already sent Al Mualim a letter informing him of your success"_

_He nodded and headed to the door "Safety and peace, Rafiq"_

_The old man nodded too "Safety and peace, Altair"_

…

The assassin remembered of the scene on the Acre bureau while he now galloped through the sandy paths of the ancient Syria. His mare breathed deeply and constantly due to its high speed; her beautiful black fur shined with the morning sunlight.

Of course there was something on his mind. There was something bugging him through 3 damn months. But he wouldn't ever tell anybody about it. Principally because he had never thought that someday he would be so distracted because of a woman.

A damned woman from the future.

What could possibly be wrong with him? That was not right, he was destined to be the master assassin, and there was no room for such futilities as _love_ in his life. More than that, she just kept delaying him from his duties; she couldn't take care of herself, she needed his help to fulfill her mission and to travel.

But why, the hell, couldn't he convince himself to forget her?

"_Take care, okay?" _She whispered through the cold air of the night.

He sighed passionately as he remembered her words. Her head resting on his chest; her petite arms embracing him. That all made him so calm, so alive, so warm. He wanted her to be like that forever. No! He wanted to take her in his arms and wander his hands through her body. His mouth almost went dry when he imagined her soft lips on his; those lips that whispered his name so delicately. He wanted her entirely for him just once, at least.

He got so angry when he found her letter to Malik on her room. Why was Malik the one to get her attention even when he was far away from where she was? She was so gentle and lovingly with the bureau master. Altair envied that. He suspected that the girl liked the Dai the way he wanted her to like him, but he also hoped that it wasn't true.

The assassin huffed and commanded his mare to slow down her pace, since he had spotted the gates of Masyaf not too far from where he was. He shouldn't be feeling that way. He had to keep focused on his mission, even if it involved her. Yes, it was time to both of them go search the pieces of Eden; he had received a letter from Al Mualim the day before he left Acre telling him about it.

A devious smile almost curved Altair's lips, but he restrained himself, keeping his cold expression. Deep inside of him he was satisfied with his master's decision. _He_, alone, would be the one that would take the girl to her destination. She would be at his mercy again, at last.

Altair ran a hand through his face in annoyance with himself. Damn these fool emotions. He had to stop that right now.

He then finally arrived at the gates and left Hadia on the stables. After it, he quickly made his way up the mountain, towards the castle. The war between emotions and wisdom on his mind never stopping.

"Master Altair! It's good to see you're back!"

Altair looked ahead at the assassin in grayish robes guarding the gateway, but just nodded and immediately looked around, without stop walking.

The man looked at him confused by his quietness, but didn't complain. Altair didn't care either; currently, he was trying to find the girl who disturbed his mind for nothing less than his entire travel.

He remembered, then, when he saw her at the dining hall on the day they had arrived in Masyaf. She was laughing, even after all he had said to her. That made him so angry! She was supposed to be feeling bad! But where was she? Having fun with a woman that she barely knew and a stupid boy that looked at her with such a sly smile.

The same boy that he had seen her with on the training ring the day after. And she had smiled brightly at him that day too.

Altair gritted his teeth. Why did he shout at her that day? He could be the one who was making her smile if he had just kept his mouth shut. He could have touched her face that day, also; he could have felt her delicate skin on his fingers like he had felt on his arms when she tried to cheer him up to swim on the lake.

No! It was the right thing to do. She had made him feel weak!

…But her soft smile she gave him when he was leaving Masyaf was so attractive. He wanted to make her smile more times…

The assassin groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

'_That woman is going to make me crazy!' _

He thought and then started walking towards Al Mualim's room again; he hadn't even noticed when he had stopped.

…

"She's _gone_?!" Altair exclaimed almost not restraining the slightly indignant tone on is voice.

"Yes. They left yesterday morning" Al Mualim answered calmly; raising an eyebrow at the assassin's strange reaction "I let her go ahead with Ghaniyah and Akram, since they asked me to stop at Jerusalem" He slightly opened his arms "I saw no problem, since you'd stop there too and you could caught them up later"

Altair kept quiet for a moment before say "Master, I request your permission to leave to Jerusalem immediately"

A small amused smile curved Al Mualim's lips, but Altair didn't notice it "Why the hurry, Altair? I was thinking that you would rest for at least a day here"

The old master was enjoying the amusing situation. He knew that Altair was interested in the girl.

The assassin's cold tone remained the same "Because taking that girl with me to the travel was my mission, master. I wish to fulfill it"

Al Mualim laughed on his mind, but just let out a small dry chuckle "I gave Ghaniyah and her brother permission to take the girl to Jerusalem, Altair. This first part of the travel, it's not of your concern" The old man was just saying that because he wanted to know what the assassin would answer.

Altair kept firm "Even so. It was originally my mission; I wish to fulfill it so, if you give me permission" He was not going to give up that easily.

The elder clasped his hands on his back and sighed. He wasn't going to play this game anymore "Very well. You have my permission"

"Thank you, master" Altair said and bowed slightly.

"One last thing, Altair" He said hiding a small sarcastic smirk "Keep focused on the mission"

The assassin was a bit surprised by the old master's words, but even so he nodded firmly and made a slight bow "Safety and peace, master" He said before turn to the door.

"Safety and peace, Altair" Al Mualim answered calmly and watched the assassin leave the room; almost chuckling with himself.

…

In thirty minutes, Altair had refilled his supplies for the travel and was back on the stables again. Hadia let out a tired huff as the man arranged his bags on the saddle.

He was enraged to no end. How she dared to leave him behind?! He knew it didn't make any sense, since he, indeed, didn't want to be responsible for her; but now it didn't matter; his rage caused by her little 'betrayal' was stronger than his wisdom.

"Let's go, Hadia" He said firmly to the mare and patted her neck, before commanding her to gallop away from the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Elissa's P.O.V<strong>

…**Morning of the fourth day since Ghaniyah's group left Masyaf to Jerusalem…**

"This is so fun!" I couldn't avoid exclaim and then laughed brightly as I galloped with the brown horse Ghaniyah got for me through the Syrian sands. Beside me, the Hakim siblings smiled happily while riding their own horses. "I know that we galloped yesterday too, but I just missed so much riding a horse by myself!"

Akram laughed brightly "You're funny, little novice" He exclaimed and smiled happily.

"Hey, you two, let's slow the pace now, so we will not call much attention" Ghaniyah said still smiling.

Me and Akram nodded and commanded the horses to just walk.

I smiled when looked at the two happily talking to each other, while I lost myself in thoughts.

Yeah, here I was again, in the middle of a Syrian village. I couldn't even believe it I've been in this era for 4 months already! It seemed like it was just yesterday that I was brought to Jerusalem and met Malik.

And now I was returning to there; I was just so happy! I've never thought that Al Mualim would let us go ahead! I was so anxious that I sent Malik a letter telling him that we would visit him.

Ah! Before we left Masyaf, Ghaniyah gave me new clothes to wear. There were gray pants with a kind of a knee-high gray skirt above it, dark brown boots, a gray shirt beneath some kind of robes with hood, like hers, actually, and a white colored linen scarf to cover my mouth; she said it would help me to blend with them that way, although she said I could let the scarf down while we were out of the city. She also gave me a dagger to hide between my robes; she said that a sword would call too much attention, since I was a woman (she doesn't use a sword too). I didn't complain because, yeah, I still wasn't good with the sword… not that I was good with the dagger, but I was a bit better with it.

Hum… there was something troubling my mind too… Recently I've been having a weird dream where I'm laying down on the ground. There is a boy holding my hand, but I can't see his face clearly because everything is blurry. I feel weak and there is blood everywhere around me. The boy shout things, but I can't understand him clearly either. He seems awfully sad and desperate. I told my grandpa everything about that dream, but he says he doesn't know about it…

"Hey, Elissa" Ghaniyah called me in low voice; a smile smirk was curving her lips. I turned to her, waking up from my thoughts and looking at her curiously "So, are you anxious to see Altair again?" She asked slyly.

I couldn't help but blush and wave a hand in front of me "G-ghaniyah!" I shouted embarrassed.

She laughed amusedly, calling Akram's attention.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

I blushed even more and diverted my gaze from him. Ghaniyah grinned and looked at me.

"Can I tell him?"

I looked down and felt my cheeks growing hotter "Well, you've already asked now. It's unfair not to tell him"

"Alright then" She said simply and then turned to Akram, who raised both eyebrows in curiosity "Elissa l-"

"Hey look! It's Jerusalem!" Akram exclaimed and pointed ahead. Ghaniyah and I looked to where he was pointing and big happy smile immediately curved my lips. The big city covered the scenery down the mountain; it was enormous and majestic.

"I've never seen the city from up here! It's so beautiful" I said dazzled.

The young man looked to me grinning "C'mon, let's trot to get there faster" He said and commanded his white horse to trot. Me and Ghaniyah followed him.

…

"Good boy, Latif" I said softly to the brown horse that I had just dismounted of, and caressed his neck fondly while smiling "Stay safe, okay? I'll be back in some days, but the man of the stables will take care of you." He looked at me calmly, turning his ears to me in curiosity when I gave him my hand to him to sniff. I then patted him on the neck again and said goodbye, before hand him to the horse keeper and run towards Ghaniyah and Akram, who waited me in front of the well-known big stone archway guarded by four men in both sides.

"Alright, people" Ghaniyah said, calling me and her brother closer. We all leaned forward a bit, to avoid being herd by the other citizens around "So here's the plan: Akram, you'll pretend that Elissa is your wife. This part isn't a lie, but well, just to be clear, I'll still be your sister. Keep Elissa close to you, put your arm around her shoulders and held my arm on the other side; pretend that you're busy and don't want anybody looking at us, they'll not mess with us if you do that. I think"

"Alright" The boy said with a siblings looked to me and I grimaced.

"Why do I always have to be the wife?" I complained and sighed tiredly.

Ghaniyah chuckled and then smiled elfishly "Let's do this!"

We both pulled up our scarfs and then Akram put his right arm around my shoulders, bringing me close to him, and held Ghaniyah's arm on the other side. I felt my heart beating faster from fear of the guards suspecting we were not a "happy family" and pierce their swords through our bellies.

We started to walk calmly; the guards looked at us from up to down, making me shiver. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped Akram's robes.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, darling. The guards will not do anything to us" Akram said charmingly, loud enough to everyone around us to hear, and rubbed my arm kindly; obviously taking the chance to give a plus to his 'Elissa's husband' disguise. I mentally sighed, but kept playing this game of his, since it would help to keep to the guard's eyes away from us.

When we were passing just beside the guards, I instinctively held my breath. They seemed to pierce us with their gaze; searching incessantly for something to call our attention and stop us. Akram held me closer to his chest, and with that, I remembered the first time I passed through that archway; with Altair.

For that moment, I forgot where I was and who I was with. The scene around me seemed to pass without my notice, while I could just remember about being in Altair's arms. I know that I was scared that time too, but I felt so safe with him. His embrace was warm and comforting, although he was even more cold and serious around me that time. Haha, in the end he made me trust in him too, at last…No, he made more than that…he made me love him…damned bastard! Why, why my heart has chosen him? That was not right! I-

"Elissa?"

I looked up and saw Akram looking at me with eyebrows raised, looking curious and a bit concerned. I blinked and looked around first, seeing that we were already inside of Jerusalem, and then to my hands; they were gripping his clothes like it was the last thing I would do in my life.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed and released him quickly, before put my hands in my reddened cheek in shame "I-I'm so sorry Akram! Did I hurt you?"

The young man blinked and then laughed, before pull me to a hug "It's all right, Elissa! I didn't know you really were scared! If I knew I would have comforted you properly."

I smiled softly and hugged him back "N-no, don't worry; you know that I'm a scared cat. I have to face my fears sometime…" _"And here I am, lying to Akram again! Aw man, I'm an asshole!" _

I looked ahead, still hugging Akram and saw that Ghaniyah looked at me a bit worried, a bit confused. I knew that she suspected that what I had just said was a lie.

Akram released me with a bright smile on his lips "Well, let's go, shall we?" He held my wrist and Ghaniyah moved to my other side; smiling softly and comforting. We, then, started to walk towards the bureau.

…

"Jump, Elissa. I'll catch you!" Ghaniyah told me already inside the bureau. I looked at her a bit hesitantly, but nodded and sat on the edge of the hole on the roof, and then I let myself fall on it. The older woman caught me by my waist and gently released me; smiling happily. Akram jumped down to the bureau right after me, standing by my side.

Excitedly, I ran to inside the bureau; already smiling brightly. However, when I entered I found no one. I puffed my cheek in confusion and looked aside.

"Hello, my dear little one"

I froze in my spot for just one second before turn around. Instantly, tears formed in my eyes, and they fell when I shouted emotionally "Malik!"

The one-armed man was smiling warmly as I threw myself on his arms and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Oh, M-malik!" *Sob* "I-I've mis-sed you so m-much!" I said while crying hard and rested my head on his chest.

Malik embraced me tightly with his arm and rested is head atop of mine "I've missed you too, my little one. You don't know how I've missed your voice and your embrace all these days" He replied quietly; his voice heavy with emotion.

"Aww, you're so cute!"

I chuckled and loosened my grip on Malik to wipe my tears and look to the cheerful woman standing on the door. Akram stood beside her smiling fondly. It was the first time I've seen him seeming so thrilled.

The bureau master rubbed my back and kissed my forehead kindly before head to Ghaniyah and Akram. He put his hand on their shoulders, one at a time, and nodded "It's good to see you again, my brothers. How are you?"

"We're great, Dai" Ghaniyah answered with a warm smile and then looked to me "Our lives had been brighter and funnier since you let your protected to our care" she chuckled.

I smiled to her, blushing a bit, and walked towards them, to stay beside Malik. Akram winked to me and I smiled to him too.

"Yes, she has this ability of bright our days" Malik said and looked at me kindly, then turned to all of us "Now, aren't you hungry?

"I'm super hungry!" I exclaimed and they laughed.

"I've forgotten that you say strange words sometimes, little one" Malik said and petted the top of my head. I just chuckled.

Akram helped Malik grabbing some bowls for all of us, to put water and the food on it. The Dai had made bread that day; it was still warm and seemed delicious. He had also made apple juice and bought some dry meat too. While the boys were bringing the food and the bowls, me and Ghaniyah arranged the cushions on the hall, forming a circle. When they brought the food, we put it on a board and filled the bowls with water. After it, we put all in the middle of the circle of cushions.

During the lunch, we all chatted about the travel. We told Malik that we stopped several times to rest and we had much fun travelling together. We also told him that when we were camping at the night, each one had to tell a story. The first night, Akram told us a story about a mythological monster called Ghoul; as the legend says, these creatures are desert-dwelling, shape shifting demons that can assume the guise of an animal, especially hyenas. It lures unwary travelers into the desert wastes to slay and devour them. The creature also preys on young children, robs graves, drinks blood, and eats the dead taking on the form of the one they previously ate. I got so scared that I couldn't sleep, until Ghaniyah comforted me and stood by my side, petting me like a mother. Akram too stood by my side, looking at me worriedly and apologizing a lot of times, until I was too sleepy to hear what he was saying.

At the mention of that, Akram got embarrassed and sad; his cheeks became rosy and he apologized by the tenth time since he had told the story. We all laughed and I told him that it was okay; he didn't have to feel so guilty. To light up his mood, Malik said that he was going to tell us a story then, since we all had tell one during the travel. He said he would wait, however, until everyone had finished their lunch to tell us, so we kept talking about the days in Masyaf and the training I had done.

When we were well fed, Malik announced he was going to tell the story. And how I got surprised! The story he was going to tell was _"Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves"_, one of the stories from _"The Thousand and One Nights"_. I smiled happily as he said the name and he winked at me.

"Do you know this story, little one?" He asked kindly.

I nodded and looked at him nostalgically "Yes. My mom used to read to me _"The thousand and One Nights"_ every night when I was a child. I still love this book, it's one of my favorites, and _"Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves"_ is my favorite story" I giggled "My second favorite is _"Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp"_. The bad side is just that, when I was a child, I couldn't understand the other stories properly…"

He smiled and caressed the top of my head, smiling warmly "I'll tell you the other ones while you're here then, what do you think?"

I replied the smile "It would be wonderful!"

He chuckled and turned to all of us again. The siblings were looking at him excitedly, principally Akram "So, let me begin the story"

Malik was, indeed, was a great story-teller. He kept us attentive at the story the entire time; his voice tone gave his words life and wings to our imagination. The three of us seemed to turn little kids hearing their older brother a bed-time story. I couldn't even believe that I was hearing that story from a genuine Arabian, from 1191! And he even was my best friend! Crazy world…

"He stood before it, and said, 'Open, Sesame!' The door instantly flew wide open." The bureau leader's eyes glowed with enthusiasm as he told the story. He made gestures with his arm, giving a background to what he was telling and his tone often changed to represent the feelings of the characters.

I looked at him fondly. Malik remembered so much of my brother; he used to tell me stories when I was little too. He would come to my room, the little Elissa would excitedly jump to her bed and get comfort between the blankets while the little, but older, Niklaus would chuckle and sit by my side on the bed, opening the story book. He read with the same enthusiasm Malik read, making me imagine every single detail of the story. When the story was finally ending, I couldn't stay awake and would fell asleep close to my brother; I could just feel he kissing my forehead and then heading to his room.

As I heard Malik's words, my eyes were getting heavy and I started to feel sleepy, well, we had just eaten, so that helped the sensation too. When I noticed, I was resting on Malik's shoulder, holding his arm like a teddy bear, but I was too sleepy to say anything or to move, so I just let me fell asleep on my "step-brother".

…

When I woke up, I was lying on a mat; a blanket covered me and my head rested in one of the cushions; there was no one in the hall anymore. The sky above me was still bright; I guess it was the middle of the afternoon. Small clouds moved lazily through the sky and a single eagle flew freely around them.

"Rested?"

I looked ahead and saw the Dai on the door, smiling kindly. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck "Yes. I'm sorry for sleep in you, though"

Malik shook his head "It was nothing, little one. You can sleep in me whenever you want" At that I chuckled and he too, then he stretched his hand to me "I have a gift for you, come with me, will you?" He asked and winked.

I grinned happily while grabbing his hand "A gift?! Really?!"

He chuckled and pulled me up "Yes. I hope you like it"

I rolled my eyes, still smiling as he guided me to inside the bureau "Malik, you can give me a rock that I'll be happy just because it's a gift from you"

He looked at me kindly by above his shoulder "Thank you, little one"

For the first time ever, I entered in Malik's room. It was a simple room with a double bed, a desk and a chair, a wardrobe and a mat adorning the floor, but it held a comfortable atmosphere.

"Make yourself comfortable" He told me, pointing to the bed.

I nodded and sat on the comfortable object while Malik opened the wooden wardrobe and started searching for something. Soon, he took out of it something that was wrapped on a white paper and tied with a red rope, ending in a loop. He sat by my side on the bed and smiled.

"I hope it fits you" He said and handed me the package.

I looked to the gift on my lap and blinked, before untie the knot and push aside the white paper. When I let the paper aside, what stood on my lap was made of a beautiful night-blue colored fabric; it seemed like silk, I think it was indeed, and it was very soft. I held the vestment up and it unrolled itself, revealing a gorgeous dress. Well, gorgeous to that era's style, of course, but still beautiful in my point of view. The ends of the long-sleeves were wider than the upper part and there was some kind of 'hood' attached to the dress, to hide the hair, I guess. The collar of the dress was circular, which would reveal just my collar bones and part of my shoulders too.

"Malik… it's beautiful…!" I exclaimed quietly, my mouth forming an 'O' in surprise; then I shut it again and looked at him, feeling guilty "You didn't need to do that… It must have been a fortune…"

He smiled warmly and petted the top of my head "You deserve it, little one. I wanted to give you something even before you parted from Jerusalem, to remember you about me, but I couldn't find anything proper. When I saw this dress, I imagined how it would enlighten your already beautiful smile and face and I had to buy it"

I blushed and looked to the dress, now in my lap again "Thank you, Malik. That's kind of you, but I still think you didn't need to spend money for things to me…" I whispered shyly.

I felt his hand on my chin, raising my gaze to the side to look at him.

"Don't say that, little one. I'll think you haven't liked it" He said with a soft smile.

I shook my head quickly "No, I've loved it, Malik! I just think you-" He raised his eyebrow suggestively "Okay,okay, I'll shut my mouth now" We both chuckled.

"Why don't you try it? There is shoes too, here, grab it" He handed me the dark blue fabric shoes that were beside him on the bed.

"Malik you…" I sighed guilty "Alright, I'll try it"

He smiled "Ah, another thing, little one. Tonight there will be a celebration on the center of the rich district of Jerusalem; it will be in honor to Salah ad-Din. It's a noble and beautiful celebration filled with the most delicious foods and drinks. Do you wish to go?"

I smiled brightly, hugging the dress in my arms "Of course I wish! It'll be awesome! I've never been to a party on 1191!"

He looked at me confused "What's a 'party'?"

I smiled awkwardly and chuckled "I'm sorry, I just can't avoid say things from my time. It means 'celebration'"

Malik chuckled "Don't worry, I can handle it"

I grimaced "Hum, I do not doubt of your popularity or anything, Malik, but… how were you invited to this celebration?"

He smirked and winked "Assassins have their ways of infiltrating places"

I laughed "Okay then"

He smiled "We'll leave at the night's fall, alright?"

I grinned cheerfully "Alright! I'll be ready! Ah, where are Ghaniyah and Akram?"

He stood up and headed to the main room of the bureau "They left to buy some things"

I nodded and smiled.

After Malik left the room, I put the dress and the shoes on. Man, that kind of hood of that dress was strange! It seemed like I was wearing a hoodie, but it seemed too formal to be one…weird. Anyways, it was a bit bigger than it should be, but it fit me well; and so did the shoes. I showed Malik how I got with the dress and he smiled warmly, saying that he was happy that it fitted me and that I was beautiful.

Well, after that I changed back to my old clothes and helped my friend with some maps of his; while we waited Ghaniyah and Akram come back. Malik was so perfectionist; he would make the traces and curves with extremely minuteness and would have to rectify what I did sometimes.

"Malik, I'm sorry… I'm doing everything wrong…" I told him sadly, throwing my arms on the table and letting my head fall between them.

I could hear the bureau leader chuckle before he rubbed my back reassuringly, making me straight myself again and look at him with a pout on my lips. He was smiling warmly.

"You don't need to apologize, little one. This is not your usual work; it's not your fault that you're not so good at it" He said and caressed the back of my neck.

I bent my mouth thoughtfully and watched his arm.

Now that I thought about it, I've never asked Malik why he doesn't have his left arm. I feared asking and hurting him, but what was the story behind it? Sometimes he was so mysterious. I could feel that he kept a lot of secrets of me, although I didn't mind that much, I had mines too.

'_Humm… but I still want to know the story about it…'_

I looked into his eyes again in a serious but calm expression while took his hand in both mines, softly caressing it. I turned my gaze to it then, analyzing the rough skin and thinking of how I would ask him without being rude.

Blinking, I finally decided what I would ask and looked up to him again. His eyes expressed confusion, what almost made me smile.

"Malik can I…can I ask you something?" I said shyly; still holding his hand.

His look immediately changed and he stiffened, but he tried to hide it; looking serious though. Yeah, I think he realized what I would ask…

"…Of course…what is it?" He answered, but not convincingly. I could sense the tension on his voice.

Was it such a painful memory?

"Uhm… I…" I stuttered, almost regretting asking. Taking a deep breath, I looked right through his eyes determined and resumed "Malik, how did yo-"

"Hey~! You're awake, sweetie!"

I felt myself almost fall in disbelief. Releasing Malik's hand and turning around, I looked at the siblings, principally to Ghaniyah, who grinned widely, with a _"seriously?"_ face. She didn't seem to notice and just walked up to me, grabbing my hands in both hers; eyes shining.

"Awww, my little student!" She said enthusiastically, making me flinch and look at her with a raised eyebrow and a scared face "I'm so anxious to see you in that dress! I'm going to help you to prepare for the celebration! You'll going to be as beautiful as a lotus flower!" She giggled.

"_She knew about the dress? Hunf… Malik is a gossiper"_

I blinked and looked to both Malik and Akram; the bureau leader looked amused, while the young woman's brother shook his head softly in disagreement. I chuckled and looked back to Ghaniyah, grinning brightly.

"Thanks Ghaniyah!" I said gently. She squeezed my hands in happiness and cheered.

"So c'mon, c'mon! Go take a bath! We have much to do and the celebration starts soon!" She pulled me on my feet and pushed me to the bathroom.

Ghaniyah helped me filling the wooden tub and to bath. She seemed like a mother anxious for the daughter's first party, what made me giggle the entire time. She didn't wet my hair with water, but poured on it the same lavender essence Malik gave me when I was living in Jerusalem; she said that my hair needed to be dry to do tie it, but it needed to be clean too, so she used the essence because it dried faster.

Well, after that she helped me to put my dress on and then tried to tie my hair in a braid; but it was too short, so she tied in a bun instead, letting some strands loose and falling, giving it a casual look (not that she knew what that meant, but…). When the hairdo was done, she grabbed a bottle on her bag and put its content in a ceramic bowl; it was a black liquid that seemed like ink. With a small brush, Ghaniyah outlined my eye with the black ink, like it was an eye liner.

Finally, I put my shoes and the older woman giggled happily. She, then, searched for something in her bag once again and took from there a golden jewel with a small pendant with an emerald on it; like a necklace, but bigger. She headed back to me and put it on my head, letting the pendant fall on the middle of my forehead; the rest of the chain of the jewel fit perfectly win my head.

Ghaniyah smiled happily "My elder brother gave this to me. You can borrow it for tonight" She winked "It's a noble kind of jewel on this land; you'll be the most well-dressed woman on the celebration" She giggled.

I chuckled embarrassedly; scratching the back of my neck "Thanks to you and Malik"

She clasped her hands and nodded with a smile on her lips "It's a pleasure to help you, my little student! I've always wanted to have a pupil or a sister to take care of! Dream come true!"

I just smiled again, and the she grabbed my hand and pulled me up on my feet.

"C'mon! It's almost time to you and Malik leave to the celebration!" She said guiding me to the main room.

I raised both eyebrows in confusion "What? You're not going?"

She chuckled "No, I have to stay here to take care of the bureau with Akram"

I bent my mouth in a disappointed way "That's a pity… I really wished you could go"

She looked at me, but just smiled warmly, before look ahead again to the men who stood near the main counter of the room.

"And my student is ready!" She exclaimed happily and held me in front of her by my shoulders. The two turned their gazes to me; I smiled awkwardly and waved to them shyly

Malik smiled warmly and walked towards me; he was wearing his usual assassin robes. I puffed my cheek, a bit upset.

'_Why am I the only one who is wearing formal clothes?'_

"You're beautiful, little one" He said fondly when stopped in front of me and caressed the top of my head.

'_Oh my god, doesn't this sound cliché?'_

I blushed "T-thank you"

I could see by the corner of my eyes Akram grinning, so I look to him.

"I think so too" He said and winked playfully.

I smiled and turned to Malik again, pulling the hood of my dress up "So, let's go?!"

He smiled widely and nodded "Yes, let's go"

Akram helped Malik to climb the wall of the bureau and I climbed after him. We both said goodbye to the siblings, telling them that we would not come back late and then we headed to the center of the rich district of Jerusalem.

The streets of the city at night were very little illuminated; every hallway seemed a hole of darkness where a monster could come and jump at you. In fact, everything seemed dangerous and filled with evil creatures. Scared, I kept always close to Malik and holding his robes with one of my hands; looking around attentive to any movement. He would keep his arm around my shoulders and rub my upper arm, sometimes chuckling and saying that nothing would harm me while he was there.

Although Malik was there with me, that darkness was agonizing. It seemed that I was being observed, or better, being glared by someone…or something; it felt like I was a prey and there was a hunter watching me. There was a time when I couldn't stand it anymore and I closed my eyes tightly and hid on Malik's chest; making him stop.

My friend caressed my head; I looked up to him, still holding his robes; he was smiling reassuringly.

"Calm down, Elissa. We're almost there. Then there will be enough light to wash away all your fears"

I frowned sadly "I'm sorry for being such a fearful, Malik… But I just feels like someone is observing me, like a hunter looking for its prey…" I shivered at the thought.

Malik petted my head fondly in an attempt to calm me down, but looked up and around with a serious expression. When he looked to a certain direction, though, he stopped and raised an eyebrow, suspicious. I looked to where his eyes were, but saw nothing, just some buildings, the tallest one with a roof garden atop of it.

The bureau leader patted my head and looked at me again, smiling softly "There's nothing around, I assure you. Let's continue?"

I stared at him for a moment, unsure, but then nodded. He nodded too and started walking, with me still holding his robes.

From time to time, I looked up at Malik to see what he was doing. What I found strangest the most was that he would look around sometimes, but tried to hide it. I was just going to ask him what was the problem when I spotted a light coming from behind some buildings and streets; not too far from where we were.

I looked up again, tilting my head "Is it there?"

He smiled softly and nodded "Yes"

I smiled brightly and tugged his robes; inducing him to run "So let's hurry! We're not too far!"

The bureau leader laughed and held my wrist "If you're not scared"

I smirked "Well, the light is my safe spot, so is natural that I want to get to it quickly" I laughed and then smiled kindly "And, also, I'm with you Malik. Even though I'm scared, I know that you'll protect me"

He looked at me fondly and slid his hand to mine "You can be sure of it, little one"

I smiled wider and then pulled him to run with me.

…

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful" I exclaimed excitedly when we arrived at the place of the celebration.

The place was filled with people. Men and women dressed in formal clothes danced cheerfully at the music of a group of men playing lutes, some kind of drum that seemed like a little round bench, some kind of clarinet that had a very sharp tone and a timbrel. A beautiful and big fountain decorated the center of the round plaza, while around it stood mats and some cushions, so the people could sit and drink or eat something comfortably. There were tables around the place that were filled with bread, meat, fruits and jars with several drinks; there was some men that walked by with plates with ceramic cups filled with liquids with different colors above it, distributing it to the invited. Finally, the best part is there were enough torches to illuminate every single shadow on the square! It also gave the place a beautiful shine that was reflected on the water of the fountain.

"Do you want to sit a bit?" Malik asked still holding me by my hand.

I smiled happily and nodded.

We headed to a bunch of cushions above a mat near the fountain and sat there. We both sighed and then I chuckled; Malik smiled.

"Oh, I remembered to comment it with you: I didn't know that '_The Thousand and One nights' _was a known book in your…land." He said with a calm expression.

I smiled warmly "Yes it is. You know, it is just so strange to hear it being read by an authentic Arabic! And even more because this Arabic is my best friend"

Malik smiled fondly "I'm glad you enjoyed it, little one. I can read to you anytime you want…" He raised his index finger "…With one condition"

I raised my eyebrow in a playful curiosity.

He smirked "You have to sing that song you wrote about for me on the first letter"

I pouted "But I'm a terrible singer, Malik! You wouldn't want to hear me, trust me"

He laughed "But I still want to hear it. It doesn't matter if you sing well or not, I just want to hear it in your voice"

I smiled softly "Hum… okay, I'll try not to sing too badly"

There were some moments of silence where we just enjoyed the music and watched the people dancing.

"So…" He broke the silence; making me look to him "…You didn't explain what Altair did exactly at the travel on the letter" He pointed out, looking at me curiously.

I blushed and looked down "Aaah, humm…" _'I can't tell him that!' _"Uuhh… can I tell you something before it?" I evaded.

He bent his mouth thoughtfully, but then smiled and nodded.

I looked at him with eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern "You know, I've been having weird dreams these times since I left Masyaf"

He looked at me suspiciously "Really? What happens in this dream?"

I looked down; still frowning "Well, basically I'm lying on the ground, there's blood everywhere and there's a young man holding my hand and shouting things that I can't understand. He seems desperate and terribly sad. During the entire dream I feel weak and sick; all my body aches and some spots burn with cut's pain" I sighed "I reflected about that dream and, yeah, I think I'm dying on it. But still I can't figure out what it means…"

Malik held his chin and looked up thoughtfully "I don't have any idea of what it means…"

I sighed sadly and let one of my arms rest heavily on my legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't reach you early my lord and miss; there are too many people here tonight!"

I looked up with both eyebrows raised and saw a chubby man standing next to me and Malik. He had turban on his head and a small goatee. He was dressed very formally and had a plate with several cups above it on his hands.

"Do you wish do drink something?" He asked politely.

"Yes, please" Malik answered as politely as the man and he handed him a cup with an orange colored liquid on it.

"And you, miss?" The man turned to me.

I smiled awkwardly "Uhm…is this alcoh-" _'be more simple, Elissa! They may not know what 'alcoholic means!' _"I mean, will this let me drunk?"

The chubby man laughed brightly "Only if you drink it a lot, miss" He answered still smiling amusedly.

I laughed awkwardly, again "Hum… in this case, I'll pass. I don't drink"

The man chuckled heartily "This is a celebration, miss! Drink is a part of it!"

'_I don't agree with you… I went to a bunch of parties and never drank anything and they were still fun…'_

I grimaced and turned to Malik. He was about to say something, but then sighed and just shrugged, giving me a 'do-what-you-want-to' look and kept drinking of his own cup. I puffed my cheek before turn to the chubby man again with an uncertain look.

"Uhmm…" I rubbed my arm insecurely "… I guess just a bit will not harm me…"

…

"Yayyyyy! Come Malik!" I exclaimed excitedly as I pulled Malik to dance with me near the other people. Well, we were not exactly 'dancing'; I was just waving his arm and moving side to side enthusiastically while he kept looking at me in a concern and disagreement.

He sighed tiredly "I shouldn't have let you drink that…"

"What are you talking aboooout~? It was only three cups!" I said loudly while still trying to make him move.

He raised his eyebrow "That's what worries me. I thought you would not get like that with only three cups"

"But that was sooo good!" I exclaimed happily and spun me; almost falling in the process; having to hold Malik's arm firmly to not to.

I have to admit it: that drink was so good! It had a citric flavor; orange with some other fruit, I didn't even felt the alcohol at all, just the delicious taste of the fruits. The bad side is that I was feeling too hot, like I had a fever but wasn't feeling cold, just the burning sensation that we feel at touching our forehead when we have one. My cheeks were red as two round apples and everything seemed funny and amusing.

"Elissa, I think we should sit a bit again…" Malik said quietly, trying to calm me down.

"Whyyy?" I complained with an exaggerated hurt look and then smirked "If you stay here and dance with me I'll tell you what Altair did in the travel"

Malik seemed to think for a moment and then nodded with a 'deal' face "Alright, then. You wouldn't tell me if you were sober, so I'll accept it"

I laughed heartily when I remembered the episode. I don't know, at that moment it just seemed amusing. Have I told already that everything seemed amusing?

"Altair was hit by a poisoned blade from one of the robbers that attacked us and got delirious" *quick maniacal laugh* "And then he grabbed me and started to kiss my neck! I tried to remain calm and get him off me, you know, but then he kissed me for real and I totally lost control!"

I laughed brightly again; Malik's jaw had dropped and he stared at me disbelieved.

"Oooh, and he's a good kisser, geez!" I sighed passionately "God, Malik! Seriously, I've never had such a good kiss in my life! Not that I kissed many guys, but, man, he's just… perfect"

Malik cleared his throat "Elissa, let's sit for now, mm?" He asked awkwardly, holding my shoulder and pushing me softly towards the cushions.

I turned to him, stopping "No! You promised you'd dance with me!" I complained.

Malik ran a hand through his hair "Please, Elissa. I'll dance with you, but let us just sit a bit"

I folded my arms and pouted, looking aside like a spoiled child "Okay, okay. But you'll have to dance with me still tonight!"

Malik sighed deeply "Yes, yes, Elissa. Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Before guide the drunken girl to the nearest cushion, Malik got a half of orange to distract her. He sighed; if he at least knew she would get like this with only three cups of the drink! And that story about Altair? Unbelievable! That was why she didn't want to tell him; and she would never tell him if wasn't her little weakness for drinking.

They both sat on the cushions once more and he handed the orange to her. He watched with a raised eyebrow as she ate the fruit.

"This remembers me of the drink. Hum~ I wanted some more!" She exclaimed happily.

Malik sighed "I don't think this is a good idea, little one"

He kept attentive to every moment she made; as if she was a baby that could get herself killed if he just took his eyes off her for a minute.

Suddenly, her eyes froze on something behind him. Her look was of astonishment. Worriedly, he looked behind him, but he saw nothing.

"Malik…that's" She seemed to have become sober at that moment; her voice just a minimum whisper "…that man…" Then she burst out laughing "He's exactly like my brother Niklaus! Hahaha!"

The bureau leader frozen in place for some seconds before turn back again; looking madly for someone with the same features she had once described to him.

Then, when some people walked aside he saw.

A man was looking at their direction with wide open eyes, seeming astonished as he observed girl laughing non-stop behind the bureau leader. His green eyes sparkled like a cat's ones; watching its prey's every movement. He was almost exactly like Elissa's brother, except for his short, spiky and brown hair.

Malik froze in place again. That man…that man was a Templar.

The Templar seemed to wake up after a blink and started to make his way through the crowd towards them. Malik panicked, and then quickly, but discreetly, turned to Elissa again and grabbed her hand, lifting up to her feet and circling her waist with his arm; making her walk through the people in order to get out of the line sight of that man.

Elissa chuckled goofily and stumbled in her own feet "Malik, we can't go, Niklaus is there" She told him amusedly and sluggishly.

"You're mistaken, little one. I remember your description about your brother and saw no one like that" He lied.

"Hum…" She answered simply and rested her head heavily on his chest, letting ou another chuckle "Are we going to dance now?"

"Yes, we're going to dance" He lied again, trying to spot where the Templar was by the corner of his eyes.

She moaned lazily in protest "But feel so dizzy now… can't we sit again before it?"

"I promised you I would dance with you; we have to dance now before we go back to the bureau. But let me just take you to where the others are dancing first!" He answered hurriedly.

"Okay, then…" She answered slowly and laughed goofily.

Meanwhile, the Niklaus copy kept following them incessantly; pushing the persons away quickly, yet politely; murmuring 'excuse me's' to them. Malik watched him attentive by the corner of his eye; he had to think quickly or the man would catch them.

The bureau leader looked ahead for a moment and saw the chubby man of the drinks. He, then, had an idea and quickly headed to the man.

"Excuse me, servant, but can you do something for me?" Malik asked politely, but rushed.

The chubby man turned to him and then looked at the girl that seemed to be tipsy. He chuckled heartily.

"Of course, my lord! I see that your wife got bad sooner than I expected" He pointed out.

Elissa laughed brightly "I'm not hi-"

"Oh, yes, but that's not it" Malik cut quickly; taking a look behind him. The Templar was close "That man with chestnut hair is looking at my wife in a suspicious way, and now he's even following us!" He made an indignant tone, as if he was truly jealous "I'm very frustrated, so, I'd like you to intervene"

Elissa kept laughing "Malik what are you talk-" He covered her mouth with hand. She flinched but then laughed again; the sound muffled by the man's hand.

The chubby man's mouth formed an "o" and he nodded "Of course, my lord. You don't need to worry anymore, I'll talk to him right away" He said and departed towards the Templar.

Malik took the chance to blend him and Elissa with the crowd and made his way to a little illuminated hallway; not too far from the plaza.

"_I don't care! I need to find that girl! Lieutenant, send men to find her, now!"_ He could hear the man screaming infuriated, he was still trying to find them.

He looked down to the girl; just to be sure she was still lucid. She seemed to be falling to the sides while laughing pathetically; not able to understand what was going on.

"…Malik? This is not where the other people are dancing" She pointed out heavily and sluggishly in middle of quick laughs when they arrived at the dark hallway.

Malik sighed and then looked up to the buildings surrounding them.

"You can come out now, Altair. I know that you're here and I need you, it's an emergency" He said out loud to the air; attentive to every movement above the buildings.

"What are you doing, Malik?" Elissa asked and laughed again; thinking he had gone mad.

Malik didn't answer, just kept watching the top of the buildings; eyebrows furrowed and a frown curving his lips.

Some moments later, Malik could see a shadow making its way down the wall in front of him. It disappeared for a moment in the darkness when it touched the ground, but then was soon substituted by a white hooded form walking towards them.

"What's that?" The girl asked sluggishly; putting her hand in her head in a searching gesture.

"I saw the Templar. What does he want with her?" Altair's rough voice echoed in the obscurity.

Malik shook his head firmly and looked down concernedly to the girl in his arm "I don't know" He looked up toughly to Altair again "Hide her to somewhere safe. I'll try to discover what he's planning. I tell you the details later."

While Malik talked, Elissa rubbed her temple, trying to wash away that damned dizzy sensation. Everything seemed amusing and to be spinning around her and she felt like her body was burning. When she looked ahead she saw that white robes she knew so well. Her heart pounded hard on her chest; she swallowed hard and then rubbed her eyes softly; leaning heavier on Malik to try to maintain balance of herself.

"…Altair?" She asked quietly and sluggishly, being able to restrain the chuckles that wanted to come out.

Altair turned his gaze down to the girl, feeling his mouth go dry by the softness that she spoke his name. He kept firm, though, not wanting to let his emotions show up, and looked to Malik again.

"What's happened to her?" He asked curiously.

Malik sighed "Three cups of drink…"

* * *

><p>You know, I really hate getting drunk... I got tipsy and laugh of everything at the same time. It's just terrible!<br>Aaah, Alty is going to have a bit trouble with Lissa next chappy. If you know what I mean :b

**Answering time!**

**xVentressx: **I'm really glad to hear that :) thank you so much!**  
>DiscoFreak1029: <strong>Haha XD Don't worry, he'll hear a looot of things next chapter! :B**  
>HikariNoTenshi-San: <strong>Aww thank youuu! *-* haha, I'm happy that you found cute, that was exactly the intention /o/ Aww, I have a friend that's a bro figure; he's awesome! **  
>kenokosan: <strong>Aww, I'm sorry for the delay! :( **  
>crazyuser: <strong>Obrigadaa :D Espero que tenha gostado deste também!**  
>Zombites: <strong>Aww, thank you so much! *-* I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story and principally that you like my characters! When I first wrote them I was super nervous that the people would not like them, so it's always good to hear when my readers like them :) thank you again!

Well guys, this week have a holiday, so I'll try to write the next chapter as quickly as I can! (before classes kill me x.x)  
>Thank you so much for the follows, favs and principally for the reviews! :D<br>See you next chappy!

PS*: Kind of random name for the chapter... but it just sounded so sweet! I just had to name it like that! :)  
>PS2*: I forgot to say that all that information about the Ghouls I took from wikipedia :D Some arabian myths are really interesting, you should look forward to!<br>PS3*: I take the names of the horses from a site of arabian names for horses :D If you want to know what they mean look here: pyramidarabians/./com (take off the spaces)


	15. Intoxicating

Heeey, guys! I'm alive! :D x.x' People, I don't even have the guts to say that I'm sorry because... man, I took too long to write this chap! XD Seriously, it was killing me. But, yeah, i'm sorry for the delay... I really didn't want to(who wants to delay chaps?), but I just couldn't finish this damn thing in time xP

Buuuut, for your happiness(ooor not, if you don't like this kind of thing), I'll warn you that there is a smexy scene right at the beggining! /o/ Yesh! Just a few paragraphs down! :DD

So, I'll stop with the "yadda,yadda" Thing and let you read! I hope you enjoy it! :DD

* * *

><p><em>So you know how much I need you<br>But you never even see me, do you?  
>And is this my final chance of getting you?<em>

_Shiver - Coldplay_

"Altaiiiir~ where are we goin'?~"

"Be quiet, girl"

Altair sighed mentally in annoyance as he took the drunken brunette through the dark streets of Jerusalem. Why couldn't she just shut her damn mouth? He was trying to pay attention to the sounds around them, but her uncontrolled giggles wouldn't let him. He could feel a vein popping on his forehead as she let out a louder giggle and he couldn't avoid roughly covering her mouth with his hand.

"Listen to me, shut your mouth or I'll stab you right now!" He whispered threateningly to her.

He could feel on the skin of his hand the girl's mouth curving into a smile as she looked at him in a devious way. Altair raised his eyebrow suspiciously as she chuckled slyly.

"Oh, really? Depending of the weapon you use, I might like it" She told him mischievously; her voice muffled by his hand.

Altair looked at her disbelieved, catching the double-sense of her phrase "Have you lost your mind, woman?"

She just chuckled sarcastically and looked ahead "Uuuun~ why is it so hot?" she whined.

The assassin forced himself to ignore her and looked around, in search of somewhere to hide, while he kept walking with the girl right next to him; one of his arms was around her waist while his other hand covered her mouth.

"_I think I've heard something coming from this street!"_

Altair heard one of the templar soldiers shouting and then several quick steps getting louder.

Thinking quickly, he looked around and saw a tiny door of a house on a hallway. Since he knew that generally that was where the merchants would stock their products, he hurriedly took the giggly girl to there and released her for a moment. He told her to be quiet for at least just a second and then crouched in front of the door. Surprisingly, Elissa crouched beside him and tried to make her chuckles lower.

"_Faster, men!"_

The sound of the soldiers was getting closer. Altair hurriedly took his short blade of its sheath and broke the wooden piece that kept the tiny door locked. He grabbed the girl's hand and roughly pulled her to inside the storage; locking the door putting the broken wood piece between it and the wall after it.

The assassin sighed and sat on the ground; leaning on the door. He could hear the soldiers running right before the storage they were, so he looked outside by the cracks between the wooden boards. He could just see their legs passing at high speed, producing more shadows on the already dark small place.

When they finally passed for complete, Altair looked ahead again and put his blade back on its sheath. He saw a high amount of boxes with all sorts of fabrics inside of it, occupying most of the available room on the storage; however, he couldn't see the troublesome girl he had brought with him.

Narrowing his eyes he crawled ahead a bit, since the roof of the storage was lower than normal rooms, but even so, the only thing he could find was more boxes in the middle of the obscurity.

"You know…you asked me if I had lost my mind earlier…"

He quickly turned back; eyes wide open. The girl stood crouched in front of him, smiling mischievously. He could not see her clearly, though, since it was too dark in there.

She chuckled slyly and pushed his chest strongly with her hand, making him fall on his back. The assassin could not move from astonishment while the girl crawled up towards him. She put her hands on his chest and adjusted herself, so she was straddling his torso; the skirt of her dress was now gathered at the height of the middle of her thigh, exposing her flesh. She then lowered her head towards his ear.

"…Yeah, I had lost my mind… _for you_" She purred seductively and licked the shell of his ear.

Altair could feel heat invade his entire body. His mouth went dry and his belly seemed to lose the weight inside of it. The girl's tongue seemed to be covered with lava, because it let a hot trail on his skin as it wandered the skin of his neck between soft bites, sucks and licks.

His hands instinctively started to head to her waist, but as soon as he could feel her lips turning into a smirk against his skin, he gathered all his self-control and grabbed her shoulders; pushing her upwards.

"Control yourself, woman!" He breathed out; not being able to restrain the tone filled with the endeavor he was making to neglect her.

She smirked deviously and grabbed his wrists softly "Is it really what you want me to do, A-l-t-y?"

His ears burned with her sensual tone and she got the chance to lean on him again. This time she ran her hand through his hair, pulling his hood down completely, leaving him paralyzed, and untied the first knots of his robes, exposing part of his well defined chest.

Elissa grinned mischievously and wandered her hands through his muscular torso, while slightly pressing her hips against his. Altair groaned heavily and, without notice, his hands slipped to her slim waist, squeezing it slightly in agony and making the girl chuckle softly.

He didn't even noticed when had he closed his eyes, but he opened them again when he felt her breath just above his mouth. The two turquoise orbs hovered just in front of his chestnut ones; seeming to glow like a cat's ones in the middle of the dark. His harsh breath touched her skin and she chuckled, before nip his lower lip and pull it upwards sensually.

That was it; he wasn't able to restrain himself, so he wouldn't. In a swift movement, the assassin twisted her, so she was beneath him. He lowered his mouth to hers; burying his hands in her hair and lowering her hood too.

"You shouldn't have teased me…" He whispered huskily and his lips brushed hers.

Before the girl could reply anything, though, Altair's mouth crashed hers in a hungry kiss. He demanded her to open his mouth by nipping at her bottom lip harshly; when she did it, he immediately slipped his tongue into it, earning a low moan from the girl beneath him. At that act, he could taste the alcohol on her mouth. Normally, he would stop touching her at the time he felt it, but at the moment he was too damn lost in her; he could not control himself.

Altair kept kissing her wildly; licking and sucking her tongue to his mouth frenetically, while she tried to track his harsh movements without much success. Elissa moved her hands to his lower arms, feeling its strong muscles and squeezing them in that distressful pleasure. The girl then moaned again when she felt his hands sliding down.

Altair placed a sweet kiss on her mouth before place his lips on her delicate neck and suck her creamy skin. At the same time, his hands started to go downer, appreciating the slight curves of her young body. He could finally realize his wish, he could feel her on the tips of his fingers; her soft and round breasts through the thin fabric of her dress and the soft skin of her thighs.

Elissa squirmed and embraced the assassin's waist, taking off his leather belt and untying the red sash on it. The fabric and the belt fell slowly on her belly and his chest was now completely exposed. She put the sash and the belt aside and slid her hands through inside his robes, scratching his muscular backs.

The assassin felt a shock wave through his spine and nipped the skin of her neck in response. Elissa let out a low growl and buried her nails on his backs; right before wrap her legs around his waist. Altair grunted against her neck and slid his hand to beneath the skirt of her dress; massaging the interior of her thigh. He inhaled deeply, feeling her lovely fragrance of lavenders; what just made him more hypnotized by her.

The girl squeezed her legs around him, trying to ease the burning sensation that increased within her, but this only made her feel even hotter because of the proximity with the man above her. This hasn't affected just her, though; Altair felt her body rubbing against his groin, making him grow hotter and increasing his need for her. He pressed her down with his hips, in order to feel the wonderful sensation the friction of their bodies gave him. Elissa inhaled sharply and moaned in lustful torment, arching her back and rolling her hips against him. Altair heard her little noise and felt her moving against him; he groaned, before turn his gaze to her shoulder and start to slide her dress down; exposing her pale flesh.

Elissa leaned up towards him and kissed him while sliding her hands to his chest. Altair answered the action and snaked his arm around her waist, caressing her back and sliding the base of her dress upwards, while he kept his other hand on her thigh and pushing his hips against hers.

Oh, how she loved to feel his hands wandering her body, even if they were partially covered by his leather gloves. His soft flesh against hers seemed to produce electrical sparks where it passed, and the rough material of his gloves scratched her skin in such a slight pain that it helped to arouse her even more. Everything on him seemed to be tempting her at the moment; his mouth moving with hers in synchrony, his soft caresses on her body, his hips crashing against hers and just his own presence were enough to make her insane.

"Altair…" She whispered lustfully after they broke the kiss to breathe; making Altair shiver in ecstasy.

The assassin leaned back to take a look on the brunette beneath him. With the little moonlight, he could see that she was panting; her cheeks were painted with a deep red and she was already covered in sweat. He had managed to slide her dress to the point that her entire belly was exposed to him. He also noticed the strange piece of clothe with laces that covered her femininity, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

'_She seems so delicate'_

Moving one of his hands to the girl's neck and sliding his other to her slightly round bottom, he leaned his mouth to her creamy belly and kissed it long and tortuously; adoring how she let out a low mewl and her legs squeezed him as he did so; what he responded with a light squeeze on her soft bottom. He kept going down, slow and patiently, savoring her tasteful skin.

Elissa's mind seemed to be blurred by lust. She had lost herself when the assassin's wet and soft mouth touched the bare and sensitive skin of her belly; his hands on her, squeezing her every time she moaned driving her mad. But when he started to go downer, the gravity around them seemed to be multiplied ten times. She seemed to awake from her trance; feeling the dizziness and the exhaustion due to her drunk state

What most bugged her now, though, was the fear.

A fear that was not concrete, because she couldn't define exactly what she wanted, because her mind was a mess at that moment. She couldn't understand anything; everything seemed to be spinning around her. Her brain screamed to her _"stop this right now you idiot!"_, while her heart shouted _"You want him!Do it!"_

Although the second voice seemed louder, the tiny drop of sanity that remained within her chose to follow the first one.

Altair's mouth was glued to her venter when he stopped his passionate action as he felt her freeze beneath him. He leaned back to look at her again and saw her worried face. Her look wasn't of lust anymore. She seemed tired and confused. His eyes narrowed in doubt and he stretched one of his hands to caress her cheek while the other slipped to her waist.

'_What's wrong?' _He asked her with his eyes while stroking her cheek with his thumb, but he couldn't bring himself to say something to her. No matter how hard he was trying, it was still hard to him to show concern towards her.

Her eyes narrowed passionately and she stretched her hand to his cheek, caressing his skin. Her legs loose the grip on his waist and fell lightly on the ground; making him frustrated for a moment, because of the loss of contact with her. His heart skipped up a beat right after it, though, when he saw the look on her eyes; like he was a young teenager. That was really weird to him; it was something that he wouldn't ever think he would feel. Lust? That he felt earlier, and what he could feel for any woman. What he was feeling was different, but yet, how was she able to do that to him?

"I like you Altair…a lot…" She whispered and stroked his cheek "…But I don't…" She gasped sadly.

Altair flinched and looked at her surprised before she embraced him tightly. What was she trying to say? Was she saying the truth? Or was it just because she was drunk? Either way, hearing that made him feel so confused and at the same time…_happy?_ Oh god, how was she able to change him to that point?

"I feel so dizzy and tired…I need to…" *Yawn* "…to sleep a bit" He heard her say and before he could do anything, he felt her body fall heavily.

The man quickly held her back with one hand and then twisted again. He leaned on the boxes behind them so he was half sat, and the girl rested her head on his still exposed chest. He looked down at her thoughtfully as she slept on him, while he slid her dress down to the height of the middle of her thighs; her lips were slightly parted and her breath was deep and calm. Affectively, he stroked the side of her head and heard her sigh.

He looked ahead again and sighed, before try to untangle her arms off his torso.

"Don't…leave…" She whispered with sorrow in her voice and held him tighter.

Altair observed her for a moment and then leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"I would never leave you" He whispered softly "I'll just take a look outside, I'll be right back"

Elissa seemed to understand and loosened her grip on him. With that, he gently took her arm off of him and then placed a warm kiss on her lips, not even bothering her non-existence response, before head to the tiny door of the storage; taking his red sash and leather belt on the way.

The moonlight illuminated his face as he looked outside by the cracks of the wooden boards once more. The night was calm and silent, what made Altair even more suspicious.

He tied his robes again and pulled his hood up. Quietly and carefully, he took the wooden piece that kept the door closed and opened it. He made his way out and ran up a wall, climbing to the top of the building ahead of the one with the storage.

From there, he saw how that apparently peaceful night was starry. Although it was also cold, his interior was warm. Warmed by the still vivid sensation of the skin of the girl against his. He was so frustrated; he wanted to take her there and that time; his body was still aching for hers, but he knew he couldn't do it because of her current state. Still, he was satisfied to have had her for a moment.

Yet he now wanted even more than that…

He sighed and shook his head. He had to concentrate now.

The assassin stood at the opposite edge of the building and crouched; taking a look on the streets. Down there, he saw two soldiers walking and seeming apprehensive. Altair narrowed his eyes and paid attention to hear what they were saying.

"Lord Sayid will be so angry!" The first man said with a scared tone to the other.

The second one sighed "Well, it was not our fault. Uzair told me that he was with lord Sayid at the celebration and that he thinks she was with an assassin"

The first man made a surprised sound and then sighed "She must be well hid by them now…"

The other clenched his fists "Yes... Damned assassins!" He put his hand on his chin "But why does the lord want the girl?"

The first shrugged "I heard the others saying that they think the lord was attracted by her"

Altair furrowed his eyebrows at that.

The second laughed "Don't be ridiculous, why would lord Sayid be interested in a mere girl he saw on the celebration, when he has a lot of gorgeous women on his palace?"

The other shrugged again "I don't know, this is what the others were saying"

"I'm sure there is a deepest meaning for all of this" The second said "Now let's hurry, the others are reuniting at the center of the city"

With that, they ran away.

Altair observed with narrowed eyes as the soldiers furthered away, until he could not see them anymore. He then stood up, headed to the opposite edge of the building again, and climbed down the wall.

The assassin once more entered the small dark storage and locked the door. Elissa was still sleeping heavily in middle of the dozens of boxes. Altair looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before walk towards her and sit beside her. He leaned back on his hands and observed her again; her chest going up and down calmly with her breathing.

Altair then stretched his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb; feeling the girl slightly lean to his touch. He blinked and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. The girl sighed softly and her arms wrapped around his abdomen at the same time she nestled on him.

Like that, he let his eyes close for that moment. Enjoying the feeling of the petite woman on his arms in middle of the silent of that dark night. He could not avoid thinking about what had just happened between them, though. He was such a fool for falling in her seduction game, but he couldn't resist it; he wanted her. More than ever.

Still, he wasn't exactly sure why he wanted her. While he was watching her and Malik from up the buildings, he felt so angry, principally when Malik put his arm around her; he felt the urge to jump in front of them and take her away from him. But that made him angry too, because he didn't want to be feeling that way. What he felt for her, anyways? No, what he felt when he was with her? Happiness, sadness, desire, possessiveness, wrath, confusion… so many emotions…

His eyes widened for a moment before he ran one of his hands through his face quietly and slowly.

"Altair…" He could hear her breath out lowly, making him look down.

That was what called his attention to her. She was able to make him feel so many things; things that he thought he would never feel again, that he preferred to keep locked deep inside of him on a chest made of coldness and darkness.

But she insisted on him; melted the ice lightened the dark, bringing it out to the surface again.

He looked at her fondly and put a lock of her hair behind her ear; embracing her tightly. Well, he knew he wanted her, but… was it really _love_? No, it couldn't be… he wasn't able to actually love someone anymore. However, his heart seemed to get softer and warmer every time he was near her; he couldn't get her out of his mind; she managed to make him feel calm at a time and then eager at another.

"_Is this how love is supposed to be?"_

He shook his head softly; annoyed about his fool thoughts.

The assassin then rested his head on the box behind him and closed his eyes; deciding to wait a bit more before take them both back to the bureau. Also, he wanted to spend a few more time with the girl on his arms, before he had to lock his feelings on the chest again.

"_Her smell…" _He buried his face and a hand on her hair and inhaled deeply_ "…Is intoxicating"_

* * *

><p>Altair ran through the dark streets with the brunette on his strong arms. The moon above them poured its silver light in the rocky walls of the buildings of the city; making the assassin seem like a shadow quickly moving by the places untouched by its pure glow.<p>

Elissa still hadn't awaken; she breathed deeply and calmly, although the speed of the man carrying her. Sometimes he would look down to her; seeing her peaceful yet messy features. Her bun was almost fully untied and the black ink that once outlined her eyes was now spread through her face.

Soon enough, they reached the wooden ladder that led to the roof of the bureau building. Altair breathed deeply, gathering concentration and strength, and held the girl firmly against his chest, before climb up the ladder.

Slowly, he made his way up. The girl almost slipped off his arms twice; he had to lean her against the wall, gritting his teeth, to grab her again; he had to make a huge endeavor to carry her up to the roof. Not that she was that heavy, and neither that he was weak, but, well, she was sleeping; almost literally a dead weight.

When they finally reached the roof; Altair didn't even stop to rest and just made his way to the hole of the bureau; carefully slipping to inside of it. He landed on the floor of the hall with a "thump"; flexing his knees to the maximum to cushion the fall, and then standing again, letting out a low deep breath from exhaustion.

"Is she hurt?"

Altair looked ahead to the origin of the whisper and saw Malik walking towards them; eyebrow furrowed and lips curved in a frown.

"No, she is alright…" He answered and gently placed the girl on the cushions. "Where are those siblings?"

"Ah, they went outside to keep an eye on the Templars that were looking for Elissa"

The ex-master assassin took a step back and watched the bureau leader crouching beside the girl and taking a look on her.

"Did you find out something?" Altair asked serious.

Malik kept observing Elissa "I'll tell you everything tomorrow morning"

Altair raised an eyebrow as the other man looked at Elissa's neck seeming confused. He was about to tell Malik to leave her alone when he spoke.

"Altair, what are these purple marks on her neck?" The Dai asked confused while studying the girl's skin.

Altair froze in spot, but remained silent.

Malik's eyes then widened and he turned to Altair "…Oh, no, you didn't…!" He exclaimed disbelieved and then stood up; walking towards him.

The other assassin folded his arms and looked aside; quite ashamed of the situation "It… It isn't what you're thinking…" He said in low tone.

Malik ran a hand through his hair "Of course it is! You wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't! How could you seduce her?!" He made a disgusted face "You're filthier than I've thought you to be, Altair"

Altair face palmed "Shut your mouth, Malik! It wasn't my fault! She was the one who seduced me!" He declared and threw his hands in the air

The Dai raised an eyebrow "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Of course you are! You were the one who let her drink on the first way!" He answered angrily and glared him.

"I didn't think she would get that bad!" He answered in the same tone of annoyance and then pointed a finger to him accusingly "Either way you shouldn't have taken advantage of her!"

Altair narrowed his eyes and glared him, before walk towards the door of the bureau almost bumping the Dai on the way "Mind your own business" He told him dryly and disappeared through the door.

Malik massaged him temple and sighed "Where are you going?"

"I'm borrowing your bed tonight"

The bureau leader chuckled sarcastically "Afraid of losing your mind again while sleeping beside her?"

The silence told Malik that the ex-master assassin wasn't going to answer to his taunt, so he sighed again and looked at the brunette sleeping heavily in middle of the cushions on the floor. He calmly made his way to the main room, grabbed two blankets, and went back to the hall. Crouching beside the girl again, he covered her with the blanket and then sat on the mat. He grabbed two cushions and put one behind his back and other behind his head; before lean on the wall, cover himself with the blanket and close his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Elissa's P.O.V<strong>

"_Aww, what a headache!~"_

Damn! Seriously, my head seemed to be filled with tiny bombs exploding inside of it. I felt so… heavy and tired. I tried to open my eyes, but the clarity of the sun seemed to burn them, so I let them just partially opened.

"_Talking about sun…it is already day? Hum... where am I?"_

Lazily and letting out a low painful groan, I took a look aside; seeing that I was lying in middle of several cushions and on a mat.

"_How did I… end up in the bureau?"_

I leaned back on the wall and breathed out deeply; scratching my temple in confusion.

"_I can't remember coming back here yesterday night… Have fainted?Argh!Damn this headache! I can't think straight!"_

I shook my head in annoyance, but this only made me feel worse and I had to lay down again. Not too much after it, I heard footsteps and looked ahead, slightly raising my head.

My lips turned into a soft smile "Hey, Malik! Good morning!" I exclaimed and waved to him slightly.

The bureau leader seemed to freeze at my voice, but then cleared his throat and waved to me.

"Good morning, Elissa. How are you?" He asked smiling kind of nervously.

I tilted my head and puffed my cheek in suspicion.

"_Humm… strange, normally he would call me 'little one', instead of my name… Is he mad at me?"_

I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows in concern "Is something wrong, Malik?"

He kept still "No, of course not!"

I raised an eyebrow _"BAM! Not convincingly, my dear friend"_

"Malik, I know you. You're acting strange; was it something that I did?" I asked guilty.

The man scratched his temple; still not looking me directly in the eyes "I think Altair is more concerned about your actions than me…" He sighed tiredly; I tilted my head further.

"_What is he talking about?"_

"Excuse me?" I said and folded my arms, trying to straight myself. Although just some seconds later I had to lean on the wall again; I think I'd die by the dizziness if I didn't.

Malik seemed as confused as me with my question and tilted his head too "What do you mean by 'Excuse me'?"

I face palmed _'This is getting nowhere' _"I mean: "What do _you_ mean with your last phrase?"

Both of his eyebrows raised and he looked at me surprised "Elissa, what do you remember about yesterday?"

I bent my mouth and raised an eyebrow at his strange question "I remember about getting a bit drunk and trying to make you dance, why the question?"

His jaw dropped for an instant before he recomposed and rubbed the back of his head "Nothing, it's just that you fainted and I had to bring you back here!" He said and chuckled.

I kept looking at him suspicious; yes, there was definitely something that he was hiding from me… but, what? And did I get that drunk to faint? Man, I'm such a weakling!

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted and both of my hands instantly flew to my mouth at the same time I straightened myself. Malik jumped and looked at me with a scared expression. "I remembered!... Oh god…" I whispered still with my hands on my mouth.

Malik shook his hand in front of him, as to calm me down "Elissa, please, calm down! You don't have to be ashamed; I know it was Altair's fault!"

I looked at him in question "What are you talking about?"

The man stopped and gulped "Hum… It doesn't matter, please continue; what did you remember?"

I raised an eyebrow, but sighed and ignored him; later I'd ask him about it "I'm talking about the man exactly like my brother at the celebration"

Instantly his expression turned very serious and he approached me; crouching in front of me "Elissa, that man is a Templar…" I stiffened; he continued "He is searching for you. I couldn't discover what he wasn't exactly, but he seemed to be very restless… I think it's something personal…"

I gulped, feeling my mouth go dry "But… how is this possible, Malik? My brother can't be here…" I whispered bemusedly.

"I don't know…" He said sadly.

I grumbled and fell back on the cushions "Aww, my head is hurting so much!" I protested.

Malik smiled softly "Don't you want to take a bath? It will help you to relax"

I replied the smile "It would be wonderful, Malik; thank you."

"I'll pour the water in the tub for you then. Come with me" He said and grabbed my hand; helping me to stand up.

I grunted in pain as I could feel my head spinning and aching when I stood in my feet. I felt so, so sick! That was why I've never drink in my life before… and I'll never drink again!

Malik helped me to get to the bathroom and then let me lean on the wall while he poured the water into the big wooden tub. His imaged seemed to be a bit blurry, though; my head seemed to be being hammered from minute to minute.

"It's done!" Malik exclaimed, making me look up to him like a zombie "The water is still warm; Ghaniyah had warmed it up to take a bath, but she ended not doing it because she said she needed to check something and she was late." He said and headed to the door "Enjoy you bath"

I furrowed my eyebrows and before he left I grabbed his wrist; making him freeze in place. He turned to me with an interrogative expression, but I looked at him as serious as my exploding head let me.

"Malik, what's going on? You're so weird this morning!" I told him a bit hurt "Are you mad at me? Have I made you upset yesterday?" I looked to him right through his eyes; he seemed shocked "If this is the case: I'm sorry. I'd never want to make you upset! Please, tell me what's bugging you; you're making me feel really bad!"

He swallowed lightly; his eyes pierced mines like he was wondering about my request. I kept looking at him firmly, yet a bit sadly. Yes, I was right: he was hiding something from me.

Finally he sighed and slipped his hand to mine; softly giving it a squeeze "I'll tell you after the bath, alright?"

I smiled softly and let out a 'tsc' "Inverted roles, huh? I remember saying the same phrase that day I showed you my bare-handed fight"

He replied the smile and caressed the top of my head "Yes, I remember it" He said and kissed my forehead "Well, once more: enjoy you bath…" He turned to leave, but looked at me by above his shoulder "…Little one"

I watched as he disappeared through the door; still with a smile on my lips.

…

"_Wow… I was in need of this bath… I was feeling unusually dirty this morning…"_

I dried my hair with the towel and then took a deep breath.

"_Hum… but my head is still aching… dammit! I don't even have an aspirin in this time…"_

"**Hey Malik! How are you doing?" **

I heard Akram's voice from inside the bathroom and smiled. He's always so cheerful!

"**Everything is fine, Akram" Malik answered politely "Where is Ghaniyah?"**

"**Ah, she is still outside working. I've come back to look for my water canteen" There were some steps "Hum… where have I left? Ah, I think I've left in Elissa's bag!"**

I was just putting the upper part of my robes when my eyes widened and I hurriedly ran to the door.

"NO AKRAM!" I shouted still from there, since I haven't put my pants yet.

"**What… is this?"**

I almost couldn't hear his whisper. O dammit! I was so screwed right now! I shook my head and quickly put the rest of my robes on and pushed the door open. My hair still a mess because I didn't have time to brush it.

"I can explain…" I shut my eyes closed and bit my lip.

Yeah, he had seen my clothes from 2012. He even was holding them; analyzing it in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Elissa, what's this?" He asked and tilted his head. His eyebrows furrowed in interrogation and his voice still a whisper.

I stuttered "T-these are clothes from Babilon! I used as a disguise!"

Akram stepped forward towards me; his look turning into a sad one "Elissa, I know the kind of fabric used by them. I've never seen this… you're lying to me…" He whispered full of hurt, making me feel like a sharp spear was piercing my heart.

I shook my hands in front of me "No, Akram! It's nothing like that-"

"Then what is it?" He cut me off coldly; his eyes glared mines, shining with betrayal. My mouth fell shut and I looked down in shame. He looked down too "I see…" He whispered and handed me my things, before ran towards the hall.

"Akram, wait!" I cried, but he didn't listen. My gaze turned to Malik, who looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, little one. I must admit that I wasn't paying attention on him…" He told me; eyebrows furrowed guiltily.

I smiled sadly "It's not your fault, Malik. I would have to tell him sooner or later" *sigh* "I guess it'll have to be sooner then…" I said and grabbed my bag.

"Are you going after him?" Malik asked and finally stood up, walking towards me. "It's dangerous, little one. That templar must still be outside looking for you"

"I need to talk and explain everything to him. He's my friend. I promise I'll be careful" I told him determined.

He looked at me concernedly "I know you will, but even so, it's way too dangerous"

"Malik, please trust me! I've trained for three months to face situations like these. I know that's not much, but, please, just trust me…" I begged.

He stared at me for a while; eyebrows furrowed and lips curved in a slight frown. After it, he sighed "Alright. But don't take too long, or I'll go after you"

I sighed relieved before look at him again "Thank you, my friend. Do you want me to buy something? I'll be outside after all"

He smiled softly and stroked the top of my head "No, but you can buy something for you if you want"

I smiled and hugged him tightly "Wish me luck"

With that, I pulled my hood up, headed to the hall and took a deep breath before climb the wall.

'_Cursed wall! I hate having to climb this'_

"Where are you going?"

I raised both eyebrows in curiosity and turned around. Altair stood right behind me; making me able to see his serious and mysterious stare.

I face-palmed "Damn, how are you always able to approach me without me noticing it?"

"Answer my question" He demanded without changing his expression.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Geez, you are even grumpier today" Rubbing my forehead, I sighed "I'm going after Akram. I need to talk to him. Ah! By the way, have you seen where he headed to?"

He narrowed his eyes "What are you going to talk to him?"

I raised an eyebrow suspicious "Humm… long story… why do you ask?"

His hand held my chin and I almost yelped in surprise. I tried to take a step back, but he held me firmly and made our faces get even closer. I could see his eyes taking a glance up to down my face, until it stopped on my eyes again.

"Why are you acting as if nothing had happened?" He whispered and his minty breath brushed my lips.

'_Kyaaaa! WHAT IS HE DOING?' _

"W…Wha…!" I stuttered. My heart was pumping so hard in that I thought it would jump out of my chest. The dizziness had been hidden by the heat that had invaded my body. I felt myself almost shivering from nervousness as I tried to take a step back again "Are you mad, Altair?! What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed; trying not to open my mouth that much since… yeaah, I didn't exactly had my morning tea, unlike him; so my breath shouldn't be that bed of roses…

I felt him distancing to take a look on me; his expression was of confusion. I took the chance to finally step back and turn back to him; folding my arms and blushing brightly.

"W-why are you all weird today?! Anyway, I need to find Akram, so if you excuse me" I stepped forward to leave, but felt the assassin grab my upper arm.

"You're not leaving the bureau" He said toughly and pulled me back.

I looked at him angrily "I know that you think it's dangerous, but I'll be careful! I can't Let Akram mad with me!"

He narrowed his eyes "I don't care what this boy thinks. It's my mission to keep you safe, and I say it's safer for you to remain in the bureau"

I gritted my teeth and tugged my arm "What's gotten into you today?! Don't you trust me?"

"No. I don't think you're skilled enough to wander the city while a templar is looking for you" He answered and tugged my arm back.

I narrowed my eyes and glared him before sigh.

'_He leaves me no choice'_

I sighed and shrugged "Okay, Altair. I give up, let's go back inside" I put my other hand above his and caressed it softly.

He looked at me suspicious, but released my arm, before watch me for some instants. I smiled widely and innocently, before cup his cheeks with my hands, making him jump in surprise.

"You look so tired today!" I exclaimed still smiling and slightly stroked his cheeks with my thumbs.

He just kept watching me confused, and I just kept smiling and holding his eyes on mine until…

"OUCH!"

I kicked him as strongest as I could on his groin. The assassin fell on his knees and I took the chance to run away from him.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as I quickly went down the ladder and jumped off it.

* * *

><p>'<em>I think he won't catch me now'<em>

I sighed tiredly and straightened myself, before taking a look on the crowd around me.

'_Hum… where would Akram be?'_

Jerusalem by the day was, without doubt, a busy city. The people walked with rush, bumping against the others sometimes. Poor women begged for women begged for money and mad man wandered clumsily through the streets, pushing some citizens on their way. The crowd's noise was also mixed with the screechy sound of some flautists, what helped to make my headache get worse.

I rubbed my head _'See Akram? The things I do for you! I'm almost dying of headache and I'm risking being caught by a templar just to apologize and explain everything!'_

…

"Aaaah, Akram where are youu~?" I mumbled to myself as I sat heavily on the edge of a fountain.

"Oh my lady!" I looked up with raised eyebrows to see a woman in very torn and low quality clothes in front of me. Her eyes shined with plead and her hands were clasped in front of her, in a begging position "I'm poor and sick and hungry! Please, could you spare a few coins?"

I tilted my head and bent my mouth.

'_She looks like she is in need indeed, but I never liked to give peoples money, I guess they would spend it wrongly…but she doesn't seem an evil person… '_

I thought for some more moments, just looking at the brown haired woman. She looked back at me, still with that big brown shining eyes; but she said nothing more. Finally, I smiled widely, making she tilt her head in confusion.

"I have a better idea!" I said cheerfully and grabbed her small hand kindly; surprised by how her skin was rough and dry "Come with me!"

The woman said nothing as I pulled her through the streets in search of some food stand, although she seemed a bit scared by my actions. I bought to her a satisfactorily amount of fruits and vegetables and also a medium sized piece of meat. Next, I took her to a clothe stand and bought her new robes; it were not high quality clothes, since I couldn't spend that much money on her, but they would do, and were much better than her current ones.

"Thank you so, so much my lady" She exclaimed and got on her knees, clasping her hands together "You're a good hearted person, young lady! I'll pray that Allah look after you! I'll be forever in debt with you!"

I smiled warmly and got on one knee too, putting my hand on her shoulder "I thank you for your words, lady, but please, you don't owe me anything. I did this because I just wanted to help you" I told her honestly and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

The woman's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself against me, embracing me.

"Allah blesses you, young lady!" She sobbed "I've never found such as good person as you! Thank you so much for the kindness you're showing me! Thank you so, so much!"

I chuckled and replied the hug "You're welcome!"

After some seconds, she released me and wiped her tears; still telling me how grateful she was and that she would pray for me everyday. I would just chuckle and tell her that it was okay; that she didn't need to pray for me that much, but she would just tell me that it was the less she could do.

As she walked with me back to the fountain, I asked her if she had a family. She told me that she had lost her relatives and she had no one, and that was why she was poor; she still hadn't managed to marry and she was even thinking about the possibility of start working as a prostitute.

When she told me that, I could see more tears forming on her eyes, that time of sadness; and I furrowed my eyebrows. She said that she didn't want to sell her body and that just thinking about it made her feel disgusted, but she couldn't find another way.

"Don't give up! I'm sure you'll find another way! Can't you work as an assistant at the stands?" I opened my arms in a determined expression.

She smiled sadly and shook her head "You're funny, young lady. I'm sure you're not from here, because then you'd know that this is impossible for women"

I furrowed my eyebrows in sadness, but then smiled softly and held her hands; looking at her with compassion "I know you'll find a way…you'll find a husband then! He'll help you get through this!"

She smiled and a tear rolled down her face "My lady, your kindness has no limits. Thank you so much"

I smiled warmly and nodded "Look, I'll be at Jerusalem for some more time, I think. Where do you live" My look turned sad "Do you have a home?"

Her eyes turned distant and sorrowful "I don't have an exact home… at the moment I'm living in an abandoned place…"

I narrowed my eyes in sadness "Oh my, that's terrible…" I whispered and looked down, thinking about something that I could do about it.

And then, a big and wide smile curved my lips when and idea popped up in my mind.

"I know exactly how to solve this! Come with me!" I exclaimed happily and, once more pulled her with me "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Ruth" She answered softly, seemed a bit caught off guard by my actions (again). "And yours, young lady?"

I chuckled "Elissa Hunter"

…

"Elissa, my dear!"

I laughed brightly as the woman that opened the door hugged me tightly.

"Hi Najwa! It's been a while, isn't it?" I asked and she distanced a bit from me.

She stroked my cheek with her hand "And what a while, darling. I missed you a lot! How are you?"

I giggled "I'm fine, thanks. Ah! There are so many things I have to tell you!"

She smiled and her eyes glowed "I want to hear everything!" She said and then turned to the woman by my side; still smiling kindly "And who is your friend, Elissa?"

I smiled heartily "Her name is Ruth!"

Najwa invited us to enter as I said I had a big favor to ask her. The house was big; its walls were sand colored and it was well decorated with several plants. Young boys, novices, wandered the house; training, eating and talking to each other. By what I've seen there was just one more woman, I think the same age as Najwa, at the place.

The owner of the assassin's shelter invited us to seat on some cushions and the other woman (the one I've seen earlier) brought us pomegranate tea. While we drank, I explained to Najwa everything about Ruth and how I helped her. She made a surprised face at first, but at the end, when I asked her if Ruth could stay and work with her, she smiled motherly and nodded solemnly.

Najwa held one of Ruth's hand in both of hers and looked at her with compassion.

"You know, this young woman helped me once too. She saved my life, Ruth, and now she's saving yours" She told her full of emotion; making me feel my eyes getting wet "You promise you'll follow the rules and work hard to honor her kindness?"

Two tears slipped through the woman's face and she nodded and looked at me "I promise. This will be one of my repayments for you, young lady Elissa. Thank you so much, I don't even have the words to express my gratitude" I rubbed my eyes, to prevent the tears from falling, and nodded. She sobbed slightly and turned to Najwa again "Thank you so much too, lady Najwa. I'll do my best to help you"

Najwa smiled happily and started explaining everything to her.

…

"It's a pity you leaving so soon." Najwa said as she opened the door for me and then winked "You still haven't told me what you said you had to"

I chuckled "I have to. I'm looking for a friend of mine, but I promise I'll try to visit you as soon as I can." My eyebrows raised and I blinked "By the way, have you seen an assassin boy with gray robes? His name's Akram"

Najwa bent her mouth "Aah, yes, Ghanyiah's brother! I've seen him some time ago at the market"

I face-palmed "Dammit! I was there today! Argh! I still can't concentrate in two missions at the same time…"

The older woman chuckled "I'm sure you'll find him soon, sweetheart. I wish you luck"

I smiled "Thank you, Najwa. I'll try to visit you tomorrow! Bye!" I said and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Bye, dear Elissa! Take care!" She exclaimed.

"I will!" I exclaimed back and kept on my way.

…

Ugh, find that little-yet-older-than-me-devil was hard. I think it had been fifteen minutes that I had left Najwa's place and I still haven't found Akram.

'_When I find that bastard I'm gonna kill him!Oh, wait. I have to apology, not argue with him! Damn!'_

"Ouch! Hum, excuse me sir,I-" I turned to apology to a man that I've bumped in accidentally.

'_Oh my god…'_

"You…" The man whispered.

Yes, it was that templar; Niklaus' clone.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god!' _

I didn't think twice about start running madly to the opposite direction. Harshly pushing people aside and panting from the adrenaline that was filling my veins.

"Hey, you, stop!" I could hear the man shout; he was running after me.

I wanted to scream to him to stay away from me, but I couldn't. I was so nervous; so scared, that there seemed to be a lump on my throat.

'_Somebody help me!'_

* * *

><p>Soo, what did you think? I'll be honest: this is the first time I wrote a scene like that! LOOOL Aww maaan, I'm so embarassed XDD I hope it's not too weird... ._.'<p>

**Answering Time!**

**DiscoFreak1029: **hahaha XD aww, I thought the readers wouldn`t find out! My friend said she didn`t have a clue it was him! You`re a good detective!:D**  
>Hawk'sFeathers: <strong>hahaha espero que tu tenha gostado da ceninha um pouco mais-que-beijo! XD E nao tem problema! mas obrigada por escrever no cap passado! :D**  
>ddc: <strong>Aww thank you so much! :) I`m glad you`re enjoying! and yesh, Alty is a novice when we`re talking about feelings XD**  
>Guest: <strong>Thank you so much! *-* I was a bit worried because my chaps are generally long, but I`m really happy to hear that! :D **  
>xVentressx: <strong>Some of them are indeed! But I think I`m a pain in the neck when I`m drunk XDD this is why I drink just a little, litle bit now o/**  
>Secret EMC: <strong>Thank youu :DD I`m happy you`re enjoying! Good night!(or day, here`s night now XD)**  
>PrototypeAssassinRedemption: <strong>Thank you so much! It`s really nice to hear that! And I`m very happy that you like my story! :D

Yay! So this is it for today people! Once more, I`m sorry for the delay! I wish I could say this is not going to happen anymore, but I can`t :(... especially because the domestic animals` anatomy`s test is coming aaand I have to study(a lot) xP But I`ll try not to delay the chap that much!

See ya!


	16. Darkened Past

Hey people! After a long time I'm back with chappy 16! Hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>"You'll not flee this time!"<p>

I shrieked involuntarily as I heard the Templar shout and kept running the fast as I could.

"Ouch!" I bumped hardly in a man. And oh, how it hurt! My shoulder burned in pain and I held it tightly before I recovered my balance and resumed running.

"Watch it, woman!" The man shouted, but I was already far away from him.

'_Think, Elissa, think!' *pant* 'Brake line of sight…! Sharp turns, that's it!'_

I breathed out deeply and quickly two times before speed my pace up even more. My eyes spotted a nearby street on the left, I furrowed my eyebrows and made a sharp turn to it; my fabric shoes slid on the sand, making me lose my balance again, but I pushed myself against the wall and kept running. I could hear my pursuer's shoes sliding on the sand a few seconds later.

Still not looking back, I ran straight ahead, turning on the next curve to the left, then ahead and to the street to the right. I kept turning on the hallways; hoping that it would foil that stubborn man.

_*Pant, pant* 'I… can't' *cof* '… I can't run anymore'_

On the on my third turn on a hallway, I leaned heavily on the wall, breathing deeply and coughing. My lung begged for more air, but I couldn't give it.

"Found you"

That voice seemed like a thunder; it paralyzed my heart and frozen my soul. Even the air seemed to return to me forcedly. I yelped lowly and tried to run again, but a hand gripped my neck, pinning me to the wall.

"You're not running again" Nik's clone said in threateningly low voice.

I looked at him filled with fear, analyzing his features. That man… he could be a lot like my brother, but those eyes of his emanated such a dark aura. The bright green orbs of my Niklaus were so pure and full of life, while those man's ones were frost, heavy and empty. The very light beard that covered his jaw made him seem older and somber.

My heart seemed to stop beating when I looked at his cheek and saw a scar crossing his rough skin. My gaze slowly went upwards, back to his eyes, and I saw that his eyebrows were furrowed, while he analyzed me. He seemed confused and surprised, but sometimes angry and sad. Chestnut colored strands fell messily through his face, adhering to the small sweat drops formed on it. I was surprised to notice that he wasn't panting as hard as I was, he was merely breathing deeper.

His hand kept his firm hold on my neck, but he wasn't hurting me. I could feel my breath becoming inconstant because of that situation. I felt the fear; the one I couldn't feel since the first time I arrived in that era, when those guards almost killed me. Death and sorrow seemed to walk beside that man, and that made me feel desperate to jump away from his hold, at the same time it made me frozen on place.

"Who are you?" His deep whisper woke me up from my deviation, but also sparked up my fear.

I didn't answer, just kept staring at his eyes fearfully.

His eyebrows furrowed further and he gritted his teeth "I've made you a question!" He shouted and I flinched.

I tried to say something, but the lump on my throat prevented the words to come out. The only thing I could do was yelp lowly and close my eyes, while tears were forming on it.

"What are you..?" He whispered again, moving my head to one side and then another with his other hand, as if he was inspecting the product he was going to buy "… a demon?"

My eyelids half-opened to watch him again and a single tear rolled down my face.

"Why do you have the same face as her…?" He whispered and then squeezed my neck angrily "Stop crying!"

I breathed sharply and then gritted my teeth; gathering all the courage that remained in me "What do you want from me?!" I shouted; my eyes burned with rage.

His nose wrinkled and he narrowed his eyes "This look. She had the same look when she fought for that assassin" I narrowed my eyes "But her eyes were dark as the night while yours are clear as the water" He tilted his head threateningly "I'll ask you one more time: _who are you_?"

I gulped and bit my cheek, looking into his eyes and pondering about tell or not to tell him.

"My name's Elissa Hunter"

His eyes sparkled and his grip on my neck loosened "I saw you at the market with that poor woman, before I lost sight of you. She used to do the same thing. You act the same way as her, you have the same face and you walk with assassins, so as did she."

I turned my head slightly to the side in suspicion "Who…who are you talking about?"

His lips parted slightly and I could see his gritted teeth "My sister"

My jaw dropped "…what?"

His eyes burned with anger again as he asked roughly "Why are you so alike her?!"

I flinched and shivered, fearing he would break my neck.

"I don't know!" I cried and held his arm with both my hands, trying to take it off of me "Let go off me, you freak!"

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted "You're going with me"

I gritted my teeth and looked at him with fury "You have the same face as my brother too, but you don't seem anything like him! You're heartless! You don't deserve have his same features, bastard!"

His grip on my neck tightened, making me cry out and feel my breath missing "Neither you deserve having my sister's one" He said and threw me to the other wall with full strength.

I cried out again with the harsh impact while my body fell to the floor, making me temporarily lose my breath. All my muscles ached and my head pulsed, making me dizzy and my vision become blurry.

"Why…are you doing…this to me?" I asked weakly; he walked slowly towards me.

I moaned in pain as he held the collar of my robes and rose me up to meet his gaze. His eyes emanated such hate emptiness that it made me shiver, even in my current state.

"Because you remember me of my greatest sorrow" He said ominously

"You're mad! Stay away from me!" I screeched and gripped his forearms, tugging them with all my strength, but he wouldn't release me.

"Release the girl"

My eyes widened and my heart pounded hard on my chest as I heard that rough voice. Oh! That blessed cold voice! I was going to be saved!

When I could focus my vision, I saw him. The white-hooded silhouette behind the man that was holding me. The hidden blade of his vambrace was released and was dangerously close to the nape of the templar's neck; reflecting beautifully yet deadly with the sunlight.

"Tsc…" The green-eyed man shook his head slightly and narrowed his eyes in a savage look, making me shiver. His dark orbs moved aside to look at the man behind him "I don't intend to die by your hand now… assassin" He said the last word with a disgusted tone "So let's just made a deal: I release the girl, and you let me follow my way"

Altair frowned "I don't make deals, Templar. I want your blood"

The man chuckled darkly "I don't think you know how the thing work. If you don't move your blade aside, I'll kill her"

"You'd not do this, you have interest on her" The assassin replied coldly.

The Templar's face shadowed ominously "Wouldn't I?"

"Aaargh!"

Suddenly, the man's hand was strangulating my neck. I desperately gripped his hands, trying to push it away, but he was too strong.

'_I can't breathe, I can't breathe!' _ Tears formed in my eyes by pure terror.

My vision got blurred again, but I could see Altair biting his lower lip, before retrieve his blade back to the vambrace.

The Templar chuckled sarcastically again "Good boy" He said teasingly before finally release me.

I fell to the ground; breathing sharply and coughing by the lack of air on my poor lungs. Tears rolled down my face while I tried to restrain my sobs, between coughs and deep breaths. It was an agonizing feeling.

"You assassins are just filthy! We had a deal!" I could hear the Templar shout in rage, but seeming in pain and tried to look to him. I could see him embracing his belly with one hand, while blood poured from it.

"I told you: I don't make deals" Altair replied dryly.

"You'll pay for this! And I'll come back for her!" The man exclaimed angrily before run away.

I kept coughing and crying pitifully on the ground. My body seemed to weight a thousand tons; I could not move. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to make that fear that filled my heart to leave me.

"Calm down and stay awake" Altair's voice echoed and I looked up, at the same time his arms passed beneath me and he rose me up from the ground.

I wanted to tell him how I was scared; to say how my whole body ached and my head hurt; to just say something! But I couldn't. All I could do was cry, cough, breathe deeply and embrace his torso as if it was the last thing I would do in my life.

…

"Elissa!"

I heard Malik exclaiming worriedly, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, instead I buried my face deeper in Altair's chest. I felt a hand stroking my head gently and I knew it was the bureau leader. He sighed and I hiccupped softly.

Altair gently put me down in middle of the cushions, making me lay on my left side. Malik crouched beside me and put his hand on my head again.

"Oh, little one… I told you it was dangerous… look at you…" He said in a depressive tone and scratched the back of my neck.

I looked at him by the corner of one eye, while the other was hidden between the pillows. His dark eyes held a deep concern and sadness "I'm sorry…" I was able to tell him; my voice just a minimum whisper. My throat was dry and the words seemed to scrape my muscles.

"Don't say anything, little one. Just let me take care of you." He said and kissed my forehead, before head to the bureau inside, disappearing through the door.

I heard Altair sigh and watched as he sat beside me. Although I couldn't move and was still in pain, my cheeks burned in shame. He must be boiling with hate because of that knee earlier.

"Why can't you listen to me?" His deep voice echoed in my mind.

I gulped and coughed slightly feeling the sour taste of the dryness of my mouth "I'm sorry…" I whispered again.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to yourself, to your body. You know you can't handle a battle for yourself and even so you left" He told me firmly.

I looked up to him, but he wasn't looking at me. His knees were bent up and his arms rested upon each one, while he leaned a bit forwards, looking down.

"I had to… I needed to talk w-"

"No, you needn't" He cut me off "You give too much importance to such futile things-"

"Akram's friendship is not a futile thing" I cut him off back; furrowing my eyebrows and coughing a bit.

He looked at me, making me able to see his eyes, which shined with an unknown emotion "When we're dealing your safety it is. Would you die just because you wanted to apologize? Just because a foolish argument with that boy?" He asked toughly; I fell quiet and looked down "You could've waited for him to return to the bureau, instead of risking yourself, but you never measure the consequences of your acts"

I frowned in sadness "But… he could left or never talk to me again…"

Altair huffed in irritation "You're a fool. He's an assassin, if he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings yet, then he should just go back to Masyaf and train more"

I frowned deeper "Just because you don't have feelings, it doesn't mean he needs to give up his too!"

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes emanated his wrath "Don't you tell me about feelings principally after what you've-!" He suddenly stopped, as if he was going to say something forbidden "If you think that life is just moved by feelings, then you need to grow up"

His words pierced my heart like a dagger. I fell quiet and restrained my urge to cry.

'_Che… he's right in a way… but, it hurts with him saying like that…'_

The silent between us made even more depressed, but at least Malik came to me a few seconds later, carrying on his arm a big bowl with several things inside of it. He put the big bowl down, took from it a smaller bowl, filled it with water, and then handed it to me. He helped me to drink and then put it aside again. I coughed a bit because of the sudden wetness invading my dry throat and he caressed my cheek gently, before sighing and standing up to fill the bowl again.

"You're not avoiding a lecture after you get better, little one" He said with a half-serious, half-joking tone while he walked back to me; I grimaced.

"Ah!" I unintentionally yelped when Malik's hand made contact with the skin of my neck.

"I know it's a bit cold, but this herbs mixture will help decrease the pain in your neck" He reassured me with a very soft smile and returned to massage my neck.

That wet and soft feeling made me kind of remember something, but I wasn't sure of what was it… it wasn't about Malik, it was something about Altair… it made me feel so calm and relaxed, but at the same time made me embarrassed, and I couldn't help but blush at the sensation.

"Malik, stop" Altair's voice demanded.

Malik stopped and raised an eyebrow; we both looked at Altair interrogatively. The assassin was frowning and his eyebrows were deep furrowed.

"I'll do it" He said and we both flinched.

The bureau leader stared at him for a moment, disbelieved, but after it he chuckled rather sarcastically and got up.

"I see, I see… well, I'll look for Ghaniyah and Akram then" He looked at me "She arrived while you were away, but left to look for you and her brother. I'll see if I can find them" He turned back to Altair. I don't know if it was just me, but he seemed to be restraining a sarcastic smile "Good luck, _brother_" He said teasingly and started to climb the wall of the bureau.

I bent my mouth and coughed a bit "I didn't know he could climb that by himself… Last time Akram helped him… Ah!"

Again, a cold hand made contact with my neck, but this time it was Altair's one.

"You could've warned me, you know?" I complained.

"And you could remain silent" He replied.

I puffed my cheek, but then sighed. The silence invaded the room again and my mind could only focus on Altair's hand massaging my skin. That felt so good… I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, feeling him move slower and gentler. That made me remember of that embarrassing feeling again and my cheeks flushed. Why I just couldn't remember what was making me so ashamed?

"Lay in your belly" Altair requested at the same time his hand left my neck.

I felt a strange disappointment at the missing of the warmness of his hand, but didn't say anything. Slowly, I rolled to the side and adjusted myself, groaning when my muscles ached with the movement.

As soon as I was lying on my belly, I felt Altair's hand raising my robes. I involuntarily let out a low yelp, but then buried my head in the cushion in embarrassment. When my back was fully exposed, I felt a wet and cold cloth on my skin, making me yelp again, and also notice that my back was filled with scratches.

"Can't you stop yelping?" Altair asked seeming annoyed.

I frowned "I can't help it, okay? It's cold and it hurts!"

The assassin huffed and kept cleaning my wounds. When he took the cloth away from my back, I knew what was coming, what made me grip the cushion beneath my head.

"Aaahn, I hate this part!" I whined and then screamed in pain when the cloth with the damned-herbs mixture made contact with my skin.

After a few agonizing seconds, Altair removed the cloth from my back and slid my robes down again. I rolled, so I lay on my back, and looked to him; panting and blushing a bit from the pain I had just suffered.

Altair's eyes stared directly at mines in a strange way. I coughed a bit and licked my dry lips nervously; diverting my gaze from him.

When I felt his hand cupping my cheek, I internally squeaked in nervousness. When I saw him, his eyes looked distant in thought; carrying a warmness that I haven't seen since the day I almost froze on the lake, before we arrived Masyaf.

"Don't you really remember?" He whispered and I shivered when his breath brushed my lips.

I let out a very low moan of anguish and my eyes instinctively turned to his mouth. But I quickly looked up to his eyes again, although I knew he'd get that in the wrong way.

"Wha-hmm?!"

Altair did what I've thought he'd never do again: he kissed me. Involuntarily, I squeaked as our lips sealed and my hands gripped the cushions beneath us.

'_AAAAAH!OH MY GOD!'_

I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't move; I don't know! I was just shocked and… hypnotized… but then I felt one of his hands moving beside me; heading to my waist. As soon as it touched me, the air vanished from my belly. I felt so psychically pressed right now that I wanted to scream. I didn't know what to do, I… Oh my god, it was all so of sudden!

The hand on my waist gripped me tighter and pulled me forward, at the same time Altair pushed his mouth against mine, trying to make me open my mouth. I could see that he passed his leg over my body, so he was above me completely. A drop of sweat rolled down my temple as I felt him licking my lower lip. I felt so nervous, I couldn't do anything; it was like I was frozen in place.

"Ah!" I yelped when he purposely pressed my injured neck with his hand, so I opened my mouth and he could slide his tongue into it.

The heat that invaded me at that point was unbearable. I moaned when I could feel his tongue moving inside my mouth; massaging my flesh and making me move along with it. His hand slid back to my waist, leaving a hot trail by where it passed. My hands, however, remained gripping the poor cushions beneath us. I couldn't move any part of my body, except for my mouth.

I also couldn't feel my muscles aching anymore. My body was like numb, the only thing I could sense was the heat provoked by Altair.

"Unn~…" I mewled when he moved his mouth against mine harder before break the kiss. His right hand caressed my cheek and I opened my eyes half-way. My cheeks burned and my heart seemed to be about to come out by my mouth.

Altair rested his forehead on mine at the same time he slipped his hand down and cupped the crook of my neck, slightly massaging it. I trembled from the cold of nervousness, while my breath was erratic.

"You still don't remember, do you?" He whispered and brushed his lips on mines "How do you this to me? How can you make me feel like this?"

I let out a low cry in response. Yep, that was all I could do… no matter how hard I tried I couldn't say a single word.

Altair backed up a bit to look to me. He stared me deeply and thoughtfully, before lower his head towards the crook of my neck, replacing his hand that moved to my waist.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in low tone while giving my skin a soft peck and pulling me towards him by my waist. Our bodies became too close. That gave a weird and uncomfortable sensation; I wanted to press my legs around him, but at the same time I wanted to back away from him because of the lack of air that now assaulted me.

I bit my lip and gulped. Yes, I was afraid… I was afraid of falling in love with him. Of hurting myself.

But just having him saying things like that seemed a dream come true! Was I dreaming? Was I delirious? His kiss was so good, but at the same time so scaring because it was filled with a brute desire. I wanted him to answer my feelings, but at the same time I didn't.

Summarizing: yes, I was definitely afraid of being in love with him.

"I don't know…" I whispered and gripped the cushions beneath me even tighter "I don't understand a thing, Altair… what are you doing? I can't think straight; I…" I abruptly stopped when he cupped both my cheeks, making me look straight to his eyes that now hovered mines.

"You don't need to understand, you just need to say you'll be mine" My heart stopped at his words. He continued "You're killing me by inside. I need to stop this anguish"

My eyebrows furrowed at that and I was finally able to look aside. His hands rested beside my head while I pondered for a moment.

"Do you even know what you feel, Altair?" I whispered and could see that he watched me with attention "I don't want to be just some kind of object to you to relieve your desire. I'm a girl; I know very well what feelings means…"

I looked ahead to him again and he tilted his head slightly.

"Do you want me to marry you?" He asked simply, but yet surprised.

My face reddened brightly and I furrowed my eyebrows further "What the hell, Altair?! I'm only eighteen!"

"In your age you should be married since four years ago" He said in matter of fact.

I grunted in disgust "Not in my time! No way in hell I would marry now! I'm still too young; I don't even know what I want to be! I haven't even finished school yet!"

I covered my mouth with both my hands. All that conversation was making me feel so nervous, so scared. I felt lost, like I didn't belong to the space and time anymore. What would be of my life? What would I tell my child when I became a mother? Would I tell them that I travelled in time? Would I tell my husband all that happened here? I would be a crazy woman for the rest of my life!

Suddenly I wanted to forget everything. My pain had come back two times stronger and a heavy sadness overwhelmed me. I wanted to cry. I didn't know what I felt, where to go, what to do, where I belonged.

"Altair, what has gotten into you today?" I whispered looking at his eyes interrogatively.

He furrowed his eyebrows in a frustrated way and I saw that he gripped the cushions beneath us "I'm the one who asks it! What has gotten into _you_?! Why can't you just remember what happened last night?" He asked furiously "The things you said, the thing you did… was it all a lie? Are you toying with me?"

I flinched and tilted my head; looking at him thoughtfully.

'_Have I… have I told him that I like him?'_

"No, I'm…" I sighed "I don't know what I'm doing, Altair, I'm sorry I… I don't remember what I did, but…"

I took a deep breath _'I have to tell him…'_

"I like you a lot, Altair…" I said in very low and soft tone; my cheeks were painted with a bright red "But I'm scared… I can't like you; I'm from another time; I have so many things to do, I'm so young…" I bit my lip "I even liked other guy before come here… I wasn't supposed to be in love with you…"

Altair stared me for a while, his eyes narrowing threateningly, then sighed deeply, letting his head fall before raise himself up. I grunted in pain and let myself fall on the cushions again.

"What if this is what is supposed to happen to you?" He broke the silence; making me look to him, although he was turned back to me "What if being here is your fate?"

He crouched by my side again and I flinched. His eyes held a deep mysterious yet affective tone; it was beautiful.

"What if you're supposed to be in love with me?" He whispered, but did not move an inch closer.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and licked my lips, looking down "Do you believe in fate, Altair?" I whispered

He stood quiet for a moment, before standing up and looking down to me toughly "I didn't, but I'm starting to" He said and then started to walk to the bureau's inside "Rest a bit, you need it"

With that, he disappeared, leaving me alone and deeply confused.

…

"Elissa!"

I woke up from my little nap and looked up to where the sound came; rubbing my eyes whilst. When I took my hands off of my face, a pair of arms embraced me tightly and a forehead rested on my shoulder. I coughed because of my still aching throat and looked to the person hugging me. It was Akram.

"Elissa, I'm so sorry!" He whispered; his voice filled with sorrow "It's all my fault… you could have been…! Elissa I'm so sorry…" I could hear him hiccup slightly as he embraced me tighter.

I looked at the young man with emotion and smiled softly, replying the embrace with the same intensity and closing my eyes to enjoy it.

"It's okay, Akram. I'm the only responsible for what've happened." I told him in low voice and caressed the back of his head "And I also want to apologize for not telling you my secret… I"

"No, Elissa, It's my entire fault!" He exclaimed sadly, making me look down to his back again "You could've gotten killed just because I can't control my emotions even being an assassin" He backed a bit to look to me and I could see little tears in his deep ebony eyes; but before I could even say something he embraced me again "I would never forgive myself if something worse had happened to you, Elissa"

My eyebrows furrowed sadly and I was about to say something when I felt a deep and sour glare on me. Looking up, I saw Altair leaning on the wall beside the door of the bureau; arms crossed. He seemed tense and emanated such a hateful aura that made me shiver.

I gulped and leaned my head on Akram's "It's okay, Akram. I'm still here. I may not be that alright, but I'll survive" I reassured him and glanced Altair again; who seemed to glare me harder.

"Akram, release her, she must still be in pain…"

My head turned to the origin of the sweet voice and I saw both Ghaniyah and Malik. They had just landed on the bureau's floor. I could feel Akram squeezing me a last time and then backing off to stand up.

Smiling softly, I rearranged myself between the cushions and leaned my back on the wall behind me. Ghaniyah furrowed her eyebrows worriedly and walked towards me while her brother disappeared into the bureau. I watched as Altair followed the young assassin with his look; glaring the poor boy.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

My gaze turned to my friend that was now crouched beside me; looking at me with a concerned expression.

"I'm a little better now, thanks to Malik and…" I couldn't avoid looking at the ex-master assassin, who I could feel that had turned his gaze to me as well; but then I looked to the young woman again "Altair… I still feel all my muscles aching, but I'll be alright!" I reassured her and opened a big smile.

Ghaniyah smiled softly and then hugged me tightly, leaving me surprised.

"Oh, my little student… why do you always get yourself in trouble?" She asked motherly

I chuckled "I swear I wasn't like this in my time! It's been happening since I've gotten here…"

She chuckled and backed off, caressing my cheek and still smiling "I'm sure you'll recover soon! And aren't you hungry?"

I grimaced and tapped my belly "I feel like I could eat an entire cow"

She laughed "I'll get you some food then" She said and headed to the bureau's inside.

I watched as she walked away and then turned to Malik, who was staring suspiciously at Altair. When he noticed my gaze on him, he turned to me and smiled softly, before walking forward and sitting beside me.

"Pretty bad day, hm?" He asked and caressed the top of my head.

I sighed deeply and sadly "Yeah…" I scratched my thumbs softly and looked ahead to Altair again; lips slightly parted in confusion.

"What's on your mind?" Malik asked, making me look to him again.

I smiled and scratched the back of my neck "Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry…"

Malik bent his mouth and looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing more.

"Malik"

I and the bureau leader turned our gazes to the ex-master assassin. I could see that Malik's expression suddenly turned serious and he raised an eyebrow.

Altair continued; still with arms folded, but now he was fully standing "Since I think we'll have to be here for some more time, until…" I could sense his gaze on me, making me look down and blush "…she recovers. I'll work on my next mission in here"

Malik sighed and stood up "I suggest you to ask Ghaniyah and Akram to go look for information too. It'll be faster that way"

Altair huffed and looked aside "I don't need their help" He said stubbornly

Malik furrowed his eyebrows "Didn't you hear what I just said? It'll be _faster_, in other words, you'll be able to resume your _current mission_ faster" He emphasized the words.

I played with my thumbs awkwardly. Yeah, I knew now why Malik was being so sarcastic with Altair these days. Not that he wasn't before, but about things that related to me. He knew that Altair "liked" me, aaand, I think he didn't liked to know that…

They kept discussing, but my mind flew off. Now that I was thinking, what _the hell _have happened today?! I couldn't believe that Altair actually said that he wanted me to say I'd be his! Seriously, gwhaaa! I was going crazy! I didn't know what to think… what would I do now? Oh my gooood! I want to die! I'm going to cry! I-!

"Fine! I'm heading to the north, tell those siblings to head south and southeast. They should find the other assassins to gather information there…" I heard Altair say and looked up to him, at the same time he looked to me "And you. _Keep-in-here_, am I clear?" He demanded dryly and threateningly.

I nodded nervously, but didn't say a word.

"Good" Altair turned to Malik "I'm leaving, but I shouldn't take too long. Safety and peace"

With that, he climbed the wall and disappeared through the hole on the roof. I watched silently as he did so, while thinking about what he'd said to me. The sky was now a light shade of blue, signalizing that it was already becoming night.

"I'm back!" Ghaniyah exclaimed happily. I turned to her, smiling, and saw that she brought with her a bowl with two loafs of bread and filled the other one with water before hand both to me "Here it is, darling"

"Thanks, Ghaniyah" I replied happily and started eating the food.

"Ghaniyah, I need you and Akram to help Altair gathering information at the city" Malik pointed out and the female assassin looked to him.

"You can count on us" She said seriously, but with a smirk on her face "Where do you want us to go?"

"You to south and Akram to southeast, you'll encounter our brothers there" The Dai answered business-likely.

"Your wish is an order, great Dai" She told him bowing slightly, before smile "We'll head to Najwa's place after it"

"What?" I asked suddenly intruding their dialogue.

Both of them turned to me; Ghaniyah smiled kindly "There's no space for all of us here. It'll be more comfortable if me and my brother stay at the assassin's shelter"

"Oh…" I bent my mouth disappointed.

The female assassin tilted her head in a fond manner before walk to me and hugging me "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll return early in the morning to have breakfast with you, alright?"

When she backed off a bit, I smiled and nodded; she chuckled.

"Alright, so I'll call Akram now" She told me before standing up and disappearing in the bureau's inside again.

Malik watched as she left and then looked at me. I looked down at my food again, avoiding his gaze.

After some seconds of awkward silence, the siblings came out of the main room. I looked up and saw Akram looking at me still with a guilty expression; I smiled at him, but he looked away, seeming ashamed.

"We're leaving, Malik" Ghaniyah told the bureau leader and he nodded.

"Safety and peace, you both" He turned to Akram and put a hand on his shoulder "Principally for you, brother"

Akram smiled softly and nodded "Thank you Dai, that those be upon you too"

Ghaniyah smiled too "Thank you, Malik. I wish the same as my brother"

Malik nodded and with that the two assassins climbed the wall.

Me and the Dai watched as they disappeared and after some time, he turned to me. I pretended to be entertained drinking my water, but Malik sat beside me and patted the top of my head.

"You can start now" He told me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him "Start what?"

He smirked "Telling me what has Altair done while I was away"

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck "Ah, hum… he took care of me, why do you ask?"

Malik raised an eyebrow and bent his mouth "I'm going to ask the same think I asked him this morning: 'Am I supposed to believe that'? I mean, I doubt it happened just that"

I sighed in disappointment "Actually, no…"

He chuckled "Then tell me what's going on between you two"

I blushed harder and started playing with my fingers "But it's so hard… I don't think I can explain everything to you…" I told him shameful.

I felt his hand on my face as he put a lock of hair behind my ear; what made me look to his smiling face.

"Then tell me what you can. I want to help you, little one" He said kindly.

I looked at him for some moments, pondering if I would tell him or not.

I sighed "Okay…hum, let me see… summarizing, Altair told me he wants me to admit that I like him" *grimace* "Not to mention the kisses… but yeah, technically, I do like him but-"

"What is 'technically'?" He asked rolling his tongue at the word.

I laughed "Never mind… Continuing: but I'm scared, I think… I want to be with him, but at the same time I don't…" I chuckled sadly, but then sighed "I don't want to hurt myself, Malik… I don't know what to do…"

Malik looked at me while I kept looking down. I felt his hand passing behind me and then squeezing my shoulder reassuringly, while he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, little one… I don't know what to say to you… I don't even know how you can like someone like Altair!" He said and rolled his eyes.

I chuckled "Neither do I…"

He squeezed me again, calling my attention to him. When I looked at his face, he had suddenly turned serious and a bit concerned

"But, Elissa. Only you can decide this. Ask yourself what do you want; will you be happy by his side? Knowing what he does, knowing him?" Malik turned his gaze down "…Knowing his past?"

My eyebrows knit together and I tilted my head to the side "…what do you mean?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked to me; his eyes scanned mines for a moment before he sighed and hugged me, leaving me surprised.

"It's nothing… he'll tell you" He whispered and kept pushing me against his shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, even so he couldn't see it "Malik, what are you talking about?" He kept silent and I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I hugged him back and sighed deeply "Is this why you're so angry near him?"

"Mostly" He replied and loosened his grip on me "But don't worry about it for now, alright?"

I smiled to him "Alright" I made a pause and puffed my cheek "Hey, do you know what did I do that he is so crazy to me to remember?"

Malik stiffened and cleared his throat "Humm… I think it's better to ask him this too"

I grimaced and face-palmed "Is it that embarrassing?"

The Dai shrugged "I don't know the details, what I'm glad for, but it's something personal, I guess"

I blushed "I'm sorry for bothering you then…"

He smiled softly "Don't worry, little one, as I said: you're like a sister to me. You don't need to be ashamed of talking about anything with me"

I smiled and hugged him again "Thank you, Malik"

He replied the hug and let me go "Go rest again now. It's already night, and you're still recovering from your injuries"

"Yeah" I replied and yawned "Good night, brother" I said while he was getting up and smirked softly.

He winked "Good night, little sister" He said and disappeared through the door.

I sighed tiredly and let my still aching body fell heavily on the cushions. Falling asleep right after it.

…

"_Elissa"_

"Hum? What…"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked ahead. My vision took a moment to focus, but then I saw that I was back on my 'land of thoughts'.

"Grandpa? What…" I started but he took a step ahead and grabbed my hand.

"Elissa, I know you're filled with questions, but I ask you to listen to me first" He told me with a seriousness I've never seen him showing; making me gulp and nod "We don't have much time, since you're tired and need to recover, so pay attention.

He sighed sadly and looked directly to my eyes again "I lied to you, darling. I know that man, the Templar"

I flinched and furrowed my eyebrows, but kept silent so as he requested.

"He is my great-great-grandson, my child" He sighed "Sayid…" He shook his head slightly and looked at me again "He is one of your ancestors too"

"But that man is!-" I spoke without noticing it, but then shut myself again.

"When I told you that there were members of my family that didn't want to follow my path, I didn't tell you that there was one that became a Templar. Jalal Al Din is his name, Sayid and Halima's father" He told me in low and heavy tone.

My jaw dropped for a second, before I swallowed and furrowed my eyebrows further

"What happened to her?..." I whispered when he grew silent; although I didn't look on his eyes.

"She was murdered" He answered heavily and took a step back from me; I looked to him "Halima was a gentle, patient and young girl. Unlike her father, she never chose a side in the secret war between Templar and assassins. She helped anyone she could that was in need. Even assassins."

Images of the beautiful black-haired woman started to pass through my mind. I could see her with a basket filled with fruits, walking through the streets of a city. She stopped when she saw a poor woman and gave her an apple. She turned around and I saw her face; it was exactly like mine.

"She kept her secret hidden from her father the best she could, although sometimes he found out and got very angry. Even with the adversities, she never gave up helping who she could" He made a pause and crossed his arms behind him and walked slowly side-to-side "Her younger brother, Sayid, couldn't understand why she kept doing that even knowing that their father didn't like it. In that time, he too hadn't a side on the war."

Suddenly he stopped and his tone turned darker "One day however, Halima saw a group of men at an execution. One of them, her dearest friend; an assassin. Desperately, she made her way through the crowd and screamed her friend's name."

'_Zafir! No! Stop, please! They are innocent! I beg of you!'_

"She tried to pass through the guards but they held her and demanded her to go away, although she kept trying to stop them"

'_Stop, please!' She cried and looked at the black haired man that had a rope around his neck 'Zafir...'_

'_Halima…' The man looked at her sorrowful. His Dark sand colored eyes shining with tiredness and emotion 'Get out of here, please'_

_She shook her head 'I'll not leave!'_

'_Get out of here, you filthy woman!' A guard shouted and threw her roughly on the muddy ground._

"The men laughed while Halima stood up with tears in her eyes; weak and covered in mud" He started walking again "What Halima did, however, gave other assassins the chance to make a surprise attack and release their comrades . The two groups battled then, causing panic at the people who were watching the execution"

'_Sister!' A little chestnut haired boy cried in fear._

'_Sayid, what are you doing in here?!' The young girl stood in one knee and hugged her littlle brother._

'_I…I followed you' The little boy muttered out between sobs 'I didn't want papa to be angry with you again'_

_Halima avoided being hit by a woman running madly away from the bloody battle and then grabbed her brother's tiny hand 'Sayid,I'll take you away from here!' She said and guided the boy through the panicked mass._

'_SAYID!' Halima screamed when she was separated of her brother by the mass of soldiers running._

'_Sister!' The boy cried._

_The girl ran towards the low voice of her brother and stopped at the core of the battle, where she found Sayid on his knees and with his hands on his head, as if to protect himself from the ferocious blows of the fighters around him._

"_Sayid!" She cried a bit more relieved for being with him again and hugged the boy._

"_Sister, watch out!" Sayid screamed and Halima turned to see a shining silver sword hovering her face._

"_Halima!" _

"_Zafir!" She exclaimed as she the assassin blocked the sword and kicked the man away from them._

"_Are you two alright?" He asked concernedly; panting hard and with blood on every part of his gray robes._

_The girl looked at her little brother and saw a line of blood crossing his cheek. She caressed the soft skin of the child fondly before look at her friend again "Still… please, help me save my brother Zafir" She asked with eyebrows furrowed in worry._

"_Don't worry, Halima. I'll take you out of this" Zafir told her with determination._

"But that day, that promise would not be fulfilled…" Fouad spoke with heaviness and darkness.

"_SISTER!" Little Sayid screamed in desperation as he saw a sword piercing his sister's chest._

"In middle of battle, Zafir tried to block an attack coming from three men at the same time. He got to protect Sayid, but his sister couldn't avoid it because she had put herself in front of her beloved brother"

"_HALIMA!"Zafir shouted desperately as he held the girl on his arms while crouched "NO!NO!HALIMA!"_

"_Please, save Sayid… lead him to father" She whispered weakly to him, then turned to the little boy soaked with tears "I love you, Sayid...you're my most precious treasure… Be strong"_

"And then she parted…" The ancient assassin finished with sadness.

The last image of the woman soaked in blood evaporated from my vision and I could notice that my hands covered my mouth; tears running down my face.

"I didn't want to tell you this, darling, but I could not kept secret anymore; now you've met Sayid" Fouad told me in low voice, now turning to face me once more. "Elissa, her death is what permits you to be in this era. You're replacing her existence in this time"

I kept silent. I was feeling bad for have seeing that, for prejudging Sayid.I know that he almost killed me, but with all that happened to him… But… if he loved his sister, why he wanted to kill me?

"I don't like the idea of being replacing her…" I muttered out sadly "It seems disrespectful…"

Fouad caressed the top of my head "It isn't disrespectful, darling. Please, don't be sad…"

I sniffed "How old was she when this happened?"

He swallowed slowly and sadly "Sixteen… Sayid was eight at the time…"

"Oh dear god…" I covered my face.

"Elissa, listen: you have to be careful. Sayid will look after you constantly now" Grandpa told me with seriousness shining on his eyes, while mines looked at him reflecting with some little tears still on it.

"But why does he hate me so bad? He loved his sister, didn't he?" I asked filled with hurt.

The elder's expression turned even sadder "Sayid's heart is filled with hate, darling. He thinks his sister died because she didn't listen to him. She kept insisting on helping the assassins and died because she wanted to save one. He thinks she wasn't supposed to leave him and that she loved the assassins more than him." He sighed "That's why he hate assassins and that he want revenge from you, for remembering him of her"

"How can he think that about his own sister?..." I whispered in wonder.

Fouad sighed and caressed my cheek "Darling, you need to rest. It's not good for you being spending too much energy for talking to me when you're sick"

Without my consent, everything started to disappear.

"No!Wait, gradpa!" I tried to reach for his hand, but he stepped back.

He smiled softly "Good night, darling. I promise I'll come back when you're fully recovered"

"Grandpa!—

….

"-Wait!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw the bureau hall, among with a pair of chocolate orbs right in front of mines.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and put a hand in my chest "Do you wish to kill me by heart attack or something, Altair?! It's the tenth time you suddenly appear near me!"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He then rolled so he was lying on his back; not facing me anymore and with hands clasped behind his head "Who were you asking to 'wait'?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I sighed, letting my head fall on the cushion again "It's quite a long story…"

* * *

><p>Drama mode on! DD:<br>Now, guys: I'M SO SORRY! I've been too tired these times, everything is killing me; college, work, trainings... this is why I took so long to update, I'm so sorry!

I want to thank these amazing readers who reviewed :D

Demisses  
>Hawk'sFeathers<br>Jes Freedark  
>crazyuser<br>xVentressx  
>Angel Rarity<br>Aquarius-Otter

You are awesome people! Thank you so muuuch! I was going to answer your reviews, but I have to study because I have a test tomorrow, so please forgive me! :(

I also want to thank everyone who fav and followed ToF! I'm glad you're enjoying!

I hope you enjoyed the chap and I'll do my best to work faster on the next one! :DDD


	17. Sea of Feelings

Aww guys I'm sorry for taking so long! *Cries in the corner*  
>But I hope you enjoy the chappy :3 I've written it with all my heart!<p>

* * *

><p>"Is there something important about it?" Altair asked quietly.<p>

I puffed my cheek "Of course there is!"

"I meant important _to me _to know it. I don't need to hear about your own problems." He answered dryly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance "Why are you being so rude?!"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He cut me off.

I clenched my teeth, but sighed deeply, trying to remain calm "Grandpa told me about the Templar that is looking for me. His name is Sayid"

"I knew about that already"

I bent my mouth, but continued "He had a sister, Halima, who had my same features. That's why he won't stop chasing me. She-"

"She died because she helped saving an assassin. This Templar wants revenge from you because you resemble the sister who left him" Altair cut me off (again) quietly.

My jaw dropped "How did you know about that?" I asked stupefied

I could see his eyes turning to watch me. His look traveled from my face to my belly, before quickly come back to my eyes; making me a bit uncomfortable.

"I heard this story about a girl with this same name who died helping some of our brothers, but I don't know much more than that" He answered when he finally looked ahead again "Anything else?"

I glared him, but then frowned sadly "They're… my ancestors… I'm able to be here just because Halima died" At that, Altair looked at me again "Grandpa explained that it's like I'm replacing her existence in this time"

There was a moment of silence between us before Altair spoke "Are you feeling guilty?"

I sighed and nodded, not looking to him.

"You're pathetic" He said and looked ahead again.

I could almost feel a vein popping on my head as I looked at him again "What is wrong with you, Altair?!"

He rolled so his back was turned to me.

"Nothing. I am like this, you should know already" He answered stubbornly.

I face-palmed and sighed deeply; coughing a bit after it because of my still damaged throat "Are you mad at me?"

No answer

"Altair, please, tell me what did I do to you!" I begged.

After some seconds, he finally turned to me and stared me with those intense chocolate orbs; making me gulp.

His eyebrows suddenly furrowed "You're toying with me, this is what you're doing" He clenched his teeth and muttered angrily "…And I'm falling like a duckling"

I frowned and looked down in shame "I'm not toying with you…" I mumbled and licked my lips "…I'm just… confused…"

I felt his hand grabbing my chin and instantly looked up to his eyes.

"Confused because of what? That boy who insist to embrace you? Or maybe the one from your time?" He spoke venomously.

I flinched "What?! Of course not!"

"If you're so confused, why did you tease me then?" He pushed; holding my chin tighter ""Don't leave" you said that night, but I'm starting to think you never meant to say that."

My eyes widened as the scene passed through my mind.

_Don't leave…' I whispered almost zombified by sleepiness; holding the assassin's waist tighter._

_Altair leaned close to my ear and whispered 'I would never leave you. I'll just take a look outside, I'll be right back'_

_I understood his words and loosened my grip on him, right before he placed a warm kiss on my mouth, which I couldn't answer because of my lack of energy._

I couldn't avoid my jaw-dropping and a slight blush; what didn't pass unnoticed by the assassin.

"You remembered" He pointed out quietly and I could sense and hear him moving closer to me, making me lose my breath and become nervous.

"Uh-um, j-just… Altair what-?" I stuttered as he moved to crouch above me. His hands rested beside my head and I looked right through his eyes, feeling my heart beat faster and faster, along with an increasing heavy weight on my belly.

"Did you remember all of it?" He asked and his voice seemed to ignite a fire on my throat that prevented me to speak. His eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his head to my ear "Answer me…" He spoke; hot breath brushing my skin "…Truthfully"

God, I was going to melt.

"Aaahn, I-I…" I moaned nervously as he travelled his hand through the side of my waist; up to my chest and down to the beginning of my hips. I closed my eyes tightly, gathering concentration "Just part of it. When you told me what I said I remembered"

"Interesting" He spoke quietly and mysteriously while he moved his head again, turning to face my neck. I instantly held my breath "This means that I just have to trigger your memory then"

I felt like I've been shot on my belly; and it was a flame bullet.

"No, wait, Alta-un" My body shrieked as his wet lips made contact with the skin of my neck.

I clenched my fists and tried to think of something to distract me, but could hear his other hand slowly squeezing the cushions, the sound of his kisses on my neck and my own sharp and nervous breath; all that made me crazy, I couldn't get my mind to focus on something else.

He backed off a bit and looked to my eyes "That time I said: 'you shouldn't have teased me'" He pressed his lips against my cheek while his hand travelled beneath my loose sand-colored shirt "I warned you"

'_You shouldn't have teased me' Altair said before lean onto me and kiss me passionately. I moaned and kissed him back; trying to keep up his pace._

I could see in my mind everything now. His hands travelling my body; my fear; the way I provoked him; the way he answered my actions, with lust and heat.

I felt his partially-gloved hand massaging my belly. Shivers went down my spine and I squirmed very slightly. Altair's mouth hovered mines, making me take a deep breath; lips parted. I realized then that I was staring directly to his mouth, what made me look up to his mysterious chocolate eyes.

"Do you remember now?" He whispered huskily.

I swallowed slowly and nodded

He leaned forward further; mouth brushing mine as he spoke "Everything?"

I licked my lips and answered "Everything"

He didn't say anything, but I felt him pressing his mouth against mine. Instinctively, I closed my eyes softly and waited for his kiss. My hands had travelled to his shoulders and were slightly holding onto him. My heart raced in my chest, making me feel the blood rushing through my veins faster, warming every little part of my body.

Yes, I was completely blinded by my feelings at that moment.

All the air that had vanished from my lungs came back suddenly, however, when I felt the assassin above me rolling away from me.

I blinked several times, frozen in position, before finally turn my gaze aside just to see Altair's back turned to me.

"I'll leave early tomorrow. Don't you try to leave the bureau, understood?" He said coolly, making me blink again.

'_ What. The. Hell?'_

"Alta-" I tried to speak but he interrupted me again.

"Rest and take well care of your injuries; I'll not take long to finish this mission in here and we have to depart as soon as possible" He spoke still serious, before finally demand "Now go to sleep"

I furrowed my eyebrows, not being able to understand what had just happened, but let my head fall heavily on the cushions again. Sighing in tiredness, I rearranged myself on the blankets and looked up to the starry night by the hole on the roof. All the thoughts about what had happened between me and the assassin that night and now wandered my mind, making me blush furiously.

"G-good night, then…" I whispered embarrassed as hell and rolled to lie on the opposite side of Altair.

'_I'll cut my head off tomorrow morning'_

* * *

><p>I woke up when the first rays of sun illuminated the bureau's main hall. Even in that time in the morning, a light pink colored my cheeks. I sighed and rolled aside; eyelids heavy. As I suspected, Altair had already left.<p>

Moaning in annoyance, I rubbed my eyes. I had spent the entire night waking up; bugged by the memories of the night I not-that-literally spent with Altair in the basement.

I was just so embarrassed! I wanted to bury my head in the ground and never see anyone again. The worst of it all is that Malik knew, at least a bit, what happened. He must think that I'm a slut!

How could I let that happen to me? My god, man! Couldn't my good sense warn me? I'm such a retarded!

I sighed again and buried my face on the cushion beneath me, letting out a low scream.

'_I don't want to live in this planet anymore'_

"Oh, you're already awake, little one!"

I groaned, but kept in the same position "Yeah..."

"Are you alright? You seem so…tired" Malik asked with a concerned and confused tone

I half-turned my head to the side, just enough to be able to see him "Actually, no, I'm not alright. Could you lend me a knife? So I can put an end to this dumbass head of mine"

Malik rolled his eyes and sighed, approaching me and crouching beside me "What's the matter today?"

I blushed and buried my face on the cushion again "I remembered…"

"Remembered? Wh-oh…" He cleared his throat and sat on the floor "Hum…and how do you feel about it?"

"Ashamed" I replied unenthusiastically,

"Nothing more?"

"Not that I have noticed"

"Oh yeah?" He said and I could hear a bit of sarcasm on his voice "So why is there a new red, almost purple, spot on your neck?"

My eyes widened and in an instant I stood up and walked to the fountain .

"Kyaaa! Why didn't you tell me earlier, Malik?!" I complained while analyzing the purple marks on my neck by my reflect on the clear water. Thanks god two of them were starting to disappear, but the one the Dai mentioned was still dark red and purple.

I could hear him chuckling slightly before coughing "I thought it wasn't necessary; the collar of your robes hide it"

"Even so! You're eviiiiil!~" I whined and, defeated, went back to lay on the cushions and bury my face in one of them.

Malik caressed my head "Little one, don't be like that. Tell me: what are you really feeling?"

I gulped and liked my lips, pondering for a moment, before turn my head towards him.

"I… I like him, Malik… I can't say that I love him, but, I like so much to be by his side. I like to make him happy, to make him feel human and not a killing machine" I whispered, blushing a bit "This night, he made me remember what happened" I sighed "and that made me lose my senses for a moment; all I could feel was how much I like to be with him, to feel him. When he almost kissed me, I really wanted to kiss him; for those few seconds I thought how good it would be to call him 'mine'"

Once more I sighed, this time more calmly, and closed my eyes "But I can't push away the fear. I'm not sure he felt the same way for me… what if it's just pure desire? I'd have given my heart to him just for it to be shattered. And when I go back home? I'll not be able to forget him ever, in other words, I'll suffer forever…"

I opened my eyes again and Malik was looking at me with a serious and concerned expression. I tilted my head slightly and squeezed the cushion beneath my head with both my hands.

The Dai sighed and looked ahead and down "It's difficult to make a decision like that… I can't say what he feels, Altair is a strange person. He changed so drastically since we were kids; he seems to have built a crust of ice around his heart. He turned so cold and arrogant and selfish…" Malik's expression was a mixture of sorrow, hate and disillusion, but then it was lightened a bit when he looked to me again "But I'm seeing his actions these days. He seems to be changing again. He sometimes asks me my opinion about his mission, where he should look, what he should do; It's a very long time since I last saw him acting like that."

"I think being downgraded to novice and having to respect the others is helping him to see no one can work alone. To see that everybody is important in our brotherhood, since the women who just wash the clothes on the castle, to the master assassin he was once. I think he's learning how important is to have someone you can truly trust, and…" He made a little pause; I kept attentive to him "I think you helped him to open his eyes to this, Elissa"

I smiled, Malik resumed "I remember when you wrote to me that he argued with you about 'how you delayed him' and that you 'took off his pride', but that was just a reaction to what is happening to him. He feels bugged by these emotions, because he wasn't used to them anymore."

Malik took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair "I don't want you to hurt yourself, but I can't lie to you and say that he's not changing. I also can't lie and say that he'll suddenly stop being cold, rude and selfish, because changes take time" He gave me a sad smile "All I can say for now is: 'take care'"

I smiled kindly "Thank you, Malik. You may not believe it, but you've made me feel a lot better now"

The bureau leader smiled and caressed my cheek "I'm glad I helped, little one. Now, I think you should put your white robes to hide the marks on your neck; Ghanyiah and Akram should be arriving soon for the breakfast" He stood up then raised both of his eyebrows "By the way, how are your injuries? How are you feeling today?"

I chuckled "I'm a bit better now. My throat isn't dry anymore, but my body and principally my neck are still aching"

Malik smirked "Altair's nighttime medicine hasn't worked completely?"

I bent my mouth and raised an eyebrow "Malik!"

He laughed "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. And later I'll out some more herbs mixture on your neck and backs. That is, if the jealous one let me to"

I rolled my eyes and smirked "I'll ignore your last comment. And thanks"

He smiled "I'll bring your clothes. Can you put it by yourself or do I have to call that novice to help you?"

"Malik!"

He laughed "I'm just joking!"

…

"Good morning!"

I had just finished tying my hair in the usual ponytail when I heard Ghaniyah's voice; what made me look behind me, smiling heartily.

"Good morning, Ghaniyah!" I exclaimed cheerfully, ending with a soft cough from pain. Akram landed on the floor behind her and I waved to him "Good morning, Akram!"

The young man smiled softly "Morning, Elissa"

"Ah, you both arrived!" Malik exclaimed as he reappeared by the door of the bureau "Come, help me bring the things to the hall so we can eat!"

The siblings promptly followed the bureau leader to the bureau's inside while I kept sat on the hall. Soon, they came back with bowls with fruits, bread and dry meat and with a jar of juice. I smiled when they placed the things in front of me and sat around, making a circle around it.

"How are you feeling today, sweetie?" Ghaniyah asked as she filled a cup with what I think was fig juice.

She passed me the jar and I filled my cup "I'm getting better, although my muscles still aches and my backs burn a little because of the scratches" I told her and took a glance to the two man entertained with the food; giggling slightly when I watched Akram accidentally pressing a single grape between his fingers, making it fly away and, in response, making him blink owlishly and look behind him for the fruit.

"I'm sorry for you still be in pain…" She said in a sad tone as I handed the jar to Malik and he replied with a 'thank you' "But it's great that you're getting better"

I smiled to her and nodded, before turn my attention to the young male assassin beside me. Malik had handed him the jar of juice and he was filling his cup with a calm expression. I couldn't avoid frowning and furrowing my eyebrows in guilt as I looked at him.

I cleared my throat and folded my arms. Ghaniyah kept entertained with her piece of dry meat and Akram didn't notice my sound, but Malik looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question. I glanced the bureau leader and bent my mouth, telling him what I was going to do and asking if he consented. The assassin smiled warmly and nodded; I smiled back softly and turned to Akram again.

"Akram…" I called quietly. The young man looked at me with eyebrows raised in curiosity. I rubbed my arm slowly and looked down "I…I want to apologize for not having told you my true story… I didn't want to hide it from you, but I thought it was better that way… I thought you wouldn't believe me or would think I was crazy if I told you…"

I felt a hand grabbing mine firmly and looked up, encountering the smiley face of my friend.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Elissa. I know you had the best of intentions. I shouldn't have been so childish" He told me quietly while smiling warmly; his dark ebony eyes shined "If you want to tell me, I'll believe it with my heart, you can trust me"

I smiled and squeezed his hand and nodded "Thanks, my friend"

I then started to tell him all about how I came to be there in the first time. About the apple and the fight with the guards to save Najwa. About my time and the life I used to have and how Fouad appeared to me when I touched the piece of Eden that remained with Al Mualim. He listened my story with full attention; his expression was serious, but I could see he was beyond stunned in the inside. Ghaniyah and Malik listened my story too, while eating silently.

While I spoke, the scenes of what I had passed through all these months filled my mind. It all seemed so unreal. For a moment, a wave of sadness invaded me. I thought about what I would be doing at that moment if I wasn't there; If I was in my home, watching films and eating popcorn with my family, as we used to do every Saturday night.

Hum… How much time was I there, to be exact? Almost five months, wasn't it? Ah… if I was in 2012 it would still be winter, my favorite time of the year… Oh my god! This means that my birthday had passed and I didn't even noticed! Aw, man!

"And, yeah, here we are now. That's what happened to me…" I ended and took a tired last bite on the remaining piece of bread in my hands, sudden annoyed by forgetting my own birthday, before swallowing with difficulty because of my damaged throat.

Looking up, I saw that the young assassin stared at me wide-eyed and with jaw dropped. I blinked and scratched the back of my head "Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned by his mental health after all I've said.

He blinked, closed his mouth and licked his lips. His dark orbs looked down and moved slightly side to side, as if he was processing the entire tale.

"Akram?" I called again and put a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes looked up instantly to meet mine. He kept some more seconds just looking at me before a smile finally crept up on his lips.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry, it's just that all of this is so…"

"Surreal? Yeah, I get that all the time from myself" I said and chuckled

Akram laughed "Yes, it's a bit strange; but I believe in you, Elissa" He said with fondness "I promised I'd believe you with my heart, so I will"

I smiled and pulled him to a hug "Thank you, Akram. I'm glad I don't have to lie to you anymore"

He breathed out deeply and embraced me tightly "So am I"

I released him and giggled "Good choice of words"

Akram tilted his head slightly; his expression sudden turning confused; then he turned to Malik

"Dai, this golden sphere Elissa talked about isn't the same you got in Solomon's temple?"

I raised an eyebrow at the mention of that place _"When had I heard it before?"_

Malik nodded quietly "It's similar to that one"

After that, Ghaniyah and Malik started talking about Altair's current mission. Akram's expression sudden turned serious and he told the bureau leader that he managed to collect some information; he said that one of the fellow assassins told him that Majd addin turns his back to the crowd while he lectures the soon-to-be-executed. Ghaniyah also told the older assassin that she eavesdropped a conversation and discovered that Majd Addin would be holding a public execution tomorrow at noon.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the mention of the word 'execution', remembering about the story Fouad had told me. The assassins kept talking about strategy, but my mind flew off. The pain and the sorrow once more got strong as I could not hear their voices anymore, just my own thoughts. My friends had managed to make me feel better and forget about my problems, but now that I remembered them the wave of sadness returned to drown me.

Silently, I sipped my juice; the taste of it turning sour in my mouth. Ah… If I was in my time, it would be near Christmas… me and my family would have arranged a beautiful Christmas tree in our hall and covered our house with shining lamps of all colors. Me and Nik would be making snowball fights and laughing in middle of the white blanket that always covers our garden on the winter.

I sighed sadly. Damn, I know it's childish, but I wanted my mom! I wanted my dad and my brother! Even my horse! I just missed them so much right now… With all that has been happening to me, I've forgotten about the longing I felt of them.

I didn't feel lonely, however, because I had my friends right there beside me, but… I felt that I didn't belong there… I've become some kind of aberration of time; I think I belonged to neither 2012 nor 1191.

That feeling was so weird and… consuming. It was like I was in a limbo. I didn't have where to go, nowhere was my home anymore… what do I do?

"Elissa?"

I woke up from my deviations and realized that my eyes were filled with water. Malik was crouched in front of me; looking me with a very concerned expression. Quickly, I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" I mumbled.

Malik's hand rested on my shoulder, making me look at him again "Little one, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. His dark orbs filled with worry.

I chuckled nervously "I-It's nothing, I swear! I just had a sudden wave of panic, remembering what happened to me yesterday…" I lied.

Akram and Ghaniyah moved closer to me; worry filled their expressions too.

"Was it too painful?" The young assassin asked quietly

I bent my mouth sadly and nodded, taking the chance to make my lie more believable "Yeah… it was terrible… I think I've never been in such despair in my life…"

"_Well, that was not a lie…"_

"I'm sorry…" The boy said sorrowful, looking down.

I smiled softly "Akram, please, don't feel guilty. It's not your fault, okay?"

He replied with an equivalent soft smile, but I knew he still felt guilty.

"Are you going to be alright, darling?" Ghaniyah asked concernedly.

I turned to her and smiled wider "Of course! It was just a temporary thing. Don't worry" I assured her.

"Hum…Ghaniyah, Akram; you should return to work now… there are still some fellow assassins in town requiring aiding" Malik spoke quietly. Never diverting his deep dark eyes away from my turquoise ones.

I gulped _"He knows I'm lying"_

Akram looked at him with hesitation, but stood up as his older sister did.

"As you request, Dai" Ghaniyah spoke solemnly; Malik nodded to her and she turned to her younger brother "Let's go then, baby bro?"

The young assassin looked at her for a moment and then to me, still seeming hesitant; but then he sighed and turned to his sister "Yes, sister…"

The elegant dark haired woman smiled to him and turned to me "Be well, sweetie. Please, don't be sad anymore, nothing will harm you while you are here" She reassured me.

I smiled and nodded "I know I can count with all of you. Thank you, Ghaniyah"

She winked "Safety and peace, you both"

With that, the two of them climbed out of the hall.

"Tell me the true reason for why were you crying" The bureau leader said in a very serious tone.

I looked at him feeling my lips part slightly, before looking down "How do you always know when I'm lying?"

Malik furrowed his eyebrows in a sad way and embraced me; holding the back of my head "I've told you a hundred times, Elissa. You're a sister to me. I know you, the same way I knew my brother"

I lightly placed my hands on his back and rested my forehead on his shoulder; before grip his robes and start sobbing quietly.

"I feel empty, Malik… I miss my family… I'm lost in time… I feel that I don't belong to anywhere anymore" I whispered almost inaudibly "It's such a terrible feeling. It's a pain that I can't make go away. It seems to be eating me by inside"

"Ah, little one…don't feel like that… we're all here for you" Malik whispered and stroked my neck.

"I know…I know that you're here for me, that's what gives me strength to keep going… but all that's been happening… it's like my life has been destroyed"

"Are you saying then that you preferred not having met me?" He replied firmly.

"Of course this isn't what I'm saying!" I answered almost offended "I'm just thinking: what will be of my life when I go back? I'll eternally be a girl who lived in two eras. It's like I'm an aberration of time…"

Malik backed away a bit; holding my shoulder and looking at me directly in the eyes "Elissa, you belong where your heart tells you do"

"But my heart is so confused…" I complied and looked down; feeling a tear run down my face.

Malik squeezed my shoulder "Listen to me, Elissa" He called my attention up to him again; I sobbed and felt my eyes shining because of the tears "I know it's hard, I've already felt this same emotions when my brother died. Emptiness, never ending pain, being burn by inside" He spoke firmly "But I learned that my brother's always here with me, in my heart. He will never leave me, Elissa, and neither your family will. Even if you stay here or in your time, the ones you love will always be by your side" He squeezed me once more, furrowing his eyebrows in reassurance "Your home, Elissa, is where you're happy; no matter what place is it"

I stared at him for some time before bury my head on his shoulder again, crying.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't want to be sad. I love being here with all of you, but I've never felt my heart so divided" I whispered sadly

Malik massaged my back "I imagine how you should be feeling… I'm sorry, little one"

I smiled softly between the tears "Thank you, Malik, for always being by my side"

He embraced me tighter "I'll always be beside you, little one"

I kept embracing him until I calmed myself down. With a deep breath, I released Malik.

He smiled warmly and put a lock of my hair behind my ear "Are you feeling better now?"

I smiled and nodded "Yes, I think…" I sighed "But there still a bunch of things that are bugging me…"

The bureau leader chuckled softly "So tell me"

I smiled again and turned to rest my back on a cushion by the wall "First of all: I forgot my own birthday"

Malik blinked "Really? When was it?"

I looked up "By my calculations, a week ago… today it would be December 22, I think…" I shrugged "My birthday is December 14; not that it makes any difference, since your calendar is different here"

Malik rubbed the top of my head "I know it's a bit late, but happy birthday, little one. I'm glad to have met you. You've changed my life in ways you can't imagine; you've illuminated my days. You've came to be a really important person to me"

I smiled fondly and hugged him again "Thank you, Malik. I'm glad I met you too. You're really important to me"

The bureau leader released me and smiled "Hey, I had an idea. I promised I'd tell you another stories from _'The thousand and one Nights'_! Do you want to hear it? In honor to your birthday"

I opened a big bright smile "I'd love it!"

He smiled kindly and got up "I'll get the book then, just a minute. Ah! You mustn't forget what you have to tell me, alright?"

I nodded and watched as he entered by the door and then looked up to the clear blue sky above my head. For a brief moment, I thought I saw a shadow passing quickly on the roof, but I couldn't say if it was just my imagination.

"Do you know the story of Sindbad Hight?"

I looked towards the door and saw the Dai coming back with a medium sized book on his hands.

I smiled warmly "The great seaman? Yes, it is quite popular in my time"

Malik chuckled "It's strange to think that these stories will still be known in the future"

I laughed "Yeah"

He sat cross-legged beside me and put the opened book on his legs. I rested my head on his shoulder so I could see the book too; not that it made any difference, since it was entirely written in Arabic. I grimaced when I saw that strange symbols and Malik laughed.

"Still can't read it?" He asked while turning the pages.

I sighed "No… and I don't think I'll learn anytime soon..."

He took his hand off the book and stroked my head "You will get used to it, don't worry. I'll show you some things while I read this story for you"

I smiled "Thanks. And what of the Sidnbad's voyages will we read?" I asked filled with interest and looked up to Malik.

He turned the page one last time and looked to me. His eyes shined like he was going to live the adventures described in the book "His first one" He answered with enthusiasm.

I got more comfortable on his shoulder as he started reading, pointing to the words he read.

"First Voyage of Sindbad Hight, the Seaman" He pronounced solemnly and cleared his throat _""My father was a merchant, one of the notables of my native place, a moneyed man and ample of means, who died whilst I was yet a child, leaving me much wealth in money and lands and farmhouses…""_

As the bureau leader read the story, I smiled with myself, imagining the scenes described by the book as if Malik was Sindbad. I always liked that story a lot; I admired how the seaman was able to give up everything he had to explore the world as a sailor.

I also loved the way the assassin read the story out loud. Just like he did in _Ali Baba_, he managed to transmit the emotion of the character. That way it was even more fun imagining a handsome 'seaman Malik' navigating a ship and giving orders to the other sailors. I just didn't like to imagine him at the part Sindbad almost drowned; it kind of made me feel sad.

""_This, then, is the story of my first voyage, and tomorrow, Inshallah! I will tell you the tale of the second of my seven voyages."_ (Saith he who telleth the tale): Then Sindbad the Seaman made Sindbad the Landsman sup with him and bade give him a hundred gold pieces, saying, _"Thou hast cheered us with thy company this day."_ The porter thanked him and, taking the gift, went his way, pondering that which he had heard and marveling mightily at what things betide mankind"" Malik finished and looked at me, who blinked, looked up at him and grinned brightly.

"Wow, Imagine how beautiful should be those sea stallions!" I exclaimed as my eyes shined dreamily.

Malik laughed and petted the top of my head "Indeed! So, did you enjoy the story?"

I nodded happily "I've loved it!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead "Well, I have to work now"

"Can I help you?" I asked cheerfully

He smiled warmly "Of course, here, let me help you get up"

Malik stretched his hand and pulled me up into my feet. My muscles burned with pain at the movement, but then returned to the basic aching, so we walked through the door.

I sat on a bench behind the counter while Malik got the necessary things to draw the maps.

"Hey, little one, don't you still have things to tell me?" Malik asked as he took a compass off the counter.

I frowned sadly "Oh, that's true…"

I felt a hand on my backs and looked beside me. Malik stood there smiling kindly.

"I'm here with you" He said fondly.

I smiled warmly "Yes"

While we drew the maps, I told Malik everything my grandpa had told me. He kept silent, paying attention to every word of mine, even when he had to correct my lines on the maps. I also told him how I was feeling after knowing all of that.

When I finished, he kept quiet for a moment. He finished drawing a line and then rested his charcoal on the table, before turning to face me.

"I've heard this story already, but I didn't know the little boy was Sayid" He said quietly and serious "Do you know who Zafir is?"

I raised both my eyebrows in curiosity and shook my head.

"He is Akram's and Ghaniyah's eldest brother" Malik answered and sighed.

My jaw dropped and I looked down "Oh my god…"

"Little one, I know how you're feeling, but you don't have to feel guilty because you're substituting Halima's existence in this era" He said and looked at me deeply "I don't mean to be selfish by this, but what if your destiny is being here with us?"

I looked at him stunned, then blinked and licked my lips, looking down again "Altair asked me the same thing…"

"He did?" Malik asked surprised; I nodded quietly "Wow, he's changing indeed…" He folded his arms and looked up, before turn to me again "Why don't you talk with him today about all that you're feeling?"

My head snapped up and I stared at him disbelieved "What?"

He smiled honestly "I think it will be benefic for both of you"

My cheeks turned bright red "Bu-but I can't! I…" I squeezed the edge of the gray skirt of my robes nervously.

"Elissa, it's just a conversation, you don't need to be nervous" Malik said reassuringly and put his hand on my shoulder "Talk as you always do with me: honestly"

I bit my lip "But you're different! I just can't open myself when I'm with him…"

The bureau leader smiled kindly "You like him truly, you'll make it"

I looked up to the assassin, red as a tomato, and stared him for a moment before sigh in defeat "I'll try…"

For the rest of the day I helped Malik on his work at the bureau. I wiped the floor, watered the plants, made bread and drew maps with him. He also took a time to teach me some Arabic. By the afternoon he put on my injures some more of that damn herbs medicine and, finally, by the night we arranged the dinner.

Aaand… Altair arrived.

When I heard a 'thump' behind me I almost spilled the juice I was drinking. Malik let out a low chuckle and I glared him.

The bureau leader cleared his throat and looked to the ex-master assassin "So, have you gathered all the necessary information?" He asked business-likely.

"Yes" Was his cold reply.

His rough voice echoed in my heart, making it pulse faster. My breath turned erratic and I could feel my cheeks burning.

Malik cleared his throat and my head snapped up to him.

"Oh, the juice is over… I'll make some more"

My face grew hotter and I screamed in my mind

'_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!'_

But, he disappeared through the door without mercy…

I breathed deeply and could see that Altair was moving to sit by my side; what just made me more nervous.

'_Okay Elissa…It's now or never…you can do this…'_

I cleared my throat, my heart seemed to be about to burst up through my chest.

"Altair…" I called softly

The assassin that was now sitting beside me turned to me.

"Hum…" I rubbed one of my forearms slowly and nervously "Can… can we go outside for a bit?"

I could almost feel him raising an eyebrow, but I didn't dare to look up to see if it was true.

"Why?"

'_Son of a fucking cow! What does he want?! To me to scream out loud?!'_

My cheeks burned even redder

"I-I…I want to take a stroll…with you… and talk…"

The silence that was followed by words was beyond awkward. Now I _definitely _wanted to bury my head on the ground.

Suddenly, Altair stood up and stretched his hand to me. I looked at the gloved hand like it was a mysterious object, before turn my gaze to him confused.

"Have you given up of your idea already?" He asked with his usual cold tone.

I blinked surprised, frozen in place, before blushing deeply and shyly stretching my hand to take his. Unable to speak a single word in answer as he pulled me up to my feet and then to climb the wall behind him.

* * *

><p>A bit of fluff at the end, did you like it? :3<br>Aww guys I can't believe I got AC3! :DD I've finished it last week, it's just so,so good! *_*(I'll not give you any spoilers, don't worry XD) and Connor is so cute! I really liked him; he's sweet, calm and dangerous at the same time, an awesome mix :) But I just found his story so sad! :( Have you guys played it already? What did you find?  
>Changing the subject, I'm really sorry people, for making you wait so long :( It's just that I'm really scared of a test that it's coming... It's so many thing to study and so little time! I swear I tried to write in my spare time, but AC3 called me like a carrot calls a horse xP I hope you understand me :(<p>

Well, now I get to answer your lovely reviews! :D

**xVentressx**: Wow D: I hope you did well on your tests! And thak you for the support :)  
><strong>Hawk'sFeathers:<strong> hahaha poor Elissa XD and thankfully I went well on my test :D Thank you for the support!  
><strong>Beshineshi:<strong> Aww thank you so much! *-* It's really nice to hear that :) and Altair's behaviour is going to be really strange from now on hahaha XD I'm happy that your enjoying the story! :D  
><strong>Tulippen:<strong> Yeah, it must be quite frustrating indeed :( hahaha XD don't worry, she'll ease this fear of hers a bit now :) Thanks for the review! :D  
><strong>MoonlitMeeting:<strong> Indeed :( plus to the fact the's way too sensitive XD but, don't worry, she'll get a bit better now :) Thanks a lot for the review! :D  
><strong>Aquarius-Otter:<strong> Thank youu! :D  
><strong>LittleEnglishLass:<strong> Awwww Thank you so muuuch! *_* I'm really happy that you're enjoying, it brightens my day! :) And, yeah, it's really fun :D but it gives me headaches sometimes, if I think too much of those 'space and times problems' XDD OMG! Thank you so much! I'm glad to know that I've inspired you! :D and I want to read your story! Once more: Thank you sooo much! I know it's the third time I write it, but I just can't express how grateful I am with your review! :D I'm sorry for the delay,also :( and I hope you keep enjoying my story! :D  
><strong>UniqueBeing:<strong>Thank youuu :DD! I'm glad you're enjoying! :3  
><strong>Pharao'S. Lover :<strong>Oh my Gooood, thank you so much for the lovely words! I'm really glad you're enjoying! I'm sorry for the delay :( but I'm glad you comprises it, thanks a lot :) Once more: thank you! I'll do my best on the following chapters! :D

Thanks, also, to all whom have favorited and followed _Twist of Fate_. It's really good to know that you're enjoying my story :)

Now a question people, to make the things easier to me(XD): Do you like more fluff, smut or "seriousness"?(talking about AltyxElissa)

See you next chappy! :D


	18. Between Love and Hate

Hey guys! Soooo, as always. I'm sorry for the delay! TT~TT Seriously, I think I'll cry for how much time I've made you wait! But I hope this chap is worth the wait. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>So many things to tell her,<em>

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me"_

_Can you Feel the love Tonight – The Lion King – Elton John _

"Where are we going?"

The assassin guided me in that silent and calm night. His rough leathered hand held mine in his tightly as we walked through the dark alleys of Jerusalem. My heart beat fast and a light red painted my cheeks, although a slight cold remained deep in my chest due to the fear, for both of us, of being outside so late.

"You'll see" He replied quietly; his usual icy tone seeming a warm wave in that cold night.

I blinked and smiled softly, before wander my gaze through the shadowed buildings of that ancient city. The obscurity once more scared me; a shiver went down my spine and my eyebrows furrowed in fear. Instinctively, I held Altair's sleeve with my other hand, bringing me closer to him.

"Are you afraid?"

I looked down in shame "The dark scares me a bit…"

Altair looked back at me "You shouldn't be. Darkness is an ally of the assassins. We work in the dark..."

"…to serve the light" I completed and looked up to him. He looked at me in doubt and I smiled "I've heard this from Malik once, and you're right, darkness isn't a bad thing" I sighed "But I don't know, it's just seems so dangerous. It's so…mysterious"

"The greatest treasures are always hid between mystery and dangers" He answered wisely and I nodded softly, smiling; he turned ahead again

'_It kind of remembers me of him… he works with the darkness, he's mysterious and dangerous… my treasure' _I blushed and shook my head _'What the hell of thought was that, Elissa?!'_

We walked for some more minutes. The only sound that echoed in middle of the rock-made walls of the houses was Altair's and my steps on the sand. I could hear a crying owl far away. A chill went up my arms when the cold night breeze touched the skin of my bare face and hand.

I looked ahead, to Altair, and stared at him thoughtfully. His presence right there emanated such warmness. He seemed calm, but I still wasn't able to have a clue of what he was thinking of. His entire self was made of secrets. I know that many people would find that annoying, but to me it was what made me like him. It intrigues me; this way of his. I like to discover every key that opens the several chests inside of him that contains his emotions.

Ah, his emotions

That have been one of my awards of some days in here. Bringing his feelings from deep inside of him to the surface; it made me so happy. I loved to see him letting his true self out; to free him from the chains of his responsibilities for a moment.

"Stay close, we're almost there"

His voice woke me up from my thoughts and I blinked, like I had been dreaming for a while. Taking a look around, I saw that the scenery had changed completely. Torches pushed away the darkness and there were no houses around us anymore; instead, we were in an open place, where the ground was covered with light colored stone floor and three big trees stood imposing on both sides of us. Looking ahead, in the center of all, there was a big building with a vaulted roof. A church, I guess. It was huge and beautiful. Every column that supported the structure was adorned with curves of spackling with a variety of textures, although they all were painted in gold and blue. Right ahead, in the center of the church, there was a huge stone-made double door.

Altair pulled me to the right. My eyes followed the view all the way. Smaller structures lay randomly on the place, in a lower level than the central church, being accessible by a short flight of stairs.

We walked a bit more until we arrived in a kind of footbridge surrounded by a shallow man-made lake with crystalline water. The light of the flames reflected on the clean liquid, illuminating our own reflections on it. Lotus flowers floated on the water, dancing in middle of the orange light and producing little waves. In the center of the lake, where the footbridge got wider, there was a monument, like a small obelisk, as tall as me.

My head snapped towards the assassin when I felt his hand slipping from mine. I blinked as he leaned in the obelisk and then I smiled, turning my head to the lotuses and walking while pulled my hood down to crouch and touch one of the flowers.

"This place is beautiful" I whispered and watched as my touch on the delicate petals of the flower made it spin and float closer to me, producing more waves on its way.

"Yes… but by the day it's filled with people, so it's better appreciated at the night" He answered quietly. I could sense his eyes on me, like he was seeing through my soul.

I blushed, remembering what I was there for, and took a deep breath.

"Hum, Altair?" I called, playing softly with the clean water at the tips of my fingers. He kept quiet, but I knew he was just waiting for me to say what I wanted. I sat above my legs and rested my slightly wet hands on my waist; staring at the water "I know it's hard for you to think about this, but, what would you do if you were in my place? If you were taken from where you belonged and you weren't able to reach the ones you loved anymore?

My words were followed by silence. The only sound we could hear was the crackling fire.

I blushed and reflected if it was a good idea talk to him about that. He was such a reserved person… I didn't want to make him angry…

"Why are you asking me this?" He finally spoke quietly.

I looked at him and twirled my fingers "Hum… I just wanted to… I've been a bit sad lately, because I miss my family. So I wanted to know what you thought about that…"

"And what are _you _feeling, exactly?"

I put a lock of hair behind my ear, looking to the water again "Well, honestly, a lot of things… many of them not that good…" I grimaced.

Silence again. I leaned back on my hands and looked to the starry sky above us.

"This morning I heard you talking to Malik" His voice echoed with an embarrassed tone. I looked to him, tilting my head confused. He cleared his throat and continued with his cold tone "I understand that it must be confusing for you to be here, to have no home" He spoke calmly "But Malik is right, your home is where you decide it is"

His head turned to stare at the water, but I kept watching him with curious eyes.

"I know that it must be hard to you to be away from your family" He hesitated a bit, swallowing hard "Sometimes I miss my father and my mother, even if I've never came to know her" He then turned to me again "But I had to move on. Their memories will always be with me. I have to honor them, who gave me the gift of life, and keep living. I think you should do the same"

I stared at him for a while, surprised, but then smiled softly and nodded, before look down.

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me, Altair" I whispered between a shy smile "You're right, I have to move on; if not for me, for them" I touched the lotus flower once more, making it spin again and float away from me "Thanks for worrying with me"

My words were followed just by the sound of the waves on the water, and then by steps on the stone floor. I looked up to my side with curiosity and blinked owlishly when I found a lotus flower right in front of me, held by a half-gloved hand.

"I heard you say that your birthday was some days ago"

Altair whispered so lowly that I almost couldn't hear it. Astonished, I gingerly held the flower and looked at his face. Although I couldn't see his eyes because of the shadow produced by his hood, I saw a slight pink coloring his cheeks.

My heart was invaded by a huge warm wave; it raced in my chest happily, resulting in a wide smile curving my lips.

I stood up and gently held the flower against my chest, in a kind movement, and then looked at it. Blushing like I had been in the sun for too much time.

"You know… now I remembered that I've never told you what the dream with the bunnies was really about…" I caressed the delicate petals of the flower as I talked; I could sense that Altair raised an eyebrow confused. I giggled "… It was you. You were the bunny. It was so strange because I just wanted to hug and take care of that bunny in my dream. I think it was because he was you…"

I felt my heart ache from so much embarrassment, but I focused on petting the petals of the flower and kept talking.

"I had dreamed with you before it too, but I'm way too ashamed to tell you about it just now" I chuckled nervously "I'm sorry for being such a trouble to you, Altair… I'm sorry for making you angry that time in the lake and for slapping you that night we were travelling… I'm also sorry for not having apologized for these things earlier, I was too nervous to do it…"

The assassin kept silently staring at me; his gaze warm and comforting. I, then, put the lotus inside my hood and looked up to him, smiling shyly. Slowly, I touched the edge of his hood and held it gently; feeling the heat invade my whole body.

"Do…do you mind?" I whispered and squeezed the fabric between my fingers.

He didn't answer, but I felt his look burn warmer. I took that as a 'no'. Licking my lips nervously, I gently slipped his hood down with both my hands.

The assassin stared down at me with an intense look. His chocolate eyes shined with a golden color. Altair was just gorgeous. His strong features among with his deep gaze honored his image of a powerful man. I've never looked that way to him; so closely, so deeply, so passionately.

I noticed his hands moving and felt a new hot wave roam my body when they cupped both sides of my neck, making me close my eyes. He buried his fingers on the base of my hair, while he played with the tip of my ponytail with his right hand. His face inched closer to me and I inhaled deeply, feeling his delicious scent of beach sand.

"Do you mind,_ Elissa_?" He whispered and his hot breath caressed my lips.

I felt my mouth go dry and I opened my eyes, just staring at his shining eyes for a moment, but then I squeezed his shoulders instinctively and shook my head slowly.

Altair then massaged my neck and, without a second thought, sealed his lips with mines.

I felt like I was going to melt. The assassin's wet lips massaged mines with kindness and passion, differently from the last times. I closed my eyes and let me enjoy the wonderful feeling of being so close to him, answering his movements with mines own.

His left hand slid down slowly and stopped at my waist. He held me tightly and gently pulled me closer to him, at the same time I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip. My hands travelled to the back of his neck and clasped themselves behind it, holding him onto me.

My whole interior burned like it was on fire when Altair's tongue slid into my mouth. It danced slowly, massaging my flesh fondly, and making me feel lighter than a feather. Gingerly, I tried to answer with the same intensity, but I was like at the effect of a paralyzer.

Altair pulled me even closer to him and pushed his mouth harder against mine. That action seemed to unfreeze me and I pulled him against me. I could feel every single vein of his pulsating almost symmetrically with mine, we were so close. I buried my hands on his soft hair and felt the tensed muscles in his neck.

That moment I admitted to myself that I wanted that man. I wanted Altair. I loved to feel him close to me, to run my hands through his hair, and to kiss him. I felt complete and safe with him. I knew that he might not be the most gentlemen, the most affective, the kindest man in the world; but I loved him just the way he was: imperfect, just like me and any other person. And that was what I liked the most, to know he was just like any other person in the world and not a man born to kill.

I held the assassin tighter and moaned softly when he tilted his head to have better access to my mouth. But even that seemed not to be enough, I wanted more, I wanted to hug him and never let go. My heart raced so hard in my chest that I truly feared that it was going to explode. I could feel my arteries pumping blood faster and faster.

I still wanted to deepen the kiss when my lungs demanded air. Reluctantly, I softly loosed my grip on Altair and started to move my mouth away from his. He got the message and slowed his pace, until his mouth just hovered mine. I panted, feeling like I was going to fall apart. The also panting assassin held me tightly still and rested his forehead on mine.

For a moment we kept like that, breathing each other's air; then I moved to rest my head on his chest, smiling embarrassedly and caressing the back of his neck with my hands. The assassin rested his chin on my shoulder; massaging my waist.

"Thank you for the birthday gift, both of them" I whispered shyly.

I could feel the muscles of the base of his chin moving above my shoulder to form a smile, but they stopped as soon as they started moving. I smiled and pushed my cheek against his chest, leaning on him heavier.

After some time, Altair moved his head and stopped beside my ear.

"We have to go back to the bureau" He whispered.

I squeezed him one last time, smiling, and then released him. Missing a bit the lack of contact with his body. I put a lock of my hair behind my ear and clasped my hands behind me.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy already. Let's go back" I said and turned to start walking; feeling Altair's gaze piercing my soul, what made me smile again.

Soon, the assassin caught up with me and grabbed my hand, guiding me through the way back.

…

"I think Malik is already sleeping…" I whispered as Altair landed beside me with a muffled thud. He was starting to head to the bureau's inside but I stopped in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry, I get the blankets for us" I said smiley and headed to the door.

There was no candle inside the main room and everything was silent. Quickly, I grabbed two blankets and then went back to the hall without making any sound. Altair was lying on the mat and between the cushions, staring at the sky. I smiled and threw the blanket for him; as expected, his reaction was quick and he grabbed it in mid-air. His mysterious gaze turned to me silently.

I sat on the mat and took my lotus flower off my hood, placing it gently on the nearby vase of plant. Then I yawned and lay on my back beside the assassin, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Thank you for the blanket" He said quietly without turning to me.

I smiled "You're welcome"

Then I turned to watch him. Altair was still with his hood down; I could see his handsome face illuminated by the moonlight, but his look was serious and thoughtful. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you thinking of?"

The assassin blinked and slowly turned to meet my eyes. His heavy and deep gaze analyzed me, what I answered blinking awkwardly and staring at him confused.

Suddenly, Altair embraced me and pulled me closer; holding me tightly in his arms. I held my breath for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"It's nothing."

I furrowed my eyebrows intrigued, but kept quiet, finally breathing out relaxed, and nestled in his arms.

"Good night" He whispered calmly

I rested my head on his chest and breathed out deeply; feeling relaxed by his embrace.

"Good night"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Altair woke up when the sun hadn't even risen yet. He ran a hand through his face and looked down to the girl nestled on his chest. She was sleeping silently and peacefully; her bust went up and down slowly.

His eyes wandered her face, recording each detail of her features. Her peachy skin, her delicate eyelashes, her snub nose and round lips. He blinked and gently held her ponytail between his fingers, feeling the softness of her brown hair.

The assassin sighed and let go of the copper locks. He slowly untangled his arm of her body and sat up with his knees up. Then, he looked to the still slight dark sky thoughtfully.

'_I have to tell her'_

That was driving him insane. He spent the entire yesterday thinking what was he going to do about something really important.

He had to tell her about what happened in Solomon's temple; how he was responsible for the death of many assassins and, principally, Malik's brother. His mind shouted at him to do it, but he couldn't. How would he be able to tell her about it now? She wouldn't understand him. She would call him a monster and never look at his face again.

Altair didn't want to risk losing her, but his head was so troubled by that omission. Was he so selfish to the point he didn't care lying to her?

The assassin sighed heavily and rested his palm on his head. That all enraged him; he didn't like to being so worried by someone else, it wasn't comfortable to him yet. Months ago he wouldn't give a damn about what the others thought; he would not mind lying, but now… now everything was changing, and the changes hurt as much as the doubt.

He needed to stop that pain. He was an assassin, for heaven's sakes; he shouldn't be suffering because of his emotions. It would be so much easier to him to just go back being selfish. He would still have her and she would not be sad.

But there was a part of him that still bugged him to tell her.

'_Damned woman'_

He sighed once more and stood up, heading to the bureau's main room. The obscurity overwhelmed the place, leaving him almost blind. Even so, he walked to the counter in search of a bowl to him to put water.

"Woken up so early?"

Altair looked up to the origin of the voice and saw the shadowed form of Malik. His dark eyes and hair were camouflaged in middle of the darkness; all he could see relatively properly were his torso and hands.

The ex-master assassin looked back to the counter "The same words can be applied to you"

Malik stood quiet and approached him with a serious look, although the other assassin couldn't see it.

"What's troubling you?"

Altair looked to the bureau leader in question, but huffed and turned to the counter again.

"Why would be there something troubling me?" He replied, suddenly remembering the conversation with the Acre's bureau leader before he left to Masyaf.

Malik sighed and his eyebrows furrowed deeply "How was the conversation with Elissa?"

Altair raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit frustrated "What happens between me and her is none of your concern"

The bureau leader clenched his teeth silently and looked at him in a threatening way, although, again, the ex-master assassin couldn't see it "It _is _of my concern. I am the one who takes care of her and I worry about her well-being"

Altair raised his body fully, answering his threatening glare "After tomorrow _I_ am going to be the one who takes care of her. So I suggest you to start getting used to get back to your maps"

Malik's nostrils got wide with anger and he grabbed Altair's collar; challenging him with his glare "Listen to me, Altair" He spitted with a poison-filled tone "If you dare hurt her…" His hands gripped the other assassin's robes tighter as he kept silent for a few seconds "She's way too innocent; she knows barely a few things about you, she doesn't know your past"

Altair's eyes narrowed at the way his last sentence was pronounced with a dark tone.

The bureau leader continued "Elissa is like a sibling to me" His eyes closed for a moment when he felt the anger consuming him, and then opened them again half-way "I worry about her just like I used to worry about the real one you took from me"

Altair felt like he was pierced by a sharp spear. Those words made the already aching sensation of guilty worst.

Malik shook his head and released him rudely.

"I _suggest_ you" he spoke sarcastically "To tell her the truth about you. If you don't, then I will. I can't let her at the mercy at your altruism, since you have none"

The Dai slowly headed back to his room. Altair stood quiet, just reflecting about his words.

"You can tell her"

Malik stopped and turned to the other assassin again; raising an eyebrow interrogatively.

Altair sighed "…You have the right to tell her… after all that has happened to you…" He spoke in low tone.

Malik stared at his shadowed figure - now a bit more illuminated because of the little rays of sun - stunned; surprised by his words. Was the ex-master assassin really feeling even a tiny bit of guilty in his heart?

He was not going to ask, though, since he knew he'd deny and spit venomous things to him after it, so he stood silent for a moment and then took a step forward.

"Don't you regret requesting this" Malik told him toughly.

Altair lowered his head and pulled his hood up "I _never_ regret what I do" He said. His tone forcefully rough tone. He then turned to the door "I'm leaving for a while"

With that he disappeared through the door.

The bureau leader sighed deeply and massaged his temple.

'_What a novice'_

* * *

><p>Elissa woke up with an annoying ray of sun on her face. She protested lowly and rubbed her eyes and opened them, finding the place ahead of hers missing the assassin that was there the night before. She yawned and sat on the mat, turning her gaze to the place next to her once more.<p>

The girl couldn't believe what has happened. She had finally given up to her feelings and let Altair come in to her life. That thought made her happy, but at the same time confused. Was that the right thing to do indeed? Wouldn't she suffer later for this decision? Did she know the assassin enough to be with him?

She sighed and scratched her head. If it was or not, she was not going to stop and ask. What was done was done; she would not turn back now. Principally because even if her decision was wrong, at least she was really enjoying this mistake.

Smiling to herself, Elissa stretched her body and stood up fully; looking up to the blue sky and the bright sun that made those days burning hot.

'_Strangely enough, I think I enjoy waking up early. When I go back home I don't think I'll get used to stop it'_

She chuckled in low tone and clasped her hands behind her; walking calmly to the bureau's interior.

"Good morning, Malik!" She exclaimed happily with a big grin on her face.

The Dai was found writing silently on a big book. He snapped his head up -eyebrows raised – and smiled to the young girl at the door.

"Good morning, little one" He replied smoothly "How was your sleep?"

"Quite well, I can say" She answered playfully and walked to sit on the bench by his side; eyeing the pages curiously "What are you doing?"

He smiled fondly and caressed the top of her head "Just writing down some information about the next target"

Elissa's smile disappeared, being substituted by a serious expression.

"You mean… Altair's target, don't you?" She asked in low tone. Malik looked at her concernedly. She shook her head and sighed, looking down to the counter ahead of them "It's just… I worry about him… I fear that he'll return to think he was just born to kill, when he was not"

The bureau leader shifted nervously in his seat, but that passed unnoticed by the girl.

He cleared his throat "You don't need to worry, he knows what he's doing"

Elissa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously.

"Malik, you'd never say such thing about Altair. What's going on?" She tilted her head in interrogation.

The Dai kept his eyes fixated on hers, never hesitating "Nothing. Why are you so suspicious?"

Elissa shook her head in disbelief "You're lying" She accused.

He kept staring her for a while, but her look wouldn't change. Finally he sighed and let his look down, then he hugged her. Elissa stood still, a bit taken by surprise, but when she was going to answer his embrace he released her and looked at her seriously; making her completely confused.

"Little one, there's something I need to tell you…" He spoke in low and serious tone, pausing a bit before continuing "…about Altair"

The girl tilted her head suspiciously, but kept silent.

Malik looked at her once more before clearing his throat "It's something that has happened sometime ago now, but, I think you should know…"

"One month before you arrived here, me, Altair and my brother were assigned to a mission. We were to steal a treasure from the templars at Solomon's temple"

Elissa's eyes widened as she remembered when Malik had said that name before.

'_I thought the same thing in Solomon's temple' He spoke with venomous tone._

The Dai continued

"At that time, Altair was even colder and selfish. He didn't care if he was going to kill innocents, he didn't listen to my advices, he thought he was the only one who was right" Malik sighed dryly "And my brother would praise him, what a fool…" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair "We travelled to the temple and made our way in. Altair killed an innocent man and I scolded him, but he didn't listen to me and we kept going."

His look turned darker; filled with sorrow "And then, we found the treasure, but also Robert de Sable, our greatest enemy. Altair, filled with rage, wanted to assassinate him right at that moment. I tried to warn him that our mission was just to take the treasure, but once more he didn't listen, and since he was the master assassin at that time, we had to obey his orders, so we attacked Robert and his men."

"Robert shovedAltair towards one of the walls of the cave, making the rocks slide and block the path and Altair on the other side" Malik rested his hand on his eyes; his tone turned heavier "And then, Robert commanded his men to attack me and Kadar. There were just so many of them… I prayed that Altair would come back to us, but he never came; he said he didn't find a way back there" He clenched his teeth "When I saw, I could only hear my brother's scream; a sword pierced through his chest, blood everywhere."

"I tried to remain calm, but the physical and psychic pain was too much. Filled with rage, I killed several of those men, but the battle seemed to never end. I took several hits from their swords, growing weaker with each of them. When I could see that no matter how much I fought I would end up dead, I managed to distract them and get the treasure, then I ran away with it"

Malik massaged his forehead slowly "They followed me for some time, but I managed to get away and headed to Masyaf" Once more, he clenched his teeth "To my surprise, I found Altair there, safe and sound, talking to Al Mualim; telling him that I was dead. I've arrived just in time to disavow him and to say that I've managed to steal the treasure, but to also say that, thanks to Altair's attack to Robert, the templars were marching towards our fortress. Our master got enraged, but we had to deal with the templars first. He told me to treat my injuries, which were severely bad"

The Dai stopped for a moment and held his left shoulder.

"I could be saved, but not without a lost" He whispered heavily. He then shook his head and continued "We managed to expel the templars, but our master was beyond disappointed with Altair. He almost killed him that day; he pierced a knife through Altair's belly, but didn't let him die. He said that he couldn't waste his talents, but he punished Altair by demoting him to novice" He chuckled emotionless "And then, on his second mission as a novice, we found you"

Malik finished and finally looked at Elissa. His expression instantly turned sad.

Elissa never felt so much sadness in her life. Her eyes overflowed with water and ran down her face in form of tears. The only thing she could do was remain still, staring at the bureau leader and crying silently. She didn't know the reason that made her feel sad the most; if it was because of Malik, or the feeling of betrayal.

How he hasn't ever told her that? She felt so sick… the man she thought that she loved was responsible for the death of many innocents, for the death of Malik's brother, for Malik losing an arm. How could he live with that and not even _trying _to apologize? How could he keep treating Malik the way he did, with disrespect, coldness and selfishness?

And Malik… oh god, she could feel his pain emanating from him. A pain that pierced her soul. He had lost everything in that day. It was just so sad; she wanted to cry in his place, even knowing that wouldn't erase the scar that remained in his heart. She wanted to go back at that time and save him, save his brother; she wanted to take the pain from him.

"Elissa, I'm sorry… I don't like to see you sad, but you had to right to-"He stopped when she sobbed loudly; looking up at her in concern.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Malik" She cried "It's so-I don't even…" She sobbed again.

Malik's eyebrows furrowed in pure worry and he embraced her tightly. Elissa cried harder against his chest; making him feel even sadder.

"Little one, please, you don't need to be sad because of me… it's alright… I-"

"No, Malik it's not alright!" She shouted and hiccupped "How can you even say that?! I feel so stupid! I've been so blind all these months! How could I ignore what's happened to you?! Ignore your sorrow and your pain! I don't deserve a friend, no, a brother like you" She shook her head and sobbed again.

"Elissa, listen to me."

The Dai spoke firmly and held her shoulder, making her look straightly to his ebony eyes. The girl's cheeks were pink and soaked with tears; her beautiful turquoise orbs were red and shined with the river of water formed in them. He could feel her body trembling in his hand. He gave her a sad smile and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I don't want you crying for me. I know you think it's sad, it is, but it's not your fault. I don't want you to take my pain, this would be even sadder to me, my little one. I like to see you happy, to hear you laugh, to feel your joy. You brought me the happiness I've thought I had lost forever after Solomon's temple" He told her and caressed the reddened skin of the girl.

Malik's words held such fondness that Elissa felt the urge to sob loudly, but he had just said that he felt sad when she cried, so she bit her lip; feeling some tears running down both her cheeks and meeting the skin of his hand.

When Malik took his hand of her face, she rubbed her red eyes; then, the Dai pulled her to his embrace again and she rested the side of her head on his chest, hiccupping softly. He caressed the back of her head smoothly, in order to help her to calm down. Some more minutes passed until the bureau was invaded by silence.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Malik looked down to the girl and her to him; her big orbs filled with confusion. He frowned sadly.

"Elissa, I don't want you to given up loving him just because of what happened to me"

"No, Malik, that's not it…" She whispered sadly and shook her head "I-I… I don't think I can stand seeing him now…How can I face him knowing that he was responsible for so many innocent's deaths?"

"But this is past, little one. He's changing, I've told you already" He said and put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Elissa shook her head "I know that it's past, Malik; but has he ever apologized to you? Has he ever regretted?"

Malik stared at her quietly for some moments and then stroked her cheek "No, he has never apologized, although I think he regrets it…"

Elissa narrowed her eyes in doubt "I don't know anymore, Malik... I thought I knew Altair; I thought that even being so cold, arrogant and selfish, he'd not be able to hurt an innocent. At the same time my heart says that he regrets it, my mind suspects of it"

The Dai furrowed his eyebrows in concern "Elissa, he asked me to tell you. He said I had the right to do it because of what has happened to me" The girl raised her gaze to him; eyes wide. Malik smiled softly "Little one, please, reconsider. You're saving that helpless idiot"

She chuckled a bit and then shook her head again, turning serious "Malik, I'm not an angel. I don't make miracles, I don't save people. I'm just a girl" She told him and furrowed her eyebrows "He'll change if he has to and if he wants to"

Malik sighed and stroked her cheek again "Elissa, thin-"

'_Thump'_

The two snapped their heads to the door when they heard the noise of someone landing on the floor of the bureau. Elissa quickly rubbed her face, trying to erase the signals of crying; Malik straightened her hair a bit, what she answered with a smile and a quiet 'thank you'.

"Hey! Good morning, you two!" Akram exclaimed happily as he entered the bureau's door.

"Good morning, brother" Malik answered in a solemnly yet friendly tone.

Elissa grinned cheerfully, masking her previous sadness "Good morning, Akram!" She looked behind him, but saw no one, what made her tilt her head in doubt "Where's Ghaniyah?"

He reached for a bench and sat on it with a tired sigh "Najwa asked her help with some things in the shelter, so she stood there"

"Ah… and have you had your breakfast already?"

Akram laughed and nodded "Yes, Elissa, thank you"

The girl smiled shyly and turned to the bureau leader "Let's eat something too?"

Malik nodded "Yes, grab the bowls to get water. I'll take the bread and the dry meat"

She took three bowls, in case of Akram being thirsty, and both headed to the hall. Elissa filled the bowl with water and gave one to her friend, who answered with a warm 'thank you'.

The two sat on the mat. Elissa let Malik's bowl on the floor and sipped the water of hers. Akram stood silent in front of her, drinking his water too.

"Has something happened?"

Elissa's gaze snapped up his. His deep ebony eyes watched her with curiosity.

"No, nothing important. Why do you ask?"

Akram's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, in a hurt expression, but he quickly recomposed.

"Ah, no, it's just… do you want to take a stroll? I thought it would be good for you not to be locked inside here forever" He asked shyly, but with a warm smile curving his lips.

Elissa smiled and giggled, trying to push away her sadness "Of course I want! Also, Thanks for worrying with me"

The young assassin grinned brightly "That's great! And you're welcome. Let's go after the breakfast then"

After that, Malik arrived with the bread and the meat and sat on the mat beside the two. The Dai asked Akram how were the things at Najwa's shelter. He said that everything was fine; the new woman working in there, Ruth, was adapting very quickly with the ways of the assassins and she was really happy to work in there. He also told them that Ghaniyah, unfortunately, was a bit stressed those days, with all the work and missions. She had the bad habit of press herself too much; she doesn't admit mistakes, so she gets annoyed when she fails something.

Malik chuckled "She's always been like that, hasn't she? Since we were kids"

Akram nodded and chuckled too "Yeah, that silly girl. I've told her to stop with that already" He shook his head, annoyed with his sister's stubbornness.

Elissa smiled softly as she took the last bite on her loaf of bread and sipped the rest of the water in her bowl. She sighed at the feeling of being filled and then turned to Malik.

"Malik, I and Akram are going to take a stroll. Is it okay?" She asked politely.

The bureau leader held his chin and looked up, pretending he was thinking very severely about the case. The two youngsters exchanged confused glances before the Dai smirked.

"Of course, little one. You have my permission" He said and caressed the top of her head; then he raised an eyebrow "Just be extremely careful, you both"

Akram nodded "Don't you worry, Dai. I'll take well care of her"

Malik looked at him pretending to be suspicious "I'm counting on you, brother"

Elissa smiled and hugged the older assassin. She sighed and whispered "Thank you for being by my side, I'll never let you down"

He smiled and hugged her tightly "Go now, we'll talk more later"

The girl released him and turned to the wall where Akram was waiting for her. The boy smiled and helped her to climb the wall.

"Safety and peace, Dai"

"For you as well, brother" Malik replied and made his way to the main hall as Akram climbed the wall.

…

"You can't imagine how much I hate climbing that damned wall!"

Akram laughed at the girl's protests as they climbed down the wooden ladder and landed on the plain ground of Jerusalem.

"You don't have to climb anything at your, hum… home?" He asked a little awkwardly and offered his arm to her.

Elissa straightened her robes and her hood, before tangling her arm in his with a smile hidden by the scarf around her mouth "If climbing to my bed counts, then yes, I do have"

The two laughed as they started walking through the streets.

"So, where do you want to go?" Akram asked and looked down to her.

Elissa looked up to the sky, thinking about the case. She smiled again when an idea popped up in her mind and then she looked at her friend again.

"What about we go visit Latif? I know he's not my horse, but I like him and I promised I'd visit him" She said excitedly.

Akram chuckled; his ebony eyes shining with the sunrays "Of course. Let's go then"

* * *

><p>You know, of all my OCs, I think Akram it's the one I like the most :) I don't know why, though, he don't even appear that much in the story XD<p>

Guys, I'll try to write the next chapter the fastest I can. I'm technically in vacations, but I've got a temporary job, so it's taking quite of my time and it's making me really, really tired :( This is also why I'm not going to answer your reviews right at this moment. I'll answer it tomorrow, I think, because now I'm going straight to my bed and sleep like a snorlax XD

Thank you soooo much for the favs, follows and principally for the reviews! It makes me so much happy that you're enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writting it! :DD

PS: I haven't revised this chap yet, so it may contains gramatical errors xP (principally because there were sometimes that I was in the zombie mode writting it)  
>PS2: I forgot to mention that the part about Sindbad on the last chappy was taken from a site, which I'm going to put the link soon! :D<p>

EDIT:

Answering time!

**Sognatori's Last Dragon:** Thank you for your opinion and for the review! :D I really liked the first game too, although my favorite is AC2 :3 Hope you enjoyed the chappy!  
><strong>crazyuser:<strong> next chappy there will be more of him :3 but he'll be a bit angry :/  
><strong>MoonlitMeeting:<strong> Thanks for your opinion! :3 the sad part is that it'll be harder for Elissa to accept Alty now that she knows all that had happened :/ but I promise there will still be some romance ;)  
><strong>unknown author 5342215:<strong> hahaha X'D thank you!  
><strong>xVentressx:<strong> thank youu! :D and I diiid! I'm now on the second semester of college /o/  
><strong>LittleEnglishLass<strong>: Aww, double thanks! :DD I'll try to balance the three!  
><strong>Random HeShe:<strong> I'm happy that you're enjoying! :D thanks for the review!  
><strong>TyroAkira:<strong> Thank you for the opinion! :D your review inspired me to 'build' the scenery of the first scene, with the lotuses flowers, and also to build the dialoge to where Altair blushes :3 Thank you sooo much! :D


	19. Contradictions

Hello guys! *gets headshot*  
>Oh, people, I'm so sorry! I'm not even going to try to explain why I took so long to write this chapter, it's a very, very long story... *sigh* the center of it all was my dog's death and a week after my grandmom's... it was terrible, I couldn't focus to do anything, everything seemed to be happening too fast, things were awful to me.<br>I swear I tried to write, but I was in such lack of inspiration that I couldn't. After it then, I would start writing and then erase it, on and on. Man, seriously, this chapter gave me headaches... and I'm not even fully happy with it! :( I also think it's too short too, but I kind of felt it was right to finish it where it did.

With no more blabla, here's the chap.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Latif!"<p>

Elissa smiled brightly as she embraced the horse's head and caressed his soft muzzle. The animal shifted its ears forwards, curious about the girl's actions, but kept quiet as he received affection. She had pulled the scarf that covered her mouth down, since they were alone at the stables.

Akram leaned on the door of the stable of his own horse, which was in front of Latif's one. He watched the girl with a soft smile on his face as he scratched his animal's muzzle.

"I missed you, did you know? Are the people in here treating you properly?"

The young assassin chuckled as he heard the girl's words, making her turn her gaze to him; her mouth curving in an interrogative smirk.

"What are you laughing at?"

He shrugged; not being able to restrain his playful smirk "Nothing"

"Akram" Elissa complained and turned fully to him; folding her arms, but still smiling.

Akram looked down for a moment, and then looked up to her again; smiling charmingly "It's just that I find funny the way you treat Latif. He is not even yours and, well, he is a horse"

Elissa smiled and turned to the calm horse beside her, petting him softly "I like to treat them this way. They do so many things for us; they deserve to be loved and to be cared as much as humans"

The assassin smiled fondly at her words; reflecting about them. He adored the way she treated everyone with kindness and respect, although he found a bit strange.

As he watched her giggling whilst petting the horse, he started thinking about all that she had told him. He still could not understand how she was from the future. That was truly impossible… but it was real, the way she acted definitely wasn't normal in their society. He had found mostly weird at the beginning. She hugged him and talked casually to him like it was the most common thing in the world. But he got used to it; it was something specific of her, and he liked it.

Akram had asked her in the way to the stables how was she feeling; she answered that her throat and her backs still ached a bit, but nothing to worry about. However, he still felt bad for being partly responsible for her being hurt. He was a fool for being so upset by her lying to him. If he was the one with a big secret like that, he can't even imagine how he would be able to tell her.

The young assassin sighed mentally. Just imagining something worse happening to her made him feel Goosebumps. Elissa had a special place on his heart, like his family. She could understand him, she cared for him, like no one, besides his relatives, had done. If she had died that day, because of him, he would never forgive himself.

"What are you thinking so much about?"

Akram blinked, awaking from his daydreaming. He noticed that he had been staring at her the entire time. She, on the other hand, looked at him confused; head tilted slightly to the side and eyebrows raised; still embracing Latif's head.

"Ah… it's just…" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck "… I was thinking about you"

Elissa laughed "Really? How so?" Latif huffed and shook his head, making her release him with a last pat on his forehead, then he went back to search for food inside his stable.

The boy smiled "How when we met each other I found you weird"

She folded her arms and puffed her cheek "Hey! You've never told me that you found me weird…"

He laughed "Ah, but it was not important. It was just at the beginning"

"Why did you find that?"

"Because you hugged me, told me jokes and we laughed together, bet races with me… these things, basically. Things I only used to do with my friends, not girls, of course, my brothers, or more rarely with my sister" He said and smiled warmly.

Elissa blushed and scratched her cheek "Oh… and… is it a bad thing?"

Akram laughed and took a step ahead to stroke the girl's head "Of course not, Elissa! This is the part I like the most about you! It makes you different, it's something only you do" He smiled to himself and clasped his hands behind his head "You're special. You respect and care for everyone; you're always smiling and being kind. I've never thought I'd have a friend like you; even more a girl! And I'm grateful for having met you"

Elissa watched him quietly for a moment, smiling warmly. Akram had closed his eyes and hadn't even noticed it. He then opened it, blinking and looking at her smiling face in confusion at her expression.

"What?" He asked and let his arms fall beside him again.

Elissa laughed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The young assassin smiled and replied the hug with the same intensity.

"I just don't know what to say! I'm so happy to hear your words! Thank you, Akram! Thank you so, so much!" She exclaimed squeezing him tighter.

"No, I thank you, Elissa" He said kindly and rose her up by the waist; spinning her in the air.

The girl held him tightly and laughed in joy. Forgetting all the previous sadness. Akram laughed along with her; filled with happiness too.

"Ouch,ooouch, my backs!" She whined between laughs.

"Sorry!"

…

"Strange, you didn't complain about passing through the guards" Akram pointed out as they walked past the last man guarding the huge stone archway, back to inside the city.

Elissa chuckled rather dryly "I don't know… I think I've got used to walk past them to get into and leave the city… or maybe I'm just not in the mood to feel fear"

The boy's smile suddenly disappeared. He stared down for a moment, before looking at her, making her turn his gaze to him with wide eyes. He grabbed her hand, raising and squeezing it softly.

"Elissa, what's gotten into you today? You look so depressed…" He whispered and kindly put a lock of her hair behind her ear with his free hand.

The sadness that she was keeping locked inside her chest seemed to spread through her body. She inhaled deeply, trying to hide that awful feeling again.

"Akram, I…" She spoke in low weak tone. Elissa squeezed his hand tightly and rested her other hand in her right eye, closing them both in silence. Finally, she shook her head slowly.

His lips were pulled in a hurt scowl. He embraced her, rubbing her back reassuringly, whilst looking around to see with anyone was observing them "Hey, come with me… let's sit a bit"

Akram led her to a quieter hallway. He spotted a bench and mumbled her to sit there. She nodded softly and sat on the cold stone; he followed her action and sat beside her, still holding her hand.

He watched her quietly, waiting patiently until she wanted to share what was troubling her.

"…I'm sorry…" She whispered finally "I didn't want to worry you, but I just can't make me feel totally better…"

Akram looked at her with compassion and caressed her hand with his thumb "What has happened?"

Her lips parted slightly behind her scarf as she remembered everything Malik had told her. She breathed in deeply before start talking again.

"Malik's told me what happened in Solomon's temple… I can't help but feel terrible for him, for his brother and for the ones who lose their lives because of the attack of the Templars…" She leaned her right elbow on her leg and rested her head on her hand.

Akram stroked her back comfortingly "Elissa, I know it's sad, but it's past; there's nothing we can do about it…"

"I know, but the worst part of it all is that this happened because of Altair"

"It doesn't change the fact that it's past. Forget about it"

She shook her head and looked at him "I can't Akram, I just can't!"

"But, why?"

She looked down and sighed "I can't ignore the fact that Altair was responsible for so many innocents' deaths"

He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in confusion "I don't know him that much, but I can tell he's very cold and individualist, so that's not a big surprise"

She ran a hand through her face, almost pulling her scarf down "That's the problem" The young assassin raised an eyebrow interrogatively; she clasped her hands in her lap and threw her body backwards, leaning on the wall with a sigh "I thought he was changing, but now I don't know anymore… How could he change after all he has done?"

Akram leaned back too, still watching her with an interrogative look "Why is that so important to you?"

Elissa widened her eyes for a moment and then looked down silently, blushing beneath her scarf "Because I care about him… a lot…"

He tilted his head again and bent his mouth "I'm sure it's not only that"

She smiled timidly, but she hid her shy tone "Why do you say that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know, I just feel it. Since Masyaf I can notice something about him when he's with you, not to mention that he seems to glare me when I'm near you…"

Elissa couldn't avoid a low chuckle. She then fell quiet, thinking about those three months they were separated and how she would always wake up with a tiny bit of longing for his presence near her.

She sighed and looked up to the sky "I promised you I wouldn't lie to you anymore, so I'll tell you the truth: yes, it's definitely more than that; I'm in love with him"

The young man smiled softly "Thank you for telling me the truth" She looked at him with kindness; he could see that she was smiling by the outline of her mouth through her scarf. He then bent his mouth again and folded his arms "Elissa, I don't know what I'd do in your place… I think I'd be pretty upset and confused too. I think just time can heal this. If you like him truly, you'll forgive his actions, or at least understand them"

She sighed once more and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows "Right now it seems neither time will heal this feeling of betrayal… just thinking about seeing him made my heart ache"

Akram smiled and grabbed her hand with both of his "You have to be patient, Elissa"

She gave him a half smile "Patience is a virtue that I fear I don't have anymore, my friend"

He caressed her hand with his thumb "Then I'll help you to regain it"

Elissa laughed "You always have something to say back, don't you?"

He tilted his head up cockily; a sly grin curving his lips "Of course, I'm a master of arguments"

She stuck out her tongue playfully and then embraced him with a laugh. Not much later, she released him and just stared at him quietly. Smiling, she pushed aside a strand of ebony hair that fell on his eyes; he smiled.

"How do you think Malik feels about all that had happened?" She asked with a concerned expression "I know he'll not tell me the truth, fearing that I'll be sad"

Akram sighed and folded his arms again "Oh, Elissa… I remember vaguely seeing him at the infirmary the day everything happened. He seemed angry to no end, but also sad, very sad. I wanted to talk to him, but I was needed in the battle so I couldn't stay there…" He looked down "I never thought about bringing that subject to him again, so I can't say how he feels now…"

Elissa looked down sadly "I wanted so bad to make him feel better…"

The boy looked to her with a warm smile and held her chin, making her look up to him "You're already making, by being his friend" She smiled and nodded. Akram smirked and released her chin "So, changing the subject: you and Altair, uh? Never thought you were in love with him"

She blushed and cleared her throat "Didn't you say that you had a feeling about it?"

He raised an eyebrow elfishly "I said that I had a feeling that Altair was in love with you, but I never said that I thought you felt the same for him "

Her jaw fell for a moment before she bent her mouth and pushed him playfully "You tricked me!"

He smirked charmingly "No,no,no: you tricked yourself"

Elissa shook her head in disapproval, the young assassin just laughed.

"Hmm, I think we should go back to the bureau" She said and got up calmly

Akram smiled and stood up too; stretching his arms "That's a good idea. I don't want your love bird to come beat me up because I stole his girl for a while"

She bent her mouth annoyed and pushed him "Akram!"

The boy laughed again "Sorry, I couldn't resist!" He shook his head and offered his arm to her; still with a playful smile on his lips "Shall we go then?"

Elissa raised an eyebrow playfully, then nodded and tangled her arm in his.

…

"Hey, Malik!"

The bureau leader raised his gaze up from his drawings to the girl at the door. He smiled softly and waved to her.

"Hello, little one" He spoke smoothly and watched as she made her way towards the counter and sat beside him. He then stroked the top of her head, making her smile.

"See Dai? I told you I would take good care of her"

Malik chuckled and looked at the young assassin coming through the door with a playful smirk on his lips.

"If I didn't believe you, brother, I wouldn't have let you take her" He replied with a cocky expression.

Akram laughed and then leaned on the counter; arms crossed "So, any news about the target? Does Altair need any help?"

Malik stood up and started searching a book on the shelf behind him "No, he knows everything about the target. He's going to come here to take the feather then leave to the public execution the target will be holding"

Elissa gulped and rubbed her upper arm nervously "When will he arrive here?"

"I don't think he'll take too long" Malik answered, taking a large book from the shelf and placing it on the counter "Actually, he should have had arrived here already"

The girl felt herself falling apart; her jaw dropped, but she quickly recomposed and stood up "I-I think I'll get some air, I… Akram could you go outside with me?"

Malik looked at her concernedly and then turned his gaze to Akram, who did the same. They said nothing to each other, but exchanged worried glances. The boy then turned to Elissa again.

"…Of course, Elissa" He said a bit hesitant.

She smiled softly and headed to the hall "Thank you Akram"

The girl then took a deep breath and started climbing the wall for the second time in the day. She was more tired, so she had even more difficulty to climb. Exhausted, she sat at the top of the roof to recuperate her breath.

"What are you doing up here?"

Elissa gritted her teeth in annoyance, staring angrily at the roof beneath her.

'_I'm just so lucky!'_

She then closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take a stroll" She looked up to face Altair's cold narrowed eyes "Get some air, you know?"

"I told you to stay in the bureau"

"Yeah, but I need to stretch my legs a bit and Akram is going with me, so there's no problem"

She could feel the assassin boiling in angriness at her words, but she remained calm and just swallowed silently, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Do what you want. I'll not save you this time if you get caught" He said dryly and jumped down to the bureau.

Elissa stared at the roof once more silently. His eyes. She didn't know she would struggle so much with her feelings when staring at them. When she looked at him, the first thing that passed through her mind was him arrogantly heading for Robert de Sable and then Malik being hurt and his brother dying in front of him. She wanted so bad to shout at him, to say he's a monster and a cold selfish. But she couldn't. Even wanting to hate him with her every bone, she couldn't.

'_I need a psychologist. I'm getting crazier and crazier each day I spend here' _

"Hey, are you alright?"

Elissa snapped her head up to find Akram in front of her, staring at her interrogatively. She just sighed and looked down again, shaking her head.

"Tell you later"

The two didn't go to the streets that time; instead, they headed to a nearby roof garden and hid in there. Akram knew that Elissa just wanted to stay away from the bureau because Altair was there, so he thought that it was a better idea to wait there. For some few minutes, both stood quiet, Akram not wanting to ask anything and Elissa just lost in her thoughts.

"Did…did he say something to you?"

Akram raised his gaze up from the floor to look at her.

"No… he just glared me, and it felt like it was freezing me." He grimaced

Elissa furrowed her eyebrows "He's angry because I disobeyed him"

There was another moment of silence. Elissa just stared at the ground, frowning; Akram observed her with concern. He wanted to help her but didn't know how. She seemed so confused. He had to say something.

The young assassin sighed deeply

"Elissa, you have to talk to him about this. About how you're feeling and how is hard to you to believe in him now" She raised her gaze to him, he continued "You have to explain to him what is going on with you, or else he won't understand anything"

She stared at him for a moment, thinking about his words, and then ran a hand through her hair

"I can't do it, Akram. Just looking at him makes me go mad! It's like I don't understand myself when I'm near him. I feel angry, scared, sad, but I also feel good, it's like it's right to be by his side. I want to hate him, this would be the real right thing to do, so I wouldn't suffer, but I just can't too!"

The boy sighed again and furrowed his eyebrows, looking right through her eyes "No, Elissa, this would be the easiest thing to do, not the right. Explain to him what you've just explained to me. He'll understand, I'm sure…I think, actually"

Elissa smiled kindly and sighed "I'll try, Akram. Thank you"

…

When they came back, Altair had already left. Malik called Akram and asked him to stay in the streets for a while, waiting for when Altair finished his mission, and if something went wrong, help the other assassin.

Akram nodded and said goodbye to the Dai and to Elissa. The girl gave him a tight hug and wished him luck, before he smiled and left by the roof of the bureau. She watched as he climbed and then stared blankly at the sky when he disappeared.

Elissa sighed deeply and ran a hand through her head, pulling her hood down. She was feeling guilty. Deep inside of her she was ashamed for treating Altair so badly. How could she disobey him when he was just trying to protect her? And being avoiding him after all that had happened…

'_Gwaaah, I'm so stupid!'_

She pulled her scarf roughly and bit her lip. Akram was right; she had to talk to him. It was not correct to simple push him away without explaining what she was feeling. He was a jerk, of course, but even jerks deserved a second chance…

'_Don't they?'_

…

When the sun was setting, Elissa's ears perked up and she stopped wiping the floor at the sound of loud bells at the distance. She looked up to the roof, imagining what was going on out there.

'_I think I've already heard these bells ringing before'_

"Ah, subtle as always…" She heard Malik sigh from inside the bureau and looked at him by the door. He turned his gaze to her and said in a monotonous tone "He did it, the bells are the alarm that is someone dangerous roaming the city, all the guards are looking for him"

Elissa blinked. Yes, that was when she heard it for the first time, when Altair assassinated Talal.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked with concern in her tone and leaned on the broom in her hands.

"Of course" Malik answered not even bothering to give her a reassuringly look, instead returned to watch the map he was drawing "It may not seem so, but he knows what he's doing"

The girl smiled and then resumed wiping the floor.

Approximately one hour later, when Elissa was taking a bath, she heard Altair arriving. She stood quiet and paid attention to the assassins' conversation; the waves on the water of the wooden tube silently forming circles around her bare body.

The girl heard Altair telling Malik that Majd addin was dead and all that yadda, yadda that he said before he died. She couldn't understand what importance that had to the brotherhood, but her heart beat up quicker at hearing Altair's deep, cold and low voice; nervous by his presence on the other side of the door.

Elissa gulped and looked down to the water, staring at her creamy legs beneath the crystalline liquid for a while; like to gather the necessary courage to face the ex-master assassin.

'_I hope he's not too mad at me'_

She sighed and then stepped out of the bath. She dried her body and hair with the towel silently and thoughtfully. When she was satisfactorily dry, she put her time's undergarments and her sand colored clothes, to be more comfortable for the night. Since her hair was still wet, she decided not to tie it up into her usual ponytail.

Carrying her towel and her just washed clothes in hands, she hesitated to open the door, but did it after a few seconds. She felt a bit silly, however, when she stepped into the room, since she found only Malik sitting behind the counter, writing in a scroll.

The man looked up to her and smiled softly, then turned his gaze back to his maps. Elissa breathed out deeply and walked towards him, leaning on the counter.

She cleared her throat "Where's Altair?" Her voice came out awkwardly bass.

Malik once more diverted his gaze from the scrolls on the table to look at her "He's out there, on the roof I think" Elissa bit her lip and didn't say anything. The bureau leader shifted on his bench and raised an eyebrow "Are you going to talk to him?"

She pursed her lips together and rubbed her forearm "I don't know if I can… I'll probably end screwing everything up even more"

The bureau leader sighed and put his hand on her shoulder "Explaining what are you feeling is the best you can do. I'm sure you'll make it"

Elissa smiled softly and gave her friend's hand a squeeze with both of hers, nodding "I'll try"

He nodded and wished her good luck. She then headed to the hall and climbed that exhaustive yet relatively small wall.

Outside, the night was cold and silent. The sky was deep dark blue and the stars shined bright as precious stones. Elissa took a moment to look at it before turning her gaze forward. Not too far from her, Altair stood sitting on the plain roof, leaning on a wall. She couldn't tell what he was looking at, since he was with his hood up, but she thought he was observing the sky too.

The girl took a deep breath and cautiously made her way towards the assassin. Her steps were fast, but yet hesitant, like lava covered part of the roof. She could feel her body trembling from nervousness and cold sweat covering her hands.

"Hey…"

Her quiet voice echoed lonely through the night, making her shiver. She had stopped aside the man, a few inches away from him. Altair didn't move, nor make a sound. He kept silent as if he couldn't hear her.

Elissa grew more nervous. She licked her lips and shifted by the awkward situation. A gust of wind blew, making her shiver and rub the sides of her body in search of warmness and also comfort. He still hadn't moved when she decided to sit by his side; cross legged.

They kept silent. Elissa checked him from time to time by the corner of her eyes, but didn't push him further. Instead, she seized the moment to enjoy the starry sky.

"What do you want?"

Her eyebrows rose and she turned to him. He kept looking ahead.

"Ah…" She hesitated a bit and diverted her gaze "I just wanna…talk…"

"Then talk"

Elissa puffed her cheek and scratched her head "I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want to"

Altair finally turned to her. His strong golden-chocolate gaze pierced her shy turquoise eyes, making her feel uncomfortably weak under it.

"Malik told you, didn't he?" He asked quietly and seriously.

The girl scowled and opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again and stood silent for a second.

"Yes, he did" She said and turned to face his challenging gaze. Altair raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, just waited her to say what he wanted to hear. Elissa watched him back, also waiting for him to say something, but she realized he wasn't going to talk, so she continued "Actually, that is what I wanted to talk about"

She stood quiet for a minute, but since he was still quiet, she took a deep breath and said "Altair, I know that you probably won't be happy with me talking about this, but I have to. It's bugging me to no end, and I just have to share with you what I'm feeling right now"

"And what you're feeling?" Altair asked in a poison-filled tone when she made a pause.

She glared him, but the returned to her serious expression "I'm feeling a little betrayed, angry, confused, scared and also…good"

"What?" He said utterly confused at her contradiction. Has she gone mad?

Elissa rolled her eyes "That is the thing, I just wanted to tell you that I am indeed disappointed by what you've done and because you didn't tell me earlier" A small smile curved her lips for a brief moment "But I can't lie and say that I stopped feeling good when I'm near you" She ran a hand through her hair "I don't want to doubt you and be mad at you. However, I can't hide what I'm feeling, I'm sorry. It's hard to me to believe you now."

She made a pause and looked at him discretely by the corner of her eyes. He had turned ahead, his look serious, but thoughtful.

"There's also another thing" She gulped, shook her head and then looked at him directly "Why didn't you apologize to Malik? Why hadn't you say anything through all this time? I don't want to push you nor anything, but this also hurts me, Altair. He's my best friend, he's suffered a lot and you just pretended you haven't seen it… I mean, how can you do this to him?" She sighed "I'm sorry, I just… forget it, okay? You have to decide this for yourself anyways"

'_Is he going to be too mad if I mention that I can't understand how can he not be guilty for being responsible for so many innocents' deaths?'_

'_Yeah, definitely'_

"Well,uhm" She cleared her throat nervously "I think this is it… I'll not bother you anymore" She the stood up and slowly made her way towards the hole on the roof of the bureau.

"Wait" He called. She turned to him again with expectation in her eyes. Altair kept a moment quiet, but then spoke again. "Tomorrow morning we're leaving. Pack your things and rest well"

Elissa felt her shoulders falling with disappointment, but she looked down and cleared her throat once more "Oh, alright. I'll get it done" She looked at him again, but this time with a hidden passion within the turquoise sea of her eyes. His stone like chocolate ones stared at her with a similar secret warm emotion "Good night"

Altair hesitated for a moment and just observed her waiting for his answer. He then nodded without saying another word. The brunette then turned and slid down to the bureau.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? :D<br>Just to you to know: I _am _going to finish this story even if this is the last thing I'll do in my life, so don't worry, I'm not abandoning _Twists of Fate_ ever(until it's finished, eh).  
>Thanks a lot,lot,lot for the reviews guys! I'm kinda busy right now, have to study and soon sleep because I have classes 7:30 in the morning tomorrow, so I'm not going to answer them right now :( but don't feel discouraged to do it! I read them and get really,really happy with them! Seriously, they make my day and make me smile like a goofy by so much joy! :D<br>I'll try to keep in touch, tell you guys how the chap's going, by my profile here since I get too sad and feel guilty for letting you in the dark about when the next chap is coming and stuff. Feel free to PM me and ask things about the upcoming chapter, also :)  
>Once more, thank you everybody for the support and for being enjoying the story! I really appreciate it!<p> 


	20. Sailing Off

Hi people! Wooow, I can't believe it's already the 20th chapter D:. I haven't planned to this story to be so long, but yeah, plans can change hehe. Talking about change of plans, I'm using third person view from now on, I hope you don't mind - actually, if you have the time, tell me what do you prefer, It would be very helpful. Well, i'm gonna let the talking to the end of the chapter, so enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Hadia! How are you, girl? I missed you!"<p>

Altair rolled his eyes at the girl happily speaking nonsenses around his mare. He was arranging some more things on the bags of Latif's saddle. The horse seemed restless by his presence, but he didn't pay attention to it.

"Your horse is ready. We shall depart" He said and walked towards her, stopping by her side.

Elissa looked at him and keep quiet for a moment. Altair raised an eyebrow as he stared at her big bright eyes in response, not fully understanding why she was still like that.

She blinked and then sighed, finally moving "Okay, let's go then" She said and went to mount her horse.

The assassin watched her with curiosity as she got up on the horse, but then let it aside and browsed on one of the saddle bags of his mare. He still didn't like the idea of her riding her own horse, but he ended up agreeing… after a long argument…

_One hour and a half earlier_

"No" He said coldly and simply, turning his back to the girl and arranging his pouches on his robes.

"What?! Do you want to me to let Latif in here then?!" Elissa protested disbelieved, throwing her arms in the air.

"I've told you already, it will be safer if you go with me on Hadia"

She huffed "But I've ride from Masyaf to here without any problem!" She stepped closer to him - who seemed to be utterly focused on which was the best angle to hang his sword's sheath – and clasped her hands together "Please, Altair, I can't let Latif in here!"

The assassin sighed deeply. He tied the sheath on his belt, grabbed his sword of the ground and turned to the girl; looking at her expressionless "He'll not stay here forever. Another assassin will take him to Masyaf if we don't, so stop whining about it" He said and sheathed the blade.

Elissa's eyes watched the blade as it slid to its place, but quickly returned to face his serious chocolate eyes with determination "That's not the point! Latif's under my responsibility for now. I have to take him with me"

"Nonsense. That horse is responsibility of the brotherhood, not yours. Quit annoying me now" He said and went to inside the bureau; Elissa followed him – a vein popping in her head.

"No, I'll not give up until you let me ride Latif to Acre" She said and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Altair simply ignored her and grabbed a bunch of throwing knives from the counter. He started to put them on the sheaths on the upper part of his belt. Elissa raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"Don't ignore me you cretin!" She protested and leaned on the counter in front of her with both her hands, glaring the assassin. Still no answer. He, instead, stretched his left arm and tensioned his opened hand, releasing his hidden blade. He turned his arm to the right and to the left, checking the blade calmly.

Elissa gritted her teeth. Oh, how she wished to strangle him to death right now for being so annoying. But, yeah, since she couldn't, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Altair, please, can you be an educated person and answer me?" She asked in a gentle tone.

He kept quiet a minute more, but then said "You will not hear what you want to, so why do you want me to answer?"

Elissa bent her mouth

'_Touché'_

She shook her head "But why yo-"

"What is all this noise about, you both?" Malik asked came out of his bedroom. He was waiting for them to straight things up for themselves, but he was so sick of that discussion that he had to do something.

"Stay out of this Malik" Altair demanded still not facing them both. Malik ignored him.

"Altair doesn't want to let me ride Latif to Acre!" Elissa complained childishly.

Malik sighed tiredly and massaged his forehead "Altair, why won't you let her ride her horse?"

"It'll be safer for her if she goes with me on Hadia" He replied and then turned to face the Dai and the girl "It's time to leave, grab your things"

"I'll not leave until you've reconsidered" She said and stomped her foot on the floor for emphasis.

Altair narrowed his eyes "If you don't move, then I'll drag you outside"

"You wouldn't…!" She defied.

The assassin's mouth slid open just a bit to show his gritted teeth and he started walking towards the girl.

"Alright, alright" Malik quickly stepped in front of Elissa, who kept challenging the other assassin with her eyes "What about this: you simply tie a rope between your horses. Elissa won't be able to get lost and she will be by your side the entire travel"

Altair spotted the girl's mouth curving in a smile that childishly asked 'pleaaaase!'. He raised an eyebrow and stared at the bureau leader quietly.

_Back to Jerusalem gates…_

"_I can't believe I agreed with this…" _Altair thought as he finished tying the rope around the brown horse, making him shift his ears suspiciously. He then proceeded to tie the other end around Hadia's neck. After they were prepared, Altair mounted the black mare and arranged himself on the saddle.

"Stay as close to me as you can, understood?" He said demandingly, looking at her.

Elissa gave him a soft and amused smile "Understood"

He nodded "Let's go"

They both pressed their horses to a quick trot, raising clouds of sand around them.

Through the desert, the two changed their horse's paces to faster, then to slower from time to time. Elissa would sometimes watch Altair by the corner of her eyes. He kept silent and calm all the time, deep inside of thought. She wondered what was going on that head of his, had he reflected about what she said to him the night before? Her thoughts travelled either to that or just to analyze and admire his elegant self.

There was a time Altair felt her stare on him and turned to look at her. Elissa blinked, eyes wide in surprise, and then smiled softly, her cheeks becoming a slightly rosy. She diverted her gaze from him to look at her horse, just to avoid him, but the assassin kept observing the girl.

"There's a lake near here, to northeast. We should rest a bit there" Altair said and her turquoise orbs moved to meet him.

"That's a good idea, the horses need a moment to regain their energy" She answered simply and smiled.

Not much later they arrived at the lake. They took the saddles off their animals and let them drink water and graze while they ate. Elissa pulled her hood down and sat on the ground near the lake with a relieved sigh; she looked at the orange in her hands and then to Altair.

"Can you lend me a knife, please?" She asked sliding her forearm on her forehead to dry the sweat drips in there. Altair turned to her and stared her for a moment, then he grabbed the orange from her hands.

"Hey…!" She protested, but watched with curiosity as he took the knife from the sheath on his back and cut the fruit in two. He offered the orange back and she blinked, then grabbed it "Thanks"

"You are welcome" He answered and headed to the lake.

Elissa bit one of the half orange's inside as she observed the assassin sheathe his blade back and kneel on the edge of the lake. He clasped his hands together and drank the water. Without notice, her eyes followed the water drips that ran down his jaw, his neck, and then disappeared inside his robes; sparkling in the sun through all the way. Involuntarily, she licked her lips, as her mouth suddenly went dry.

With a blink, she looked at the fruit in her hands again and took another bite. She felt Altair approaching her and heard a thump as he sat beside her. The assassin browsed in his bag and took from it a bunch of grapes and start eating silently.

The brunette nipped her orange again and lost herself in thought as she chewed it. God, she felt silly, but she couldn't deny that she found herself imagining the water drips running down Altair's neck again – and almost drooling because of it.

She shook her head and quickly finished the first half of the fruit, then grabbed the other, but stopped before she bit it.

"Do you want a bite?" She asked and offered the fruit for the man beside her, looking at him innocently.

More or less an hour later, they were back in track for Acre. Altair ended not accepting her orange, refusing it with a half-amused tone, what she found interesting. Now in the afternoon, Latif was eager to run, he often tried to gain speed by quickening his trot or his walk. His rider would just sigh and command him to slow down. Hadia seemed to get angry with her equine companion when he did that, Elissa thought, because every time he tried to run faster the mare would low her ears and grit her teeth, what the girl noticed by hearing the sound of the pressure she made on her them.

Elissa chuckled softly, making Altair turn his attention to her. She looked at him and smirked amusedly "I think Hadia is angry with Latif" She said and chuckled again.

The assassin turned to his mare and saw her ears glued to her head. He turned to the brunette again "She likes to take her time; your horse is testing her patience"

"See, Latif? Stop that. Hadia doesn't like it." She giggled and shook her head in disapproval, then turned to Altair again, smiling softly "You seem to like her a lot"

Altair shifted on the saddle to get more comfortable "Hadia's been with me for a long time, since I was nineteen. She' very calm and docile, but she knows when she is supposed to wake up and get ready to combat or run. She's a very good animal."

Elissa kept quiet for a moment, thinking how cute he sounded when he talked like that. She then made Latif get nearer the black mare and sighed nostalgically "Hearing your words, I remember my Shadow… I miss him a lot"

The assassin observed the brunette as she looked up to the sky thoughtfully.

"Do you feel sad?"

She looked at him curiously, then shrugged "A bit. I got used to this feeling, so it doesn't bug me that much anymore."

Altair didn't reply and stared at Hadia. Keeping silent for the rest of the time until they stopped by the night.

They stopped between the mountains, in a hidden place where they were sure that robbers wouldn't find them if they roamed the roads around. Unfortunately there wasn't a lake anywhere near, so they had to drink from the canteens they brought and give a bit of water for their horses, just so they wouldn't be dying from thirst.

Elissa arranged their blankets on the ground and covers not too far from each other and used her old clothes to make a pillow for herself. She then stood up while untying the band on her hair, petted both horses and wished them goodnight, and lay on her blanket, covering herself with another one.

Altair watched with attention as she shrank her body between the covers. He took a glance on the two horses that were now lying on the ground not too far from each other, sleeping, and then back to the girl. With a blink, he took off his pouches belt, his blades' sheaths and his armor and made his way to his blanket. He lay on his back, covered himself with the blanket and looked to the sky for a bit, before turn on his side to look at the brunette.

Her delicate eyelids were closed in a peaceful form and her rosy lips were slightly parted. He could hear her calmly breathing in and out, almost sleeping, this is, if she wasn't yet. He pondered for a moment, but ended sliding closer to her.

Elissa opened her eyes lazily as she felt arms embracing her. Her turquoise orbs found Altair staring at her intently, but she didn't flinch, she just smiled and nestled on his chest; feeling a warm sensation invade her heart. One of her hands found her way to his waist and slightly held his robes.

"Goodnight, Altair" She whispered kindly after she rested her head on his arm.

"For you too" He replied softly and tightened his wrap on her waist, letting himself relax with her presence.

Altair, as always, woke up earlier than Elissa. He drank some water of his canteen and then grabbed a loaf of bread to eat. The girl woke up when he was already putting the saddle on Hadia.

Elissa watched while eating as the assassin put his armor and his blades back on its sheaths around his belt. She smiled to herself and squeezed the loaf of bread in her hands, remembering that he embraced her last night. A few minutes after, she stood up and walked while tying her hair up into a ponytail to put the saddle on Latif.

Soon, both were back on road again. Elissa pulled random subjects to talk with Altair while they ride, since to explain to him what jumping competitions were to ask him about his childhood. She even discovered that his surname was Ibn La'Ahad. Though she felt ashamed for it as, after five long months _and _being in love with him, she didn't know about it yet.

Even though the assassin answered simply and seriously, he enjoyed talking to her. She made the travel more tranquil and pleasant. It was very different from when he travelled alone; he used to feel solitary and made Hadia speed up more times to get faster to his goal – what irritated the mare and often made her give little kicks in protest.

The other three days of travel, passed quickly. Elissa felt good in spending that time together with the assassin; the betrayal that she felt back at Jerusalem was almost nonexistent now, moreover, she grew closer to him, got to know him better.

Altair felt quite the same way, but also frustrated. Of course he enjoyed sleeping next to her and talk to her, but he wanted more. He couldn't even try to kiss her in fear that she would reject him, it was driving him crazy! He just wished that she understood him, that she knew that he, indeed, felt guilty. He just didn't want to tell her.

"Are those Acre's gates?" Elissa asked excitedly and pointed to the massive walls around the city that now could be seen not too far away. The morning sunrays illuminating the view beautifully.

"Yes" He answered and furrowed his eyebrows while observing the city. He didn't like it.

"Wow, its walls are huge! It must be really cool in there" She answered with eyes shining.

"I think you'll lose all your enthusiasm once we get in there" He answered, already used to hear her using the word "cool" to say that something was nice.

She tilted her head in confusion "Why do you say that?"

…

"God, what the-?!" Elissa exclaimed horrified when they were inside the city. Her eyes wide and the turquoise orbs shining in terror. She tangled Altair's arm tighter in hers and walked glued to him. He, on the other hand, made his way through the crowd unamused.

"I told you so" He told her quietly. His eyes watching at the other people's movements attentively.

The girls lips trembled and her nose wrinkled at the horrible smell of the city. She buried her face in the assassin's shoulder and looked up to him "Is the bureau too far?"

He looked at her by the corner of his eyes "No, it's just a bit more ahead"

Through all the way, the brunette got more and more incredulous about the city's state. There were a lot more poor people in Acre than in Jerusalem. They walked in dirty torn clothes; thin, wrinkled, sick and drunk; begging the others to spare some money. As a contrast, guards walked among them in shining armors, watching the crowd with a poisoned glare and always keeping a hand at their sword's hilt. Of course, there were a minority of persons that were just workers; woman carrying large ceramic jars on their heads – something she had grown used to see – and man trying to sell their goods on the stands.

In a couple more of minutes, the two arrived at the correct building and climbed to the top of it. They slid through the hole on the roof and landed on a hall identical to the bureau of Jerusalem. Altair took the head start and walked through the door, what Elissa did right after him. As soon as they entered the room, the girl spotted and old man behind the counter reading a book.

"Altair" The elder said with interest "You've returned very soon"

"Safety and peace, Rafiq" The assassin replied and bowed slightly. Elissa looked to one side and another, not knowing what to do, but ended landing her gaze on the elder again and bowing awkwardly.

The bureau leader raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to have a better vision of the girl behind Altair "Ah, you must be the young woman who Al Mualim told me about. What's your name, child?"

She straightened her position and cleared her throat "Is Elissa Hunter, sir" She answered and then turned a bit nervous "May I ask yours…?"and bowed slightly

He smiled softly and amusedly "I'm Jabal"

Elissa smiled kindly and nodded "It's nice to meet you, Jabal"

The elder chuckled "It's nice to meet you also, young one" He then turned his attention to Altair once more "So, Al Mualim told me about your special mission, but haven't given me proper detail about it. Mind to tell me?"

The assassin nodded and begun telling the bureau leader where they were headed to and what they would be searching, as well as general information about how Elissa came to meet him and Malik.

Elissa observed the Rafiq with curiosity. He seemed wise and serious, but in the deep, kind ad calm. He had a medium length white beard that covered his chin and jaw. His eyes were covered by the shadow of his white hood and he wore a black cape above his robes, just like Malik. His movements were slow and silent when he shifted, thinking about the other assassins words.

She heard when Altair told Jamal the location of the island and asked him if there was anyone who could take them there without raising too much attention to them. Fouad had talked to her the previous night, specifying where it was and how she should proceed.

'_Be careful, my flower, you two are going to face a rough path' _

The brunette shivered when she remembered the elder's words. What awaited them on the island?

"Hum…" The girl awoke from her deviations at the elder's grumble. He caressed his beard in a thoughtful expression "Rushd may know better who is trustful enough to take you to the island. He is responsible for taking useful information from the harbor"

"Where may I find him exactly?" Altair asked and folded his arms.

"He usually stays on the north of the harbor, unless when he's surveying the area"

The assassin nodded "I intend to search him now. Any other detail?"

Jamal shook his head "No, but you'll be able to find him without much problem, I'm sure. You have my permission to leave"

Altair bowed slightly once more and turned to leave, making a gesture with his head to Elissa to follow him. The girl bowed to the elder too and muttered a low 'safety and peace', what the elder replied with a soft smile and the same phrase.

…

"Hmmm, now where must Rushd be?" Elissa asked quietly while looking around; firmly holding Altair's arm with hers.

The assassin didn't respond. He quietly took a look around himself, before turn his eagle vision on. His eyes surveyed the crowd like a lion's ones searching for its prey. Soon, he spotted the usual golden spot in the sea of people.

"Already found him, let's go" Altair murmured and pulled her with him.

"What?!" Elissa squeaked as she stumbled to keep up with him "But how did you…?!"

"Explain it later…"

The girl narrowed her eyes in confusion, but followed him as he guided her through the mass of people. Her eyes wandered side to side, trying to spot the usual white clothes the members of the brotherhood wore.

"_I can't see anything seeming an assassin here besides Altair, am I blind or something?"_

"Rushd." Altair spoke suddenly as Elissa could see a man entirely covered by white robes. Her eyes widened in surprise; the man seemed to have appeared from nowhere! How could she not have seen him coming?

"Altair?" The man said and his eyebrow knit together in confusion "I wasn't expecting to find you in Acre so soon"

Elissa analyzed the man intrigued. He was different from all the other assassins she had met. His robes, as she noticed earlier, covered him entirely, including his mouth. Only his eyes, his dark brown ones, could be seen. His skin was slight tanned; eyebrows were dark brown also, so she supposed so was his hair. She couldn't say his age exactly, but he seemed young, at least younger than Altair.

"I was assigned to another mission in here" The ex-master assassin answered, making Elissa remember that she was holding onto him like a monkey. She shyly, but quickly, untangled her arm of his; dusting invisible dirt on her robes in embarrassment. Altair ignored her actions and continued "We need a boat that can take us to an island not too far away from here. Jabal told me that you can help me find someone trustful enough to do it"

Rushd folded his arms and held his chin in thought.

"I think I know somebody who can help you" He said some moments after, letting his arms fall again. His tone was serious and business like "There's a man called Louis who owns a small trading boat. He's simple and has already helped some of our brothers to travel around the islands"

Elissa blinked and kept staring at the man who seemed to ignore her presence in there. She could only catch a single time that he glanced her with disinterest, not even greeting her, and then look back to Altair. The girl puffed her cheek and diverted her gaze to the crowd around her, sick of his unseemliness.

"Where may I find him?" Altair asked bossily.

The girl looked to Rushd again when there was no answer. He had looked to the side momentarily, rolling his eyes ever so slightly and sighing annoyed. Altair narrowed his eyes, but kept quiet. Elissa could also see by the corner of her eyes his fists clenching and opening slowly.

'_Aaand, there he goes him getting pissed…' _She sighed mentally.

Rushd looked back at him; his iced brown orbs shining emptily "Louis owns a small dark green boat with sand colored sails. It's generally located on the south end of the harbor. He's old, has gray hair and a beard that covers his jaw and circles his mouth; his eyes are dark blue. You'll identify him by his French accent, also"

"Thank you for the information" Altair replied. Elissa furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously noticing the cynicism hidden in his words. He took a step ahead, taking good use of his slightly higher stature to intimidate the other assassin in front of him "If you answer me like that in the future, you can be prepared to have a blade across your throat, _brother_" He pronounced the last word with a specially ominous tone, as if the rest of his phrase hadn't enough.

Elissa almost couldn't restrain the chuckle that risked leave her mouth at seeing the terrified look at the man's face. Well, she wasn't even in his place and she had already shivered because of Altair's tone. If it was her in Rushd's feet she would've had turned into dust just by the ex-master assassin's death glare.

The younger assassin swallowed dryly - a sweat drip ran down the exposed skin of his face - and turned his head to the side "…May you succeed in your mission…" He wished and walked away from the duo.

When he had disappeared in the mass, she let herself giggle. Altair looked at her curiously.

"Poor guy, he'll have nightmares today" She said and chuckled again.

The assassin sighed and grabbed her hand "Come on, we have to find that French man"

She smiled fondly, feeling silly for being happy by having his hand in hers "Yes, let's go"

Altair and Elissa made their way through the civilians of the harbor without much problem, though the assassin kept always attentive to any suspect moves he could spot in the crowd. As they walked, Elissa observed the environment amazed. Besides the smell, she found very interesting how the marine commerce was influent in that time. What most called her attention were the massive ships between the normal sized ones. They transmitted an ancient and powerful feeling.

"I've found our target. This way" Elissa heard Altair say as he pulled her with him.

She sighed incredulous "You have to tell me how you do this"

They walked a bit more until they reached the edge of the harbor, where small sized dark green boat with sand colored sails rested waving with the water. Inside the boat, a man with brown clothes and gray hair stood crouched, back turned to them, arranging some boxes.

"Louis?" The assassin called, making the elder attentive and then turn to them.

"Yes?" He answered and stood up, walking towards the edge of the boat, closer to them.

"I'm looking for a boat that can take us to an island not too far from here. Rushd told me you could help me on this task"

The man pat his hands together to take off the dust from it and walked through the board to the pier; standing in front of Altair and Elissa.

"Ah, Rushd" He commented; Elissa could spot a bit of a disapproval in his voice, in middle of his noticeable French accent. He pondered for a moment, folding his arms, and then asked "May I know who you are first, son?"

Altair nodded "My name is Altair Ibn' La Ahad"

The elder seemed surprised for a moment, but turned his gaze to Elissa and raised an eyebrow. The girl flinched and held her forearm with her hand "I'm Elissa Hunter, sir"

Louis turned to Altair again and scratched his head "Alright kids, I'm not going to ask you what are you looking for on this island. I know about your brotherhood and I know it must be something important. I've also heard your name before, son" Altair raised an eyebrow suspiciously. The elder raised his hands in defense "You don't need to worry, I'm in your side"

The ex-master assassin relaxed a bit, but kept attentive "What about our depart?"

He sighed and scratched his beard "I suppose the best time for the depart is at the early morning, but it depends of the location of the island. Can I see the map, if you may have one?"

Altair handed the elder a sketch of a map drawn by Jabal, after they told him the coordinates of the island. Louis analyzed the map attentively and when he finished, he rolled the scroll and handed back to Altair.

"Yes, the morning is the best time. It will take the whole day to arrive there, but if we depart early we will not need to navigate by the night that much"

The assassin thought about the case for a moment, but nodded "Alright. We'll be here by the morning then. Is there anything more you need for the travel?"

"I have supplies, but you can bring more food if you want. Also, my boat has just one cabin for resting, so you will not have much comfort, I must warn"

"Not a problem, we just need to get on the island" Altair answered "Thank you for your help, sir"

The elder looked deeply to Altair for a moment, as if he remembered something painful. Altair noticed, but kept quiet about it.

"You're welcome, son. See you tomorrow" He answered, bowed to Elissa – who replied the gesture – and retired back to his boat.

…

The next day, Altair and Elissa where back at the harbor, after a good rest in the assassins bureau. They had bought some bread and dry meat to eat during the travel and also some more water canteens. Before they left, Jabal warned them to be careful and wished them good luck on their mission.

"Oh, you're already here. Come on, come on, get up on the boat" Louis called from the deck once he saw them standing on the pier.

Elissa couldn't help but smile when she put her foot on the wooden floor of the boat. She had never travelled by boat, even in her time, so the idea really got her excited.

"What are you smiling at?"

She looked up to Altair to see his curious face observing her. She wondered how he could notice she was smiling if she was with her scarf on.

"I'm just excited for the travel!" She answered and grinned.

He felt the urge to smile, but instead just let out a small dry chuckle.

"Hey, boy! Come here and help me with these sails!"

Elissa watched Altair as he made his way to the old man, who started to give orders to the assassin. She then sighed happily and proceeded to arrange their things on the cabin below the deck.

Down the stairs, she found a small room with nothing more than a table with a candle and a book on it, a small bed with white sheets and some boxes on the corner. She put her bag and their box of food above the boxes on the corner and then sat on the bed. She took one more look around; her eyes rested then on the books above the table, and her curiosity took the best of her.

She stretched her arm to catch the red book and bring it to her; on its cover, golden letters read _"Mythes Marine"_. Thanks to the little French she knew, she could say the title was "Marine Myths". Elissa perused the book, but couldn't read anything, since it was entirely written in French.

She sighed, lowered down he hood and scarf, and lifted her legs up to the bed, crossing them and then resting her head on the wall behind her. She let her eyes close and thought about nothing for some time, just enjoying the soft sound of the waves balancing the boat yet to set off.

"What is this?"

The book left her hands when another pair lifted it from her lap. She opened her eyes; Altair had sat beside her. His eyes could be seen under his hood, analyzing the book carefully.

Elissa smiled "It was above the table, I think it's interesting, but I can't read, it's in French"

"The first chapter is about mermaids"

She looked at him incredulous and leaned forward; Altair turned his gaze to her and gave a small smirk of triumph

"How did you…- Do you know French?" She ignored how sexy that smirk of his was – and also how surprised she was to see him smirking.

Altair closed the book and rested his back on the wall "A bit. Al Mualim started teaching me when I was a child, he thought it was important. He stopped when I turned seventeen, though"

"That's awesome!" She pointed out excitedly "Could you read for me?"

He looked at the book, what hid his face beneath the hood. She tilted her face in confusion and leaned towards him to ask if he was alright. That is, before he turned to her and held her chin.

"I'll play a game you played with me once at Masyaf: at one condition…" He told her and leaned to speak right next to her ear "…let me kiss you again…"

Elissa felt her mouth go dry. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her and she couldn't find her voice to answer him. Altair, on the other hand, didn't wait for her to reply; he slowly moved until his mouth was just above hers. He softly breathed in, before he sealed his lips to hers. What he didn't expected was to the girl to wrap her arms around his neck and answer him so quickly; he didn't complain, though, and wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

Elissa bit his lip as she pulled his hood down and buried her hands on his hair. She scratched and tugged his short chestnut strands until he slid his tongue into her mouth. Altair moved in a slow and agonizing pace, for times licking her upper lip, then the bottom, and then going back to battle the girl's tongue.

He could hear a small lustful sigh escaping her mouth when he bit her lower lip, as well as a stronger tug on his hair. The assassin couldn't help a smirk between the kiss before he ran his lips through her neck, pushing her scarf and robes aside to kiss her collar bones.

The brunette moaned so lowly that he almost couldn't hear it. She slid her hands to his shoulders and gripped them firmly, throwing her head backwards to give him more access to her neck.

Altair massaged the sides of her waist as he gave a long lick from the edge of her breasts to her chin, then back to her mouth again. He realized he had closed his eyes when he felt her soft hands on his face, cupping his cheeks.

"Altair…" She whispered and moved her mouth lower, kissing his chin, then his jaw, feeling his stubble scratch her lips.

The assassin groaned lowly and squeezed the girl's waist. He felt fire building up inside of him. He was about to push her down the mattress when they both were out of balance by the boat sailing off. Elissa ended smashing her head on the wall and Altair on her shoulder.

"Dammit!" She complained and rubbed the top of her head.

"_**Sorry kids! 'Forgot to warn you that we were sailing off!"**_

'_You don't say' _Elissa mumbled in protest and then looked at Altair, who had just raised himself from her shoulder. She smirked to him playfully, even though her cheeks were burning "Well, 'Guess I'll get to hear the story"

* * *

><p>Soo, I must warn you: Next chapter we're going to have a helluva turn on the story. And, man, this turn have been giving me headaches fo a long time now xP i've been thinking about it since the beggining of the story I guess...<br>Ah, just to you to know: You'll get to know more about Louis in the next chapter. And that book I mentioned doesn't actually exists XD I created a random name since I couldn't find anything about 1191's French literature :/  
>Thanks for the reviews guys: <strong><em>klara. sobotta<em>** and**_ lala_**. It means a lot to me, you have no idea! Thanks for taking the time to review :D  
>And thanks to all of you who favorited and are following this story! I'm happy that you're enjoying people!<p>

See you guys next chap!


	21. The Mermaid's Curse

Hey guyyyys!

Damn, you have no idea how much time I spent rewriting this one. Seriously, this was hard, principally the end of it. I'll stop talking now because I don't want to spoil anything. And just so you know, I used a lot of references from the_ Assassin's Creed: Secret Crusade_ book on this chapter, so I disclaim these parts. I disclaim also the reference from mermaids and the goddess Atarathteh, which I took from _wikipedia_, and the assassin Amunet, from _Assassin's Creed wiki_.

* * *

><p>Altair looked up and down at her before shout to the French man on the deck "Do you need any help, sir?"<p>

"_**Not for now, son. I'll warn you if I do"**_Came the answer from above them

Elissa smiled to him softly; cheeks still rosy. Altair tilted his head and cupped her cheek with one of his hands, bringing her closer to him, and kissed her lips once more. Her hands rested on his shoulders, massaging his muscles.

Altair breathed out as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. Her shiny eyes looked up from his mouth to his eyes, staring at him deeply

"I know what you're thinking…" She spoke softly; he kept silent, but caressed the back of her neck with the hand that was in her cheek before "_"Why this sudden change?"_ Isn't it?_"_

He kept some more seconds silent, but then spoke "Yes" She shivered when she felt his breath brush her lips "But not knowing the answer doesn't bother me" He spoke and placed another kiss in her mouth. The assassin then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, burying his face on the crook of her neck.

Elissa smiled and held him tightly too, enjoying the warmth that his body emanated. She wanted to explain to him what she was feeling; that she couldn't stand being mad at him anymore, that she wanted to understand him, to know more of him and to be with him. She yearned to embrace him, to feel his skin on her palms and his lips on hers.

But she couldn't find the words to express herself.

She almost shook her head in disbelief of herself, but instead, she chuckled nervously. Altair rose back from her and looked at her curiously. She smiled shyly.

"I don't know what to say…"

Altair blinked and observed her silently. He massaged the back of her neck again and pulled her along with him to lie in the bed. One of his arms rested on the pillow and supported her head, while he stretched the other to grab the book that had fallen on the ground.

Elissa shifted her body so she was lying on her side and rested on of her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder. The assassin moved his arm so it supported her mid-back and he was able to open the book.

"You don't need to" He whispered. She looked up at him, but his eyes lay on the book "I understand what you've been going through all this time"

Her tiny hand gripped his clothes softly involuntarily "You do?"

"Yes" He finally looked at her. His eyes held a deep sorrow inside of them. Of course he understood her, he hated himself for what he did too, so why wouldn't she? He thought, however, that it wasn't the moment for talk about that, so he turned his gaze to the book again "So, do you want to claim your prize?"

Elissa noticed his internal struggle, but didn't push him and instead grinned and hugged him tighter "Of course! Start reading, my dear assassin."

Altair mumbled a "don't give me orders" before turning the page, making Elissa giggle. He started reading slowly, finding a bit difficult to read and translate to her at the same time, but managing it anyways. The chapter he read described the basic of the looks of a mermaid, or rather, how they were said to look. Beautiful creatures half women, half fish. The myth involving the legendary being told that the goddess _Atarathteh, _once shamed by accidentally killing her human lover, punished herself by transforming herself into a mermaid. She jumped into a lake and took the form of a fish, but the waters would not conceal her divine beauty. Thereafter, she took the form of a mermaid — human above the waist, fish below.

"I've never heard of this goddess" Elissa spoke with eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"She's said to be the goddess of fertility and also the chief goodness of the northern Syria" Altair told her, recalling the book he read once about the divinity.

Elissa smiled happily "Aaah, like Aphrodite!" He raised an eyebrow at her, she chuckled "She's the Greek goddess of love and fertility, haven't you heard about her?"

"No" He answered truthfully. Elissa noticed a very light pink coloring his cheeks before he spoke in an awkward bass tone "You could tell me more about it in exchange"

She smiled fondly and nestled closer in his chest "Of course!"

He nodded silently and cleared his throat, resuming the lecture "_"Other myths involving mermaids say that they are deceitful creatures. Clusters of mermaids seek ships through the seas. In the misty days they appear; the divine melody of their songs lure the men, make them lose their minds and fall in their irresistible trap. Once a man hear a mermaid's song, there's no turning back, the cursed yet gorgeous creature comes out of the sea and allures the man to the water and then drowns him."_

_"They're yet said by others to appear to the sailors as a bad omen, both foretelling disaster and provoking it. They tell them they will never see land again; in others, they claim the sailors are near shore, which they are wise enough to know means the same thing. Mermaids can also be a sign of approaching rough weather"_"

The brunette couldn't help but remember the nyads from the God of War series. They didn't seem as bad as these two other myths told; she thought they were more like _Atarathteh_.

Altair continued to read, surprised by how interested he was about the legends. Elissa, however, found herself becoming sleepy. The assassin's slow tone and husky voice seemed to be distant; his words dissipating in the air as a sweet lullaby. Her eyelids grew heavy, making her fight to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to sleep - she was enjoying hearing Altair reading for her and the story itself - but they had woken up very early and she still felt not fully rested. The balance of the ship and Altair's softness and warmness made it impossible to her not to fall asleep.

The ex-master assassin noticed that the weight on his shoulder seemed heavier and looked down to the girl resting on him. He sighed in disbelief realizing she was asleep. His eyes moved back to the book and he read the rest of the chapter, before letting the book down on the ground and closing his eyes for a moment.

He felt peaceful now. The sound and the movements of the waves among the boat making him relax, as well as the presence of the girl beside him. Breathing out slowly, he moved his free hand to caress her arm that rested above his chest. He heard her let out a soft sigh in response, but she didn't wake up.

Altair's eyelids opened halfway. He pulled her nearer and brushed his lips on her forehead, savoring her delicious lavender scent. He stood like that for what he felt like eternity, then, he kissed her skin and slowly moved to get up. The girl's hands clenched when he was finally up, missing his body, but she didn't awake.

Silently, the assassin made his way up the stairs and into the deck of the boat. Louis whistled a song while wisely twirled the wheel.

"Back so soon, son?" The French man asked keeping his gaze on the horizon "I thought I had told you that I didn't need help for now"

Altair sighed and sat by the edge of the boat, beside where Louis was standing "You did" He answered simply and shifted to look at the sea moving beneath him.

Louis raised an eyebrow, but stood quiet.

Chocolate orbs observed with attention the crystalline water waving and producing foam around the wooden structure of the boat. His mind seemed to be hazed. He could only focus in the lingering feeling of her lips on his.

"You know, I knew your father, boy"

The assassin looked up at the French man with furrowed eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously, but stood silent.

Louis let out a heavy painful sigh "My family and me moved to Acre when I was just two years old. My father was a trader, he travelled through all these high seas and he taught me to follow the same path as him. When I was at the age of twenty five, he told me about the brotherhood" He glanced Altair "He worked for the assassins" He looked ahead again "The next day, a youngster at the age of seventeen appeared at the docks looking for a boat who could take him to an island, the same way you did - except that he was alone" Louis sighed again "Umar was his name"

Altair felt his chest heavy at the sound of his father's name. The word seemed to taste sour in his mouth, even if he hadn't spoken it.

"Do you know what...?" He couldn't finish his sentence, neither look at Louis in the eyes

"What happened to him?" He asked filled with sorrow "Yes...I'm sorry for you, son"

Altair didn't answer

"He was a good man... I worked with him for quite a time, delivering messages, retrieving information... we've turned to be good friends" He watched Altair, who kept looking away "You seem much alike him"

The assassin reflected about his words and stared at his own reflection on the water. Thinking of how much he missed his father, even if he had died long ago.

...

Elissa woke up by the beginning of the afternoon, finding that Altair had left her side. She yawned and stretched her body, sitting up afterwards. She readjusted her ponytail in her head and stood up. Her head seemed to spin for a moment and she felt sick. The waving of the boat was no more a soothing movement for her, now that she was standing and not distracted by Altair's body and voice.

She tried to ignore the feeling and went up the stairs. The scent of salt invaded her nostrils and the marine breeze caressed her face. She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of freedom that overwhelmed her now.

"Enjoying the breeze, lass?" The French man asked with kindness in his voice.

The brunette smiled and turned to see the bearded man at the wheel "Yes, it's delightful" Her eyes wondered through the deck, smile turning doubtful "Where's Altair?"

"He's up at the mast"

She looked up, having to cover her eyes because of the burning sun in the sky. Up there, she could spot the ends of his assassin robes flowing in the wind. She smiled to herself, finding funny how he enjoyed being in top of high structures.

"Have you ever been in a boat before, miss?"

"Never, it's my first time" She answered and walked to sit at the edge of the boat beside the captain.

"Aren't you sick? Novices generally do"

She chuckled "In truth I am, but I'm trying to ignore the feeling"

Louis chuckled too at her answer "Where are you from, lass?"

"Ah, I'm from Babylon" She told him, bringing up the lie that Ghaniyah had made up back at Masyaf.

"Really? You don't have the accent of a Babylonian" He commented and looked at her suspiciously

"I was taken to Masyaf pretty early, I think that's why" She answered a bit nervously, turning her gaze to the sea.

"I understand" He replied calmly and looked ahead to the horizon.

Altair came down from the mast some time later. They had a meal with food Louis had brought and then they enjoyed the trip while the sailor told them his life in the sea.

It was some time after the evening that they arrived in the island. The full moon shining brightly above them.

"Well kids, I'm sorry, but since the boat has no room for you, you'll have to camp on the island" Louis told them, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment for being kicking them out.

"It's not a problem. Thank you for bringing us here, sir" Altair answered and stepped down the boat to the sand. He extended his hand to help Elissa down then.

"You're welcome; I'll wait you here" He spoke and watched as the girl jumped down to the land "Take care, kids. I heard that there are a lot of wild animals out there"

Altair and Elissa nodded and said goodbye to Louis, then headed to the center of the island. In their way, they found vast vegetation, having to push the trees' leaves and bushes aside to continue their road.

_"All will be revealed, on the trail we blaze" _Elissa sang in her mind as they walked through the trees, smiling happily.

They stopped at a clearing where they made a little camp. Elissa arranged their blankets, covers and pillows on the ground while Altair lighted up the fire. The brunette then sat beside him, put her bag aside and took some food and water for them both, handing Altair his share as the fire was finally burning strongly.

Altair thanked her and they both eat in silence, appreciating the wonderful view of the starry sky of that night.

"Hey"

The assassin turned to look at her when she didn't continue, he noticed the she seemed a bit uneasy and that she avoided looking directly to him;

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uhm..." She hesitated, biting her lip "I was just wondering... you've never told me exactly what happened after your..." She stopped again, swallowing hardly "... your father passed away..."

Altair blinked and turned ahead, remaining silent and reflecting about her words.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to..." He turned at her again; her cheeks were slightly red and she now looked at him in the eyes "I just wanted to know more about you..."

The assassin looked to the sky again "It's alright" He told her and narrowed his eyes sorrowfully at the memories "It was quite hard. I didn't actually see him dying, but I heard it. I heard as the sword that took his life fell on the ground and the blood streaming from his body. I wanted to run to him then, I still had hope that somehow he was alive, but Ahmad prevented me from it"

His teeth clenched with pain "I was so mad at that time. I blamed him for my father's death" He shook his head "Fool me. I didn't see how much pain he was going through as well"

"After that, I continued to sleep in the room my father and I used to share. I started sleeping on the bed that used to be his, to feel his smell; that way, always when I went to sleep, I imagined him working at his desk, or coming up very late to scold me for still being awake and the blow off the candle."

"At the same time Al Mualim told me that I would be called in the right time and that if I needed anything I could call him as my mentor. Ahmad became even sicker, always with fever. He used to scream my father's name at night. One night, then, I heard a sound in my room and woke up, not fully seeing who was there" He gulped "I thought it was my father, that he had returned to me and that his death was just a terrible nightmare. The face that I met, though, wasn't his, it was Ahmad's."

"I saw his pale face and weak body in front of me, as a ghost. He had a distant expression on his face, almost peaceful, and he smiled to him as I sat on my bed. His eyes, though, were deep and dark holes, as if the pain had burned the life within them. As I looked down, I saw that he had a dagger on his hand."

"The only words he pronounced were _"I'm sorry" _, before he sliced his own neck before me. His blood streamed down his neck as he fell on his knees with a peaceful smile on his face; his ghostly eyes locked with mines, before he finally fell entirely on the ground. I stayed there some more time, not knowing what to do, simply crying lowly, until I finally gathered the courage to stand up, grab a candle and run to Al Mualim's room"

"He made me promise I'd never tell this to anyone, even to Abbas, Ahmad's own son. We told everyone that he had travelled to never come back, instead" He looked down, his voice a mere whisper "Since then, Ahmad's face often appears in my dreams; the scene of him slicing his own neck and smiling"

Altair finished and looked at Elissa again. One of her hands covered her mouth as silent tears ran down her cheeks; her bright turquoise orbs were now reddened and shined with sorrow, not believing his words. His look turned softer as he cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped some tears from her skin.

She hiccupped softly as her hand fell "Altair, that's... I can't even imagine how horrible that should have been to you..."

The assassin massaged her cheek as he looked deeply through her eyes "It's past now"

She choked sadly "I know, but-"

"I cannot change my past, neither the things I did, Elissa" He told her firmly, making her look at him attentively; still hiccupping softly "I know that, perhaps, if I haven't blamed Ahmad so much, he'd not be dead. I know that If I haven't been so arrogant, Malik would still have his brother and his arm, and many lives could be spared" He swallowed hardly, the words hurting his heart "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this earlier, but that's been locked inside of me for so much time that it was hard to bring it up to you"

She cried bringing her hand to her mouth again; her eyes narrowing as the tears fell. She couldn't stop her mind to imagine the little Altair passing through all those situations. She had judged him, without even knowing those horrible things that happened to him. She felt a terrible person.

Altair wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly, rubbing the back of her head comfortingly as she cried in his chest. He let her cry as she needed, also because he didn't know what to say to make her feel better, that is: if there was anything that could.

When he could just hear soft sobs coming from her mouth, he pulled her with him slowly to lie on the blankets behind them. He pushed her cover aside and lay her on the ground softly, still embracing her and gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes scanned him thoughtfully, still red; her mouth was slightly opened as she breathed with difficulty.

He furrowed his eyebrows concernedly and pulled the cover over her "You should rest. I'll watch over for now"

She stared at him deeply and stretched her hand to gently caress his cheek, remaining silent. He felt her soft palm on his face, what made his heart feel warmer.

"I'm so sorry, Altair" She whispered weakly "I wish I could do something to take all the suffering from your life... I want you to know that I'll always be by your side. I want to make you happy, to make it up at least a little for you sorrow" A tear ran down her face as she whispered "I love you, Altair"

The assassin's eyes widened at her words. He was stunned for the first time in years, speechless. He watched paralyzed as she smiled weakly and placed a slow kiss on his lips, then backed up again and ran a hand through his hair, caressing it fondly.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I know how painful it must have been to you to remember and to tell me all of that" She told him and retreated her hand "Please, don't...don't stay up for too long, okay? You need to rest too."

He nodded silently, not knowing what to say, and kept watching her as she closed her eyes to sleep.

When she was fully asleep, Altair sat up, one knee raised to support his arm while the other leg rested stretched on the ground. He stared at the fire as it crepitated, thinking once again about Elissa's words. Had she really meant it? Would she give up everything for him? He had his doubts. He could not deny, though, that he felt good when she said it; he felt the loneliness within him fading away; he felt that there was somebody there to him, that really accepted the way he was and everything he did in the past.

He looked up to the sky and sighed, feeling once more selfish by wishing that she can't find a way to go back.

…

The couple started their quest early, when the first rays of sun enlightened the earth. Elissa explained to Altair that Fouad had appeared in her dreams and explained the directions they had to follow. They headed to the south of the island, finding a little stream and stopping drink water and fill their canteens.

When they were back in track, the two were attacked by a group of six jackals. The ferocious animals surrounded them, showing their pure white fangs and growling threateningly. Altair told Elissa to stay calm and unsheathe her dagger, while he cautiously reached the hilt of his short blade on his back. The girl gulped and did the same with her dagger, feeling her breath hitching in her throat as she stared at the predators' eyes analyzing her actions.

The gesture made some of the animals roar and attack them. Altair dodged them, pulling Elissa along with him; one of the jackal's claw ripping his robes at the lower arm when the animal jumped towards him.

"Are you alright?" Elissa asked breathlessly as she positioned back-to-back with him.

He nodded "Stay behind me and don't let your guard down"

With much effort, the two remaining jackals ran away. Altair managed to kill the other four and Elissa managed not to die and to hurt herself that much. In the end, the assassin had just more of his robes ripped and some minor wounds; the girl had just a scratch on her cheek and some ripped clothes as well.

They continued their path after Elissa made sure Altair put some medicine on his wounds. They could hear the sound of birds around them, flying off the trees and singing. Elissa smiled and pointed when she saw a fox running by.

"Look, there's the temple!" The brunette pointed ahead.

Not too far away from them, a medium sized stone structure rested among the vegetation. Approaching it, they saw the stairway that led to the entrance. They followed it; the sound of theirs steps on the hard stone echoing through the forest.

The two found themselves in a large room; two big fountains with the carving of a fish with its mouth open, from where the water came out of, rested on each side of it. Straight ahead, there was a kind of a stone altar and behind it there was a large statue of a woman with long hair that fell on her shoulders, more or less with 2,5m of height. Her arms were stretched in front of her body, like she was offering something to those who entered the temple. Elissa looked down to it to see that the woman's half lower part was of a fish, the dolphin-like tail bent to the side as the waves made of stone crashed against it.

"That's _Atarathteh_" She said and proceeded to walk towards the statue. Her progress, however, was interrupted by a hand holding her wrist.

Elissa stopped and looked back to find Altair looking down to her; his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes held a deep emotions, one that Elissa could not bring herself to describe.

She tilted her head and looked at him concernedly "What's wrong?"

Altair kept quiet, just staring at her eyes. She became even more worried and was about to ask again when spoke.

"You really meant it?" He said "What you said yesterday, that you wanted to stay with me?"

Elissa flinched. She had said that and she really wanted to be with him indeed, but she still wasn't sure if she could give up her family for him. She looked at him seriously and stretched her free hand to run it through his hair inside his hood.

"Yes" She whispered. His heart beat faster, but he waited for her to continue "Yes I really want to stay with you, Altair"

He furrowed his eyebrows again when he could hear the hint of hesitance in her voice "But…?"

Her eyes narrowed in sorrow and she cupped his cheek "But I don't know if I can give up my family that easily…" She told him sadly

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to an embrace, resting his head in the crook of her neck "I understand…" He whispered, feeling his heart broken.

She pulled back a bit to make him look in her eyes again "Altair, please, don't be sad. I'm not going anywhere for now; the time where I'll have to decide whether to stay or not hasn't come yet"

He stared at her for a moment before lower his mouth to hers. His hands brought her closer to him as he kissed her deeply. Elissa wrapped her arms around his neck as she answered the kiss with passion, allowing him to have all the access he wanted to her mouth. She wanted him to know all that she felt for him, to feel her love for him, and how hard it was for her to decide between him and her family.

Altair ended the kiss placing another one beneath her jaw, letting her rest her head on his chest after it. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his chest going up and down and relaxing with the movement.

Elissa looked up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before smiling. He gave her a soft smile of his own and released her. She held his hand and pulled him with her towards the statue.

"Grandpa hadn't told me that this temple was in honor to _Atarathteh_" She furrowed her eyebrows as she analyzed the statue and it position, searching for something it could be secretively telling them.

Altair released her hand and walked to the other side of the altar, observing the craved drawings on it, which represented the story of the goddess "Had he said something about what you had to do to find the sword?" He narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers above a thin hole on the center of the altar, surrounded by a circle with decorative shiny stones around it.

"He said that I would have to find out how, but that he would help me if I needed" She said as she ran her hands through the statue's ones "He also said that you could help me, that you had a special talent for it" She giggled.

At her words, the assassin knew what to do "I know what he meant, just a minute" He told her, making the girl look at him quizzically.

"Altair, your eyes are…!" She exclaimed surprised. Altair kept silent, looking around the room in search of a golden spot.

The goddess' statue now glowed in gold; he looked down to where her hands pointed: the altar, more specifically the hole on the stone. Once more, he analyzed the hollow with his fingers, trying to think of something that would fit there. His eyes narrowed; if Fouad was an assassin, he should have constructed a room that only assassins could reach; that meant that what fit on that hollow should be an assassin's object.

The ex-master assassin's eyes glowed brighter when he had an idea. He extended his arm and released his hidden blade. His eyes analyzed the blade then turned to look at the hollow again.

"_It fits"_

He licked his lips as he stepped closer to the stone structure and proceeded to plunge the blade on the hole on the stone. He could feel the blade progress being interrupted right when his flat hand touched the cold stone. He blinked and swallowed slowly, thinking what he had to do next.

"Try to turn it, the circle" He heard Elissa say and looked up to see that she had moved and now stood in front of him, in the other side of the altar.

He nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. Carefully, he tried to turn the circle. It moved indeed. He kept moving his hand until he couldn't turn it anymore and then retrieved the blade, but it was also unnecessary to continue. They heard a click as the circle went up some few inches; at the same time, they heard a louder noise on the left side of the room.

The two turned to see where the noise came from and watched as the water stopped to come out from the stone fish's mouth. As the waterfall was interrupted, Altair could see that the wall behind it was also glowing in gold.

"Come, I think that's the door" He said and grabbed Elissa's hand, pulling her with him.

When they looked closer, they could see a carving on the wall. The symbol of the assassins surrounded by a circle of what seemed to be bay leaves. It seemed that it was also an object that they should fit on the carving to open the door.

Elissa approached the wall with furrowed eyebrows "I don't understand… grandpa never gave me anything like this" She said sadly and stretched her hand to touch the wall "How are we suppos- Ah!"

Altair flinched when the girl retried her had from the wall and held her arm tightly, as if she had been burned.

"What's wrong?" He asked and watched as she moaned and rolled up the sleeve of her robes

"My arm, it's burning" She told him weakly before she rolled the sleeve entirely and saw that the tattoo on her skin glowed brightly gold.

She gasped and looked ahead again. Biting her lip, she stretched her arm again, placing her hand above the carving. She felt the burning sensation spreading from her tattoo to the symbol on the wall, before they heard another click and the wall started to move forward.

They stepped back, splashing some water that still remained from the fountain, and waited until the wall stopped moving. When it did, the burning on the girl's arm stopped, though the symbol still glowed. Altair walked to the side of the wall, observing that now it could be moved. He placed his hands on it and pushed it with all his strength, moving the stone to the opposite direction.

Elissa stared at the now opened path with hesitation; before her, a corridor led down to a flight of stairs. Altair felt her hesitation and held her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She looked up to him and smiled fondly.

"Thanks for being here with me" She told him kindly and squeezed his hand too.

The assassin smiled and nodded, pulling her to go with him.

They descended three flights of stairs, turning three times left, like in a spiral direction. On the end of it, they found themselves in a circular room, a lot smaller than the one upstairs. On Each side of the room, more fishes' heads poured water on the floor, making the edges of the floor filled with water and letting only a smaller circle of dry floor on the center. At the roof of the room, there was a hole with grates on it, providing the entrance of light.

In the middle of the room, there stood a statue with more or less two meters tall. It was also a woman; she was dressed with what seemed an Egyptian attire. Her hair fell in front of her shoulders, reaching the height of her breasts. One of her arms was extended forward, to where the entrance stood, and above it there was a large snake. The animal's body was stretched along the woman's arm and its mouth hung wide open, showing its two prominent fangs.

Elissa and Altair walked towards the statue, analyzing it. The girl noticed the mischievous smile that curved the woman's mouth, as if she was mocking or challenging who entered her sanctuary.

"The answer is her, I can see it" Altair spoke, making Elissa look to him.

"How?" She asked and titled her head "Has it something to do with your eyes being golden at the moment?"

He couldn't help a soft smirk "Yes. I've never told you about it, but it's a…_talent _that I've always had. I can see things that others don't, sense how the person or the object is related to me, in this case, in form of golden glow."

The brunette grinned playfully "You tricky boy! So that's what grandpa meant about your 'talent'"

He nodded and held his chin, looking back to the statue "I don't understand what this means. She's pointing to the entrance"

Elissa narrowed her eyes attentive and rounded the statue. She stopped in front of the snake, analyzing its wide mouth. Her eyes darted once more to the smirk on the woman's face before going back to the serpent.

"It's not her gesture, Altair. Take a look"

The assassin stood by her side and looked to where the girl pointed, to the snake's mouth inside. His eyes widened when he saw something seeming like a small sphere there.

"She's challenging us to take what's inside there" Elissa told him serious.

He looked at her to see her courageous expression as she stretched her arm towards the snake. He could see her biting her lip as her hand and next her forearm disappeared inside the serpent's mouth.

Elissa breathed out the air she didn't even notice she was holding when her hand clenched around something. Slowly, she started retrieving her arm, hearing the sound of metal clashing against stone in the way. The first thing that appeared in their sight on Elissa's hand was a golden hilt of a sword.

Both stared stupefied as the girl finally retrieved the entire object from the serpent's mouth. Its pure golden color shined with the rays of sun coming from the roof.

"Oh god…" Elissa breathed out, unable to do anything else but stare at the beautiful sword now in her hands.

Altair speechlessly watched as the brunette carefully ran her fingers through the sword's sheathe. He could feel the power that seemed to emanate from the object; it attracted him like a magnet.

Elissa licked her lips and held the hilt of the sword firmly, before slowly start to pull it from its sheathe. She observed amazed how the blade seemed even shinier than the already gold sheathe, despite the center of it, which was white, like white gold.

She held the sword by its hilt and analyzed the blade. Her eyes narrowed when, for a moment, it seemed to emanate a wave of light, and then she felt her arm burn again. Elissa screamed in pain, making Altair alert and try to understand what was going on. She tried to throw the sword away, but it was like it was glued to her skin.

The assassin held the girl's shoulders as she kneed on the ground; tears running down her eyes in pain.

"Elissa!" He shouted and tried to take the sword from her, with no success also.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the edges of the assassin's symbol on her arms slowly vanishing. He felt like his heart was stabbed and his air seemed to fault.

'_No,no,no!' _ He screamed in his mind and cupped both her cheeks, looking right through her teary eyes; the turquoise color seeming to be mixed with the water falling from it.

"Elissa, you're…" He whispered, unbelieving what was happening.

Before his eyes, the girl's skin was turning transparent. The more her tattoo disappeared, the more she seemed to evaporate.

"Altair… I-I- what's happening?" She asked desperately, finding herself unable to move.

He looked momentarily to her arm to see that only the top of the symbol remained. For the first time since he was a child, he felt the unpleasant urge to cry. He felt water in his eyes, but he refused to let the tears fall. He sorrowfully stared at her eyes and caressed her cheeks silently, before placing a kiss in her mouth.

"I love you, Elissa. Never forget that" He whispered into her lips; feeling her tears wetting his face.

And then, he could not feel her anymore. His fists clenched against the floor as he looked down; feeling once more the solitude overwhelming him.

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me, this was planned to happen since the beggining of the story. This will give Elissa a time to think about the decision she'll have to make about staying with Altair or her family. By the way, what do you think she should do? My first idea was for her to stay with him, but it would be nice to have some comments about it, since I'm as indecisive as Elissa about it now :.

Thanks a bunch, bunch, bunch for the reviewers: **_TehNicksterBoi -_** _Don't worry, I promise I'll finish it :D_;**_ ; Sarafinja; vInEscape; chelsea-chee_** _- Haha, thank youu :) It's fun to write them, although I don't know if I'll be able to write the lemon I was planning to write with them..._**_ and LottieLiska_**I'm glad that you're enjoying and happy to read your feedback :)   
><span>

I also thank you all whom favorited and followed this story! I'm happy that you're enjoying o/

See you next chap guys! It will be probably entirely on 2013, with Elissa's dilemma about being or not happy with being back. Feel free to PM me :)


	22. Comatose

Hello people!

DAMN that was hard! Really. I definitely not enjoyed writing an entire chapter without Alty on it :( I tried my best to put all the information of what would go on in 2013 so in the next chap she'd go back to 1191 and we'd have him back lol But seriously, I'm sorry that it's so long!

Thanks a lot for the reviews: **_chelsea-chee: _**_Oh gooosh, thanks a lot for the ideas and for remembering me of making Elissa mention Altair's missing finger! I had truly forgotten to make her mention it again D: (shame on me!) but I've put some of her thoughts about it in this chap, once more thank youuu :D Ah! I already planning the lemon MWAHAHA lol I promise I'll do my best with it and I think it'll be on the 24th chappie :3 **Afrika Sisi: **I swear I laughed out loud at the "she stays with him gosh darn it" XD truly made my day! lol Thanks a lot for the opinion, it helped me make my decision :3 she'll stay with him! :D **IKhandoZatman: **Feels, feels everywhere! **Sarafinja:**Believe me, I was like crying by the inside when I wrote the final dialogue from the past chapter :(_

Thanks everyonefor the favs and follows too! :D

Ah, just to mention: The songs mentioned in this chapter are obviously not mine, but I'll disclaim them just to be safe: They belong to _Swedish House Mafia(Don't you Worry Child); Calvin Harris(I Need Your Love) and The Wanted(Glad you Came)_. Also, the title of the chapter is the song by _Skillet - Comatose_. I think it describes clearly how Elissa feels away from Alty :3

PS: Hooooooly cow, I forgot to thank you all for the 100 reviews for this story! Guys, seriously, I've never thought I'd get this many! You guys rock!

* * *

><p>Darkness<em><br>_

That was all that she could feel at the moment. Endless darkness and unbearable pain. It was like she was drowning, at the verge between life and death. She could not say how much time she stood like that, but it felt like an eternity, and she feared that it would end up being so.

However, suddenly, she felt all her senses coming to her like she had fallen on the hard ground and felt a weight of ten tons through her entire body. Somehow she felt cold and wanted to get up, but she couldn't move just yet. The pain disappeared too, but she still didn't open her eyes and the only thing she could hear were her heartbeats; slow and agonizing.

Her eyes opened abruptly, finding a cloudy sky above her, and also a horse's muzzle sniffing her.

"Oh god!" She breathed out like she had just come out of the water, making the black horse whinny and jump back. She quickly shook her head and sat up to look back at the horse; her heart beating fast in her chest now "Oh my god, Shadow, what…?!"

Her mouth moved to cover her mouth and she whispered almost inaudibly including to herself

_I'm back_

Blankly, she looked around; seeing that she was at the same place Fouad's tent was when she met him, although now everything was covered in snow and the lake was frozen. Elissa didn't know what she felt at that moment. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? She finally got what she wanted, after all.

But why did she feel empty?

Her reflections were interrupted when her peripheral vision spotted something shining by her side. She turned to see the sword of Eden resting in middle of the pure white snow; innocent and beautiful. She furrowed her eyebrows and crawled towards it, grabbing it with both her hands and analyzing the object with hurt showing in her features.

_Why is this here? Why this thing brought me back? I have to talk to grandpa, I have to…_

Her eyes darted to her upper left arm, where her tattoo used to be, but now the only thing that adorned her skin was a long scar, a memento from the very first conflict she had in 1191. She felt herself growing desperate; her breath started to lack and her heart to beat faster. She could no longer reach him and ask what was going on or why had she go back so suddenly. Her nose started tingling and to turn red: she wanted to cry.

"Elissa?"

The girl's head snapped at the sound of her name. Not too far from her, her trainer Michael stood looking at her curiously. She rubbed her eyes with her forearm quickly and let out a nervous giggle to mask her sadness.

"Oh, hi Michael! How are you doing?" She said standing up; her hands squeezing the sword nervously.

The older man folded his arms and approached her "I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow and looked her from up to down "And what kind of clothes are these? More importantly: what are you doing with a sword?"

"Oh, hum, I was at Kelsey's house and decided to come take a look on Shadow, since it's on the way to my house" She shifted uneasy and tied the sword to her sash "About the clothes, we're going to have a costume party at home, so this is why I'm dressed like this; it's a knight's costume"

_I just hope it's believable_

Mike looked at her curiously again, but smiled and nodded "Oh, I see. Nice costume, really. Loved the sword" He chuckled and walked to the black horse who was now searching for grass in the snow "This naughty boy escaped not much ago. How did you know he was here?"

"Mother's instinct I guess" She chuckled awkwardly and rolled her left sleeve down.

_I think he should ask Shadow how _he _knew I was here_

The trainer laughed as he finished putting the halter on Shadow and gestured with his head to the trail "Come on, let's go back to the stables"

"Uhm, Mike, can I take Shadow? My mother feelings are strong today"

He chuckled and handed her the rope linked with the halter "Of course"

The big black horse shifted his ears in her direction when she approached him. Elissa smiled to him, feeling a sudden wave of sadness and longing for her horse. She then embraced his neck tightly, closing her eyes at the pain of being so much time away from him.

Michael smiled fondly and folded his arms "You seem sensitive today. Has something happened?"

She suppressed a sniff and shook her head, releasing the horse and going back to walk "I am sensitive today, I think, but no, nothing special has happened"

Elissa talked to Michael the entire way to the stables. The most confusing is that he was acting like nothing had happened, like she had been there through all those 5 months and a half. He told her that there was a competition coming and that he wanted her to train a little harder. She pretended to know exactly what he was talking about and nodded, but also told him that she didn't feel like entering the competition, maybe the next one.

Her trainer became a bit sad by her decision, but accepted it. He asked once more if she was feeling well, but she just answered that she was tired. After that she headed home. Her feet moved lazily by the streets; the people passing by –which glanced her oddly - seemed like ghosts, for she couldn't focus on anything aside the emptiness inside her.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

She couldn't stop herself from asking the same question repeatedly. Her zombie-like gaze turned down to her waist, where the sword rested; mysteriously shining with the sunset orange rays. Her head slowly went up again; eyes vaguely wandering around, taking the sight of the leafless trees, empty and frozen just like her without their leaves.

The brunette didn't even notice when she had stopped in front of the entrance door of her house. Still not managing to think of other things aside the question, she opened the door. She stood there at the door, wandering her eyes through her own house like she was a newcomer. It felt like she hadn't seen that place in years; it held a warm and nostalgic feeling.

But there was still something missing in there.

"Dad,mom, are you back already?"

Elissa's eyes snapped up to the origin of the voice. Her heart finally coming back to life. She heard steps coming from the stairs and watched as the dark auburn hair of her brother appeared at the bottom of it. Niklaus looked up; his eyes widening and his breath hitching in his throat.

"E-elis…" He couldn't complete the name, his voice seemed to fade as he stared at the form in front of him; not believing what he was seeing.

Her chest warmed up as joy tears rolled from her eyes silently "Hi, Nik…" She said with a fond smile and red nose.

The young man ran onto her, catching her in a tight embrace. She could feel him breathing hard against her and also hear that he was crying quietly. She rested her palms on his back and hugged him tightly as well, taking a deep breath before letting herself cry out loud into his shoulder.

She was lost. All her emotions felt contradictory. She felt so happy to see her brother, but that feeling was also inhibited by the lack of direction and emptiness she felt now.

"Shh, it's okay Lissa" Niklaus said fondly, backing a bit to look at her and caressing her cheek with his thumb "It's going to be okay now"

Elissa could feel her eyes swollen and her nose big and itching; she shook her head "No, Nik. It's not. I-I" She stuttered and hiccupped, crying again.

Nik scowled sadly and hugged her; guiding his sister to his room with her holding him tightly all the way. He gently made her sit on his bed and sat beside her, hugging her still as she sobbed.

"Elissa, please, talk to me" He whispered rubbing her arm softly "I need to know what the hell happened… I can't even" He huffed and squeezed her possessively "Gosh, I can't believe you're finally back"

"Neither do I" She hiccupped and rubbed her eyes, looking at him again "Nik, I don't even know where to start…"

The redhead smiled softly and put a strand of her hair behind her ear "You don't need to rush anything, we have plenty of time. Start from the beginning" He said staring at her deeply; she could see his eyes shining by the tears on it.

She took a deep breath "It's such a long story Nik… I'll try to summarize it for you"

And then she started talking. How she was in trouble trying to save Najwa, then Altair saving her. How she met Malik and found out about the brotherhood – which she tried to explain to him what was about -, before she met him in her dreams. She explained that it was all a plan of Fouad, one of their ancestors, to retrieve two ancient treasures that were supposed to be protected by their family, but weren't because some generations after they would refuse doing so. She said that he waited for a long time to find someone who he could link with definitely and at the same time could be able to accept that mission.

Her eyes narrowed as she told him when she encountered another one of his ancestors, one that was exactly like him. She said that he wanted to kill her because she reminded him of his older sister, who he hates because he believes she chose the assassins over him and left him when she died. She explained also that she was able to be in the past because she was "substituting" Halima's existence. Finally, she told him how she and Altair found the temple of Atarathteh and the sword of Eden – showing the weapon to him - and when she touched it, she was thrown back to 2012

"2013" He corrected when she finished. He could feel that she was a bit calmer now.

"Oh, yes, of course, I've forgotten about it…" She sighed and then her eyes widened. She turned to her brother again; her heart beating fast in her chest "That means that…"

He furrowed his eyebrows and scowled sadly "Yes… If you returned to exist in this time, then you've already graduated on high school…"

The girl felt like she had been punched on the chest. Hurriedly, she got up and headed to where her room was supposed to be. She pushed the door open; her breath hitched in her throat.

It was intact, but some more things were added to it. Her Bed with purple covers was still there, as well as her studying desk with her laptop on it and her shelf with books. In front of her bed, she saw her Xbox resting on the coffee table, ahead of a medium sized television.

She felt as Nik placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him by above it and see his sad expression.

"I think you should change… mom and dad may arrive at any time…" He told her in low tone.

Elissa nodded and hugged him tightly. He smiled and caressed the back of her neck.

"I'll be in my room when you finish, alright?" He said kindly and turned to leave.

"Wait, Nik" She called; he turned to her "Was it like this when I was not here?"

The young man scowled in hurt as he shook his head "No, it was turned into a storeroom as soon as you vanished…"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she folded her arms "I see…"

Nik opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and sighed "Call me if you need anything"

As soon as he left, Elissa took another look on her room as she untied the knots of her robes; carefully hiding the sword under her bed. It was so strange to her, not being able to think correctly. Her thoughts ran in frenzy from Malik, to her family, then back to the Hakim siblings, and her friends…

…and Altair…

She felt her heart clench at imagining his face. His deep brown eyes that seemed to see through her soul; the rough skin of his hands on her cheek; his soft lips massaging hers when they kissed.

She let out a tiny soft chuckle at remembering how she felt a bit odd when he touched her cheek with his left hand, the one that missed the ring finger; it wasn't bad, though, it felt unique. She sighed, thinking in his last words to her and how she told him she loved him.

The brunette walked to her dresser to grab a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a sweater. She was so sure just moments ago, but what now that she left? It was all so of sudden… how was she supposed to simply forget about him?

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stepped in front of the mirror whilst pulling her shirt on. Taking a look on herself, she saw how tired she seemed. Dark circles around her eyes contrasted the now frosted turquoise blue of her orbs. Her hair was a mess; strands falling in her face and her ponytail almost fully untied.

Elissa's eyes narrowed and she blinked curiously. Her hand quickly moved to the middle of her collarbones, where her necklace was supposed to be. Yes, supposed, because it wasn't there anymore.

_Have I lost it in the temple? _Her fingers curled on her skin, missing the feeling of the cold metal against it.

She sighed and turned to the door, leaving her room and heading to her brother's. There, she asked him if he had any idea what she was supposed to be doing. It was strange to think that her life simply went on without her, like that film with Adam Sandler, _Click_. Her brother sighed deeply, saying that unfortunately he knew nothing about what was supposed to happen now. It was probably because he hadn't been affected by Fouad's amnesia.

"Elissa, I know that you want to help Fouad with this mission" Nik started as he looked at her sadly "But why are you so sad? I don't understand… you seemed so troubled that time that I met you. I thought you hated being in that place"

The brunette bit her lip and looked down, sliding back on the mattress to lean her back on the wall "I haven't told you some things yet, Nik…" She said and looked up, sighing and closing her eyes "The man named Altair that I told you about… I love him Nik. Like I never loved anyone in my life"

Niklaus' eyes widened and he leaned forward "How…? What about Noland, weren't you in love with him?"

She shook her head and looked at him in hurt "The feelings I had for Noland can't even be compared to what I feel for Altair"

The young man pursed his lips and looked at her pitifully "I understand… I know it must be hard for you, sis" He felt tempted to ask her what happened between her and this man, but decided not to press such delicate subject.

Elissa shrugged, bringing her knees close to her and hugging them.

After that, the girl told him about her other friends in there that she missed too. She explained how hard she trained to know how to use a sword properly, also that she had to work a lot to repay the brotherhood's hospitality. She chuckled remembering how tired she became in those three months; it was pretty hard, but also fun.

She told him how fun was, also, to travel by horse. It was tiring, she admitted, but cool. She loved to camp by the stars and be able to sleep looking at the stars, blushing as she whispered that she loved even more when she did that beside Altair.

Nik listened to her attentive, smiling softly at how she seemed to really enjoy her time on the past, but also feeling sorry for her. By the end, he suggested that they watched a movie on TV that night for her to distract, what she thought was a good idea; that way she wouldn't stay alone, which she wished to avoid for some time. More or less a half hour later their parents came back from the market.

The brunette had to suppress the tears that struggled to fall from her eyes at the sight of her parents. Inwardly, she ran onto her mother and hugged her with all her strength, making her giggle and hug her back.

"Hello for you too, darling!" She said between giggles.

"We haven't been in the market for all that long now, have we?" Her father joked and chuckled, placing the paper bags at the dinner table.

Elissa rested her cheek in her mother's shoulder, breathing in deeply and feeling that home scent of spearmint that she always held. She opened her eyes and looked at her father, smiling softly and releasing her mother to walk to him.

"I know" She said and hugged him tightly "It's just… I'm in the mood for hugging today…"

William smiled fondly and kissed her forehead tenderly, petting her hair "I understand, I was just messing with you, sweetheart"

She masked her inner tears with a chuckle and hugged him tighter, enjoying the comfort that her parents brought to her. She looked up to watch the deep green orbs of her father staring down at her, seeming to be smiling, and smiled softly too.

Sometime after, they asked for a pizza and the Hunter family enjoyed their dinner together. Elissa was finally able to laugh and have fun a bit, forgetting momentarily about the emptiness in her heart. During the entire dinner, she observed her family's action and faces, like she was memorizing them again; hearing her mother's soft laugh, her father's silly jokes and her brother's sly grin. She couldn't deny that she missed them a lot, they were part of her and she loved being with them.

Later that night, Nik and her reunited in her room. They arranged the guest's bed beside hers and when everything was ready, they placed the usual big bowl with popcorn between them and turned on the TV. They played on the Xbox for a bit before watching the movie, since Nik wanted to show her the new games that had come out recently, the chosen one for the night being 'Watch Dogs'. Elissa loved the game, but she still felt a bit out of place when it came for technology; it seemed a bit foreign to her now. While they played, Nik asked her how she survived not having ovens, showers and principally a toilet in the past. She answered with a grimace and a chuckle, saying that it was indeed not easy, but that she had got used to it, since it was her only option.

A while after, Nik turned off the video game and put on Elissa's favorite movie on the DVD player: The Lion King. She thanked him as he walked back to his bed; he winked and kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair softly before he dropped himself on the mattress.

While they watched the film, images of Altair flashed through her mind; she just couldn't stop thinking about him. She missed his touch, his warmth and his breath on her skin so bad. She wanted him to be with her there. The only time that she really did pay fully attention to the movie was the famous scene of Mufasa's death. She bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing sadly.

'That is still terribly sad even after all these years…" She commented and filled her hand with popcorn, bringing some to her mouth.

"Indeed" Nik answered with his mouth full; he then swallowed and shot her a smirk "But it's also pretty fun, principally the…"

…

"_HAKUNA MATATAAAA, WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASEEE!"_

"_HAKUNA MATATA ,AIN'T NO PASSING CRAZEE!_

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days!"_

"_It's our problem free…"_

"…_Philosophy!"_

"_HAKUNA MATATAAA!"_

As they finish, the siblings burst out laughing. Elissa threw her head back on her pillow and laughed freely.

"Damn, we suck at singing!" Nik held his belly as he laughed, unable to answer anything. His sister turned to him, wiping a tear of joy from her eye, giggling still "Remember we always sang at this part when we were kids?"

He kept laughing, a bit calmer now, and nodded "of course I remember, you sounded like a dying cat!" He stopped and pretended to think "Oh wait, you still sound like one!" He said and laughed again.

Elissa stuck her tongue out at him "And you sound like a bear with stomach ache!" She said and threw her pillow at him, almost dropping the bowl with popcorn.

He blocked the flying object with his hands, chuckling all the time "How does a bear with stomach ache sounds?"

She laughed and let herself fall on the mattress again, turning her eyes to the film "let's just watch the movie already?"

Nik chuckled one last time and threw her pillow back to her "Yeah, yeah"

After the movie ended and Nik turned the lights off for them to sleep, Elissa felt uneasy. Even with her brother placing a kiss atop her head and saying that she could call him if she needed anything, she felt her heart clench.

She gulped and closed her eyes, sometimes peeking to see if Nik was still there and feeling relieved when she saw his back and auburn hair. She tried to calm herself breathing deeply, but even that way the images would not go away. And she slept like that.

Her eyebrows furrowed in her sleep as she struggled in her dream against the force that pulled into her time. She gritted her teeth and breathed sharply, clenching and opening her hands. Her movements didn't pass unnoticed by her brother, who looked at her sorrowfully and placed a hand on her cheek, waking her up softly.

"I'm here with you, baby sis" He whispered tenderly as he lied down next to her, propping on his elbow to look at her.

Elissa opened her eyes slowly, finding her brother in front of her smiling softly. She thanked him and slid a bit closer to him, seeking comfort in his presence.

"I'll stay here until I'm sure you're sleeping peacefully, alright?" He said and passed his arm over her to stroke her shoulder blade.

She nodded quietly and once more closed her eyes, now managing to relax more. She didn't even awake when Nik smiled and kissed her forehead, before he rolled down to his bed again.

After it, she dreamt about Altair. She saw him by a lake, sat down on the sand with one knee close to him as he observed the water thoughtfully. His hood was pulled up, blocking the vision of his handsome face.

"_Altair…?" _She called softly, taking a step towards him.

The assassin's head snapped to her and she saw as his scarred lips curved into a smile. He got up and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist when he reached her. He pulled her close, leaning his mouth down to her ear.

"_I miss you" _He whispered huskily and kissed her neck, squeezing her waist _"I told you I'd always love you"_

Her eyelids got heavy as she leaned on his touch _"I love you too, Altair. I want to go back to where you are"_

The Altair of her dreams cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her mouth. Her mind could reproduce the situation so perfectly that she could feel the softness of his lips, his beach sand scent and the spot on her cheek that always remained cold due to his missing finger.

She growled in low tone when one of his hands slid down her wool pajama shirt – the same that she was using in the real world – and caressed her belly, whilst nipping her earlobe teasingly.

"_I need you, Elissa" _He purred and gently pushed her to lie on the sand.

She observed as he crawled up a bit to stay in the level of her eyes and then looked at him deeply. Her gaze darted from his eyes to his mouth from time to time, not knowing exactly what to do next. His form, however, became hazed after some time. She could faintly feel is touch as he slid his other hand through her pants and massaged her thigh, like it became more and more distant, until she felt nothing at all.

And the rest of the nights were practically the same. Elissa would wake up covered in sweat, sometimes for a terrible nightmare where she drowned in darkness or saw her friends from 1191 in trouble, other for the lustful actions between her and her beloved assassin, when she could finish dreams like her first one.

The girl found out that it was the end of January in that time. Her parents told her – with some sort of suspicion about her cluelessness – that she had got a temporary job at the municipal zoo as the eagle's keeper, working from Monday to Friday at morning, in order to raise more funds for her college. She was surprised at first, she never imagined that she'd chose this work over others, but maybe it was the only available at the time her 'automatic self' went searching for one.

Elissa made a routine for her days, three afternoons at the week she would go visit shadow and the other two she'd continue her martial arts class. One thing that became a routine too was to, at night, before she went to sleep, look beneath her bed and see the mysterious beautiful golden sword there. She still had no clue what to do with it and neither did her brother; both kept reflecting about it with no success in finding a solution.

About her work, she actually became friends with the big bald eagle that she – by the morning – took care, as well as with the other keeper named Caroline – a brown haired girl at her same age. The animal's name was Rudy. He was quite calm and docile, though in the first days of work he used to peck her hand. By the fourth day he was already used to her presence, letting her clan his place in peace. He generally watched her attentively by the top of his high branch of tree as she did that, what the girl found amusing. While she worked, she would talk to him like he was another human being, telling him about her family, her horse, her friends – both from her time and the past – and principally about Altair.

However, even with all the distraction she had, she couldn't stop feeling that there was something wrong with that way of life, and even that she told the big bird of prey. She kept trying to think less and less about the life she had in 1191 in order to get used to her new routine.

By the weekend of the third week she was there, Kelsey called her and invited her to spend the night in her house. She still hadn't made contact with her old friends, since the school was over and they were all busy with their jobs. That was actually why Kelsey had called her for, saying that she missed her a lot and wanted to talk.

"Lissa, I missed you so much!"

Elissa chuckled as her old friend hugged her tightly. It was strange for her to hear that phrase, it almost seemed like she knew that she spent 5 months and a half away from home.

"I missed you too, Kells!" She answered and replied the embrace happily – or half happily, which was her threshold since she had come back from the past.

Kelsey invited her to come in and the two headed for the girl's room. In the way, she greeted her friend's parents, being surprised by how she faintly remembered their faces before she saw them. She placed her backpack with her things on the floor whilst Kelsey arranged the guest's bed for her. On her study's desk, there was a bowl with candies, other with potato chips and a jar with orange juice.

"Alright, tell me everything! What have you been doing? How's your family?" Kelsey asked excitedly as she sat on her bed; a bunch of chips in hands.

Elissa chuckled again as she poured some juice on a cup – internally smiling at the memory of Malik telling her that he loved apple's scent - and grabbed a hand full of chips "Everyone is fine. I'm working in a zoo as the keeper of the bald eagle, but just by the morning" She took a sip of the juice and sat on her bed "And you?"

The girl chewed the chips and leaned on the wall behind the bed "I'm working as a clerk in a bookstore. It's pretty fun, I can read some books while there's no customers. How's the work at the zoo?"

She smiled "It's cool. Rudy pecked me in the first days, but now he's used to me. I talk to him while I'm cleaning his cage. It's funny to see him turning is head as if he is trying to understand me when I speak"

Kelsey laughed "Ooh, that's cute! But take care, I don't want you loosing an eye for this eagle of yours" She chuckled again and then stopped, looking down with a smile and sighing nostalgically "Man, we've just graduated, but I already miss our time together in school"

Elissa gave her a half smile and took a bite of a chip "Yeah, but it's part of the 'circle of life'. We couldn't stay in school forever"

Her friend smiled softly at her and sipped the juice in her cup "You're right, but I miss you and our friends. Also, it feels strange to be thrown in adulthood just like this"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Indeed" _You've no idea, my friend_

"You seem to be going through it just fine, though. I thought you would handle it much worse. I remember you in the last days of school whining to me about having to work and how you were nervous about being thrown to adulthood"

Elissa blinked surprised _Would I say such thing?_ She stopped her thoughts when Kelsey spoke again.

"You've changed since the last day I saw you" She commented with a tender smile "You seem more mature, confident and responsible; a true woman"

The brunette smiled, though internally she felt odd "Thanks. I don't know, I think it's just the new routine that changed me. It obliged me to change my way of seeing things and act more maturely"

That was not a lie at all. She had thought about that already, how she had changed because of her time in 1191. All that weight of responsibility and duty had made her a different person. She had to learn how to take care of herself, to suppress her fear, to take care of injuries – including stitching, what she definitely hated – and several other things that made her look out of the little world of "Studying, parties, video games and boys" that she used to live.

Kelsey nodded and then shot her a mischievous smile "So, how are you doing with Noland? He told me that he'd call you for another date those days, but he was busy with work"

Elissa tilted her head, almost not being able to suppress her surprised expression _'We actually went to a date?'_

"Uuuh, that's the thing…" She rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat. Kelsey raised an eyebrow at her "Hum, I-I can't find a way to tell him that I'm dating another boy…"

Yeah, she wanted to have some advices from her friend, so she had been making out a good lie to ask her without telling the truth.

Her friend opened a big grin and leaned forward excitedly "Are you serious? Goooosh, tell me more! How does he look?! Is he handsome?! Do I know him?! Show me is facebook!"

Elissa raised her hands in defense "Woooow, hold your horses cowgirl! First of all, he doesn't has a facebook"

Kelsey's expression dropped "Whaaaat?! In what time does he lives?!"

_1191, actually _"He doesn't like it" She answered and chuckled nervously

The girl waved her hands in the air "Okay, okay, scratch that and continue! Is he handsome?" She asked again; eyes shining deviously

"Fuck, yes!" Elissa answered and gasped, almost drooling as the vision of him shirtless flashed through her mind "Goddammit, he's hot as hell!"

Kelsey mewled and winked at her friend "Woooa, I want to see a photo of him! Tell me more!"

She couldn't help the dumb grin that kept plastered on her face "Well, he has short shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and stubble that makes him oh-so-charming!" Alright, she had to admit the she felt somehow proud of having a guy like him loving her "He is strong and tall and he has a little scar that cross his lips" She decided to skip the missing finger part so she didn't have to explain it to her friend.

"Hmmm, I know how you pay attention to his lips" She commented mischievously "How old is he? And where is he from? Ah, and where did you meet this Greek god?" She dropped her hands on her legs and chuckled "Gosh, I even forgot to ask his name!"

"He's twenty five and his name's Altair" She answered with a fond smile, always adoring the way his name left her lips "He's from Israel – though he lives in England - and I met him in an interchange meeting a month ago…" '_Ookay, I hope it's believable' _"He coursed a university here in the US recently, so the people of the program invited him to tell the interested in interchange some of his experiences."

Kelsey clapped her hands cheerfully and slid closer to her friend "How is he, like in personality?"

"Well, he is very serious and he didn't like me at first… but we came to be friends and I found how gentle he can be. He has a very sad past, his parents died when he was just a kid and then he was raised by his grandfather… I think this is why he's so cold and introvert most of times, but he is a loyal and kind person. He makes me happy, and I like to think I make him too…" Elissa blushed and smiled fondly as she talked about him, squeezing the glass on her hands.

"Aww, that's so cute!" She said dreamily, but then looked at her pitifully "But I feel sorry for him, it must be hard to lose your parents so early in life…"

"Yeah… but he got through it… I think" She answered.

Kelsey noticed her friend was becoming sad and quickly changed the subject "But, hey, how was the date with him?"

She blushed again, thinking in all the romantic experiences she shared with Altair "Uh, we went to the park, talked, ate…"

"You kissed?"

"Yeah" _A bit more than that, but I'll skip too_

She grinned mischievously "And is he a good kisser?"

Elissa sighed dreamily "A hell of one"

"Daaamn, destiny is a tricky thing don't you think? Who'd guess you'd fall in love with an Arabic guy?"

Her smile turned sad _Destiny… that's a tricky thing indeed… _ "Yeah, but… I don't think I'll be able to see him anymore…" She sighed and munched another chip "He's left and he told me he'll not be able to come back anytime soon…"

Kelsey bent her mouth "That's a shame… but can't you go with him?"

She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows "No… I can't leave my family and neither can he… technically I should just forget about him…"

The other girl sighed and looked at her sadly "But you can't, can you?"

Elissa shook her head

Kelsey pursed her mouth and brought her legs up on the mattress, crossing them "Oh my dear, I don't know… if you think you have to forget him, maybe you should give good ol' Noland a chance…" She looked at her seriously "But I think if you happen to have a chance with this guy again, you should grab it. It's pretty clear to me that you like him a lot. I can see it in your eyes, it's different from everything I've seen all these years that we've been friends; you seem truly happy when you talk about him"

The brunette smiled softly, then sighed and rubbed her forehead "I… really like him indeed, but think you're right, I should give Noland a chance… I don't think I'll have another chance with Altair…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her friend smiling at her.

"You know, it's like that music by Rob Thomas, Little Wonders: _These twists and turns of fate. Time falls away _and_,_ blablabla… you don't know what your destiny has planned to you, it can turn from one moment to another. It doesn't matter what path you choose, what remains are those small hours, the "little wonders""

Elissa smiled fondly and hugged her friend tightly "Thanks Kells, I really needed to talk about this with someone… I'm too embarrassed to talk with Nik"

They released each other and Kelsey smirked "I know, I guess he'd not be too happy if you told him how hot this Altair is"

They both laughed; Elissa pushed her playfully

"You big silly one!"

Kells stuck her tongue out playfully, then chuckled "Hey, I was talking to the guys and we're planning to go on a party at a nightclub next Saturday. Are you in?"

Elissa pursed her lips and looked down "I don't know Kells… I'm not in the mood for parties, I guess…"

"Whaaat?" She pretended to be extremely stupefied "Elissa Hunter rejecting a party? Do you have a fever?"

The brunette chuckled when her friend put a hand on her forehead "I'm fine, Kells, I just… I don't know"

Kelsey sighed and then smiled softly "Look, I know that you must still be sad about this guy, but shit happens and we have to move on. You can't wait for him forever… if you have a chance again, get it, but you can't stay your lifetime waiting for it" She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze "C'mon, it'll be good for you to distract"

Elissa stared at her for some moments silently, then sighed.

"Alright, you win"

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind'<em>**

Elissa narrowed her eyes as she followed her friends through the dark place. She saw as Ellie looked back at her, smiling and with her beautiful green eyes sparkling. She barely heard what she said, but understood it as a 'Don't get lost in here!'

**'_We ruled the world, I thought I'll never lose her out of sight'_**

Lights of different colors flashed her sight from moment to moment. She looked aside to see Kelsey laughing just beside her and also the dance floor not too far, where a crowd of people danced, raising their hands and throwing their heads back at the music. A bunch of them had a glass in hands.

**'_We were so young, I think of her now and then'_**

She looked ahead and saw – besides Ellie and Samantha – that they were heading to a table near the bar. Her eyes were now a bit more used to the darkness, so she could open them wider. She smiled as Kelsey turned to her and spoke 'Damn, I love this music!'

Soon, they reached a table where Aaron, Charlie and Noland were sitting, talking to each other. She felt herself froze at the instant she saw the black haired boy, but licked her lips and prevented herself from stop walking. The boys saw them and smiled; Noland especially, when he saw Elissa.

"Hey girls!" Aaron got up first. Elissa rolled her eyes playfully – obviously, he always was the most excited person of the group "Damn, look at you all…remain so tiny!"

Ellie punched him playfully on the shoulder "And you remain a clown, Aar!"

They all laughed and then proceeded to greet each other. Elissa nervously and quickly made her way towards the twins to greet them first and made sure she took her time, asking how they were doing and how she missed them. She couldn't avoid the other boy, however, even if she was nervous, so she turned to him – trying to give her best neutral smile.

"Hey, Noland! How you doing? Long time no see, uh?" She said casually, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

The boy gave her one of his smiles that would melt her heart – if she was still in love with him, that is. His cobalt blue eyes mixed in between the dark, making it almost invisible.

"Hi Lissa. Well, compared to the others, that hasn't been such time" He chuckled and hugged her.

She felt herself almost sweating from the proximity with him, but tried to remain calm and natural _Oh, yeah, I forgot we've had a date_

"Yeah, but, even so. It's strange, considering that we all used to see each other everyday and stuff" She avoided his gaze _Daaamn, this isn't right. I can't stand being near him!… no, I have to try! I need advice! _"Heey, uhm, I'm going to get something to drink!" She turned to her brunette friend "Kells! Come with me please"

The girl rolled her eyes playfully "Coming!"

Noland chuckled but nodded "I thought you didn't drink, but alright, I'll wait you here"

The two hurried to the bar and Elissa turned to her friend, distress showing in her expression

"Kells, I can't do it! I just can't!" She whined and held her forehead.

Kelsey sighed and held her bare shoulders, looking right in her eyes "Elissa, you liked him just some months ago! C'mon, he's our friend, you should still have some bit of love for him inside your heart!"

She bit her lip and avoided her gaze "I don't know, I just can't stay calm near him… it seems wrong…"

"No, it's not wrong" She reassured and turned to the bar, asking the bartender for an Appletini. She then turned to her again with a smirk "I know you don't like drinking, but maybe just one dose can help you"

She bent her mouth and looked at her doubtfully "Hmm, my last experience with drinking wasn't that good…"

Kelsey laughed "I won't let you get drunk, I promise. It's just one bit" She turned to the bartender again and grabbed the triangular fine glass adorned with a little umbrella, thanking him and then turning back to Elissa "C'mon, let's dance a bit" She said and gave her the glass, standing up.

Elissa looked at the glass still doubtfully, but took a sip before she stood up and followed her friend to the dance floor.

**'_I need your love. I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right'_**

She grinned when Kelsey laughed and started shaking her body to the music; noticing how her short and straight hair flowed and seemed to change of color beneath the lights. Suddenly, she felt the urge to dance too and started moving. At least her skinny jeans and long boots were comfortable enough for her to dance. Her halter neck black blouse was also coming in handy; outside was cold, but inside there was too hot. She wondered if she should have tied her hair…

While they danced, the two shared the drink, which soon was over. Elissa had to admit that it had a wonderful savor and made her a bit more alert and feel more enthusiastic, but she wasn't going to take another, for she was sure she would lose her senses – seeing how she was weak for alcohol.

Their friends joined her not much after. Elissa grinned seeing that Charlie seemed now completely used to being with them and let his shyness aside; she even suspected that there was something going on between him and Samantha, for they would exchange glances every once in a while and she would smile to him flirtatiously.

Talking about flirtatiously, she could also catch the charming glances that Noland shot her. She would just pretend she didn't see it, or give him a shy smile. But, damn, she should be answering him! What was wrong with her?!

Kelsey noticed her trouble and sighed, before finding a way to move the rest of the group a little further in order to let them alone. When Elissa noticed it, she felt her heart clench nervously and she instantly(and inwardly) looked at him. He was looking up, but when he caught her eyes on him, he smirked. She quickly looked aside.

_C'mooon, c'mon Elissaaaa! Concentrate on the music! The sun goes down, the stars come out… what's the rest now?!_

She almost jumped when she felt his soft hand on her chin, making her look at his beautiful dark eyes like a scared little owl.

"You're beautiful tonight" He told her warmly.

Her eyes seemed to be glued to his like a magnet, but she could notice that his orbs darted from hers to her mouth _'Oh boy…'_

"Uh, thanks…" She tried to stay calm, but felt her heart beating faster as he snaked an arm around her waist.

He laughed and released her chin, analyzing her expression "You seem nervous, what's wrong?"

She gulped and managed to avoid his gaze "I don't know exactly, it's hard to explain…"

"I'd like very much to hear it"

She looked up to him again with curiosity. He smiled at her kindly and comfortingly.

His hand reached her cheek and he caressed it with his thumb "I'm worried about you… you haven't talked to me since we dated and I've been asking myself if I did something wrong…" He asked with a worried expression, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Elissa bit her lip and looked aside "It's complicated, Noland…"

"Elissa"

Her eyes darted to him when he called; then she felt his other arm snaking in her waist. She felt her heart beating faster when he pulled her closer and looked right through her eyes.

"Please, give me a chance, I really like you and I want you to trust me" He whispered as he brushed a strand of her hair.

She noticed that his eyes exchanged glanced between hers and her mouth. She knew what he was about to do and she froze at the thought _Calm down, calm down. You can do this!_

She felt him slowly leaning closer, until his lips brushed hers and she could feel his minty and hot breath on her face. It was like her body was paralyzed, for she didn't know what to think and what to do.

Just before he finally kissed her, she looked down and breathed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry, Noland… I'll be right back" She muttered and ran to the other direction, pushing the people aside as gentle as she could.

She walked until she reached the corner of the place. Around her, other couples shared heated kisses, but she couldn't focus on anything aside from her mind. She embraced herself, trying to find comfort from that horrible feeling that everything was wrong. Her breath came out quickly and erratically, both from distress and from hotness.

After a while, she was able to calm herself down a bit and take a deep breath. She looked around to see if any of her friends was at her line of sight, but found none, not even Noland searching for her.

_Well, at least he respects my personal space…_

While her eyes darted from person to person, she spotted a bald guy looking at her suspiciously. She quickly pretended not to notice, but still watched him through her peripheral vision.

_Weeeird_

She ignored the man and continued looking to the others, just then she spotted another person watching her, but it was a black short haired woman now. Once more, she avoided her gaze. She saw, though, that the bald guy from before was now making his way towards her.

_Okay, now it's getting creepy_

The brunette swallowed hardly and walked to the opposite direction, trying to outwit the two stalkers. In her way, she spotted another one; was she being paranoid? She wasn't going to take any chances, though, so she kept trying to break their line of sight.

When she found herself almost trapped, she reached the exit door and pushed it open, quickly sliding through it and leaning on it in order to block their way. Her heart restarted to beat fast, now from fear, and her body shook both from it and from the cold it was making outside.

The only sounds she could hear at the alley were her erratic breaths and the now faint pumping beat from the party inside the building. She looked around frenetically, trying to spot anymore living souls out there; noticing that every time she breathed a small white cloud was formed before her mouth.

She jumped when somebody at the other side of the door tried to push it open. _'Oh god, oh god…!' _Her breath came out quicker as she pushed the door with her back.

Her ears perked up when she heard feet moving through the frozen alley. She felt herself freeze when she saw three men approaching her. They all were the same kind of clothes: dark blue pants and jacket with an yellow line on each side; they wore a dark blue cap too, with a strange triangle-like white symbol on it, not to mention the weapon's belt around their waists – each one containing a light blue nightstick and a pistol. She could've mistaken them with security guards, but they weren't looking at her with eyes of who tried to protect her; it was way the opposite.

Her lips pursed as they got closer and the door behind her was tried to be pushed open again. She was paralyzed, not knowing what to do; her eyes darted from one man to another, analyzing every inch of them.

"Girl, you're coming with us. Surrender now, it'll be harmless" One of the men spoke, making her take a step back and squeeze herself further against the door.

"Do you really think I'll say 'alright' and go with you? Who are you? What do you want?" She asked gathering all the courage that remained within her.

"Don't ask questions. I'll say once more: surrender" He said, taking another step forward and holding the hilt of his nightstick.

She bit her lip and looked down, trying to think of a way to escape that situation. _It's risky, but it's my only chance… if I can get to the street, I may call for help_

She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to show all her fear now purposely "I'll go with you, but don't hurt me…"

The men approached her and when they were all near her, she took from her back pocket a pepper spray can and sprayed their faces. They all covered their faces and yelled in pain. She got the chance and hurriedly ran at full speed towards the street. She could hear the door bursting open and her heart beat faster, pumping blood in frenzy.

_Almost there, almost there _She screamed in her mind, trying to ease her breaths that came out almost among with a yelp.

"Uhg…" She let out a grunt and her hand immediately covered her neck, where she felt a stinging sensation. In the place, there was a needle with what seemed like a very small syringe attached to it. She hurriedly took it from her skin.

She kept running, but her vision started to get blurred and all her senses became lazy and slow. Her legs seemed to slowly be turning to jelly; even her heart now started to calm down.

_No, no! C'mon!_ She roared to herself, trying to keep up her speed.

Elissa could faintly hear the men getting closer and she knew she was doomed. She felt herself falling on the ground, almost as if she was disconnecting from her body. With a thud, she crashed face first in the hard and cold pavement, not being able to move anymore.

She was almost fainting when she spotted two other beings running in the direction of her stalkers. With her blurred vision, she could only see what seemed like a blond woman with a brown jacket and blue jeans and a man with a white hoodie and jeans also.

After a blink of her eyes, the man was crouched in front of her and pulled her up in his arms. All around her seemed to be in slow motion and spinning, but she narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the man's face.

She guessed it was part of the effect of the drug, for she couldn't believe what her blurred eyes were seeing.

"Altair…?"

That was all she could whisper before the so feared darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p>Oh, the cliffhangers... why always finish with them?<br>Anyways, just a fun fact: I originally made Noland kiss Elissa in that scene up there, but I rewrote it since I thought she wouldn't still feel detached enough to Altair to do it; sooo, yeah, almost there buddy, but not.

Who do you think it is who came to her rescueee? :D (It's pretty clear, but I just had to ask)

See ya guys! Feel free to PM me!


	23. My Every Road Leads to You

FINALEEEEEEH! Damn, this took me _forever_ to write!I was almost punching my own face for the time I was taking to finish it!

Anyways, I hope this is not too rushed :/ I tried not to make Elissa stay too much time in 2013 because we all wanted her to return (yay!), but in the end this was the best I could do xP I put only the things I found important, especially some about Altair (which, by the way, I was thinking of doing for a long time ago).  
>I also wanted to go straightly back to Altair, but the chapter would be too long and I would take even more time to write so, yep, no Alty <em>physically <em>in this one, because I can assure you: I mentioned him a lot on this chapter :)

Thanks everyone who reviewed: **_IKhandoZatman:_**_lol It's all linked, man **chelsea-chee: **It would be indeed *drools* maybe I'll make a filler with this idea when I finish the story x) and thaanx :D **Sarafinja:**Too bad she didn't spend much time in the hideout :/ but at least she's now back in Syria o/ **FireheartNinja: **lol the good part is that she's back, but not with Alty yet XD D'aww, thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying! And this chapter is filled with feels x) **TheOdaFan:**Once again thanks for the review! It's nice to get some critic and you gave me also some good tips :) In this chapter I started to write Altair's dialogues in formal writting, it come out pretty good I think! I know I've already sent you a PM, but I felt the need to Thank you again in here :D **TriforceOfEternity:**Yessh o/ thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying! :D ** : **I'm sorry for taking so long! :(This chapter was putting it a fight for not to be finished, but I finally made it! And don't worry, I'll make her stay with our beloved Alty :) Thanks a lot for the support!  
><em>

Hope you guys enjoy it and, once more, sorry for taking too long :(

* * *

><p><em>I still feel your breath on my skin <em>  
><em>I hear your voice deep within <em>  
><em>The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong <em>  
><em>It's to you - I'll always belong<em>

**I'll Always Return - Bryan Adams**

"_Come back to me Elissa"_

The voice whispered in her head. Altair's voice. She tried to open her eyes, but she felt so heavy and tired. The world was spinning around her even if she couldn't see anything. Her mouth opened to answer, but no sound came out of it.

"She's struggling"

She heard another voice speak, a woman's, although she couldn't process what she said.

"_Why did you leave?"_

"I didn't want to leave" She managed to whisper back, feeling pain in her chest as she pronounced the words.

"She's talking to someone" A male voice said "Do you think…?"

"No, it must be just hallucination"

"_You lied to me, you said you would stay with me"_

"No I didn't! Altair!" She whispered, clenching her hands in search of his form in the darkness.

When she became quiet, Desmond and Lucy exchanged worried glances. They had got to her just at the right time, a minute later and Abstergo would have gotten her.

"How can they be so fast?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows and pacing towards the door "We found out about her before them, didn't we?"

Lucy sighed and looked at the girl in concern "I think so, but you know that they have access to much more ways to find someone than we have"

He snarled "Damned templars"

The blond embraced herself and turned to look at him "How do you think all of this happened to her?"

Desmond leaned on a desk and stared at the floor "I don't know… this doesn't seem like Juno's nor Minerva's doing…"

"Ugh…"

The two immediately turned to the girl when they heard her. She coughed a bit, eyes still closed, and moved sluggishly to one side and another. Lucy walked to the bed and sat at the edge of it, beside her. Desmond quickly reached her and stood near to them, both watched the girl expectantly.

"Damn, my head…" She muttered and rubbed the top of her head. Slowly, she was able to open her eyelids halfway.

Elissa blinked as her vision took some time to focus on the two beings watching her. When it did, she saw a blond woman. Her eyes were light blue, strands of her hair that didn't reach the bun that tied it fell on her face. She couldn't avoid thinking that she was beautiful.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion as her only reaction, before she turned to the form beside her. Her eyes instantly widened at the sight of the man and she involuntarily slipped back a bit.

"Oh my god, you're…" She lost her words, her head once more aching.

Desmond pursed his lips and looked to Lucy. She nodded briefly and turned to Elissa again.

"How are you feeling?"

Elissa furrowed her eyebrows "I'm fine, a bit of headache, but the main problem is: who are you?"

"We're assassins" Desmond replied, seeing that he achieved his goal of making her less suspicious.

"Okay…" She bit her lip and rubbed her head again "Before you start asking questions, what's your name?"

Lucy smiled softly "I'm Lucy Stillman" She then pointed to Desmond "And this is Desmond Miles"

"I'm Elissa Hunter, but I guess you know that already, since you've found me" She said and leaned her back on the wall behind her.

The brunette kept some moments quiet, as if she was processing all the information she was given. She then looked at Desmond, staring at him confusedly.

"You're his descendant, aren't you?" She whispered, furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head.

Desmond seemed surprised by her question. He shifted a bit and folded his arms, looking at her seriously.

"If you're talking about Altair, then yes"

She looked to her clasped hands in her lap and nodded softly.

"Elissa, I presume you know who were the men who chased you?" Lucy asked, making the girl turn to her.

"I think so. They were templars, weren't they?" She sighed heavily and rested a hand on her forehead, avoiding their gazes "Look, please, let me know what is going on. What do they want with me? Do they know I…" She shook her head and turned to them "What do you know about me?"

Lucy breathed in deeply "Well, we know a lot. If you are referring to your experiences in the past, we know about that too, everything, principally that you have the sword."

She pursed her lips "Alright, they probably know about that too…" Her eyes then widened and she looked at Lucy with concern "What about my family? The sword is in my house, they'll certainly search in there!"

The blond woman smiled to her reassuringly and put a hand on her shoulder "We are taking care of that. As me and Desmond rescued you, our two other friends went to your house to take the sword here. I know Abstergo will still search in there, but I doubt they'll do harm to your parents, they'd not want attention to themselves"

Elissa remained quiet and looked aside. She doubted that the Templars would let her family be just because what they want is no long with them anymore, but the two assassins before her didn't seem worried at all.

Lucy looked at her pitifully and then sighed, turning to Desmond "I'll take a quick look down there, see if they are close by"

Desmond just nodded and then the woman stood up and started to leave. Elissa noticed he watched her until she disappeared by the little flight of stairs. After it, he leaned on the wall by the bed and looked down to her.

"I know that we've just met, but how did this all happened to you?"

She sighed and rubbed her temple "Is quite a long story…the thing is that it was all planned by one of my ancestors. His name's Fouad, a really kind old sir. He was an assassin too and, well, for short: His family was supposed to always keep the two pieces of eden in their possession safe, but that changed some generations after his death. The pieces were hidden in different places, the apple resting along with his body and also being the source of his power. Due to his sorrow, he was never able to rest, so his spirit lived to find a descendent who he found proper to the job and also whom he could connect with through the apple."

"And that is you" He completed

She merely nodded and looked down.

"Falling in love with Altair was part of his plan too?"

Her eyes widened and she instantly looked at him; cheeks coloring rose slightly.

"H-how do you know about…?"

He shrugged a shoulder, avoiding her gaze "It's sort of a long story as well, but you see: there's a machine called animus that makes it possible to use our genetic memories, in this case, relive our ancestor's lives."

Elissa felt her jaw dropping and the embarrassment consuming more of her as each of the words left his lips.

"That means that you…" Her face was now red as a tomato.

"Saw everything that happened between you? Pretty much." He answered, not looking at her "Sorry about that, but I thought you had the right to know"

An awkward silent hovered them as she found herself in lack of words. Desmond shifted uncomfortably and then cleared his throat, folding his arms.

"I was actually reliving another one of my ancestors when Rebecca noticed that something changed in my genetic memory code" He said, making her snap back from her blank state "We were all very worried thinking that was something to do with Templars, but it were actually Altair's memories that were changing, like it was being rewritten"

Her mouth shut and her eyebrows knitted together as she paid fully attention to his words. Desmond resumed when he noticed that she was actually listening to him.

"And then I saw you through Altair" He furrowed his eyebrows "I didn't believe what I was seeing at the moment. I thought it was some kind of hack in the animus because I also couldn't control Altair's actions like I was supposed to."

"Because those weren't memories" She whispered and looked at him.

Desmond nodded silently. Both then turned their heads when Lucy entered the room. Behind her, three other persons also appeared. A black haired woman, a red haired man with glasses and another red head, well known by Elissa.

"Nik…!" She breathed out in surprise.

She looked at him stupefied and then looked at his hands. There was the beautiful golden sword. She looked up to her brother's deep green eyes and saw confusion inside them, what made her feel worried and guilty.

"Elissa" Lucy called, making her look at her "These are our friends, Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings. They're assassins too, you can trust them"

"Hey" Rebecca spoke up first and stepped closer to the bed, smiling and waving softly "Nice to meet you!" She tried to sound happy.

Elissa smiled softly "Nice to meet you too, Rebecca" She looked to the man who arranged his glasses "And you as well, Shaun"

"Pleased to meet you." The man said obviously for obligation. Elissa couldn't help but notice his rich British accent. He then folded his arms and quickly changed the subject "Well, I know you've just awaken from your not so peaceful sleep, but since we need answers as quickly as possible I need to ask: how did you go to the past?"

Elissa licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair "It's such a long story…" She exchanged glances to her brother, yearning to talk to him, but looked back to Shaun "One of my ancestors, Fouad, took me to the past. A piece of Eden, the Apple, lays with his body and he want me to retrieve it and protect it" She gestured the sword in her brother's hands "His family had the duty to protect both the Apple and that Sword, but that was not fulfilled, so his spirit couldn't rest through all this time. He wandered searching for a descendant who could take the mission of retrieving the treasures"

Elissa sighed sadly and furrowed her eyebrows "He said that when he found me he could connect with me through the Apple's power, but it was also because he replaced the existence of another one of my ancestors with my own, since she died very early" She looked up to him again "What I can't understand is why after me and..." She paused, swallowing hardly "…Altair retrieved the Sword I was thrown back to 2013. Even the tattoo he gave me so he could connect with me disappeared"

Everybody, except Niklaus and Shaun, who always managed to remain serious and unamused, stared at her in awe. They stood like that for some awkward moments, Elissa not knowing where to look at. Finally, Lucy spoke up.

"Elissa, do you know where the Apple is in this time?"

The girl shook her head "No, Fouad said it was lost throughout the years. There's no way to get it back from 2013"

The blonde nodded, pursing her lips "I see" She said and turned to her friends "Well, I think we should give her some time to rest"

And just like that, they left Elissa and Niklaus. She didn't know if it was because she had spent five months with assassins, but she had the feeling that they were going to discuss something between themselves.

She looked up when Nik walked towards her and sat at the edge of the bed. He licked his lips and placed the sword beside her, before looking to her again. His eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to struggle to find words.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and stroked the top of her head.

Elissa smiled fondly and slid closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and embracing him tightly.

"I don't know" She whispered back, nestling her head on his chest. She breathed deeply and looked up at him "Are mom and dad alright?"

"I think so…" He said not fully convinced "When Shaun and Rebecca arrived there was no one trying to break in or at the door, at least"

"Were you scared when they reached you?"

He moved his head side to side "More or less. I didn't quite believe them, but they said that you were in danger and they knew about the sword. They also said that they were assassins, so I had to trust them" He sighed and gave her a small smile "Guess I did the right thing"

She smiled back and released him, falling back on the bed with a sigh. Nik looked at her worriedly and pursed his lips.

"What is going through this head of yours? I mean, besides the assaulters and all."

Elissa breathed in deeply, looking blankly to her lap "It's… strange. I don't know for sure, it's like the same feeling I've had since I came back. Something like longing, like there's a piece of me missing. Now it seems amplified and mixed with angst. It's like I feel something bad is going to happen…"

Nik said nothing back and just stared at her. She looked up to him and her eyebrows furrowed in a guilty expression.

"Please, don't worry about me Nik" She asked and caressed his cheek "I think I'm just feeling like that because of what happened"

The young man turned his glance to the sword "It's not Elissa. I think I know what this is about"

She got more serious at his words and looked down "What are you talking about?"

Once more, he stood quiet. Elissa avoided looking at him, feeling that he was now watching her seriously. Suddenly, then, he stood up and headed to the door. The brunette snapped her head up and observed him confusedly. He stopped with his hand on the handle, not facing her.

"Do what you think is right, what will make you happier" He said, his voice barely audible, before he calmly walked away through the door, shutting it behind him.

The girl stood there jaw-dropped. She did not…no, she would never leave him…! Or would she?

Elissa put a hand on her forehead and pursed her lips. Yes, she was thinking of going back to the past. She was thinking that, maybe, these assassins could have the knowledge to help her going back. Her heart was divided, but she would be lying if she said that even wanting, she wouldn't go back. She yearned to return to the past, more than she desired to stay with her family.

"God, I'm a terrible person…" She whispered to herself.

…

Elissa fell asleep sometime after her brief conversation with her brother. Due to the sleeping dart, her head was spinning and she decided that it was best if she took a real rest.

About three hours after it, she was awakened by Lucy. The woman had brought her a sandwich and some juice, what she was glad for. While she took sitting position and grabbed the big sandwich, the other woman sat at the other side of the bed and looked at her quietly.

Elissa took a bite of her meal and turned her eyes to her "Is there something you wish to ask?"

The blonde seemed a bit surprised by her question and shifted, straightening her position "Oh, I…no, I don't want to bug you"

The girl smiled softly and shook her head "Ask, please, you'll not importune me. I like to talk"

Lucy looked at her quizzically, but nodded and shifted once again "We saw by the animus you going through your journey, I mean, some parts of it…" She fell silent again and Elissa noticed that she was trying to find words to speak.

The girl smiled again after taking a sip from the juice, wider now, in amusement "You want to ask about Altair, don't you?"

She turned to see Lucy blushing and looking down, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You don't need to apologize" Elissa giggled "I like to talk about him and I guess is woman's instinct to try to fix a broken heart like mine…"

Lucy shot her a small smile "I guess so. Are you sure it's okay talking about it?"

She bent her mouth in doubt for a moment and then smirked confidently "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, uhm" She clasped her hands on her lap and squeezed them nervously "How do you feel separated from him so much time?"

Elissa sighed and scowled "I'll be honest with you. I feel like an idiot, because I can't stop feeling that there's a part of me missing" She ran a hand through her hair "It's dumb! I mean, he's just a guy and yet… it's like I'll never be truly happy without him," She looked to her sadly "And it's not only that, please, don't tell Nik, but it's like I don't belong here anymore... it's like my life has no purpose at my supposed 'time'. I feel lost…"

The blond frowned in concern "But… haven't you ever thought that you could change the future just by being in the past? This should be a way to forget about it and moving on with your life"

Elissa smiled breathed deeply and looked down "Yeah, I've actually thought about that… and I didn't want to fall in love with him, but it was stronger than me… He once said…"

"_What if this was supposed to happen to you" She remembered his chocolate orbs burning with a golden light, touring her soul "What if being here is your fate?"_

"I didn't quite believe him at that time," She resumed as the memory faded away "But as we continued our journey, I knew it was supposed to happen. It's not like he's my Disney prince that was meant for me, it's just… love. Purely, simply. I think we may have many 'loves' in our life, but none it's equal to the other. It's like fate, I believe every choice we made leads to a different path of our lives. Yes, I could forget him, even if not completely, and lead on here, that would be a path, but if I had the chance, I would go back to him. I think I have made a choice that led me to him and I think the rightest path is returning" She smiled sadly and looked at the now surprised woman "There are thing that we can't change, though…"

Lucy observed her wide eyed, speechless. She then looked down and they stood quiet for a moment.

"Have you told this to your brother?" She asked quietly, breaking the heavy silence of the room.

Elissa shook her head "No. I don't want to hurt him. I don't know how to tell him that I would chose a man over my family" She chuckled dryly "I myself think I'm terrible for it, but what can I do? I can't be a hypocrite and pretend to feel what I don't"

"I understand" She told her simply, still staring the floor.

The brunette watched the older woman, noticing that she seemed to reflect about her words. She then looked up, once again relieving memories of her days in 1191. Now, after one month, it all seemed like it happened in a long time ago. Her heart, though, seemed not to adjust with the time, making her feel like every day she awoke there was just the day after she lost her friends from that time.

"Elissa"

She looked to the woman quietly, observing her serious yet comforting gaze.

Lucy breathed in deeply and took some sheets of bent paper from her pocket "I think you should read these"

Elissa looked at her puzzled and calmly took the papers, glancing them and then turning back to the woman once again.

"They're pieces of Altair's journal. When Rebecca found out that Desmond's genetic memory code had changed, she searched through every memory again and noticed that some of his entries had also changed" She smiled softly "He wrote about you in several pages, some briefly, but I brought you these"

The girl's eyes instantly widened and she felt her heart beating faster. Her bright orbs turned to the pages again, looking at it like it was another magical artifact.

"I printed it while you were asleep. I think it'll help you decide what you really want" At that, her heart almost stopped and she looked up at her again "Because I think we've found a way to take you back to the past"

Before the girl could ask anything, Lucy raised her hand up and silenced her gently.

"Just don't think of how and why right now, think about your choice. We'll talk about it later" She told her smiling kindly "Take your time, eat the rest of your meal and call me if you need anything. When you are ready to talk, come meet us at the main room, alright?"

Elissa just nodded, too shocked to speak anything.

"Good" The blonde said and stood up to leave "See you later then"

She stared blankly at the pages until she heard the door closing, feeling strangely nervous at the sight of the words. With a lick of her lips she read the first one.

"_I still cannot believe she is gone. After all we have been through, she simply disappeared before my eyes. It had been a while now, but it feels like it was just yesterday that I still could feel her skin on my fingertips. Her sweet voice echoes through my dreams, it is so real. I see her, but I cannot touch her, just like when she evaporated through my hands.  
>Why did it ended like that? Was it her wish to return to her time, so the sword took her? She said she would stay with me and yet the only piece of her that remains with me is necklace that she used to wear, which I found on the floor just after she vanished Am I a fool for believing that there was hope she would stay, or it was all a trick of the destiny that we were separated?<br>If I was or not at that time, I am now, for I cannot stop myself for having hope that somehow she will appear in front of me again, smiling and running into my arms"_

Elissa felt silent tears running down her cheeks, but she ignored it and gently placed that page aside, turning her attention to another.

"_As I study the Apple that resides with me now, I fall into the temptation of searching answers about her. I studied about the sword that we found at the sanctuary and about the temple itself. The Apple showed me the power of the other Piece of Eden, it gifts it's possessor great power of leadership, being able to influence entire masses to do as the owner pleases. I still cannot understand how it took her away from me, but I am compelled to discover it.  
>I also plan to keep the journey we could not fulfill, but the map showed me by the Piece in my hands does not contain this information. I know I must be just eluding myself, but I think I will be able to bring her back if I find the apple that resides with her ancestor's body.<br>Is it wrong wanting her so bad? Would she be mad if I found this artifact and took her from her time suddenly? I cannot lie to myself that it would not, because my senses tell me so, but even that way my heart stills tells me that if I had the chance I would undoubtedly do it." _

Without a thought, she read the next pages in her hands.

_"It has been so much time since she is gone. The memory of her seems now more like just a dream than reality. I waited and waited, but she has not come back. I fear she never will. No, I cannot elude myself anymore, she is not coming back.  
>I have to move on, I have to stop thinking about her and having hope that she will come back. However, everytime I work with the Apple, I remember of her. Her clear turquoise orbs, seeming to be smiling to me as I looked directly at her; her delicate palms in contact with my skin as she touched my face when we kissed, also her soft lips when we did so. Nonetheless, the thing that most bring me memories of her is whenever I feel the scent of a lavender essence"<em>

_"For the second time, my love was taken from me. The woman who I married and had two children was murdered in front of me, my childhood best friend being the one to blame. Is it a curse that I carry within me? Is it a punishment from the knowledge I am being provided by the Apple?  
>As I saw the life leaving her body that lay in my arms, I relived the day my other love slipped through my fingers. Both forever taken away. With this feeling, I felt the need to write about her again. I think about what does she looks now, has she grown old like me? Did she find another man that caught her heart?<br>As much as I loved Maria, I never stopped loving Elissa. It were two kind of loves, none better than the other, simply different. I would not let Maria if Elissa returned, of course, but I cannot say that if she had returned when I was younger I would choose Maria.  
>Ah, I miss them so much. Now I once again feel the loneliness eating me by inside. Darim has left to Alamut to watch over my deceased son's family. I wished that at least Malik was here still"<em>

The last page took her breath away, making the tears stream down her reddened face. It was a drawing of her. It was made with chalk, as what it seemed; perfectly shaded and done overall. She was smiling happily, her usual ponytail falling over her shoulder as she seemed to look at the person who observed the image. Adorning her ear, there was a lotus flower, probably in memory of the one he once gave her. At the bottom of the page, there was a little note.

_"Before her image gets too much blurred in my mind, I decided to draw her. I know she will not come back, but I do not want to forget her. That day, I made a promise not just for her, but for my heart as well."_

She stared at the page blankly. Her heart and her entire being seemed to be frozen, except for the warm trails that the tears left where they passed.

...

Elissa didn't know how much more time she spent paralized at the bed. She didn't even finish her meal, but she got up anyways. The world spinned around her as she put herself on her feet, but she just held her forehead and stood still until she felt better.

Sluggishly, she walked to the door and opened it, making her way to the said main room. As she reached the room, everyone turned their attention to her, but she had eyes only on her brother, who looked at her seriously in answer.

"Lucy, I... I have made my decision" She spoke in low tone, not diverting her gaze from Nik "But I have to talk to you first, Nik"

The blonde exchanged glances between Elissa and her brother, but then stopped at te girl "I understand"

The young man said nothing as he followed his sister to the previous room. Elissa stopped right next to the door and let him in before she closed it behind her. Nik stopped at the center of the room and waited for her to talk, folding his arms. She sighed and folded her arms as well, staring at the floor.

"Nik, I-"

"You decided to go, haven't you?"

She looked up to him hesitantly, but nodded "Yes"

He let out an exasperated breath and threw his arms in the air "Elissa, are you mad? You're going to simply threw everything you have in here? You're going to leave your family because of one guy?"

Her eyebrow furrowed as she answered the wild look in her brother's eyes with her confident one "Nik, is not just about him. It's about me" She hissed through her teeth and looked aside "I don't belong here anymore, Nik, can't you see? At the time Fouad found me I already took another path in my destiny's trail. Not to mention that I'd be hunted forever by the templars after all that had happened"

He snarled and ran a hand through his head "Then why don't you take the way back? Your home is here Elissa. You were born here. You were born in 1994, you know technology, education, comfort. Why do you want to stay in a place that will deprive you of all of this? I know that would be dangerous now that they look for you, but we can handle it. I'm sure it's not any worse than what you went through in the past"

She retuned her gaze to him, looking at him peacefully "Because this is not how it's supposed to be, Nik. It would be the safest, the easiest and less painful way, but not the right one" She told him calmly and took steps towards him.

He covered his eyes with one hand "No, Elissa, please… I beg of you"

She heard a little sniff coming from him and smiled sadly, eyes already watering. She embraced his waist and held him tightly against her "I have to do this Nik. It is my fate now. I have to protect you, all of you. If I stay here I would not be only sad, but I would also be a magnet for danger. You don't deserve this, Fouad choose me for a reason and this also includes putting no one else in danger"

He sniffed harder and looked at her severely "And what am I supposed to do? Forget about you like the others?"

Elissa shook her head comfortingly "No, Nik, you don't need to forget me and neither I have to forget you. You're part of me as well, it's not just because I'm leaving that I'll pretend you never existed"

He hugged her tighter and whispered. She felt his tears wetting her bare shoulders "If you have the chance, talk to me, alright"

Nik backed a way to look at her. The siblings let out a sad yet fond chuckle when they saw both had red and wet faces. He hiccupped and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You have grown so much, baby sis…" He told her in low tone. His deep green eyes shining from tears and analyzing her features. She once again remembered how the life in them always calmed her.

The brunette covered his hand with both of hers and caressed it fondly "I had to, brother" She whispered and a tear ran down her cheek as she spoke again "Please, take care of mother and father. I wish I could tell them how much I love them"

He smiled softly "They already know, sis, I'm sure of it."

She smiled in response and pulled him into a hug again, letting herself cry a little more.

"Goodbye, Nik"

…

"So, this is how it will work"

Lucy explained as they arranged everything around her. She had explained to her that Minerva, a being of the first civilization, let a message through Desmond's memory, more specifically through Ezio's one, to her. They believed that if she connected her to this single memory, she would be able to talk to Minerva and she would help her.

Elissa was already prepared for what was suposed to happen and had changed to her 1191 clothes. When Shaun and Rebecca went to her house and grabbed the bag with her things that was hidden beneath her bed alongside the Sword, so it was no problem.

"Are you certain of this?" Elissa asked nervously as Desmond sat in a chair beside the animus she was laid on.

"I don't know," He told her truthfully "But I guess it's your only chance"

"Elissa" Rebecca called on the other side and she turned to her "This is going to hurt a bit, but it's necessary" She told her, showing a needle linked to a wire.

She grimaced "Okay, just do it fast"

The black haired woman smiled softly and said the words she always said to Desmond "Deep breath"

Elissa hissed when the needle plunged her skin and mumbled a curse.

"Elissa, remember to make it clear where you'll hide the sword so we can find it in this time" Lucy remembered her as she approached them and placed the sword and her bag in her arms.

She nodded and embraced the objects that lay in her belly "You can count on me" She then looked at her brother once again, smiling softly "I'll send a letter"

Nik smiled amusedly at her joke and shook his head "I'll wait for it" He then looked at her kindly "Take care, little sis. I love you"

She looked at him fondly "I love you too, Nik. Be safe"

"Alright, are you ready?" Rebecca asked and she took a look around, to every assassin.

"Yes" The brunette said and smiled "Thank you all for everything you're doing for me. I wish you all luck" Her smirk grew wider "Safety and peace"

She heard Shaun sighing annoyed from his desk "Do we really need this melodramatic goodbye? It feels like I'm watching a soap opera!"

Elissa laughed and the other assassins just shook their heads, except for Rebecca, who scolded him saying "Shaun!"

"You're really nice too, Shaun. 'Gonna miss you" She joked.

"Alright, here we go. Good luck, Elissa"

Just like that, everything turned white. It took some moments until an image started to form in front of her eyes. She saw a small hexagonal room with several pillars that seemed to have incrusted in them white shinning lines, much alike the apple. The walls around her glowed in white as well. When the environment was fully visible, she noticed that she wasn't seeing through her eyes, but another person's.

It was strange to her to think that she was technically 'inside' a man's body, not to mention that she couldn't even see his face. The man then walked forward. Unlike Desmond had told her, she couldn't control his movements, she was led by them, like they were the same person. Through the reflection on the mirrored wall, she could see his face. Again, he was very much alike Altair, also sharing the scar he and Desmond also had. She could notice even with his hood on that he had long hair, probably by the height of his shoulders. Another thing that he shared with his ancestor and descendant was his beauty, for he was surely handsome.

Suddenly, the wall ahead and the pillars shined brighter, making his golden eyes glow as well. In front of them, the form of a person appeared. It was a woman with long brown hair, dressed in white and with an golden adorn on her head.

"Greetings prophet. It is good you have come. Let us see it. To give thanks" The woman spoke in an echoed like voice.

Ezio's eyes widened and so did Elissa's. However, he promptly reached the pouch on his belt and grabbed the Apple, stretching his hand to Minerva after it. The beautiful woman also stretched her hand towards the golden orb, not touching it, merely hovering the object. A stream of light flowed from the Piece of Eden to Minerva's hand then. When she was satisfied, she looked ahead to Ezio again.

The quirkiest thing, though, was that Elissa felt that she wasn't looking _at_ Ezio. She was looking at _her_. She mentally gulped, feeling like she was naked under the woman's soul-piercing gaze.

"We need to talk" She said and smiled. A smile that was meant for Elissa.

"Who are you?" The man finally spoke. She could notice the confusion in his voice as well as his italian accent.

"Many names. When I died, it was Minerva. Before that Merva and Mera. And on and on" She told them calmly before gesturing aside with her arm.

The woman talked then about other being. One called Juno. Ezio, dumbfounded, asked if they were gods. Minerva laughed, amused by his silliness, and told him otherwise. Elissa couldn't understand a single thing the woman said, that they came before and were advanced in time. She said that the human race always struggled to understand their existance, their minds were not yet ready, but they must comprehend their warning.

Ezio put in words exactly what Elissa was feeling, saying that none of what she was saying made sense.

"Our words are not meant for you" Minerva replied sourly, what Elissa found rude of her part.

"What are you talking about?" The man said and looked behind him "There's no one else here.

"Enough! I do not wish to speak to you, but _through _you" She stated "You are the prophet. You've played your part. You anchor them, but now be silent! That we may commune"

And then, Minerva once more pierced Elissa soul. The girl felt fear for a brief moment, but controled herself as she spoke again.

"Listen" She said almost peacefully before her entire being shone in a white light. Invading Elissa once again.

"Elissa Hunter"

Minerva's voice called, allowing her to open her eyes and see the woman in front of her. The woman smiled, apparently amused by the stupefied expression of the girl.

"Do not fear me. I'm only here to guide your journey"

She nodded hesitantly "I am here to ask for your help, Minerva. Desmond's told me that you also left a message for me in Ezio's memories"

"I cannot help you, child" She answered, making Elissa's heart drop for a moment before she spoke again "Only you can help yourself. I will merely guide you"

"I see" The brunette answered relieved.

"In fact, you are the one helping me" She stated "I was the one who made a deal with your ancestor, Fouad. He promised his family would keep the Apple and the Sword in his possession safe until it was needed again, but he could not. It was I who didn't let him rest, for he owed me a solution" Minerva looked aside, seeming a tiny bit ashamed when she could see Elissa's judgment of her action in her eyes "I know that you do not like what I did, but it had to be done. I could not simply let two Pieces of Eden be lost in time. However, since you came and accepted this mission, I will also make a deal with you, but only when you reach the Apple"

Elissa looked at her confidently "I accept it. I've already made my decision" her look softened "But how am I supposed to find it now that I can't contact with Fouad anymore?"

The wise woman shot her a secretive smile "You will know what you can use in your support when the time comes " She said "Now, are you ready?"

She looked at her puzzled, but blinked and furrowed her eyebrows fearlessly "Yes"

Minerva extended her arms "Do the same, child"

Elissa promptly did it and the woman held both her hands in hers. The feeling of the skin of the woman in her hands was strange; delicate like it was made of silk.

Suddenly, the woman's body started to shine again and Elissa noticed so did hers. She was engulfed with a warm feeling that made her muscles tingle from head to toe. Slowly, the scenary started to change before her eyes. The gray and foggy background was turning to white as well until it blinded her and she closed her eyes.

"Good luck, Elissa Hunter" Minerva's voice echoed one last time before she blacked out.

...

Elissa woke up and felt the cold ground beneath her. She could say that she was lying in a rock surface even before she opened her eyes. When she did, she was surprised to find herself in a cave that now felt like she had visited years ago. It was dark however, what made she conclude that it was already night outside.

She sat up hearing the waterfall outside the small cave. The water in the ground met her skin through her robes, but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she looked briefly to the golden sword on her left side, before once more observe the beautiful blue shiny stones embedded into the rocky walls. The place was just like she remembered: heart warming and beautiful.

As much as she wanted to enjoy the place, she had places to go and a certain assassin to meet. She quickly stripped off her clothes, for she didn't want them to get entirely wet, staying just with her underwear on. Heading to the exit of the cave, she once again felt the wet earth splash her bare feet and smiled at the feeling.

_'I'm really here'_

With her heart speeding up at the thought, she jumped into the lake, making sure the bag and the sword in her hands risen up to the air wouldn't touch the water. She quickly swam through the side of the cascade where the water fell down in less volume, soon seeing the sand not far from her.

Elissa sighed before she held the bag and the sword on her head with just one hand and swam to the shore. It was a bit difficult, but she made it at the end. Once she reached the deserted oasis, she dried herself as she could with the towel that remained on her bag and put her clothes on again.

_'Okay, how am I supposed to reach Masyaf now?'_

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. For what she could remember, it took more or less three hours for them to reach Masyaf after they stopped at that oasis, and she meant that on a _horse_.

Elissa sighed and looked to the sky, feeling suddenly lonely.

_'I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to think clearly' _She thought to herself as she observed the night sky of Syria.

As covered herself to sleep, her mind travelled to Altair. She was beyond anxious to see him again. Her body and soul yearned for him. However there she was, trapped in that oasis. She didn't want to worry about her situation, though, so she just closed her eyes and let herself remember the time they spent together in that oasis, the beggining of their true affection.

...

Elissa's eyes snapped open at the sound of a huff of a horse. She instantly sat up, heart beating like a drum in her chest, and saw a man looking terrifyied at her. She felt a little more relieved when she noticed that he was wearing assassin's robes. However, she was astonished as she analyzed his face, as she recognized him immediately.

Those sand-colored eyes and dark tanned skin denounced his familiar relation with the Hakim siblings. She had seen him before on a memory Fouad had shown her. His jet black hair was a bit bigger and shaggier now, but his beard also remained the same, shaved to just a stubble.

"Zafir?" She whispered narrowing her eyes as if to see him better.

The man opened and closed his mouth, stupefied. He took a step ahead, eyes still wide open.

"...Halima?" He attempted hesitantly.

Elissa smiled softly and shook her head "No, I'm sorry. I just seem like her"

The man furrowed his eyebrows "How can this be possible?And how do you know me?"

She sighed and scratched her temple "It's a long story, I'm afraid. Before I tell you, I have a request, though"

Zafir eyed her suspiciously, but she was sure he would trust her because of the robes she was wearing.

"Say it, maybe I can help you"

Her heart warmed and was reflected as a huge happy grin on her lips "I need you to take me to Altair"

* * *

><p><strong>I felt so strange writing Altair's codex parts, seriously XDD And, ha! I told you I would mention that cave again lol it took some time, but its finally here haha XD<strong>  
><strong>Next chap there'll probably be the lemon I was planning. I'm so nervous! I never wrote one x.x but I'll try, I promise.<strong>

**See ya, people! :D**

PS: I forgot to mention Ezio's appearance in this chapter. That was actually not my original plan, but it almost wrote itself xD And I also had to mention Maria in Altair's codex. She's not my favorite, I have to admit(I like muuch more Sofia and Ezio :)), but her and Alty's love was beautiful as well, I could not let it aside :)


	24. I Hear the Wind Call your Name

Gosh, this was so friggin' hard. Especially the last part, which some of you have been expecting for a while. Yep. Lemon on the way guys. It was so awkward for me to write it XD but I did my best, I hope you find it enjoyable. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but it was really difficult for me to write this entirely. I rewrote this chapter a lot of times, until I was satisfied. We're nearing the end now, think two more chapters will do(still have to clear things up with Sayid, Fouad and the lost apple).

Thank you so much for the reviews: **_IKHandoZatman: _**_Your review inspired me to write the end of the chapter! haha XD thanks a lot! :D ** ;chelsea-chee;MissKatryn;Sarafinja;vInEscape:**I have one too! It's indeed great to read at night indeed! Thank you so muuch! :D **TriforceOfEternity;billie100997: **Thank youu :D haha XD I think even loving someone, Altair wouldn't be that gentle, that's why I write him like this lol **ObsessedwReading:**Thanks a lot for all your reviews! :D I'm glad you're enjoying! **LittleMinx-Assassin:** Oh my, thank you! :D It's really nice to hear that! I'm glad that you're enjoying! **dragonsdaughter1;Anon: **Thanks a lot! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! **TheWolfofShadows;DeathlyIceMaiden:**Thank you for the reviews! :D He did hurt her a bit, but now he's softer haha That song is beautiful! It fits with the story indeed :)_

Thank you all who put a fav/follow or both on the story or in me(yay!) :D I'm glad that you're enjoying!

Hope you enjoy the chapter guys! I'll put a warning where the lemon beings with **** just so if you want to skip it.

PS: I still have to revise this chapter, since I wanted to publish it as soon as I could after I finished. If you see any mistakes, it must have been my zombie-mode who made it. Sorry.

* * *

><p>"You are joking, right?"<p>

Elissa sighed and rolled her eyes as the man looked back at her. Zafir's horse galloped through the desert in medium speed, so they were not too uncomfortable during the travel. Elissa was grateful that he agreed letting her go behind him on the saddle, complaining about how Halima used to ask the same thing when they travelled together.

"No, I'm not" She snorted "I told you that you wouldn't believe me"

Zafir huffed and looked ahead again "How do you expect me to? You've just told me you're from the future, are Halima's family descendant, the reason for you to be exactly like her, also that you're here because of your other ancestor. Not to mention this "replacing Halima's existing" thing"

"Well, it's the truth, what else do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, be less strange maybe?"

"Sorry, I'll owe you this one"

He chuckled and sighed "So, you said you know my siblings?"

Elissa smiled "Yes. They've helped me a lot. I've trained with them for three months in Masyaf"

Zafir sighed nostalgically "Ah, it's been a long time since I've seen my family. I miss them"

The brunette's smile fell as she thought about her own family, but she shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. She looked up when the assassin turned to her, a soft smile curving his lips.

"Was Ghaniyah too tough in the lessons?"

She grimaced playfully "A bit, but she was right in being so, I had to work hard to learn something. At least Akram softened the mood when he could join us"

Zafir laughed, looking ahead again "Ah, that is an impish one! I bet my sister often got mad at him about it"

Elissa laughed as well and nodded "Yeah, but I defended him, most of times"

The man just chuckled and fell silent. Elissa breathed deeply and looked to the sky, observing the clouds lazily making their way through it.

Her mind travelled away then, thinking of what she would say when she saw Altair again. Would she comment with him that she read the diaries he wrote? Would she stare at him speechless, not knowing what to do? She wanted to say how much she missed him and loved him, but just thinking about it made her heart beat faster and she feel paralyzed.

She tried to imagine what he was doing now. Training, maybe, or showing off once again. She chuckled mentally, remembering the time when Rauf asked Altair to show the students his skills. His form dancing with the sword in his hand, drips of sweat slipping through his handsome face and the ends of his robes flowing behind him like the tail of an eagle.

"You said you wanted me to take you to Altair"

Elissa snapped from her trance as she heard Zafir's voice and turned her attention to him.

He chuckled a bit before continuing "I am surprised that you have business with him. He is, uhm, serious, isn't he?"

The girl smirked "Don't worry Zafir, I know that you want to say he's a douche, and he is indeed," She laughed "But he has changed since I've known him"

"Ah, I see. Are you his apprentice?"

"Uh, not exactly… he is helping me retrieve my ancestor's treasures, that's why we hang out together"

Zafir looked back at her again, his mouth turned into an "o" "Whoa, I'm surprised you can stand him! Did you manage to soften his heart then?"

She smiled awkwardly "You… could say that"

She could spot a smile on Zafir's face before he turned ahead again.

"it's incredible how much you remind me of Halima. Even your voice sounds similar to hers" He said and she heard the slight sadness hidden in his words.

"Do you miss her, Zafir?" Elissa asked with concern, trying to see his expression.

He sighed deeply "Very much" he told her in low tone

Elissa bit her lip "I saw what happened, I mean, how she died. Fouad showed me." She whispered and looked at him "I'm so sorry…"

His expression turned serious "Thank you…" He said and breathed in deeply "I never thought I'd feel so useless in my life… have you ever felt that, Elissa? Seeing the life of a person you care deeply being unfairly taken and the only thing you can do is watch?"

She swallowed hard at the sour tone of his words "No…"

He looked back at her, a sad smile curving his lips "Then I hope you never do"

…

"What in the world…?"

The two stared wide eyed the sight of Masyaf before them. They entered the gates and found the city in a hazed state. Men and women wandered aimlessly through the streets, mumbling nonsenses to themselves, seeming lost in their own bodies.

"Hey, what is going on?" Zafir asked as he approached a man passing by.

"They walk the path…"

Elissa shivered at the whisper of the man. Empty and ghostly. She analyzed his eyes, they seemed like a deep gray sea devoid of life. Her hand inwardly started to slid to the golden sword on her hip and she held its hilt firmly when it reached it, ready to unsheathe at a single startle.

Zafir furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What are you talking about? What path?"

The man's hazed eyes seemed cold as ice as he talked "The truth…that the master shows us…"

The brunette felt her breath fastening as the fear grew inside of her. She took a step ahead and held Zafir's upper arm, making him turn to her

"Zafir, something is not right," She whispered and looked around briefly "We have to go now"

The assassin looked at her worriedly and nodded "I know. Come, follow me quickly"

"You too will walk the path," The man spoke louder as they walked away from him, making Elissa hold her breath and look back at him over her shoulder "Or you will perish, so the master commands"

Those were the last words she heard before they ran up into the mountain and towards Masyaf's castle. Elissa's thoughts seemed to be in frenzy now, she tried to understand what was going on in the village and if the assassins were safe. She let out a shaky breath and looked aside, just to have her eyes widen.

"Zafir…" Her voice hitched in her throat "Why are they fighting…?"

He looked to where she was turned and his eyes widened as well.

"Hey! Stop!" He shouted and ran to the two assassins that were sword fighting

One of the assassins turned at his voice as he blocked the attack of the other.

"Zafir!" He shouted, but couldn't continue because the other man attacked him again.

Zafir then quickly ran towards them and held the arm of the assassin that remained quiet. The man struggled to free his armed hand, but the older one was stronger and took the sword of his hands. He looked directly to the man's eyes and saw the same glassy sea that the man of the village had. He narrowed his eyes before he stroke the man's nape with the hilt of his own sword.

"What the hell is going on…?" Elissa whispered as she caught up with him and watched the knocked out assassin on the ground.

"Kaliq, are you alright?" Zafir turned to the other assassin and Elissa looked up to them. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at him firmly "and, what has happened here? Had the Templars attacked us?"

The man named Kaliq sighed deeply and wiped the blood from a cut on his bicep "I'm alright, brother, and no, nothing like that… unfortunately"

The older male tilted his head in awareness "What do you mean?"

Kaliq's dark brown eyes turned to him with worry "It's master Al Mualim, Zafir. He's betrayed us. He's the one responsible for the people being acting like this, he has turned our own brothers against us and now we have no choice but to fight"

Elissa's jaw dropped at his words. Zafir remained firm, but he pursed his mouth into a thin line and remained quiet for a moment.

"I knew it!" She claimed and stomped her foot on the ground, clenching her teeth angrily and calling the attention of the two assassins "I knew it from the start! That's why I always felt strange around him!"

Zafir turned to Kaliq again with eyebrows furrowed in determination "Where are the others reunited Kaliq?"

"They're attacking the fortress from behind. Altair encountered us and headed for Al Mualim, he asked us to distract these trolls for him to be successful. I've come here at Malik's command, to search for others that might need aid"

Elissa's heart jumped at the pronouncing of his name. He was there, he really was, but he was heading for trouble. She felt herself growing even more nervous. She couldn't know the denouement of their fight because she didn't read about it on his journal, she didn't even know if that happened in the past written on those pages.

"Elissa"

She snapped out of her thoughts when Zafir's hand touched her shoulder, finding out that she was shaking. Her newly acquainted friend looked at her with worry, but pursed his lips and squeezed her arm.

"Elissa, we need to go"

She shook her head briefly and nodded, furrowing her eyebrows "Of course, I'm sorry. Let's go"

…

It didn't take long for them to reach the others. From a bit far, they could already see the mess of white robes and silver blades clashing above them. Elissa spotted in between the white clothes, three black ones, one in special made her heart calm down for a while.

"Malik!" She shouted at the top of her voice as she passed in between the two assassins that accompanied her, sprinting at maximum speed.

Elissa could see her friend's eyes widen and his head snapping towards her voice. Besides all that was happening, she smiled. He managed to kick his opponent away and ran towards her, as well as she ran to him.

"Elissa!" Malik exclaimed stupefied as she jumped on him. He held her tightly and so did she, both forgetting the war behind them for a minute. He then held her by her shoulder and looked at her directly, his eyes scanning her face, not believing she was really there "What are you doing here? I thought… Altair told me…"

She turned to the battle, attentive to anyone who tried to attack them "I did go back, but I returned to where I belong" She said and smiled once more, but it was soon replaced with a worried frown "Malik doesn't Altair needs help? How Al Mualim was able to control all these people?"

Malik frowned and pulled her with him to behind some rock hiding from the battle "He said he could handle the master himself, but…" He hesitated and looked back, before return his gaze to her with concern "Elissa, Al Mualim is using the apple, I am sure of it. Our brothers seem hypnotized somehow, they are blind, thinking that we are the traitors"

Elissa looked down and bit her lip. She had to do something, they had to have a better plan than to simply fight face-to-face with those poor men… if only she could ask Fouad for advice…

Realization than hit her, making her look down to her hip. The golden sword there seemed to shine for a moment, like it agreed with her idea. Of course! The sword was a piece of Eden too, not to mention that Elissa knew exactly what was its power, for she remembered Altair's words on his journal clearly:

"…_it gifts its possessor with great power of leadership, being able to influence entire masses to do as the owner pleases."_

"Malik," She breathed out shakily, already nervous about her plan. The Dai looked at her curious by her sudden change of mood, but listened as she continued "I have a plan, but I don't know if it'll work… I'll use the sword, I know its power, it should work to get the assassins out of their trances" She looked at him firmly then, her mouth shut in a thin line "But I'll have to call their attention somehow, is there someone who is like a leader here?"

Malik's eyebrows furrowed in worry, but he looked towards the battle "Elissa, I am not sure about this plan of yours…"

He looked at her again when he felt she grab his forearm.

"Malik," She called once more, her look determined "Tell me who it is"

The bureau leader swallowed hardly and looked aside again "Abbas. He's gained great respect among the assassins"

Elissa froze at the name. She remembered what Altair told her about that man. She looked to where Malik pointed and saw the brute man in middle of the battle, instantly turning even more nervous.

"What do you plan to do?"

His voice made her look at him again and she licked her lips.

"I'm going to challenge him" She shook her head briefly "I don't know how to explain, but it's like the sword is telling me this is the way it'll help me"

Malik snorted "Elissa, you do not know what you are talking about! You cannot defeat Abbas!"

"I don't intend to defeat him, only fight with him until I am able to use the power of the sword" She replied and looked at him pleadingly "Please, Malik, let me try. If the situation gets out of control I promise I'll find a way to get out of it"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he looked at her severely "Elissa, be careful, I beg of you"

She smiled softly and hugged him once more "I will, I promise"

With a nod, the two unsheathed their swords and headed for the battle. Malik guided her through the mass of people. Swords clashed around her, making her ears ache due to the high pitched sound they produced. Two assassins got in their way, wielding their blades against them. Elissa raised her golden sword defensively, gritting her teeth but also shaking unsurely.

The assassin delivered two blows, which she was able to deflect, fortunately. She was just going to counter-attack when Zafir appeared from the crowd and tackled the assassin in front of her, making him fall on the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Zafir exclaimed exasperated as he turned to her; sword still in fight position.

"I have a plan, I'm trying to put it in action!" She replied "Have you found Akram and Ghanyiah?"

He roared angrily when another assassin invested against him "No. I hope they're not hypnotized as well!"

"Elissa, you have to go now" Malik shouted to her "There he is!"

She took a deep shaky breath "Alright!"

"What?!No!" Zafir held her lowered hood and pulled her back "Are you crazy, woman?"

She huffed and looked at him angrily "Zafir, I've already talked to Malik. I'll explain later!"

He stared at her as if she was insane, but blinked and released her with a nod.

As soon as he let go of her, she sprinted forward. Her eyes widened as she saw Abbas closely. He waved his sword like it was an extension of his arm. The assassins before him could only dodge and deflect his attacks, sometimes managing to counter-attack him, but the man would not even flinch by the cut open on his skin.

She licked her trembling lips as she approached him and touched his back with the point of her sword. She shot a confident glance to the assassins that were fighting him. They didn't understand at first, but then they looked at her disbelieved, before they finally stepped back.

Her entire body seemed to be crashed with an ice-cold wave as his head turned to look at her over his shoulder. His glassy eyes pierced her soul as if he was trying to destroy her just by his look. She swallowed hard and furrowed her eyebrows as defiantly as she could.

"You're Abbas, aren't you?" She asked him coldly, although internally she was screaming in fear "Show me if this path of yours gifts you strength as you claim it does. Fight me"

The man turned fully to her, making her inwardly take a step back and a defensive position. A single sweat drop slid through her temple as she stared at him firmly yet nervously.

"Infidel" He spoke, his voice so hoarse that seemed to reverberate inside her "You cannot defeat me. Our master showed us the light, can't you see it? You will die then"

Faster as Elissa had anticipated, Abbas attacked her. His blade shone against the sunlight as he rose it above his head. Elissa could just widen her eyes before she threw herself away from the blow, the blade descending just seconds after to where she had just been.

The girl couldn't even take a breath before she had to threw her arm backwards in order to deflect Abbas' sword again, for just as he noticed the blade didn't reached her, he changed its course to where his target had moved.

'_Please work, sword'_ She prayed mentally and took a deep breath as she looked fiercely to her opponent; their blades glued to each other.

"Abbas, think about what you're doing!" She told him determined before he roared and clashed his sword against hers, shoving her backwards harshly.

Elissa screamed as she wasn't able to dodge his blow fully and her arm got cut. Blood flowed from her flesh. She gritted her teeth in rage and stroked him a blow. Abbas deflected it once more, pushing her arm and sword away from him. She snarled and jumped back, holding her sword firmly in front of her.

"You say I can't see the light you talk about, but you're the one who's blind, who can't see that you're master is simply using you!" She shouted to him.

Abbas charged like an enraged bull and wielded his sword against her. She deflected it with ferocity and tried to shove him back, but the man was far too powerful for her to be able of such thing. She looked directly into his eyes, seeing the flame that now had ignited in them. It was a good sign for her, if he was feeling rage, then he was awakening from his hypnotic state.

The assassin saw an opening and punched Elissa square in the jaw. The girl was sent backwards once more from the brutality of the blow, letting out a painful hoarse groan. She took several more steps back, distancing from him as she could while the world spun around her for a second, the cut in her arm bleeding freely. When she could see properly again, her eyes widened in surprise. The crowd around them that just moments ago was fighting, now was watching attentively at the fight, like the audience of a show.

She didn't have much time to rest, though. Suddenly Abbas was right in front of her and his sword once again descending towards her shoulder. Elissa threw herself forward , by his side, and rolled, standing up swiftly and ready in position.

"Your master wants nothing more than power! He does not care about any of you!" She shouted loudly, hoping everyone would hear. Her eyes remained glued to Abbas', who now was still for a moment, like he was analyzing her speech.

'_I hope this works' _Her heart beat faster on her chest as she decided to risk a move. With only a tiny bit of hesitation inside of her, she raised the golden sword above her head, taking a look around to the eyes of every assassin there and that she could look directly.

"Believe me, my brothers and sisters. I know that is painful, but your…" She sighed and narrowed her eyes with a bit of hurt "…_our _master has betrayed us. He was only using us all this time. He must be stopped"

She saw it in the eyes of the hypnotized assassins, they were confused, struggling against the apple's spell. When she looked back at Abbas, he was confused as well, but as their eyes met, he furrowed his eyebrows and charged her. Elissa gulped, but waited in position, all of her senses in frenzy and sensible to his next movement. He reached her and his sword descended transversally towards her. Swiftly and with a grunt of endeavor, she dodged it just in time, then with a roar she returned the punch he gave her earlier.

His head rolled aside with her blow and he was paralyzed for a moment. Elissa took the chance and looked at the crowd with might.

"Stand by my side, assassins! Let us fight together for our freedom and for peace!" She shouted and once more raised her sword above her head.

At that moment, Elissa felt a wave of energy that was transmitted directly from the golden sword. She looked up to the weapon in awe as it shone brightly, her jaw dropping at the beautiful sight. Another wave of heat and energy invaded her and she knew it was the definitive blow of the sword, it was unleashing its power. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked ahead again as she gripped the sword's handle strongly.

"My brothers, open your eyes" She told them peacefully.

And then, one by one the assassins were freed of their hypnotized state. Elissa could see because their eyes came back to life, leaving the glassy cloud to evaporate. Her mouth opened in a relieved big smile that she couldn't avoid, only then feeling the taste of blood on her tongue and the pain of the cut in her arm.

Panting, she let her arm with the sword fall. She looked aside and saw Abbas shaking his head briefly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He massaged his jaw where she had hit him, what would've made her chuckle if she wasn't so tired and in pain.

Her head snapped to her other side when she felt something being wrapped around her arm. She smiled when she saw Malik there, wrapping a piece of cloth there to stop the bleeding. He was frowning deeply, obviously angry for her almost killing herself.

"I'm sorry, Malik, I-" She started when he made a knot on the cloth, but he stopped her with a hug.

"Do not say a word" He told her dryly, but then his tone softened as he held her by her shoulder "I am tempted to scold you right now, but you saved them" He gave her a soft and warm smile "I am proud of you, little one"

Elissa couldn't help but smile wider. She sheathed her sword and embraced him tightly.

"Ouuuch, damn, my entire body hurts" She complained in between a tired chuckle. The girl then suddenly jumped back, though, seeming to zap back to life "Malik…! Altair-we-oh god!"

Without a second thought, she turned and sprinted towards the castle. Her breath coming in quick puffs and her heart beating at light speed. Malik had just time to tell Zafir to guide the assassins to the fortress before he ran , shaking his head in disagreement of her impulsive actions.

As they approached the front gate of the fortress, they could hear the faint sound of sword clashing against each other. Elissa ran even faster then, but as soon as they passed through the gate, she stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened at the crowd gathered in front of the entrance of the castle. They murmured unintelligible things and stood still, like lost souls.

"Can you do something to help them?" Malik asked as he stepped aside her.

She looked unsurely at the sword on her hip and bit her lip "I'm not sure, but I'll try"

Unsheathing the golden weapon, she approached the crowd and raised it above her head once more.

"_Lend me your power once more, sword of Eden" _She asked in her mind with closed eyes, before she opened them again confidently.

…

When she saw him, it was like all the air in her lungs was taken away. His back was to her and Malik, facing what seemed a hologram of the planet produced by the apple. As much surprising and amazing that the floating map was, her mind couldn't decide what to pay attention. She surely wanted to run to him and kiss him and never let go, but she couldn't, they were dealing with a really delicate situation right now.

Her eyes detected movement beside her and she watched as Malik walked to his side jaw-dropped. She was just going to call him when she felt the sword on her hip pulsating. Narrowing her eyes, she turned her gaze to it. Now, she was already feeling tired and in pain, but the sensation seemed to be getting worst at every minute. She breathed with difficulty and her eyelids seemed heavy, but she tried to hold on for a moment, at least until they discovered what they wanted about the map.

In a blink of her eyes, the map was gone and the two assassins had turned to her. She could feel Altair freezing at the sight of her, what made her shot him a faint smile. He walked to her and cupped both her cheeks. Elissa closed her eyes at the feeling of his leathered hands on her skin, the one she had missed so dearly.

"Elissa…what…"

Altair was in lack of words. He couldn't believe she was there. His heart raced in his chest as he looked at her. He almost didn't notice how tired she seemed, like she was about to fall asleep at any time.

"Altair…I…I'm so tired…" She whispered to him as she started to fell forward and placed her hands on his chest, trying to push herself up weakly.

The assassin held her and looked to Malik questionably "What happened?"

The Dai sighed and rubbed his forehead "It is a long story…"

The girl just blinked once more before she propped her forehead on his chest and fell asleep.

…

"Ugh…"

Elissa rubbed her head as she propped herself up from wherever she was lying, which was a bed. She blinked and looked around, still feeling a bit dizzy. Her hand touched the pillow where her head was previously on and it was wet.

"_Gosh, I drooled while sleeping, I must have been exhausted indeed"_

She shook her head in shame of herself and turned to lie on her back again. Her eyes then landed on her upper arm, which was bandaged since the shoulder to the elbow. She furrowed her eyebrows; it was one of the blows Abbas had managed to land on her. Grimacing, she stroked her jaw, feeling it aching terribly.

Elissa sighed and looked at the door. Her heart reacted, starting to beat faster. She wanted to see Altair, to make sure he was alright. She still felt terribly tired and in pain, but she just had to.

With a deep breath, she rose up from the bed and pulled a simple long sleeved shirt on, deciding not to wear her previous robes. She headed for the door then, when she reached it and pulled it open, she was facing Malik.

"Elissa? What are you doing awake?" He asked confusedly.

"Uh…" She rubbed the back of her neck and avoided his gaze "I'm going to take a look on Altair, make sure he's alright"

Malik raised an eyebrow but chuckled and rolled his eyes "Ah, yes. Are you sure you're alright? I've bandaged your arm just some time ago. Thankfully it didn't need stitching"

She shook her head and smiled "I'm alright, my body still hurts, especially my jaw" She grimaced and rubbed the spot softly "I'll survive, though. Thank you for the bandaging! And what about you? Did you get hurt?"

He smiled at the concern on her face and ruffled her hair kindly "Nothing to worry about, little one" He said and looked aside, pointing to the left "Altair's room is that way, it's the last one just at the center of the hallway"

She nodded and gave him a quick hug, receiving a soft pat on the back from him "Thank you Malik! See you later!"

He rolled his eyes amusedly and watched her distancing for a while before he turned the other way and left.

…

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stood in front of the door. She bit her lip nervously and knocked it, waiting his answer.

"Come in" His cold voice replied simply.

With a deep breath, she pushed the door open and entered the room. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of him. He was on his bed, only on his trousers, for he had been bandaged at his abdomen and one of his arms. When his eyes laid on hers he stiffened. Elissa smiled shyly and walked to him.

Altair moved his legs to the edge of the bed so he was sitting. He waited in silence, watching her all the while until she was in front of him. When her turquoise eyes found his, he reached her hand with his, sliding it up until he cupped her cheek. His eyebrows furrowed when he spotted a rough bruise on the other side of her jaw.

"You're hurt" He pointed out when their eyes locked again.

She pursed her lips and looked down "It's quite a long story, I don't want to talk about it right now"

He understood her meaning and moved his hand to caress the back of her ear. She leaned into his caressing and covered his hand with hers. She opened her eyes to watch him once again, squeezing his hand gently at the same time.

"I thought I would never see you again"

Her stomach twisted at the sweet tone he used. She pursed her lips as she remembered she had felt the same.

"I as well," She whispered back and kissed his hand "I missed you so much, Altair. I had to come back. While I was in my time, I realized my place is here, with you. After I came here for the first time, my life has changed, my past life don't suit me anymore"

She felt his other arm snaking her waist as the other slid down to do the same. He brought her closer and nuzzled her belly softly, hearing a very low gasp leave her mouth. His eyes closed when he felt her hands running through his hair.

"You have decided to stay then?"

His hoarse voice sent shivers down her spine and she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She felt his fingers brushing against her shirt, slowly pushing it up to reveal her belly. When he was satisfied with the amount of skin that was visible to him, he placed a long kiss atop her belly button.

She felt air leaving her lungs at this point, but she managed to find the little word to answer him.

"Yes"

She looked down at the same time he looked up to her. His golden-brown orbs filled with passion.

"You have no idea how many times I have dreamed about you saying that since you left" He spoke and his breath caressed the soft skin of her belly "I still cannot understand how you can affect me so much, Elissa. A simple woman, but still make me feel things I have never thought I would"

The girl was speechless, only able to look at him between half-opened eyes while he talked. His hands on her and his voice made her forget that her body still ached from the fight earlier. Once again, he looked to the skin in front of him and kissed it.

"Elissa, let me show you just how much I need you to be with me, how much I want you"

He felt her cup his cheeks, raising his gaze to hers once more as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm yours, Altair" She whispered and kissed him again "I love you"  
>*****<p>

The assassin felt his blood rushing at her words. His breathing became unsteady as he fought for control of himself. His feelings seemed in frenzy, telling him to rip her clothes apart, bite her, kiss her in every single part of her body until he was drunk, but he wanted to take it slow for her.

His lips caught hers once more, immediately asking for entrance, which she gave him gladly. The softness of her lips drove him crazy. Sometimes he would nip the bottom one, then plunge his tongue back to her mouth, just to retrieve and nip the other, stealing soft and low moans from the brunette.

Slowly, his hands slid to the back of her knees and he pulled her to his lap, her hands moving to the back of his neck as he did so. He pulled away from the kiss and kissed her jaw and then her neck, nipping and sucking the delicate skin here and there.

Elissa felt her vision getting blurred from the mass of sensations she was being exposed. The heat invading her was almost unbearable and it just got worse with Altair's ministrations. When he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer to him, she could feel him hard in between her legs, making her feel her lower abdomen flutter and eliciting a louder moan from her.

Altair groaned at the friction of their bodies and pushed her shirt up, encouraging her to take it off. He pulled back from her as he helped her and his eyes roamed her torso, still not fully satisfied, for her breasts were hidden behind a sand colored band. He also noticed that her upper arm was bandaged. He furrowed his eyebrows, but decided not to ask her about it. When he looked up to her eyes again, he caught her analyzing him as well. Her hands had slid to his broad chest and traced the lines of his muscles and his scars with her fingertips. The edge of his mouth curved into a small smirk as he noticed the amazed look on her turquoise orbs.

The assassin buried his head on the crook of her neck and sucked at its hollow point. At the same time, he slid his strong hands down her thighs and her calfs, pushing her boots off.

"Still appreciating the view?" He couldn't help but comment in an amused tone, for the girl still traced the lines on his chest.

Elissa bit her lip and casted him an embarrassed look, not knowing how to answer him. She glanced down to his bandaged abdomen before she looked up to him again.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She whispered and slid her hands to it, caressing him softly.

He had backed up to watch her, growing hotter as sometimes she innocently brushed her hands near his crotch.

"A bit" He told her and slid his hands to her shoulder blades, taking off the band around her chest.

In a swift movement, Altair rose up from the bed, bringing her with him. Instinctively, Elissa wrapped her legs around and arms around him, so she wouldn't fall. He captured her lips and squeezed her waist before turning and moving to the bed again, laying her delicately on it before he crawled above her. He turned his eyes to her chest, noticing how soft her round pale breasts seemed as they went up and down with her breathing. When he looked up again, he saw her flushed face as she panted slightly.

"You are ashamed" He pointed out as he kissed her neck, going up to her jaw and then her cheek.

"A bit" She answered him with a shy playful smile.

He smirked softly against her skin and took her answer as a green signal to keep going, even if she was embarrassed. His lips started to go down, descending through her neck and collar bones, as one of his hands left her hips to head towards one of her breasts.

Elissa gasped when his thumb brushed the base of one of her breasts. He continued going upwards until his hand covered it, massaging and squeezing it softly. His touches seemed to get her on fire, her nerves running a mile per hour. When his mouth reached the other breast, she closed her eyes and pushed her head back against the pillow, letting out a moan as she inwardly arched her back.

Altair felt her nails clawing his back, what just got him more aroused. He moved the hand that was on her breast downwards, replacing it with his mouth, and started pulling her pants and underwear down. When it was half-way on her legs, he rose up and took it off fully, throwing it beside the bed. Now it was his time to take his pants off, and he did so. Elissa watched him feeling her stomach fluttering with anticipation and also from embarrassment from seeing him naked for the first time. She took the time to analyze him; he was gorgeous, like those Greek gods of paintings and statues, toned in every place of his body.

"Is it your first time?" He asked as he lowered down again, looking deeply into her eyes as he supported himself with his hands now propped on the bed.

She placed her hands at the back of his neck again, blushing as she stared him back "Yes"

He couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips at the thought he would be the first man to ever claim her. He caught her chin gently and brushed her lower lip with his thumb, pulling it down softly before he kissed her. Her grip tightened around his neck and one hand buried on his hair while the other scratched his shoulder blade.

Whilst kissing her, the hand that was on her chin descended, leaving a hot trail on her neck, down the valley between her breasts and her belly. She felt something pulsing within herself as his hand passed above her lower abdomen to disappear in between her legs, massaging the delicate region.

Elissa moaned into his mouth, gripping his hair tighter and feeling her toes curling at the wonderful sensation he brought her. His lips left hers to kiss her neck once more and she felt his hand testing her entrance with one finger, eliciting yet another moan from her. His hand moved to spread her legs a bit more, before it slid back to the curve of her waist.

"This is going to hurt a bit" He whispered into her ear, though she couldn't process exactly what he said.

The girl yelped and bit his shoulder when he entered her. It hurt indeed, like something was being ripped inside her. She did not cry, however, but she moaned painfully and closed her eyes tightly in search of comfort somehow.

Altair rested his forehead on the pillow just beside her, his hands clenching on the mattress as well as his teeth, gathering all his self-control not to move inside her, even more with her biting him like that. She felt so good around him it made him feel pain from restraining himself, but he waited until he could feel her relax.

He slowly started moving, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Her nails scratched him and her other hand tugged at his hair as she let out a soft whimper, but he kept going, both from being unable to stop himself and for knowing that she would soon stop feeling pain.

"Altair…" Elissa moaned as she felt the pain now almost gone, whilst the pleasure only grew.

The assassin bit down her neck not so gently as before, feeling his control slipping away at the sweet way his name left her lips. He groaned hoarsely and slid a hand to hold her bottom, pulling her hips upwards towards him. She in response wrapped her legs around him and threw her head back, mewling louder.

Altair sped up his pace, pumping harder on her. Damn, her noises, her nails scratching his back and tugging his hair and her tightness were almost driving him over the edge already, but he resisted, groaning and kissing all over her chest and neck. He gripped her bottom tighter, enough to make her soft skin go red.

Elissa felt in ecstasy, her mind couldn't focus on anything but him. Every time he retrieved himself, she would suck up in air, just to release it with a moan when he pushed himself on her again and bit down her neck. Her legs closed tighter around him and she moved her hips upwards, trying to match his pace.

He could feel her getting close. Her walls started clenching around him and he gritted her teeth to endure just a little longer. His amber eyes turned up to her to see her mouth wide open as she let out a throaty moan before he felt her releasing around him.

With a couple more thrusts, he reached his release, letting out a deep hoarse moan and clenching his hand around her bottom and the mattress, his knuckles turning white. She felt his hot seed invading her in waves, making her bit her lip and sigh in pleasure.

When they finally came out of their highs, her legs seemed to turn into jelly around him and he collapsed above her, taking care not to crush her. His tight grip on her was now a gently caress. They remained like that for a while, hearing each other pants.

Altair took a deep breath before he rolled to the side, gently pulling her so she was half-laying on him. Elissa rested her head on his chest and felt her cheeks heating up, a bit of embarrassment still lingering on her. She looked up to him when she felt him brush strands of her copper hair out of her face. His eyes were so beautiful, she thought, he looked at her deeply, as always seeming to be looking right through her soul. He leaned forward, towards her ear.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear and kissed her mouth gently.

She smiled softly as he broke apart and held him tighter "I love you too, Altair"

She nestled further on his chest, bringing her body as close as she could to his and took a deep breath. He was closing her eyes when he saw her pursing her lips and blushing madly, making him raise an eyebrow and look down at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She gave him a nervous chuckle and smirked, squeezing his chest "Just thinking of how lucky I am about having such a gorgeous man with me"

He sighed "You still do not know how to lie"

She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted "It's true!"

He rolled his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes. Elissa bit her lip and blushed again.

"_I hope Desmond will not relive this memory"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Soooo, hope it was good XD Also, I didn't want to Altair to say "I love you". For me it sounds a bit out of character to him : but I also felt that he would want to reply her, as she had said earlier, then I ended up putting it anyways. Woooh, I really liked to write the fighting scene lol I was going to make Elissa get her ass kicked XD c'mon! It's Abbas we're talking about! but, yeah, it would be way harder to write the rest if she had her bones broken haha XD I loved writing her reencouter with Malik as well x3 Goshdarnit, I love that man so damn much!

See ya guys!


	25. New Life, new responsibilities

Hello everyone, I'm alive!  
>*Sigh* Guys, I don't have any right to apologize for the time I took for writing this... Seriously, I'm so ashamed. This chapter had beaten me to a pulp, I just couldn't seem to finish it.<br>Anyways, I hope you still like it, even though it took a bazzilion years to be submitted here.  
>Thank you everyone who let a review and favorited Twists. I'm extremely sorry for everyone who asked for an update :( I felt really bad for not submitting the chapter whenever I got a review asking me for "please, update ToF".<p>

Enjoy the chapter! I believe the next chapter wil be the last one, with the unroll of Sayid's (If you still remember him)plot and the final relic of eden!

PS:I revised this chapter only once, so my eyes may have tricked me and there may be some mistakes, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry if there is so! I'll try to re-read it to search for the errors.

PS2:I'll not be able to answer your reviews :( I'm in a kind of hurry and I still have to update Beyond the Sea Line(Hopefully in a couple of hours). I'm sorry and thank you guys a lot for the reviews once again!

PS3: I'm a liitle/very sleepy, so sorry if I wrote anything wrong.

* * *

><p>Elissa woke up some time after the dawn. She yawned and then groaned heavily when she tried to stretch out. Her body seemed to ache ten times worse than the day before. She clenched her teeth in annoyance and gently rubbed the sore muscles of her arms.<p>

Finding out that Altair wasn't in the bed anymore wasn't much of a surprise, since he always woke up before her. She smiled to herself and lazily rolled to where he had been sleeping. She buried her face on his pillow, breathing in softly to feel his characteristic scent of beach sand. With a sigh, she closed her eyes again in order to rest a bit more.

That is, until she finally noticed that there was someone observing her. She opened her eyes again, eyebrows raised. Altair stood by the wardrobe, watching her. He had put on his trousers again, but still not a shirt. She guessed he was getting dressed when she woke up.

"What are you doing?" He asked with his usual cold yet calm voice, even though she could feel the amusement inside him.

Elissa chuckled and turned to lie on her back, grimacing at the pain that inflamed her flesh.

"I don't know. I just happened to feel your scent on the pillow then I was going to sleep again"

His silence made her turn her eyes to him. His gaze lingered on her, as if he was analyzing her form entirely even if she was fairly covered by the blanket. She felt blood creeping to her cheeks, but didn't avert her sight from him.

He then moved towards her. She shifted, feeling uneasy by the warm wave every step of his brought her. As a distraction, she looked to the bandages wrapped around his abdomen. A worried frown curved her lips and she looked up to meet his eyes again. He had stopped by the edge of the bed and watched her silently.

"How are your injuries?"

Altair sat on the bed beside her and took a long sigh.

"They are healing. It were not the most severe of my injuries." He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face "What about yours? You seem to be in pain."

"No, I'm fine" She lied, trying to avoid the topic from fear it would end up on him asking about the battle. He frowned and she saw him opening his mouth to say something, but she intervened quickly. "What happened exactly between you and Al Mualim?" Elissa whispered, eyes going back to his bandaged torso.

He fell quiet. She watched him, but he looked ahead, as if he was reliving the memories on his head. It took a while for him to say something.

"He was working with the templars" He stopped for a while. Elissa looked at him with worry "The power of the apple corrupted his mind, he went mad with it"

With a sigh, he rested his back at the wall behind him. Elissa kept looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't, instead, he turned to her and stared at her mysteriously. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in question, but he just blinked. A movement at his side made her look down and she saw his hand moving towards her.

His rough warm palm cupped her bruised cheek and she looked up again. He caressed her with his thumb softly.

"Now it is your turn, tell me what happened"

He raised an eyebrow as her lips moved in a gulp.

"I... uhm..."

Silence. Altair tilted his head and looked at her a bit more severely. That was enough to raise her gaze up to him again.

She cleared her throat "I fought..."

"With who? And why?"

"Whoa, wait a minute there's something on my eye and-"

"Elissa"

She sighed "Fine." Her eyes diverted from his once again "Please don't be mad, it was necessary..."

"That does not answer my questions"

Elissa bent her mouth in annoyance with his smart remarks and looked at him "With Abbas"

Altair's gaze seemed to be lit up on fire "What?!"

"I asked you not to be mad about it" She grumbled and huffed "I had to do something to break the apple's spell of the assassins. Abbas seemed the best path to the goal, and I was right. It just took some little show and-"

She flinched when he suddenly got up.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" He told her with harshness, back turned to her. She heard him huff and saw as he ran a hand through his face.

His words left a sour taste in her mouth. It was not like she hadn't thought about that before she called Abbas' attention, but to hear him saying it made the possibility seem higher than she had estimated at that time.

"I'm sorry Altair" Her low, guilty whisper reached his ears. He heard a heavy sigh after it and the shuffle of the covers on the bed "I just had to do something. The sword... it seemed to tell me that I had the power to do it. I had to try; I would not be able to face myself again if I had just stared all those people die by the hands of their own family"

When Altair turned to her, she was sitting on the mattress, covered by the sheets and staring at the ground thoughtfully. He walked to the bed and stood in front of her until she raised her gaze to him.

Her eyes softened when he placed his hand at the base of her head and buried it in her hair. The gentleness of the touch made her feel calm and think that he was not angry anymore.

But then he suddenly pushed her and she fell back into the bed, eyes wide with surprise.

She was about to protest, especially because her back hurt like hell, but before she could blink, he had crawled above her and held her chin loosely but authoritative.

"Inconsequent fool" He whispered huskily. His amber eyes burned her face. Heat spread through her body like poison, anesthetizing her body from the pain.

Elissa yelped when he nipped her neck quite harshly. Her hands instinctively glued to his strong forearms beside her body, feeling his muscles contract and relax beneath her palms, and buried her nails on his skin.

"Promise me you will never risk yourself like this again," He breathed out on her ear

A warm sigh escaped her lips before she cleared her throat and tried to recompose herself to answer.

"Altair, I've tol-"

He bit her again and once more she yelped. She frowned at him.

"Would you stop that?"

The assassin raised his head so he looked her in the eyes. A cocky smirk curved his lips, in exchange; she put up a fail excuse for an angry face with her cheeks burning red.

"Do you really want me to?" He provoked, his tone a low purr.

Her frown deepened in an attempt to seem serious "Very much"

He chuckled slyly and nipped her earlobe "I beg to differ"

Sadly for her, the gasp she let out was the only answer he needed.

"Promise me" He breathed hypnotically and bit her again

That tone, by the heavens, was driving her insane. Her soul seemed to be about to leave her body as she answered.

"Alright… I promise…"

Altair once more raised his head to take a look on her and smirked at the hazed gaze of the girl. It took a while for her vision get on focus again. When it did, she immediately bent her mouth in annoyance.

"That's cheating, you know?"

His answer was only his sly smirk before he sat on his calves, pulling her by the arm and kissing her with renewed hungriness.

"I still cannot believe you are here" He breathed into her mouth before locking their lips again. Elissa's hands rested on his chest, glued in place by the sudden change of his actions. His arms squeezed her as he plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth before he parted their lips "I cannot risk losing you again, that is why I ask you to take care"

At this, Elissa smiled and pulled back a little to look him in the eyes

"I am not going anywhere anymore" She whispered softly and delicately ran a hand through his hair, caressing him fondly.

He smiled briefly and started massaging her scalp and arms slowly "How did you do it?" He licked his lips "How did you come back?"

Her smile fell as she grew serious again, but she kept on stroking his hair, for times his cheek and jaw "It was not easy" She breathed out "Templars of my time tracked me and wanted to capture me. It was then that I met assassins as well. They saved me before the Templars could catch me and led me to their bureau. I explained everything and asked for their help to find a way to go back"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes at the good feeling of his fingers working on her sore muscles "With the help of the sword," She half lied, not knowing how to tell him about Desmond "A woman called Minerva talked to me and helped me to get back" She bent her mouth in confusion then "I still don't get exactly what she is, but she's like a being that built the relics of eden"

"Hmm" He hummed, filled with curiosity, and his hands slowly descended to massage her waist "Did the Templars harm you? What happened before this?"

She turned, so her temple rested on his shoulder and she could look up at him. One of her hands resting on the back of his neck trailed down to caress his chest.

"No, they did not. Well, lots of things, but nothing that important, just plain routine things of days in the future"

Her phrase made him chuckle. He slowly lay down on the mattress again, bringing her with him "Like what?"

"Like working, studying, seeing my friends…"

He frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow "By that you mean that boy as well?"

Elissa seemed confused at first, but then got what he meant and felt herself warming up in embarrassment. Altair was not one to miss reactions from her, but he did not press an answer from her, merely waited.

"Well, yes. He is my friend too" She answered, trying to sound firm and ignore his visible jealousy.

He stood quiet for a moment, his mood seeming to drop lightly.

"Did you…" He pursed his lips in hesitance. She smiled

"No, I did not date him, I mean, we did not court, if that's what you're thinking" She told him, her voice sounding amused.

He seemed a bit embarrassed and looked aside, what made her smile even more.

"I just wanted to know if you tried to move on with all that happened, including us" He spoke in low tone.

She tilted her head "Did you?"

His warm gaze returned to her, amber eyes burning in the dim light of the room. His right hand, which rested on her lower back, pushed her towards him, since she had been propping on her elbows to look at him. He reached the crook of her neck and gave it a slow kiss, making the girl's skin burn with his touch, spreading the warmness throughout her body.

"What do you think?" He replied huskily, placing another kiss upon her skin.

Her eyes hazed the moment his soft lips touched her neck. She felt the heat increasing within herself. Hers hands clenched, one gripping the sheet beneath them and the other softly scratching his chest.

When his mouth left her skin, she swallowed hard. She thought about his question again, and her mind went back to when she read his journal, or at least some pages of it. How he described her; his mourn, his sorrow, his love. It was all so beautiful that she felt like crying inside. Besides that, she also remembered the other woman that he also mentioned.

Maria.

Strangely enough, she could not bring herself to feel jealous of her. Maybe a bit, but just for the sad feeling of thinking about him with another woman. Aside from that, she could only think that it was another reality, one that she left him forever. He obviously had to move on, once she did _really _not come back to him; he would be insane if he could not forget about her and never found love again.

When she read about her, of course she felt sad that he had found love in another woman, for it felt like yesterday she had just seen him and kissed him, but she also felt happy, for she knew he was not alone.

"What is on your mind?" She felt his hand brush her hair out of her face gently.

Her eyes found their way out of the haze of her thoughts to the warm amber pool that was his. She could not speak, for she could not find an answer to him. Should she tell him that she read his journal? And by that meaning: his _future self _journal? Should she tell him that she found his descendant and that he was exactly like him?

_And that, by the way, he could see everything they did through reliving his memories?_

"Elissa?" His hand stopped on her cheek

She once again came out of her trance. Altair looked at her intently, worry written on his features. Her brows furrowed briefly, but it was quickly replaced by a soft expression. She covered his hand with hers and leaned forward to place a kiss on his mouth. She lingered on his lips before leaning backwards to watch his confused gaze.

"Don't worry. It's just that I have way too many things to tell you and ask you" The fingers that were on his hand now played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Altair only watched her for a moment. His eyes showing how he seemed to be trying to decode what secrets she guarded within herself. Sighing softly, he leaned forward and kissed her, the hand that rested on her waist giving her a soothing squeeze, for he knew her body still hurt from the battle the day before.

"We have to move, there is much to do today" He sighed once again, now heavily, as he untangled himself from her and got up from the bed.

When she shifted her legs over the bed, she felt all the pain come back like a bucket of cold water. She grumbled in annoyance and, grimacing, she got up from the bed. Her cheeks colored up when she finally noticed that her clothes were neatly folded up the side table, her boots at its foot.

…

Walking through Masyaf's corridors, Elissa saw how busy the castle was that day. Assassins rushed to every part of the castle, most of them injured from the battle the day before. Elissa bent her mouth in worry, not just for her brothers, but for Altair as well. They had split up, he told her he would not be able to have breakfast because he had to face the highest ranked assassins to talk about their master's fall.

She knew that in the turn of events she read on his journal that he would take Al Mualim's place, but would that happen now as well?

She sighed and scratched her head. No doubt that would turn into a big fuss on the assassin's home, for not anybody liked Altair. She just hoped everything would end up alright.

That was when she noticed a familiar black headed female at distance, her hair tied on a braid as usual.

"Ghaniyah!" She called excitedly as she ran in her encounter.

The dark haired woman turned around at the sound of that voice, suddenly being thrown back by its owner, who jumped and embraced her tightly.

"Elissa?!" She exclaimed surprised as she held her friend "What…?"

The girl laughed as she looked up and saw her friend jaw-dropped.

"I know, I went back to my time, but I'm back now" She opened a big smile "I'm back to stay!"

It took a moment for the female assassin process what her friend had just said, but when she did, her smile could be bigger. She laughed and raised the smaller woman in the air, embracing her in happiness.

"Oh, Elissa that is great news!" She stopped and held Elissa by her shoulders "We can do so many things together! We can train, travel, cook…" She squealed, "It is so good to have my best friend again and forever!"

The two headed to the dining hall, chatting about a variety of things. Ghaniyah seemed really excited to have Elissa back. She told her how boring it was to not to have a friend like her close, one she could trust and also enjoyed the same things as her.

"Hey, how are you doing? I mean, with all this mess… and Akram! Is he alright?"

Ghaniyah looked up from her plate with fruits and smiled sadly.

"I am fine, and Akram as well, though he is at the infirmary for some bad injuries," She paused and shifted, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin atop her hand "I am worried about what will happen now with Master gone" She sighed, her expression tainted with hurt "I still cannot believe he has betrayed us…"

Elissa looked at her sympathetically. She had never been too fond of the old man and there were few the moments they interacted, but even so, she never suspected he could do something as betray the entire brotherhood, his own family. Some people would treat him as they would treat their father, Altair being one of them, and she knew Ghaniyah held deeply respect for the man.

The brunette sighed sadly, she didn't know what to say to comfort her friend.

"He was blind by power" She managed to say "Some people don't have the strength to fight it"

"Unfortunately…" She sighed heavily "I also worry about my brothers, there are so many assassins hurt" Her eyes lit to Elissa then "What about you? Malik told me you were injured"

"Did he now?" She chuckled "I suppose he told you the entire story as to how I did get my injuries?"

Her friend laughed "Actually, no, I think you'll have to tell me yourself"

"I guess so" She let out another chuckle and shook her head with a soft smile on her face "And answering your question: I am quite alright if you let aside the part that I have a cut which I have to clean twice a day, a bruised cheek- I'm sure you've noticed," She smirked and pointed to her friend, then continued "don't try to lie that you didn't, I know you're perceptive. And last but not least, my body feels like I have been hit by a carriage"

Ghaniyah grimaced, but smirked playfully and shook her head "Alright, you got me there" She shrugged "I just wanted to wait to see when you would tell me"

Elissa raised her eyebrow and shot her an I-told-you-so look, which made the older woman laugh again.

"So, how are things with Altair?" Ghaniyah asked, taking a sip of juice. Her eyes glistened expectantly as she stared her friend.

Elissa smiled sheepishly, playing with the cup in front of her "Well, I think I could say we're dati-courting"

The older woman smiled dreamily and warmly "Aww, I'm so happy for you!" She giggled and her eyes shone "I want details! I mean, how did it started? Was it in Jerusalem?" She look up and made a thoughtful face, holding her chin with a hand "Malik never mentioned anything"

"More or less" She scratched the back of her head and drank the last gulp of juice

"Ooh, you have to tell me everything!" She clapped her hands and then smiled softly "What are you going to do now? I have to go help at the infirmary, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me"

Elissa smiled "Of course! I want to help the best I can!"

…

"Do not worry, you're going to get better soon" Elissa reassured the man as she bandaged his arm.

"Thank you sister" The assassin replied and got up from the chair with a nod, turning to leave then.

The young woman watched as he left with a soft smile on her face. She was happy that she could help. It was hard to see so many people suffering there at the infirmary, but the more people to work, the faster everyone would heal.

She rested her back on the chair heavily and stretched her neck. She then looked around, seeing several people tending to the wounded. Her eyebrows rose up when she found a familiar one-armed man in middle of that mess, what made her smile brightly and quickly rise to her feet.

"Malik!" She called and waved as she approached him.

The Dai turned at her voice and smiled "Little one"

The two hugged tightly. Elissa rested her head on his chest caringly, a gleeful smile curving her lips.

She looked up to him "What are you doing here?" She suddenly appeared concerned "Did you hurt yourself again?"

Malik laughed and ruffled her hair "No, I just came to change my bandages"

She smiled again and finally released him "I can help you with that. Come here"

They moved to the spot that Elissa was previously. She made him sit down on the chair and left to grab more bandages.

"What about you? How are your injuries?" Malik asked as she sat down on the chair in front of him and rolled his sleeve up, so she could see his forearm.

Elissa grimaced "I guess they're healing, but it doesn't hurt any less… I had my bandages changed this morning, the cut on my arm is still sore and a little warm from being inflamed."

He breathed out deeply, but said nothing in return. Elissa unrolled his old bandages in silence as well, lost in thought. When she finished, she took a look on his injury. It had stitches, but it appeared to be healing well. It was dry and the skin seemed to be slowly mending itself. She smiled and cleaned to the wound before she started to wrap the new bandages.

She stopped suddenly when she finally noticed his gaze on her. Looking up curiously, she saw Malik smiling warmly at her. She smirked playfully at him and chuckled.

"What?" She asked amusedly

"I am proud of you little one" His voice held deep kindness as he spoke. He tilted his head to take a better look at her "I see as clear as water how much you changed since I've met you. You've grown, like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly. I see courage in you. Responsibility, maturity. When you came to me, I saw a scared and confused girl. Now I see a woman, fully ready to face life and her choices"

Elissa smiled, feeling her chest warming at his words "And you are one of the people that changed me, Malik. I cannot express how much I'm grateful for having met you" She told him an then leaned forward to hug him kindly.

"Now let's take care of this, shall we?" She said as she sat back on her chair and held his arm gently. He smiled in return and nodded.

…

Elissa left the infirmary by late afternoon. The sun still brightened the day, though its light now started to turn orange as it prepared for its setting.

She had encountered Akram and Zafir whilst checking on the other patients. The girl was relieved to see them, even though Akram seemed to have been heavily injured during the battle. He had been bandaged on is torso, head and arm, and had several bruises throughout his body. Elissa had been pretty worried about him, but he assured her that he was alright, merely in pain.

Zafir questioned her about her own health, stressing that her fight with Abbas had been a really dangerous thing she had done, even though she saved many assassins.

"I know… but it was our only chance" She had answered him.

The older assassin frowned and shook his head in reprimand, but he just sighed and told her he was glad that she was alive.

Now she stood in front of the door of the master assassin's quarters. Her clenched fist raised to knock the door, but she hesitated, fearing that maybe the one she wanted to meet was busy. Biting her lip, her hand moved to knock again, but the door opened before she did so.

It was Altair himself. His face showed how tired and stressed he seemed to be, with his eyebrows furrowed tightly and his lips forming a strict line. Her own expression changed, denouncing the worry within her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She whispered and cupped his cheek gently. Her eyes looked deeply into his, seeing the exhaustion emanating from them.

He took her hand and brought it towards his mouth "I fear not" He bent her fingers softly and placed a kiss on her knuckles "Enter so we can talk"

Altair guided her inside and closed the door. He motioned for her to sit by the scribe table, on a fancy chair and followed her, taking place on the big and elegant chair that used to be Al Mualim's.

"What's the matter?" Elissa asked with concern, leaning forward in anxiety.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair "I…they want me to take the place as the master of the brotherhood,"

Elissa stood silent and observed as he seemed to struggle with himself. He was biting his lip and one of his hands clenched and unclenched around the chair's arm nonstop. He shifted and grunted irritably before his amber eyes turned to hers, she saw the hesitance in him, the lack of confidence. It made her eyebrows furrow, she'd never seen him act like this. Even more: she never thought she would see the day where he'd lack his self-confidence, so characteristic of him.

"I do not know how to proceed," He said "It is what I always wanted, but with everything that happened…" His hand turned into a fist upside the table "The assassin's trust has been deceived. They are angry and confused. Besides, I have never been seen with good eyes by them due to my actions" He lowered his head and his hand covered his face "What a fool I have been"

Altair looked up when he felt her soft hand wrap around his. Her turquoise eyes emanated confidence and comfort as she looked at him, but even so her expression was gentle and calm.

"Altair…" She spoke. Her voice sounded as smooth as the feeling of an eagle's feather on his skin, it somewhat tranquilized him "It is alright to be distressed. This is not an easy task: to take place of a fallen master. It is even more difficult to substitute a traitorous leader. So I will not lie and say that everything will go as easy as chatting with friends. You'll have to win their hearts, to show them that they'll have a master that will be with them, that will devote his mind and soul to them,"

Her grip on him tightened "You say that you're not well seen, but you have changed. Don't be so silly to believe that the others didn't see how you've let aside your arrogance to work with the other assassins to reach your goals. Even so, if they still do not believe in your change, then show them, prove that you can be a good leader," Her gaze softened and her other hand joined the one at the table to reassure him "I believe in you Altair. I know you can do it. It'll not be easy, but I am here with you. As is Malik and the others who know who you truly are"

He scrutinized her for a while, reflecting about her words. She smiled to him reassuringly and he shifted on his seat.

"Come here" He tugged her hand.

She stood up and walked to him. When she stood before him, he pulled her gently to his lap. His arms wrapped around her, surrounding her with warmth. She snaked her own arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" He whispered "Thank you so much for coming back, for your words, for everything"

He took her chin on his fingers, lifting her head gently and stared deeply into her eyes, loving how shiny those turquoise orbs were that afternoon. He rested his forehead on hers and his hand moved to stroke her cheek.

"By Allah, you cannot imagine how grateful I am for having you in my arms" He whispered into her lips, where he placed a soft kiss.

Elissa smiled when their lips parted. She ran a hand through his hair and observed his face absentminded. He stared at her in return, both enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Her presence seemed to put him at ease, her frequent and calm breath soothing his heart and mind.

"There is another issue" He spoke. She seemed perk up to pay attention "The relics that are to be protected by your family, there is still one we have to find"

"Oh" She blinked owlishly "That's true, but the thing is: I do not know where it is"

He patted her thigh softly, signaling her to stand up "I think we may have a solution for that"

When he was on his feet, he walked to a cabin by the end of the room. Elissa leaned on the scribe table and watched as he pulled open one of its leaves and took from there a small chest, a familiar sight to her. She smiled, pushing herself off the table.

"Is it what I think it is?" Elissa asked, observing as he approached her, carefully holding the chest on his hands.

"Perhaps" He answered as jokingly as his usual serious tone permitted and placed the chest on the table "Do you think you'll be able to use it?"

Elissa tilted her head and crossed her arms. Her mouth bent as she reflected about the subject for a while.

"I think so. I was able to use the sword, and it can't be that much different from that or the first time I used the apple"

"I will leave everything to you then," He moved to her side and placed a hand on her waist. He smirked "Try not to fall this time"

"Haha, very funny" She made an indignant face "I didn't know you were able to joke"

He pinched her waist "You just do not understand my sense of humor"

Elissa rolled her eyes "Alright, let's get to it"

She turned to the chest, taking a deep breath before opening it. There stood the shiny golden orb. It seemed to scrutinize her as she stared at it.

"_Please, help me reach Fouad"_ She spoke in her mind and grabbed the orb carefully.

Instantly, it started to emit a golden light. Rays danced to every direction, surprising Altair. He snapped out of the amazement when he felt weight on his hands that were holding Elissa. She had fallen asleep again.

He pulled her up to his arms and sat on his chair.

"I told you not to fall again" He whispered angrily, as if she could hear, and then sighed.

Now he only had to wait.

…

Once, twice. Elissa blinked her eyes lazily and woke up to a whitish environment. She was sprawled on the ground, facing the supposed sky of the familiar place. As always, the atmosphere there seemed to bring an interior peace to her and she felt her breath calming, her chest moving slowly.

"It has been quite a long time, has it not, my child?"

The brunette smiled, she could recognize that crispy voice anywhere.

"Indeed, gramps" She answered, eyes finally moving to see the old man standing some feet away from her. A kind smile on his face.

With that, she propped her hands on the ground and swiftly got up, immediately running to the elder. Fouad let out a chuckle and welcomed the girl to his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I am so glad you have finally found your path, my dear" He told her, smoothing her hair gently.

She grimaced playfully "It was not an easy task"

A chuckle left her mouth, but did not quite reach her eyes. It did not pass unnoticed by Fouad, who held her at arms length and held her chin to look to her eyes.

"I know it was not Elissa," He whispered. The guilt on his tone palpable "I have been with you through it all, though you could not see me" His eyes filled with water and he pulled her to an embrace again "I am so sorry that you had suffered so"

"Don't be!" Elissa pleaded and looked to the elder again when he released her "I accepted this mission, I knew that it'd be hard and I don't regret anything! So please, don't feel guilty Fouad!"

The elder's eyes widened for a moment, as he watched her determined expression, before his gaze turned kind again.

"My courageous child," He caressed her cheek "I cannot thank you enough for everything you are doing for me and for our family"

"It is my responsibility now," She spoke with a happy smile curving her lips "and talking about it, I have one more treasure to go after, have I not?"

The elder laughed "You do, my dear," He raised an eyebrow playfully "And I have to congratulate you, you did a wonderful job with the sword. It's power is not easy to control, but you will get to it in time" He poked her nose "Use it wisely and only when you truly need it"

She nodded eagerly "I promise!" She stretched her arms and grinned "Now let's talk about business, shall we?"

The two sat on the ground and Fouad started to tell her the coordinates to the tomb she would find the apple. As she remembered, it was the same tomb he was buried. By what he said, it was somewhere in the same direction of Damascus, but not near the city.

"It is a temple that was built to bury the members of our family," He spoke, now in a serious tone "It is difficult to find because the region is known to suffer from recurrent sandstorms" He sighed "It was because of it that the relic was lost. It was buried deep beneath the sand, forever sealed away"

Fouad held her hands in both of his

"I warn you to be careful, my child. It is a dangerous place," He told her, frowning in concern "The sword will help you find the apple, but it will demand your strength"

Elissa nodded in determination "I will do my best"

Fouad smiled softly "I know you will" He petted her hair "Even so, I beg you to be careful"

The two shared an embrace again

"Good luck my dear child"

…

The brunette once again blinked her eyes heavily. This time, her gaze met the ceiling of a building; of her room, to be more accurate.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked aside. Altair sat on a chair beside her bed. His eyes still focused on the book on his lap even after his question.

"I'm fine. A bit of a headache, that's all"

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" His gaze finally turned to her.

"Yes" She answered and let out a heavy breath "We're going to Damascus"

* * *

><p>I was going to write more after Elissa's phrase, but I was taking too long to submit the chapter already so, yeah, I thought it was best to submit it once and for all.<p>

See you on the next one(that I hope I will not take too long...)


End file.
